Fox Days
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: When Naruto gets summoned to another world when his ended, will he be able to lead a life that is more peaceful and relaxed than before? Well he is Uzumaki Naruto... Pairings: Naruto Leo; Cinque Eclair. R&R with suggestions if you like. Citruses will not appear in this story.
1. Prolog - Chapter 3

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new story. This will be a Dog Days (anime) X Naruto crossover fan fiction. This story will contain elements that can be more easily understood if the prequel, "Her Fox, Her Flower", has been read beforehand, but it won't affect the story overall, making this story both stand alone and a sequel.**

 **Now I'd like to point out a few things.**

 **Firstly this will be my second Fanfic.**

 **Secondly I will only write one Fanfic at a time…so don't bombard me with lengthy Fanfic requests.**

 **Thirdly I'd like people to R &R this story with opinions that I may or may not incorporate into this story. Do not worry. If I don't incorporate it, I will let you know the reason why not. I don't want to be rude, so if you feel saddened by my decision, please forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Dog Days.**

"Sit...Stay…good boy…" talking

 _'Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…'_ thinking

" _Rasengan_ " technique name

 **(A/N: words…)** Authors Note

 **Prolog**

 _All the boy saw was blackness, yet he could see his body as though he was standing in the sun. He felt as though he was floating in water, but couldn't feel the pressure of the liquid on his skin, nor could he get a sense of which way was top from bottom. Heck, he didn't even know where he was. The last thing he remembered was running through a battle trying to get to one of his mothers' side and help her when a blue light engulfed him and he found himself here. He didn't know how long he had been there, but though it felt like seconds, his body had grown by 3 years._

 _Suddenly we found himself standing on water before a pair beautiful woman whom he immediately recognized._

 _"Mothers." He cried, leaping into their arms._

 _"Little Kit. We are sorry." The two woman said together, their voices seeming distant yet close at the same time._ _ **(A/N: think about in Fairy Tail when Lucy chants the spell for Urano Metoria for the first time, the tone as well as the slight echo)**_

 _"For what?" Naruto asked them._

 _"I have destroyed the world. You cannot return home." The fire-ette told him. This hit him like a hammer._

 _"We are just spirits, but we are who you remember us at the same time, Sochi-kun." The blonde told him. "We have made many mistakes in our lives and in doing so we shortened yours."_

 _"We have come here to give you our final farewells as well as our last presents to you, our beloved son." The fire-ette continued._

 _"Firstly, we will give you something from us, so that you will remember us and know that we will always watch out for you. From me," the blonde said, placing her hand on Naruto's head. "is my long and soft hair that you always played with when you were younger." Naruto could feel his hair grow longer._

 _"From me you will get two presents. The first is this." The fire-ette gave him a long fluffy tail and fox-like ears and her hair-coloration. "and my complete repertoire of Seals." Naruto felt as though a worm was wriggling around in his head._

 _"Why?" he asked once the 'worm' had gone._

 _"You always said you wanted those." The fire-ette said, indicating the hair-color, ears and tail. "And you are our child, as well as the last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan. The Seals are your heritage."_

 _"And for the last present," the two adults said together, "We will give you our signature jutsu." As one they formed a rasengan each and gave it to Naruto who seemed to absorb it._

 _They conversed together, explaining to Naruto that he had aged 3 years since coming to this dimension and how he had grown up to be 6ft tall._

 _Slowly the two adults began to disappear, causing Naruto to hug them hard, crying into their shoulder, asking them not to leave. If the water they were standing on had an edge, it would have been overflowing with the amount of tears that Naruto was crying._

 _"Remember, Sochi-kun." The blond female said._

 _"We will always be with you." The fire-ette female finished as the two adults faded away and Naruto felt himself being drawn into a shining light._

 **Chapter 1**

Dog Days Universe, Flognarde, Galette Lion Territory Capital

In the city the people were going along their everyday life when they were interrupted by a loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLL?" echoed through the countryside as a blue meteor came barreling towards the Royal palace, only to slow down as it approached a platform that rose from the water at the end of a bridge. On the bridge stood the one responsible for the noise, she is the one who summoned the person inside the blue orb. She just hadn't expected the person to be capable of shouting that loud.

4 minutes of loud screaming, shouting and lastly silence from a fainted Naruto later…

The girl approached the blue orb that was standing on the summoning platform, wondering if she had managed to summon the hero she wanted. She was surprised when the orb opened, revealing a boy who looked to be around 14 years old, judging by his face that had her nearly squeeling at how cute she found it, but his body was roughly 6 ft tall. He wore clothes that seemed to be too small for him, but showed his athletic yet powerful build. Energy of an unknown type radiated from him.

At first the girl thought she had made a mistake in her summoning ritual, but when she saw the whisker marks she realized that she hadn't made one.

"There goes my plan on petting the kid to sleep…" she mumbled to herself before calling for her aids to take him and give him a bath.

30 minutes later

Naruto groaned when he regained consciousness, expecting to still feel emptiness around him. What he felt instead was a soft mattress that was way too soft for his liking. For a moment he thought the events during the battle and in the dimension was a dream.

"Bloody Hell, I told them I don't like soft beds…" he stopped speaking when he realized that he hadn't been dreaming. How do you ask? He was looking at the concerned face of a girl next to him. To him she was exceedingly beautiful, silky smooth white hair, well developed bust and waist, clear yellow eyes, cute ears…

' _Wait…EARS?_ ' he mentally screamed and nearly jumped out the other side of the bed. He didn't jump because he had fallen out of it landing on hard floor.

"This is just a dream…this is just a dream…" he repeated.

"Unfortunately not." He heard her speak. Her voice drew him out of his pseudo misery. She was moving around the bed towards him, allowing him to see her white tail.

"You…" Naruto began, not thinking about what he was saying. "…smell like a cat."

The girl felt herself becoming angry at the word smell, but calmed down when he said the rest.

"And you smell like a fox." She countered, before throwing herself onto his tail. "A fox with a very fluffy tail." She squealed, causing him to sweat drop. When she touched his tail he felt an unknown feeling rush through his body. He didn't think about what he did: he started petting her tail in return.

She felt her body temperature rising rapidly at the unexpected contact. **(A/N: you can guess what happens next, especially with a female who is embarrassed and needs to vent it somewhere…and this one has claws AND teeth…)**

1 hour later (55 minutes of which were spent by her venting her embarrassment…)

"Once again I am sorry…" The girl was kneeling before a badly bitten and scratched Naruto whose wounds were already healing.

"It is ok. I am fine." He tried to calm her **(A/N: key word 'tried'. Everyone knows how selective womans hearing can be when they are apologizing…no offence intended)**. At the door he could hear several people whispering.

"I have never seen anyone survive that."

"I have never seen her in that state for that long."

"And he survived that? Just who is her?"

The whispered conversation continued until Naruto began petting the girl's head making her purr loudly with a feline smile on her face. Naruto could have sworn he heard jaws hitting floors by the door.

"Now that you have calmed down, do you mind explaining to me just what the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Alright." The girl said, sad that her petting session was over.

"My name is Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois. I am the ruler of the Galette Lion Territory…" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Leomichilli Gar…gar-whatever de Rose?" he stuttered, trying to pronounce her name…several times.

"Everyone calls me Leo." She said, making him sigh in relief.

"Leo is so much easier to say, Leo-chan." He said.

Outside the door

If the floor wasn't cracked by the number of times the eavesdroppers' jaws hit it, it certainly was now.

"H-he…" a white haired boy stammered, not believing his ears.

Back in the room

Leo blushed at the suffix that the boy had added before continuing her explanation.

"…And I am the one who summoned you here." His head jerked towards her.

"I don't recall forming a summoning contract with you…" he said.

Thus began a long (try 1 day long) discussion between the two, Leo explaining where he is and who she is as well as answering Naruto's questions. Normally she wouldn't do this but Naruto wasn't from her world, so she had to deal with it.

Afterwards Naruto explained some things about his life, but left the darker parts out…such as that he just came from a war…

A loud growl ended their discussion and she took him to the kitchen…where he promptly ordered 26 bowl of ramen. The white haired boy from before joined in and tried to make this an eating contest…tried being the keyword. Gaul, as he was called, managed to consume only 3 bowls while Naruto finished of his orders, patting his barely enlarged stomach in satisfaction.

"Leo-ojoō-sama…We may not be able to afford having him as a hero…" one of the kitchen staff said, pale as Leo's hair. She decided to find out more about this boy.

Later, after having shown Naruto around

"…and this here is where you will be staying." Leo said, opening the door. Naruto took one glance around it and declined. Everyone within hearing distance hit the floor…hard.

"It is way too big for me. I only need a small bedroom measuring around 4 meters by 3 meters, a small bathroom with a shower, a kitchen and that is it…I could also sleep outside under the stars…" he was interrupted by Leo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO BIG?!" she yelled. "DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?" she used the innate ability that all females have: the cute pout. Naruto felt his resistance crumble.

"Alright, alright. Can I make some adjustments to the rooms though?" he asked. Leo immediately turned happy and nodded.

"All your things are in there already, including your swords…"

"YOU MANAGED TO TOUCH MY SWORDS?" he screamed, not in anger but in disbelief.

"No. We had to use Blacksmith Tongs to move them." She answered, remembering what happened when Gaul touched one of them. He was instantly turned into a beast ball…after having the living daylights burned out of him… **(A/N: He had touched Himiko. Kaze-ken would have sliced him to pieces first…)**

"I see." Naruto said, sighing in relief.

"Well, I am sure you are still tired. Why don't you rest and we can continue our discussion later?" Leo asked.

"Will do." He answered.

Leo had barely made three steps when she heard him shout "THIS BED IS TOO SOFT!"

Sighing, she decided to ask him what his preferences for certain things were.

Back in the room

Naruto was trying to find a spot where he could sleep, but the bed and the carpet (Which covered the entire room) were too soft for him.

' _Here goes nothing…_ ' he thought, making a cross hand sign. " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " he said, making 6 clones appear. He had them go and paint silence seals on the walls as well as other seals, which included security seals. Once the silence seals were finished, he made tens of clones who began stripping the ridiculously large room of its carpets and furniture, sealing them in his scrolls. He then unsealed an extra bed as well as his entire workshop, minus the building, though the room was big enough for it…

Within hours he had turned the elegant room into a practical workshop, complete with a chakra driven powered furnace, Sealing room, smithy and crafting area. He would later go and find some lumber and masonry and also see if he could find some iron sand, being glad he had discovered a method of mass producing Tamahagane without the need for huge amounts of iron sand and coal: he had invented the furnace sealing array. It basically heats a mixture of Iron sand and charcoal powder to near melting temperatures and removes the impurities whilst combining the charcoal with the iron. He had found that this method actually made stronger Tamahagane than the traditional method. And thanks to the fact that there is no fire, this method could be used indoors.

When he finally laid down on his (proper) bed, he let his mind wander, only to find it constantly focusing on Leo. He discovered he actually didn't know a lot about her…

With Leo

Leo had retired to her chambers, still thinking about Naruto. She found him difficult to understand, but it made her realize something: She didn't know very much about him…

The next morning

Gaul was pounding on Naruto's door, calling for him to wake up. He had arrived earlier to find the door locked and the curtains closed. He was about to trying breaking the door when he heard the door being unlocked and a fully awake and shirtless Naruto opened the door as though it wasn't locked at all.

"I was just going to go jogging. What is it?" he asked.

Leo, having heard this, came around the corner.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, a question mirrored by her brother, Gaul, and a few of the Galette knights.

"If you can keep up with me." Naruto shrugged. "Though I think that would be easy as back home I had the least physical stamina."

"Sorry?" the others asked.

Some time later

"He…has…the…least…stamina…he says…" Leo gasped as Naruko continued his laps around the city…AROUND THE FRIKKEN CITY. Leo managed to keep up with him for 3 laps before succumbing to exhaustion…the others lasted between one lap and 2 1/2 laps. Naruto had just finished his tenth lap when he stopped.

"Alright, that was a good warmup…" he said, stretching his muscles. "Time for the proper stuff."

The people who had joined him for the jog felt their spirits being crushed when they saw him pick up two rocks the size of basketballs and continue running with them under his arms. When he finished one lap, he shifted their position onto his shoulders. Then onto his back. Then his chest, then back under his arms. This process he repeated until the kitchen bell rung for breakfast, where they were relieved to hear that Naruto consumes a normal amount of food normally and only eats like that when there is ramen…usually.

"So, Naruto-kun, besides massive amounts of stamina and great strength, what else can you do?" Leo asked. Nobody saw the tiny wince from Naruto.

"Well, I am decent at hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and various other combat areas. I am also a pretty decent blacksmith and I am good at carving. Additionally I can infiltrate most secure areas. I also can survive out in the wilderness without problems." Naruto said, leaving a huge chunk of his skills out, not wanting to reveal everything just yet.

Leo smirked at the possibility of a challenging opponent and promptly asked him for a spar.

Test one: Hand to hand combat

15 minutes later

Leo was lying on the ground before a barely sweating Naruto. They had been sparring for the last ten minute and she had yet to gain a victory against him. Granted she was holding back, not wanting to hurt him too badly.

"You know, if you hold back in a fight, you will never grow in strength." Naruto told her, holding out his hand to help her up. She declined it, having taken a serious blow to her pride, especially after Naruto asked for forgiveness for holding back himself…

Gaul on the other hand asked if he could have a go and went all out from the start, only for Naruto to do the same…sort of (He just used twice as much power as he used against Leo…which was around 10…)…he didn't stand a chance. Leo watched wide eyed as her Brother lasted exactly 10 seconds against the being that is Uzumaki Naruto. She had to admit, If she and him fought all out, it would be a close call (She didn't know about Naruto's healing factor or about chakra). She decided to move to the test of her plan on discovering just who Naruto is.

Result: Pass with overwhelming ease.

Test two: Swordsmanship

A large group of knights were standing in shredded armor and shattered weapons and shields, which looked like chop-sticks, while Naruto, standing behind them, hadn't even gotten a sweat or a scratch.

"Is that all?" he asked, slightly disappointed. Leo's smile/smirk grew. She had inwardly forgiving him for the blow to her pride and was starting to think of him as possibly more than a friend. Those near her began feeling slight shivers crawling up their spines.

Result: Pass with flying colors…and lots of shredded metal in his wake.

Test three: blacksmithing and crafting

Leo felt her eye-brows twitch seeing the quality of items Naruto forged and carved. He had turned a lump of crude steel the size of a foot ball and turned it into an elegant chair. Even the master smith was surprised by the detail in the craftsmanship. The chair looked as though it consisted of numerous leaves and the small veins could even be seen.

The wooden carvings he made mostly depicted people and Leo could have sworn he glued the hair to the figures had they not been the same color as the wood and the fact that when seen under a magnifying glass she could see that the hair strands, which were as thick as hers, were still connected to the wood, not glued or anything. She was happy that one of the 4 carvings was a near perfect representation of her…although she was slightly jealous of the two other female carvings…who, judging by the carvings, had a far more developed chest than she had.

Result: Blacksmithing: Pass with distinction. Carving: Pass with distinction and several slightly jealous females.

Test four: Infiltration

Leo felt her eyes twitch when she saw Naruto holding up the spoils of this test. Gaul had given him the task of infiltrating her room and bring back one of her complete dresses. Leo sent a guard to increase the security and then said that she would wear whatever he brought back. Needless to say, the guards weren't much use as he got in and out without problems, even going so far as placing a few pranks for Leo…not that he would tell her.

Now however, Leo found herself walking around in one of her least favorite dresses: a dance dress, complete with a flower band in the hair and dancing shoes. Several others found it funny seeing her in the dress and blushing deeply. Naruto was amongst them, having grown up on a battlefield where such a dress would prove to be a hindrance.

Result: Pass with distinction…and one embarrassed, steaming Female.

Test five: strategy

Everyone in the room face palmed when they heard Naruto describe his strategy to them, which involved near impossible feats of strength, such as throwing knives and stars as far as an arrow would go; slamming ones fist into the ground to create a wall…

Result: Fail.

Test six: Obstacle course

Leo had decided that she had learned enough about Naruto, which was basically nothing at all. He ran the obstacle course as though it weren't there. However, she did learn that she has a crush on the whiskered blond. Now the shiver crawling up the spines of those near her were very noticeable.

Result: Pass with distinction and several athletes asking him for lessons…and one smirking female who was licking her lips.

That evening, Leo's private viewing chamber

Leo was busy reading the stars when she saw something that made her go cold inside: she saw her best friend Millhiore and an unknown blonde male lying in a pool of blood at the foot of a large demon, the Biscotti royal relics' shattered remains in their hands. Words appeared at the bottom of the viewing mirror:

"Discover the truth and this can be averted."

"What truth?" Leo asked, not knowing what she must do.

Three days later she declared war on Biscotti…after a lengthy explanation to Naruto on how wars in this world work. She had unconsciously begun turning a cold shoulder to him, which everyone else thought was because of what happened after the 4th test. She did however bar Naruto from taking part in the war, so he could watch from afar and see how it works. He promised not to intervene during the battle unless it seemed like she was in danger. She gave him her first smile in days at that.

Over the course of a few days her army gained victory after victory against the biscotti army, all the time Naruto watched.

Day of the last battle, dawn

Naruto got up early as usual and went for his morning jog. Most of the knights joined him, but stopped early, not wanting to spend too much energy.

He was busy with his stretches when he noticed the pink orb descending from the sky.

' _What is that?_ ' he thought.

Later

The Battle was nearly over when a figure jumped into the fray. The broadcasters happy announced the arrival of the biscotti hero, Cinque Izumi. Said teenager started evenly working his way through the enemy lines to the front where he met up with the biscotti captain of the guards. While his movements were too fast for most to see, one pair of eyes followed his every move.

"I may have to intervene…" Naruto murmured to himself, half a kilometer away from the battlefield.

At the front lines

Leo, upon the arrival of the new hero, decided to enter the fray herself as she was itching for a fight. Many biscotti soldiers tried to attack her, but she was just too powerful for them. Now she what she just now dubbed the 'Hero + Puppy' duo (Cinque and Éclair) after they had used their emblem arts to blast away a large number of Galette troops.

"Not bad for a newbie and a blackboard." She teased them. In answer the two attacked her with surprising teamwork, considering they just met. After a few bouts, the duo jumped back and activated their emblem arts. Leo, thinking they would fire separately, readied herself to intercept the blast, but froze with surprise when the duo synchronized their blast.

She was also shocked at the sheer power of the resulting blast and would have been KO'd had Naruto not intervened…or rather four of him, standing to four directions of her…and she didn't recognize yet as he was wearing a mask and a hooded cloak..

" _Ninpo: Shishienjin_ " they chanted. Almost immediately a purple cubic barrier rose from the ground with Naruto and Leo inside. The blast from the duo collided with the barrier, creating a massive explosion and throwing lots of dust into the air. Before the dust could settle, Naruto lowered the barrier and drew his swords, waiting for the dust to settle to reveal himself.

"I told you I would step in if you need help." He told her, making her realize who had saved her.

With the commentators

"OH MY WORD. THERE IS NO WAY THAT LEOMICHELLI-SAMA COULD HAVE…ONE MOMENT…" the biscotti and galette commentators both turned to the score board, which had hardly changed since Cinque arrived at Éclair's side.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? NO POINTS HAVE BEEN ADDED? DOES THIS MEAN THAT LEO-SAMA IS STILL KICKING?" a light breeze blew the dust away revealing a cloaked and masked figure holding a pair of elegant swords.

"WHAT IS THIS? A NEW PLAYER HAS JOINED THE BATTLE?"

With Naruto

"Please forgive me for hiding this from you, Leo-chan." Naruto told Leo so only she could hear. "You are about to see the true me…at least part of it." Naruto turned his attention back to the duo.

"Let us dance." He said, as an aura of blue energy formed around him.

 **Chapter 2**

With the commentators

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? THE NEW PERSON IS RELEASING A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF POWER…I CAN FEEL IT EVEN FROM BACK HERE." The one commentator said.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." The galette commentating visitor said, causing everyone minus Naruto and Leo to stop fighting and focus their attention on the big screen floating in the air.

"This is galette's pseudo-hero. Leo-sama summoned him last week in order to save his life from a cataclysmic event in his home world. He isn't a true hero as he declined the Relic that he was offered, and has instead chosen to remain in galette. He wouldn't tell us what had happened in his homeworld, and I have never seen him like this."

"THEN WHERE HAS HE BEEN ALL THIS TIME?"

"He was banned from this war by Leo-sama herself, though why he went against her is anyone's guess."

A short pause followed before the female spoke to herself.

"I wonder if he is single…" forgetting that her microphone was still turned on.

With Naruto

"Naruto, the male won't turn into a beast ball if you hit him too hard." Leo whispered to him.

"I'll try not to kill or cripple him…" he whispered back."You'd better stand back."

Naruto lifted his swords and channeled chakra into them. He swung them down, sending a wind empowered firestorm towards the duo, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Éclair shouted. She had seen people use elemental techniques with a sword before, but never two at the same time.

Before Naruto could attack a second time though, fireworks went up in the sky signaling the end of the battle. Looking at the scoreboards, Leo saw that biscotti had managed to not only catch up but overtake them in points, thus making them the winner. She looked back towards Naruto, finding him talking with the duo, and walked forward to join them.

"So the Princess will hold a concert? Sound awesome." She heard Naruto say. "Neko-chan, you are going to the concert as well, right?" he asked turning to her. She blushed slightly at his nickname for her. While the green haired biscotti female stared at him as though he had a death wish. Before they could continue the discussion, reporters stormed towards them.

"Ah fuck this." Naruto muttered. "I AM NOT GIVING ANY INTERVIEWS!" he growled at the reporters who promptly stopped in their tracks. Leo had other ideas though.

"Naruto, if you allow them to interview you, I'll let you eat as much ramen as you want." She smirked when he literally froze in position. In less time than it takes to blink Naruko unsealed dozens of chairs and was sitting on one behind a table. The Duo and Leo could only blink, not having registered what just happened.

"Alright, what would you like to know. I will answer any questions that don't relate to my personal secrets." He said, taking a drink from a large glass mug (read 5l beer mug from the German Octoberfest) of orange juice.

Several silent seconds later the first reporter asked, "What is your full name?"

"Uzumaki Yamanaka Namikaze Naruto." Naruto answered.

"What are you? I mean we have never heard of you before."

"I am Human, though I have the ability to manifest fox ears and a tail at will."

"What was that power of yours?"

"Just a swing of my swords with a little kick added to it."

"…WHAAAAT?"

"Need I repeat myself? You are recording it you know." Naruto's comment caused everyone to sweat-drop.

"W-what are your hobbies?"

"Training, working in my workshop and pulling pranks…" at that the chairs on which the reporters were sitting broke apart. "I did say that I like pulling pranks…" Naruto told them. Leo couldn't help but laugh into her hands, as was Éclair and Cinque.

"How old are you?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "16" he said, before disappearing with the able and any evidence of the chairs. He did leave a message behind with Leo.

"They had their Interview, now where is my ramen?"

She sighed, knowing that she had played right into his prank trying to discover new things about him. She did learn new things about him, but now she regretted having made that agreement with him. She turned the page around and her eyes widened.

"I'd also like you join me at the concert this evening."

She smiled at that. **(A/N: Yes he did ask her out on a date of sorts but he is trying to rekindle the friendship between Leo and Millhi. As for the method, remember that Naruto has little to no experience with dating girls as he was only 13 when he left his world)**

Before she could take a step, the vultures…ahem…paparazzi descended upon her, asking her about her relationship with Naruto and what she knew about him…only for her to disappear as Naruto had before she started going on one of her rampages. Éclair and Cinque were rescued similarly.

At the stands with Millhi

The pink haired princess was staring at the screen in shock at the disappearances of her friends. What she didn't know was that Naruto had flickered them to the tea table behind her and asked her attendants to be quiet as it should be a surprise. Soon all four of them were sitting around the table looking at Millhi.

"Where are they?" Millhi asked.

"You must be getting old, Millhi. Your tea is getting cold." Leo smirked as she took a sip of her tea. Millhi's reaction was priceless and fortunately for her the cameras had been turned off. Those outside could only hear her complaining about this and that, with the odd "Ahh, that biscuit is mine!" while the maids, Cinque, Éclair, Leo and Naruto laugh.

That evening, with Leo and Naruto

"That Gaul…" Leo growled. Behind her Naruto was fitting some archaic looking armor that appeared out of nowhere (she didn't know about seals yet…). On his back as usual were his two Katana and he had several pouches on his belt. On his head was his headband and he had a pair of daggers in gauntlet sheaths on his forearms.

"Leo-chan, I am going with the puppy hero duo to get the princess back." Naruto said and was about to open the door when he felt Leo hug him from behind.

"Please protect her." She whispered. Naruto, being Naruto, didn't understand why she hugged him, though he didn't see the blush she carried either.

"I will." Was all he said. "Though I think you will want to lecture Gaul yourself…so hurry up after us."

She nodded and grudgingly let him go.

1/2 hour later, Galette fort

"Sir, we have incoming." One of the sentries called out.

"That must be the biscotti army." The commanding officer of the forward troops said. "How many of them are there?" he called up.

"Two on Cercles and one…what the hell…the last one is on foot!" the sentry called down.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the captain shouted, running up the ladder to get to the telescope.

With the approaching trio

"So what exactly is the plan?" Naruto asked Éclair and Cinque.

"We don't have time for reinforcements to arrive. We go through the front." Éclair said.

"Let me take care of the ones at the gate." Naruto said before shooting forward. He stopped just short of the defenders when he activated his own emblem art.

" _Subarashī Bakuhatsu no Taihō_ " (Great Exploding Gale Cannon) he shouted, creating a beam of energy that completely decimated the defenders. Moments later the survivors found themselves being bombarded by artillery, curtsy of Ricotta, a orange haired girl who had taken a liking to Cinque **(A/N: Cinque still has his harem of girls…)**.

" _Rasengan_ " Naruto yelled next, creating a blue ball of energy and smashed it into the gate, obliterating it in the process.

"In you go, Puppy-chan, Baka Yuusha-san." He told the duo behind him.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" they said in perfect unison as they stormed into the fort, leaving Naruto outside…stacking beast balls. He was later joined by a brunette and another blonde, the latter immediately asking him if he was a fox as well. This led to a relatively long discussion between the two that ended with the arrival of Ricotta, who was carrying two bags.

Inside the Fort, moments later

Cinque and Éclair were laying waste to the Galette grunts stationed in the fort when Yukikaze and Ricotta sent a collaboration technique falling from the sky, laying waste to the remaining soldiers and allowing the duo to advance.

Near the main gate

Leo was surprised at the sight that greeted her. The main gate had been shattered to bits and pieces, the gate guards were all beast balls and Naruto and a female whom she recognized as Brioche D'Arquien were using some of them to play checkers on a large field.

"You missed most of the party, Leo-chan. Cinque is busy engaging Gaul and Éclair is taking on the three brats. Violet came earlier and said she would keep Millhi-san company…" He didn't finish as Leo sped past him.

"I doubt we will see make it in time to see her lecturing Gaul…" Naruto told Brioche. "G6 to H5. King me."

Brioche sighed as she placed a ribbon on the beast balls ear.

"Go easy on me, will you." She said.

"This from the one who taught me this game…" Naruto countered.

 _'I shouldn't have made that bet with him for this game.'_ Brioche thought. She didn't know of Naruto's inhuman luck when it came to bets.

5 minutes later

Naruto was about to finish Brioche of with a multi jump when Cinque sped past on his tornado board, followed closely by Yukikaze. Shortly afterwards Leo came riding out.

"We should play again sometime, Brioche-san." Naruto told the brunette.

"Definitely." She replied. Her eyes widened when she saw him move at great speed down the road and jump lightly onto Leo's Celcle, surprising the white haired girl.

"Miss me?" he asked teasingly. She just stared at him. "Did you have fun lecturing Gaul?" he asked. She could only nod. After a while he got bored.

"You do realize that at this speed we won't reach the concert in time." He told her.

"This is max speed…" she managed.

"Does he know where to go? Even if you are not riding him?" he asked. She nodded confused.

"Then let's go." He said, standing up and holding out his hand to her.

She took it and found herself being pulled up into a bridal style.

"Huh?" she managed before he sprang forward at great speed.

2 minutes later

"Jo, Baka Yuusha, Millhi." Leo asked the two of them as she caught up. Naruto had changed her position to piggy back by then and had slowed down so as to keep pace with the board.

"Ohayo, Leo, Naruto-san." Millhi told them happily. Cinque was just staring at them, wondering how they managed to keep up with him. On his forehead were beads of sweat.

"If you run out of energy, eat this." Naruto said, tossing a soldier pill to Cinque. "It tastes horrible, but it will give you enough energy to go all out for several hours." Cinque promptly ate the pill, and nearly threw up at how bad it tasted.

"Be happy THAT was one of the more pleasant ones…" Naruto told him, thinking back to the time when he took one of Auntie Sakura's energy balls **(A/N: See the anime while Naruto learns to use his chakra nature…Sai's reaction…)**.

"...Hey, it's working…" Cinque said as the booster of his board gained some power…not that Naruto had any trouble keeping with him.

"What is in it?" Millhi asked. Naruto blanched.

"I'd rather not tell you until after the Concert." He told her.

"And me?" Leo whispered asked him.

"You would throw up most likely." He said simply. Cinque thought he was going to be sick hearing that.

They continued their journey to the concert hall, where Millhi was kidnapped taken by the maids and got ready for the concert while Naruto and Leo were taken to a VIP booth…that only had one couples couch…and Cinque got a place at the front of the crowd…not that he minded. Naruto and Leo however…

"What the heck is this? It is way too soft for me…" Naruto murmured, feeling the couch. Leo was feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment at his words.

"Just shut up and sit down." She grumbled, pushing him onto the couch and sitting down next to him, the size of the couch pressing their bodies together…she started to feel awkward, but didn't say anything and shut Naruto up with a glare when he opened his mouth.

"Let's just enjoy the concert for now." She said, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't understand why she wanted them to share such a cramped couch or why she was leaning against him.

Several eyes saw them together and found the sight rather cute. No one really noticed the Fox ears and Tail reforming on Naruto's persona.

After the concert, Millhi's private chambers

Naruto, Leo, Millhi and Cinque as well as Gaul, Éclair and Rico, the latter three having recently arrived, were sitting around one of Millhi's Tea tables.

"Millhi, forgive me for my recent actions." Leo told Millhi.

"This reminds me…" Naruto said. "Leo-chan, why have you been acting cold to many people until recently?" Leo nearly choked on her tea by the question. Gaul looked up, nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean? Leo never acts cold to any of her friends…" Millhi said, but seeing the seriousness on Naruto's face she stopped talking.

"Spill. NOW." Naruto told Leo, before changing his face to a happy one. "And I will let you forgo the Ramen this time." It had the desired effect.

"Well, where do I begin…" Leo started, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Don't say it is because I hurt your pride. That excuse may work on others, but it didn't fool me." He said. Leo stared at him…as did Cinque, Éclair and Millhi, the latter three not knowing what was going on.

"Very well." Leo turned to Millhi. "I was star reading a while back and I saw you and a unknown person…now that I think about it, that person is you, Baka-yuusha (Idiot Hero. Éclair agrees with the nickname)." Cinque was about to protest but an elbow in his side cutesy of Éclair shut him up. "In approximately two weeks the two of you will die and your royal relics will be shattered at the hands of a large Demon." Millhi and Cinque turned pale. "…unless I discover the truth." Leo finished. "And don't ask me what truth it is. I have no Idea myself."

Even Éclair and Gaul were troubled, but none of them was more troubled than Naruto.

"Did you see how the Demon looked like?" he asked. Leo shook her head.

"I can only say that it was huge. Form its silhouette it looked like a cross between a fox and a pig." She said. Internally Naruto sighed.

"I guess it is time for me to reveal some of my secrets." He said, making everyone in the room look at him. Yuki and Brioche, who were leaning against the wall nearby did as well. Leo began blushing when Naruto began removing his armor and shirt.

Once he had done that everyone gasped. His torso was riddled with small scars, but he had a particularly large one running from left shoulder to right hip.

"The place I grew up in was called the elemental nation." He paused. "It was at war with a much larger continent ruled by the Hunn Dynasty. When I was 6 I joined the Elemental Army, taking part in numerous battles, including numerous sieges. When I reached 9 years of age I took the Chunin Trials and passed with high grades, even by my clan's standards. A year later I became a Jonin and was officially names the Clan Heir by the current Clan Head, my mother. About a month later we managed to push the enemy out of the elemental nation and we prepared for a counter invasion." Yuki interrupted him here.

"You use terms used by Ninja and Shinobi…why is that?" she asked.

"It is because I AM a shinobi." He said, shocking everyone. "I am also the last survivor of my world and carry the legacy of my family with me. I am a master at Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. I primarily use what is known as Chakra to fight." He sighed and returned to continuing his story.

He outlined the strategies used by Shinobi in conjunction with the main Military as well as what happened during the war. He finished off with a retelling about the last battle where his mother and her nemesis clashed for the last time. When he had finished, he was greeted with silence.

"How are you still sane?" Éclair asked. To everyone's' surprise, it was Cinque who answered.

"When a population lives on warfare, it strengthens their minds. I personally have never killed anyone before, but the world I come from is just as war-torn as his." Now everyone looked at him in shock. "While my home country isn't at war with anyone, there are places that have been a war-zone for the last 20 years and there is also a war that has been raging for roughly 60 years **(A/N: the Israel-Palestine War)**. Long ago there were 2 huge wars where most of the world took part in. We refer to them as world wars. It was not uncommon to lose over 10,000 lives in a single Battle during those times."

"I never thought I would meet someone who understood my situation, Cinque-san." Naruto told him, "I am sorry for calling you the idiot Hero."

"Apology accepted…Naruto-san." Cinque told him.

For a while the room was silent and a slightly depressed atmosphere hung over them all. Brioche tried to change the subject.

"You said earlier you knew a lot about sealing techniques…could you show us an example?" she asked. Naruto nodded and took out one of his scrolls. He opened it and was about to unseal the contents of the first seal when he recognized the kanji.

"Oops, wrong one…" he said. The others sweat dropped at his behavior. He finally found the scroll he wanted and unsealed…a set of special Kunai he had forged very recently. He was planning on braiding his hair with them at the end, just like his mother used to do. Next he unsealed a book…which he immediately resealed. "What the hell is that doing in here?" Naruto muttered, finally finding the seal he wanted. "Ah, here it is…" he said, unsealing some ink, blank scrolls, some paper, a brush and a lap desk.

With practices strokes he drew a sealing matrix on one of the pieces of paper, which he placed on the table. At first nothing happened, but then he activated the seal and lots of air began heading right for the piece of paper. 10 seconds later Naruto cut the chakra flow to the seal and the winds stopped.

"This is what my Family calls an 'Asshuku Kūki Fūin'. If I set it off now, it will release all of the air inside it in an instant. It is one of the most simple Uzumaki elemental explosive tags in existence."

Brioche was impressed. He was so young and had reached such a level, though she had never seen the style of sealing he uses…but the name sounded foreign…and the seal was more intricate than what she knew.

Yuki was next.

"You said you now some Ninjutsu, right? Could you show us some of it?" her answer came in the form of numerous smoke clouds appearing out of nowhere and several Narutos asking her what she wanted to see…at the same time. While the shadow clones 'entertained' Yuki and Brioche by showing them some basic techniques such as walking on walls (to their shock), the real Naruto continued talking with the others at the tea table, though the conversation was more somber that before. He went more in depth into his childhood and his training and his family and home.

"So you came from an island village called Uzushigakure?" Millhi asked.

"Uzushiogakure. It is where I was born and spent the first 6 years of my life." Naruto corrected her.

"So your Hair is a mix between your mother's and father's." Leo said.

"No, I didn't have a father. I have two mothers." Naruto told her. At first the others didn't believe him, judging by the blank deadpan looks they were throwing at him. When he explained about the same-gender impregnation seals they nodded in understanding, but were still not convinced…at least not all of them.

"But if you don't have a father, how is it that you are male? Female don't have the Y-chromosome." Cinque asked him. **(A/N: yes, he had Biology in school…)**

"My mothers used an advanced version of the seal that allowed the child to be either gender." Naruto explained. "Seals, once properly understood, have near unlimited potential in usage. Theoretically anything would be possible with seals."

"So theoretically it could give a seal that changes back time and brings back the dead?" Brioche said, hope in her voice.

"Theoretically it is possible to resurrect the dead and travel through time, but the complexity is far beyond human comprehension and the chakra requirements would be immeasurable. Someone has managed to create a Seal that manages to bring back the dead, though it is considered unethical and its usage has been banned." Naruto told her.

"Why?" Brioche asked. "Something like that would bring around an end to many problems…"

"Because the Edo Tensei requires a human sacrifice in order to function and the reanimated person will be under control of the caster of the jutsu. Added to that, the reanimated person cannot be killed because they are dead in the first place. They can only be sealed or released by the caster." Naruto nearly shouted, remembering the souls of his friends being bound by the technique and sent to fight him. "The Souls of the deceased are bound to a body that isn't their own, unable to move on to the next life." Naruto took a breath to calm himself down. "Techniques like that require a hefty price in order to work. Techniques such as the summoning technique requires a small amount of blood and most Jutsu require a certain amount of chakra. The Edo Tensei requires a living human host to which the soul will be bound."

Brioche exhaled, her hopes crushed at seeing on old friend again. She turned to look at Yuki, who was trying to walk on a wall like Naruto.

"I was trained to accept the fact that people close to me would die when their time came, and seeing friends die right in front of me on a battlefield makes you begin thinking about how short life can be and that you should make the most of it. **(A/N: I am pretty sure that everyone there understood his words differently, although a certain blond boy and white haired boy had question marks in some…relationship orientated areas…)** It also drove a hard fact home. Human life contains both light and dark, love and hate. One cannot exist without the other, nor can one be destroyed while the other exists.

"There was someone with the power to bring back the dead, but even his power was limited to constraints." Naruto went on, remembering when his mothers told him about a specific battle in Konoha. "However, he also had to pay a heavy price for that power." The first bit got everyone's attention. Only some understood the reasoning behind the second.

"But why? What do you mean by constraints?" Rico asked. Millhi nodded in agreement…as did several of the younger people.

Naruto looked at them with a frown. "Do you think that bringing back the dead comes without a price?" Rico and Millhi's eyes widened in realization. "The person who used that power last died. However, he could only bring back those who died within 24h prior to him using the technique. Secondly he couldn't bring anyone back who's soul had been sealed or had died a natural death. Also if the body had been completely destroyed, there wouldn't be anything for the soul to return to. Also if limbs had been cut off, those wouldn't be replaced. Small wounds such as cuts and holes will be healed as part of the binding process."

The room was silent for a while. Finally Brioche spoke up, asking Naruto about his swords.

"They were wielded by my parents during the start of the great war. They are called Himiko and Kazehime." He indicated each sword respectively.

"Fire priestess and Wind princess?" Cinque asked to the surprise of many. "What? He speaks a language similar to my mother tongue." With that he started uttering several words that only Naruto could understand.

 **(A/N: The words spoken in Naruto's native tongue [Japanese. I am NOT going to use Google to translate…] are written in** ** _Italics_** **)**

" _There are some differences, but I can pretty much understand what you say._ " Cinque said.

" _True. I never expected to find anyone here that I could speak my mother tongue with, dattebayo._ " Naruto told him. " _But let's stick to another language._ "

 **(A/N: back to a language everyone can understand…No offence to those who speak the complicated language called Japanese)**

"The weird language aside, what is so special about those swords?" Éclair asked. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

"They react to my power differently. Himiko bursts into flame while Kazehime controls the wind. It was together when I nearly roasted your ass the first time we met, Puppy-chan." If Éclair's ears could have, they would have turned into bristles…and the glare she was sending Naruto was easily ignored.

 _'Yawn Amateur…'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, I did tell you not to interfere, Naruto-kun." Leo said.

"And I told you that I would interfere if it looked like you needed help. Besides, I didn't really ever to go all out in any of the battles thus far. I have always been holding back." Naruto said. Éclair decided to attempt a get-back-at-you-you-bastard.

"Does that include your more personal feelings for others?" she asked. Leo, for once, was glad she had make up on as it hid her blush. Naruto meanwhile…

"Not so much holding back as not thinking about it. As you probably guessed by now, I was living rather secluded. What time I had to myself I spent in my workshop working on my own projects." Leo and Gaul looked at him at his mentioning of workshop.

"Workshop?" they asked in unison. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I never really let you have a look at it, did I?" he asked before turning his attention back to the puppy green haired knight. "And you…with that amount of Killing Intent, you won't be able to scare a Rabbit."

…Let's just say that Éclair snapped at this.

 **Chapter 3**

2 days later, Galette Capital

"WHAT THE HELL?" echoed throughout the city. Everyone thought they recognized Leo and Gaul's Voice but they couldn't be sure.

At the origin of the shout: Naruto's Room

Naruto was holding his hands over his ears and was feeling intense pain as the shout had put immense strain on his eardrums.

As promised, he had invited Leo and Gaul into his room when they had returned from Biscotti and he was now regretting it. They had spent less than a second in the room before they shouted out.

The room had been turned into an indoor factory minus the smoke and burning fuel. Gaul had yelled because of the many intricate items that Naruto had in his room while Leo yelled because of how the room had changed. She had given him what could be compared to a prince's quarters with all its splendor and he turned it into… **(A/N: Need I describe it?)**

Leo continued bantering for a while until she spotted something that shut her up. In the section that Naruto had cornered of as his sleeping area she saw a large picture hanging on the wall. On the picture were numerous people, but she saw Naruto in the middle of the group. Naruto, noticing where her attention was, explained.

"That Picture was taken when I was 10, just before I left with a Regiment of Soldiers to conquer a city near the coast." Naruto smiled at the memory of the time when the photo was taken. "The woman standing behind me are my two mothers: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko and Uzumaki Yamanaka Ino." He indicated the fire-ette and the blonde respectively. "To the right are Inuzuka Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Inuzuka Kino and Haruno Sakura. To the left are Hyuuga Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, Umino Mitarashi Anko, my grandmother, and Umino Iruka, my grandfather. There are more people who should be on the picture, but they were away on missions of their own." Cinque piped in.

"Is it just me or does that Kiba person have three wives?"…only to be clonked on the head by Naruto…who had gotten his hands on a hammer from somewhere.

"Kiba and Kino are siblings. Kiba married Hinata and Kino married Sakura." Naruto growled.

Gaul was starring at the picture…mostly the females. With the exception of Sakura and Kino, they were all…gifted…in certain areas and one of them didn't even bother hiding all of it. Sakura had small mole-hills while Kino was at least a B-cup.

In another dimension's heaven…

"Shannaro, why do I get the feeling I should have padded myself when we took that last picture with that brat…" a certain 'flat' pink haired banshee's screech was interrupted by pure (?) killing Intent from a pair of woman standing behind her.

200 heavenly miles away the angel choir was about to begin a new song when a yell of pain reached their ears.

Back with Naruto

After showing the two cat-human siblings around his 'slightly modified' quarters, Naruto asked them if there was anything else they wanted. Gaul asked for a suit of light armor that provided flexibility yet at the same time surprising defense. He didn't expect Naruto to pull out a finished suit of armor that fit his criteria. The only issues that Gaul had with it were its size and its design. It was at least 3 sizes too big for him and in his mind it didn't look like it was meant for battle. The issue was resolved very quickly when Leo tried to stab through the suit of armor with a sword she took from a nearby rack. She did break something, but it neither the armor nor the sword. Naruto had put the armor on a conventional clothes rack.

Leo told him she would first think about it before coming back with an answer. In her mind were several items she wanted…85% of them involving certain rings that go on fingers…

She was about to tell him when Violet, her Aide, opened the door with an envelope.

"Naruto-san, some of the guards…" She stopped, seeing Leo and Gaul. "Oh. Forgive me, I'll come back later."

Gaul turned to Leo. "She didn't seem surprised about the state of Naruto's room…" he commented. Leo could only nod.

"That is because she knew about this for a while now." Naruto shrugged. Leo and Gaul's eyebrows twitched. "The two of you never told me you wanted to see my room."

"Gaul, could you give us a minute, please!" Leo asked/growled. Gaul, guessing what was going to happen, paled slightly before leaving quickly.

When he ran through the entrance, Leo and Naruto heard him call out to Violet.

"Violet, get the medics here just in case Sis goes overboard. I think Naruto ticked her off again…" the rest was cut off when the door closed.

Leo turned back to Naruto, who gulped. As she drew nearer to him, he grew paler and paler. In moments she was standing right in front of him. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek…which was when he fainted due to lack of oxygen and blood in his brain. This both perplexed and annoyed Leo. In her mind she just lost another chance on marking Naruto as hers. **(A/N: she wanted to show him she likes him…while he is awake…)**

"Shit. Why does something always get in the way when I try to claim him?" she growled. Little did she know that amongst the seals in his room, Naruto had placed some sound recording and visual recording seals. So she didn't know that he would find out about what she was about to do.

She used her considerable strength to pick Naruto up and carried him to his bed. She then planted one squarely on his lips, holding the kiss for several seconds. She then went to the door and told Violet and Gaul, who were both standing there with a troop of medics that Naruto fainted before it got good (Depending on the point of view she was telling the truth…). She also asked for some (by Naruto's standards…) ramen to be brought to his room.

"I want to try something." She said.

10 minutes later

Leo was sitting on a chair near Naruto's bed with a bowl of ramen (With a two foot diameter rim…) on a table right next to the sleeping shinobi.

"Naruto-kun…" she said in a sweet voice. "Your ramen is getting col…" she didn't even finish the last word before Naruto woke up and the contents of the bowl disappeared into his stomach at a inhuman rate. _'I'll never get used to seeing him eat ramen like that…'_ Leo thought. **(A/N: yes it takes exactly 1 less letter for the trick to work on Naruto than it did for his mother)**

After Naruto was done 'vacuuming' in the ramen, he noticed Leo. In less than a heartbeat he remembered what had happened before he fell unconscious. He then realized where he was.

"I carried you here while you were out of it." Leo told him, answering the unspoken question.

"You…didn't do anything suspicious while I was out cold…did you?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Leo, feeling a blush rising into her face, shook her head.

"We will see." Naruto simply said. Leo watched in interest as he placed his hand on one of the weird drawings on the wall near his head. A large circular drawing appeared above the smaller one. To Leo's absolute Horror she realized that Naruto had somehow managed to hide a video camera in the wall and it had recorded the entire event…including her…intimate…moment with him.

Naruto, fortunately for her, misinterpreted the scene.

"I didn't know that I had stopped breathing when I fell unconscious…guess you saved my life there, Leo-chan." He said with a smile. Leo didn't know whether to: **(A/N: I am going to need to list these…)**

a) Face Palm at his cluelessness.

b) Feel relieved that he misinterpreted it.

c) Feel disappointed and angry at how he interpreted it.

d) Feel humiliated that the event had been recorded.

e) Scratch his face to cover up the entire event.

f) Make a hasty dash for the exit.

g. step 1) Confess to him.

g. step 2) Kiss him.

g. step 3) Seduce him and get it over and done with.

h) KO him with a hammer, undress and sleep together (Hopefully that will get him to realize her feelings).

…

She eventually decided to go with option g steps 1 and 2 **(A/N: for various reasons that I will not list…there are just too many)**. Taking a deep breath…or 10…to calm herself, she mustered as much courage as she could…well, under these circumstances at least…

Naruto, feeling her place her hands in his, looked at her in surprise.

"Naruto, I…I have something to tell you." She said as she looked him in the eyes. Unconsciously, and unseen by Leo, he activated a seal near his feet.

 **Omake**

What would have happened with the other options?

 **Option a:**

Leo face palmed at his cluelessness. Naruto thought she slapped at a mosquito on her face. When he moved her hand to see her face, he asked her.

"Are you crying because of the mosquito or because you slapped yourself too hard?"

Outside the room

Gaul and Violet, who were waiting for Leo, suddenly felt the need to get as far away as possible for an unknown reason.

 **Option b:**

Leo breathed a huge sigh of relief because he misinterpreted the situation. Naruto, hearing her sigh asks: "Are you tired? You should really go to bed."

Utterly defeated, Leo replied, "You're right. See you tomorrow…"

On the way to her room

Leo walked by a large boulder in the garden and decided to vent some steam (Not fro anger, from embarrassment…)

The gardeners would spend the next 3 weeks cleaning up the dust that was once a boulder.

 **Option c:**

 _'Just how clueless can one get?'_ Leo mentally screamed whilst sighing. The glare she shot at Naruto caused him to nearly have a heart attack. Seeing his situation, Leo tried to appologize. Key word is tried…Naruto had lost consciousness again.

 **Option d:**

 _'W…wha…what? He recorded it?'_ Leo's train of thoughts ended with her fainting…with a very cat-like 'EEP'. Naruto, witnessing this event and catching Leo before she hit the ground, found the sound to be very cute…he liked it.

 **Option e:**

Outside the room

Gaul and Violet were waiting outside for Leo when a blood curdling scream, which the silence seals failed to suppress, came from within the room.

"Sometimes I wonder if my sister isn't a sadist of extreme caliber…" Gaul commented. Violet couldn't help but agree. Neither them nor the guards nearby, the latter of whom quietly turned their back and went the other way, not wanting to get caught up in anything by mistake.

 **Option f:**

Leo turned at blinding speeds and raced out of the room. Gaul and Violet, who were waiting outside, only saw a streak of white and glowing red.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" came the question from inside. Nobody gave him an answer. Nobody COULD have given him an answer.

 **Option g. step 3:**

After the confession, Leo began to strip of her clothes. Naruto didn't last past her removing her jacket before fainting from the amount of blood in his head. Leo, seeing this, wanted to start crying at how hopeless their relationship is going to be…if they even got to a point where they can call it one…

 **Option h:**

Naruto froze and paled when he saw her reach for hammer. He was still frozen when she hit him on the head with it, hard…not that she needed to anyway. He fainted moments before the hammer hit due to lack of blood and Oxygen in the head…again.

When Naruto woke up…again…he found himself naked with Leo in his bed. He tried pushing her off him only to find that his hands were currently between her breasts and that his moving them woke her up with a full face blush.

"Uhm…Leo-chan, I don't get cold during nights, so you don't need to keep me warm. I also am capable of sleeping alone and I tend to sleep worse when I am naked…"

 **(A/N: Let's just say it didn't end pretty for Naruto…)**

 **Finally finished.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **The hardest thing with this story so far is that as there are so few NarutoXDog Days crossovers each one is unique. I did not want to disrupt the uniqueness of the other 3 stories whilst at the same time creating a storyline that both follows canon and yet doesn't…with the additional comedy here and there. Personally I nearly laughed my ass off when I was writing the Omake.**

 **Also, please R &R. I'd like to know what you people think about this story.**


	2. Chapter 4 - Chapter 6

**Greetings all readers. I just wanted to let you all know that I was surprised at the number of reviews I got from you all, I mean, 5 reviews on the day I uploaded it.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Speaking about Reviews, if you are a guest and you don't have an account on , please don't review as I like to send messages to people about their reviews. Not to be rude to anyone, but I find that guests sometimes use their anonymous status to the point of abuse in regards to posting negative or even hostile reviews.**

 **This just tells me that Guests don't know what it is like for the writers as they most likely only see one side of the coin.**

 **But that is rather useless info. Doesn't mean I'm not grateful for the support. Hope to get more on my next uploads.**

 **I am going to do a little bit of the unexpected here, just for the hell of it.**

 **Reminder: I do not own the crappy days, the rainy days, the happy days…those belong to everyone. I don't own Naruto or Dog Days.**

"Testing, Testing…" Normal speaking

 _'Hello, Hello…'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Ability name being called

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto looked at her confused. His head was thinking so fast that had there been a thinking speed limit, he would have been sent to prison for his next 4 lifetimes (Although he would just prank the wardens and guards…). All the thoughts were spread over numerous possibilities, ranging in the thousands of ideas including several escape strategies in case the defense seal he just activated failed to contain her wrath. **(A/N: please ask yourselves this: If you just got KO'd by a girl who, the moment you wake up, tells you she needs to tell you something, WHAT DO YOU DO? Personally, I'd listen first with some duct tape in case she starts blabbering nonsense…)**

If Leo had the ability to read people's minds, her mind would have crashed. Fortunately for her, she cannot read minds.

Taking one last deep breath, she steadied herself.

"I…" she was interrupted by the door slamming open and both Violet and Gaul shouting things about Demons being sighted. Of course this gave Naruto all the reason he needed to GTHAFT **(A/N: short for 'Get The Hell Away From There'…I might use it more often)**. He quickly donned some light reinforced leather armor, strapped on his swords and was out of the door asking where the demons were. Gaul, being just as eager as he was, led the way. Meanwhile, inside the room…

Leo was fuming. She had just lost a chance to confess to the blond…again.

In hundreds of Naruto AU's and stories

Naruto had just been rejected by Sakura again and was sulking as he made his way towards Ichiraku's ramen when he suddenly felt as though he has it easy in life. Looking back at his own life, he couldn't understand where the thought came from…

Back in this universe

Violet, who had remained behind (And actually had a pretty good idea of what was going on between Naruto and Leo) couldn't help but feel sorry for Leo and giggle at Naruto's reaction at the same time.

"At this rate you'll have to wait for the yearly tournament to tell him…" she teased Leo, before GTHAFT herself, not wanting to face her wrath on her own.

"VIOLET!" Leo roared.

With Naruto and Gaul

Naruto and Gaul were running across the countryside…well Naruto was. Gaul was riding on his Cercle. He had told Naruto that he had gotten his message, thanks to that seal he had activated when Leo was about to tell him something. Now they were moving across the countryside together with a contingent of knights. On paper they are going to hunt demons. In reality they were going to undergo some 'light' training under Naruto, in an location where they won't turn into Beast balls if they are hit hard enough…they had to make it look real at least…

It was evening when they arrived at a suitable location. A large area with exactly nothing to look at.

"Alright guys, time to get started." Naruto eagerly called out. Everyone present shouted in agreement…though they would soon eat their cheers. For a start Naruto and the others began running towards a distant group of oaks. Once there he had them do 100 pushups and sit-ups while he did 5 times that in the same time period. He then made some clones which headed into the small forest and returned with…logs. Naruto had everyone carry a log as he led them on a jog **around** the training area…which just happened to be 5 km across…at its narrowest point. They continued on running through the night, sustained by Naruto's soldier pills…

When morning came, they were sore, ragged and looked like they had just come from hell.

"Looking good there guys..." Naruto joked, though he looked just as ragged. He decided to ignore the words 'Demon', 'stamina monster', and such.

"Hey, at least we can say with all honesty that we met a demon." Gaul said, trying to cheer them up.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch once, remembering that he was half a demon in the first place.

Back home…

Leo was, for once, glad that she was the leader of Galette as the duties took her mind of the veeeeery recent past. She worked until she dropped unconscious, wake up and continue working. This went on for about 24h from the time Naruto ran out of his room until when he returned. She was skeptical about the validity of the report about demons, but when she saw the state the returning knight were in…more like the state Naruto's clothes were in…she concluded that it must have been one hell of a fight.

It took everything she had not to run up to him and French him whilst giving him a bear hug…the fact that he smelled of sweat and dirt helped slightly.

When he returned, Naruto when to his chambers to wash and get changed; Gaul went to talk with Leo…after being forced into the wash-tub by an enthusiastic Violet and several maids. It was during this conversation that Leo expressed her wish that Gaul take over as Ruler of Galette. But first he needed to complete his training. Gaul was both happy and sad about the news.

"Why?" he asked. If she hadn't had her back turned to him at that moment he would have seen her atomic blush.

10 minutes later

Leo left Gaul in the office doing some paperwork. He had to know how it felt like. Meanwhile she made her way towards a certain blonde's room. When she arrived she was disappointed to discover that he had gone looking for resources for his crafting. He would be back by evening. Leo wished that she hadn't given Gaul all of the paperwork for the day. When she went to the training area, she couldn't find anyone with whom she could spar and the instructors were still waiting for the next shipment of training dummies to arrive (She had destroyed the last batch the previous day).

Early afternoon

Leo was having a really bad day. After leaving the training area, she went around looking for something to do.

When she went to the kitchen and asked if she could be taught how to cook, the staff there looked at her questioningly. She had told them that she may one day wish to be independent and needed to be able to provide food and drink for herself and anyone who would come to visit. She didn't mention that she wanted to cook for Naruto as well…

After 5 minutes it was discovered that she had absolutely 0 talent for cooking, having mistaken Salt for sugar whilst baking a cake.

After that she went into town and went to a smithy where her cover story was that she was looking for a hobby. The Blacksmith thought about it and decided to let her have a go at forging by providing her with a hammer and an anvil. For 30 minutes Leo pounded the glowing Iron with all her might, forming it into a sword. The blacksmith was impressed by how fast she worked and by how beautiful the blade looked. However when he tapped the blade to listen to the resonance, it shattered into thousands of splinters.

"Not everyone has talent for blacksmithing. Your workmanship it excellent, but the quality…" The blacksmith told her comfortingly.

After she had left, he gathered up the pile of splinters and found them to be of extraordinary purity.

 _'I wonder…'_ he thought as he placed them into a mould and heated them up. He would end up making one of the best swords in the city. Now he just needed Leo to come again and create another pile of splinters…but how to invite her?

After leaving the Blacksmith, Leo went over to the candle maker…where things went from bad to worse as she arrived at a time when they were gathering wax from the bee hives. While the bees were…preoccupied…with chasing Leo, the workers managed to gather enough Wax to last them for the rest of the season. They were about to thank Leo but found her firing a seal cannon at the swarm of bees. Sometimes having a temper can be a two sided blade.

She went to the stables, but found them empty. The stable-boy told he that the mounts were out in the fields. She asked if she could help, and paled when she heard what he was doing: cleaning out the stalls and putting new feed and bedding in.

She went to a tailor where she tried simple cloths making. Because of her tolerance to pain, she didn't realize that she somehow managed to sew the calluses on her fingers onto the cloth. Eventually she did manage to get the basic sewing done…after breaking the thread and needles numerous times. At this point the tailor told her that he would send her a guide for the use f sewing needles and also suggested trying knitting. She thanked him, the smile on her face hiding the fact that she was painfully aware of the stinging on her hands from where the needles pierced the skin.

After she had left, the lead Tailor discovered that the needles she had been using were very old and the thread was cheap quality. He discovered that most of their sewing had been done with this thread and immediately called for a overhaul of their recent products. He would send a 'Thank you' Gift to Leo as well because if she hadn't come, he would likely never have discovered the flaw in his business.

Now she was walking back to her chambers. She had gone to 5 other places, including a fishing pier where she gripped the rod to tightly when a fish took the bait and snapped it. Along the way she encountered Violet.

"Leo-san, why don't you go and find Naruto-san in the mountain caves to the north?" the purple haired female asked…in a teasing voice. She didn't get the pleasure of seeing Leo blush as said woman became a blur as she raced to get her Celcul and rode north at high speed. She was already beyond the horizon when her guards rode out of the gate to follow her.

30 minutes later, northern mountains

Leo was cursing her luck. She had arrived at the mountains and it started to rain heavily. She was almost instantly soaked to the skin and she felt her body temperature drop. Fortunately she found Naruto before she passed out…more like he found her. He had built a fire in a nearby cave and had gone out to find some more firewood (Which he dried with a weak fire jutsu) when he came upon the freezing female. Once he had brought both her and her mount into the cave, he helped her remove most of her clothes, stopping at her bra and panties, and wrapped her in a blanket.

She sat there in silence as she first dried, then began warming up. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto, can I tell you what I wanted to tell you yesterday?" she asked. He instantly became wary of her, but nodded. "To tell you the truth, I…" she continued but he raised his hand, stopping her.

"Be blunt and get it over with please." He said gently. She nodded.

"I love you." She forced out, but felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of her when she finished. He looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked finally. She placed her hand over her heart.

"For a while, actually since the battle with Biscotti, I have been feeling a physical attraction to you." She began explaining. She explained her reasons for doing what she did over the last few days. When she was finished, she expected Naruto to be doubtful of her, but to her surprise, he was looking at her intently.

"I wouldn't know much about love considering most of my life was spent on the battlefield or training for war. For that reason I cannot say whether or not I can return your feelings. I…" he was stopped by Leo jumping him and pressing their lips together. At first he was stunned, but eventually his hormones took over and he began kissing her back. They spent the next hour or so, during which time the rain had stopped and the guards had caught up, but decided to return home as "She seems to be doing alright…"… some of the guards were slightly jealous of the blond boy.

 _Flash_ _back_ _forward_

 _Violet was waiting at the main gate for Leo, Naruto or the guards to return. When the guards returned first, she feared for the worst, but when she heard what they had to say, her fearful face became a smile._

 _"She finally got him." She said. Everyone looked at her questioningly…at least everyone who didn't see Leo and Naruto together in the cave._

 _"Naruto-san. Leo-sama finally got him." Violet said. Realization dawned on many faces…alongside Cheshire grins: There would be no need for the tournament to decide who Leo's future husband would be…though those were entertaining to watch sometimes._

 _Flash forward end_

Dawn the next day

Leo woke up lying next to Naruto in a cave with a cold fireplace. Sunlight was shining through the cave entrance giving her enough light with which to look at her surroundings. She proptly sweat dropped when she saw that most of the cave was filled with crates and bags of ores, crystals, minerals and, to her surprise, flint and rocks.

"We…didn't do anything stupid last night…did we?" a voice next to her asked. She turned and looked at Naruto who was already wide awake. "About time you woke up. I can't move with you using me as a pillow…"

She smirked and gave him a long kiss before getting up. She was still in her underwear, meaning they didn't go beyond making out, to her relief.

 **(A/N: I will explain the reason. In Galette there is an unspoken law amongst the population [this is also true for Biscotti By the way…] that a persons' first time must be with the first person they marry on the night of their marriage. Anyone who doesn't comply to this unspoken rule is heavily frowned upon and their name will eventually be marred by false accusations and rumors. [I think everyone knows how difficult it is to remove those…] This is just the case in this story. Don't know if this applies to the Canon of Dog days or Naruto.)**

"What are you going to do now?" she asked her lover _(finally)_. Naruto indicated the semi mountain of supplies he had gathered.

"I am only halfway there on restocking my inventory." Leo, who was busy putting on her clothes, was so shocked that she accidentally tore her cloths…all of them. Naruto blushed slightly, but didn't get a nose bleed.

"Maybe I should go hunting and make you some leather clothes…" Naruto said as he looked away. Leo, realizing what he meant, looked down…and went full body atomic. **(A/N: full body atomic blush…if that is possible)**

"NYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. **(A/N: she is a cat-girl, so this is the cat-person version of the usual KYAAAAAAAHH stuff…)** Naruto would have found the cry cute if it hadn't been so loud.

Naruto made 312 clones: 280 of them would go and gather the rest of the supplies for the stockpile, 20 went to sort the unsorted pile of already gathered material (Those that weren't boxed or bagged), 6 would go hunting and the last 6 would prepare to rapidly cure and work the leather. The real Naruto meanwhile would begin sealing the already sorted material into storage scrolls…when he wasn't being 'needed for company' by Leo…which meant for every 10 parts of time he spent with Leo he had only 1 part in which to seal as much as possible.

"Damn. Uncle Shikamaru was right. Woman are troublesome. How is Boss going to get all the sealing done at this rate?" one of the clones working on the sorting said loud enough that everyone in the cave could hear. Leo, hearing this, blushed, but didn't relent her hold on the real Naruto, instead beginning to make out with him, who eventually had to create 10 clones to do the sealing and to catch up on lost time. He then began returning the make out session…which lasted 10 seconds and ended when his stomach growled…loudly. Leo wondered if he had a lion in his stomach. Luckily at that time some of the hunting clones returned…with a huge black bear. Behind that group came another group with three wild boars. After that came a group with 4 male deer's. the last group arrived with a pair of interesting antelope: they had spiral horns that twisted three times, had brown fur with three vertical lines on the flanks… **(A/N: yes, if you have been to various parts in Africa, you will know that I am talking about a Kudu antelope. For those who haven't been to southern Africa, Kudu meat makes unbelievably good Biltong. If you don't know what that is, Google it.)**

Naruto decided to try marinating and drying the last two antelope. **(A/N: whether is becomes Biltong or Kudu jerky is anyone's guess)**

The clones who brought the carcasses began helping the clones on curing and working duty by first skinning the carcasses, the Bear hide they began working into a ornate cloak for Naruto complete with cape, while the Deer became elegant leather clothes for Leo, who admitted they were pleasing to the eyes, yet carried a practical air around them. Inwardly she smashed the floor with her jaw at the speed that Naruto's clones were working at. Meanwhile some of the other clones were taking the Bear and deer meat from the skeletons and were combining them with edible plants they found in the area to create large amounts of soup/stew, grilled meat or just hanging them up and letting them dry after rubbing some seasoning onto them.

Soon, Leo was lightly snoring on Naruto's near finished Bear-cloak (It needed the cape and some pockets still, but a certain white haired beauty was preventing that…) having eaten the best food she has had outside of the capital for a long time. The fact that Naruto excelled at almost everything she tried to do in the capital the previous day went unnoticed by her.

Back at the Capital

Gaul was busy sparring with some of the commanders of the army when Violet walked by.

"Ah, Violet." He called to her, waving his arm. "Any news on Naruto and Sis?"

"Well, if she stayed by him for this long, she has either let her hormones take over completely…" a sour look rose to many faces, "…or she is helping Naruto gather the material he needs." Violet said. _'If she isn't busy using him as a kissing toy or a scratching pole.'_ She thought.

"I am more worried about Naruto. She seemed to be very angry with him a while back." Gaul commented, making everyone sweatdrop at him.

Back with the lover birds

Leo woke up with a sneeze. Getting up, she saw that the real Naruto had gone and joined the clones working in the cave…at least that was what she thought.

"Can I help in any way?" she asked one of the Narutos.

"Get dressed first. Your clothes are finished and are waiting behind you." The Naruto told her. She went full body red, but not atomic, realizing she had let the blanket behind on the bear cloak…which had been salvaged by some of the clones.

After the crimson white haired female got dressed…

"Is there anything I can help with now?" she asked, blush still evident on her cheeks.

The Naruto nodded. "You can help with the storing of the sorted materials. The boss has gone to the mines where one of the clones wanted to show him something." Leo nodded and began helping the 'packing' squad…after being handed a pair of gloves. Seeing some of the materials, she was glad to have them…especially with the flint pieces.

While they worked, she asked one of the clones about why Naruto needs all these different supplies.

The clone indicated a few crates with slabs of rocks and stones of different degrees of coarseness. "Those he uses to polish and sharpen the weapons such as spear heads, axe blades and the sword blades."

Next the clone indicated the flint. "These can be used to make very fine blades which he uses for extremely delicate carvings, such as the hair of the sculptures he made for you a while back." Next the clone indicated the various ores.

"Iron is amongst the most common ore here as most of the items he forges are made of steel. The other ores contain metals that he mixes with the Iron to create different alloys that serve different purposes." Next came the crystals.

"Boss is teaching himself the art of jewelry forging." Leo looked at the clone in wonder. She was becoming envious of Naruto's ability to learn such a wide range of skills.

She learned that some of the minerals had medicinal properties while others could be mixed into the allows to add additional benefits. The clone also pointed out the various bags of charcoal powder and explained that charcoal was used in the hardening process or the straight two-sided swords. Afterwards she asked about the bundles of timber and horn she saw lying around.

"Certain wood types, when layered with strips of horn and bone, can be used to make bows that shoot arrows over extremely long distances. Also, horn and wood can be used for the handles of the swords as well as for sword sheaths." The clone explained.

"And the bones?" Leo asked.

"Those can be used to create reinforced light armor, though the procedure for that is long and complicated, but the end result is light armor that can withstand a few blows from a club or staff." Leo looked at the clone in wonder. Where the hell did Naruto get such knowledge from?

"Back in our home world, Naruto grew up around people who generally learned a wide variety of skills in order to be versatile." The clone explained when she asked the question. "Boss was a special case though. Both of his mothers were usually away fighting during the war and what little time they spent together was used up by playing together or learning family jutsu." The clone looked down at his hands. "Almost everything he knows comes from figuratively growing up on the streets. Whilst fighting in the war his potential as a commander and a fierce honorable warrior rose to the surface. Before you ask what the wars were like, I will only tell you that unlike this world, the wars in our previous world were ones with real death destruction." The clone looked at her. "Would you consider the battle with Biscotti, where Boss revealed himself to the public, to be a ferocious one?"

Leo nodded at that. "The fighting during that battle were some of the most heavy fighting I have seen."

"That level of intensity would be called a light skirmish in our world." The words from the clone shocked Leo. "Through the memories all of us clones share with the Boss, I can tell you that your troops were fighting with the intent to win, but were only fighting half heartedly. They only fought for the prize money as they see it as a competition. However, what do you think makes Cinque so strong, even though it was his first battle?" Leo thought for a moment.

"Because he cannot turn into a beast ball and will die if he receives a critical hit?" she guessed.

"That is part of the truth, one that also applies to the Boss and us clones. He is strong because he fights for those he holds dear to himself: his friends and his family." Leo and the clone looked at each other. "In our world, we Uzumaki followed a belief that we call the 'Will of Vortex/Spiral'." Leo looked at him confused. "The spiral starts as an all encompassing circle and comes together at the center. It is difficult to explain for those who aren't familiar with shinobi creeds, but basically it means this: the circle holds the bonds of family and friends while the spiral indicates that the closer the spiral line gets to itself, the stronger the bond between us." If anything, Leo was even more confused. **(A/N: If you are confused, I wrote my own understanding of the Uzumaki crest on how it relates to family and friends. Please don't ask me to describe it…it would be like having to describe how I think and see things in life)**

The clone continued explaining the usage of some of the materials with Leo listening, her confusion put into the back of her mind for now.

5 minutes earlier, with the real Naruto

Naruto looked at the ore seam in the rock wall. The clone who found the seam had said that at first he hadn't noticed it was there until he put chakra into the rock to run an earth based diagnostic jutsu. The metal reacted to the chakra and started glowing.

"I didn't expect to find chakra-metal-like ore in this world…" he muttered to himself, wondering why this metal only showed itself when exposed to chakra. In his former world, Chakra metal was an alloy made from electrum (Gold/Silver alloy), Iron and Tungsten infused with ludicrous amounts of chakra. **(A/N: The Naruto Canon doesn't give the origins of Chakra metal, so I decided to make my own)**

"Let's get a sample." He said as he and some of his clones set to work carving out a rather big chunk of the ore from the wall. **(A/N: Geologist style sample)**

 **Chapter 5**

Timeskip, noon, next day

Many people were gathered at the main gate into the capital city of Galette. The reason was because both Leo and Naruto had finally returned…the former looking like she was ready to go to war. As he usually did, Naruto ran all the way alongside Leo's Cercle.

The first thing the Boyfriend-girlfriend couple noticed when they returned was the gossip the crowd was spewing…which consisted mostly about fantasized theories about their relationship. Leo did not take that very well, but Naruto beat her to it.

" _Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu_ " (Water dragon jutsu) he said, creating a huge dragon of water from a nearby fountain.

"Anyone else want to talk bullshit about the two of us?" he asked, all traces of the Naruto they all got to know and like gone from his voice, replaced instead by someone willing to kill and not think about it. Getting no reaction, Naruto relaxed and returned the dragon to its origin…mostly. A few people near said fountain got a 'light' soaking.

"Leo-chan explained to me the unspoken rule about relationships…and I fully intend to abide by them." Many people breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto didn't mention that it had been SHE who made the moves, but nobody needed to know that…ever.

He winced when Leo punched his shoulder.

"You stole away my fun." She told him, making him scratch the back of his head with a smirk. "But your display was even more fun to watch." She finished by giving him a kiss which he returned.

A collective "Awwwww!" went through the crowd at the display of affection, though some of the females were using the 'Damn-I-lost-my-chance' version.

"To celebrate their new relationship, LETS HAVE A PARTY!" an enthusiastic Gaul roared. If Leo and Naruto had any objections, they weren't heard as the crowd gave an approval so loud, they were probably heard on the border with Biscotti.

Later, in the discussion room

The council this time consisted of Leo, Naruto, Gaul, Violet, Godwin and Bernard. The theme: the upcoming celebration of Naruto becoming Leo's boyfriend. Currently they were in a discussion on whom to invite from outside of Galette. Millhi and Cinque are a given, nobody argued with that. Invitations were also sent to Éclair, Lorrain, Brioche and Yuki, as well as several other individuals. Invitations were also sent to Patillage, specifically to Princess Couvert Eschenbach Pastillage and her "chipmunks", as Leo likes to call them…although they are really squirrels.

Naruto had long since left, secretly replacing himself with a shadow clone, and was busy working in his room, studying the new ore he had found. Breaking of a piece the size of a finger bone, he began heating it up, only for it to explode violently, throwing him against the wall. He was glad he had set up an explosion resistant barrier around the forge, because he would otherwise have to explain to Leo why his room looked like the inside of gunpowder cannon. Further tests…with much smaller amounts of the new ore…led him to conclude that the unrefined ore reacted violently to being treated with chakra based abilities. He decided to go visit a local blacksmith in town.

"Ah, Naruto-sama…" the blacksmith began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No need for the 'sama'. I am just here as a fellow blacksmith in need of help." Naruto said.

"Of course, how can I help you?" the blacksmith asked. Naruto handed him a piece of the ore he had found. The blacksmith, who told him that his name is Martel de Forgeon, looked at the ore under a magnifying glass.

"I don't see anything of interest in this…" Martel said. Naruto placed his finger against the piece and channeled a miniscule amount of chakra into it. Almost immediately the ore began glowing.

"By my forge's Fire, I don't believe it." Martel muttered. "Where did you get your hands on some Dragonite?" Naruto told him about his trip to the northern mountains…leaving the parts with Leo out of course.

"Have you tried melting any of it?" he asked. Naruto nodded, telling him about the fireworks in his room. "How are you still alive? I also don't see any wounds on you."

"I always had a strong constitution and a powerful natural healing ability. Also, if I had died, Leo-chan would have gone to Hell itself to bring me back, just to scratch me to death." Naruto joked. Both of them laughed at that before Martel became serious again. He told Naruto about how the uses of Dragonite and how to properly treat it, though he was perplexed that Naruto was able to make it glow while in its unstable state.

"So I have to mix it with another alloy for it to become stable?" Naruto asked him.

Martel nodded. "After shattering the alloy ores as well as the dragonite. Speaking of shattering, I have something to show you." Martel led Naruto to his forge where he showed Naruto his newest project. As Naruto studied the blade with a well trained eye, he was surprised to find that the forging process was similar to his own, though nowhere near as refined.

"You used metal splinters as a base for the material in this blade, didn't you?" Naruto asked, surprising Martel.

"Yes I did. How did you know?" he asked. Naruto gave the blade a chakra infused finger flick.

"Because I use a similar forging process. Also this sword won't last very long in a fight. I understand that the weapons in Flonyard are usually Uni-metallic, however that is a method that is best left to basic weapons and tools." Naruto said. Martel nodded in understanding. He watched Naruto take the blade over to a anvil and strike it hard with a hammer. To his surprise and horror, the blade shattered.

"The metal was good, but the bonds between the splinters was very weak." Naruto told him. "Also, if the Core of the blade is brittle like this one was, it can be extremely dangerous for the one who wields it." Naruto unsealed a small book which he handed to Martel. "Here is a basic guide on how to forge a sword using splinters as a base for the metal. Be sure to learn of of by heart beforehand because some of the processes require rapid and precise movements. Also, once you are ready with the blade, I'll come by with some of my own equipment to help you finish the sword. Don't try to grind or polish the blade after quenching. It requires a certain process." Martel looked at Naruto.

"I feel like an apprentice right now." He said. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"The fact that you have been a blacksmith for many years now will help you." Naruto looked around the forge. "I don't see any other metal splinters…"

"I got these when Leo-sama came by looking for a hobby." Martel said. This got Naruto's attention.

Outside the smithy

"She what?" came the shout. People nearby stopped what they were doing and looked at towards the blacksmith where the shout came from.

Timeskip, evening, Naruto's room

Naruto was busy adding the final touches to his new bed. He had made it very clear to Leo that he wasn't going to sleep with her because her bed was far too soft. So she told him that instead of him sleeping with her, she would come sleep with him…which was what Naruto was preparing for (Not that he had a choice in the matter). He had gone and purchased lumber (After telling the people selling the lumber that he didn't accept charity) which he and only a couple dozen clones worked into a queen sized bed frame. Naruto finished the mattress by making it a soft as he was able to make it without making it uncomfortable for him: two layers of thick cow hide, which he bought from the tanner shop…it was still comparable to a solid floor. The clones were still working on the structural reinforcing when Leo arrived…with an army of maids who intended to make sure Leo sleeps in a comfortable bed. Of course, seeing the state of the room, they lasted exactly 10 seconds before Naruto went berserk: the maids had begun rearranging his tools and weapons.

Luckily no-one got hurt, but the threats Naruto made to the maids (After placing a silence seal on Leo's ears so she wouldn't hear what he had to say) would give them nightmares for years to come.

"You really don't like it when others touch what is yours, do you?" Leo asked after the maids had left…not in a hurry…not at all…

"If you lived a life like I did, you would do the same." Said Naruto in a dark voice. "There is also something else I need to tell you, something I forgot to say before." Leo felt a shiver run up her spine.

"I…am a half blood demon." That simple statement nearly sent the world crashing down upon Leo.

"no…it can't be…" she gasped. Naruto looked at her before explaining what he meant.

"In my world there were 10 entities that could be called Demons." He explained the tailed beasts and their origin, the 10-tails. He finished off by showing her that he was the new Kyuubi…by revealing that he now had two tails, the second one having grown when they officially became a couple thanks to the love she felt for him.

"I am calling you on your bullshit." Leo said bluntly when he finished his story. He looked stunned. "In all the time I spent with you, I have not felt a trace of evil intent coming from you. So what if you can grow more tails? So what if in your world you would be considered a demon? You are still you. The same you that I grew to love. The same you I am going to knock out if he doesn't shut up." She smirked at that last one before giving him a kiss.

 _'Should I do it now or wait for a while?'_ he thought, thinking about two metallic objects he had forged.

Leo meanwhile was making herself comfortable on his chest and was purring as his body-heat warmed her up.

 _'Later.'_ He decided, beginning to pet Leo which led to her purring even louder. Soon, the purring began resonating throughout the entire room, giving Naruto a small migraine.

Next morning

Leo woke up feeling stiff and sore from the hard bed. She reached out towards Naruto only to find him not there. THAT woke her up completely. Sitting up she looked around the room and saw Naruto in the smithy, working on a glowing piece of metal. What surprised her was that she couldn't hear a single thing from his hammering. That changed quickly once she crossed the 'line' between sleeping area and smithy. At first the sudden noise hurt her ears but she quickly got used to it.

"Hey Naruto, what you working on?" she asked, hugging him from behind when he stopped hammering for a moment. She felt his warmth seeping into her again.

"Morning, Leo-chan. I am working on a forging method that will allow me and other blacksmiths to create quality weapons at a relatively fast pace. The ones your blacksmiths are currently making are a soft as dinner knives." He told her. Her purring felt like a light massage on his back.

"Naruto, our weapons aren't meant to take lives like they did in your world." Leo reminded him.

"But they break far too easily. And what about those Demon wars you told me about? You mentioned something about a demon threat in the near future. What about that?" Naruto asked. In all honesty, Leo didn't have an answer to that, but she did admit he made a valid point.

"About the demon, would it be possible for you to train a battalion of my warriors to fight demons?" she asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder blade.

"It would be possible, but with the equipment you have and with the psychological training they get, it will take a while."

"Psychological training?" Leo asked.

"They must be able to remain focused during a life and death situation. Also they need to be able to show no mercy to demons, even if they were not demons once. I know it sounds harsh, but there is no such thing as mercy in a battle where once side consists of men and woman who won't show mercy."

He felt Leo's arms tighten their grip around him.

"I need at least 2 months to build up their mental strength to a level where they can properly fight demons."

Suddenly he was turned around so fast he felt his neck strain. Leo then gave him a 'Just-shut-up' kiss which turned into a 'just-don't-worry-so-much' kiss. It was at that moment that Gaul entered the room, asking for that armor he had ordered some time ago. He was promptly sent flying by a nosebleed when he saw the two making out. Violet, who had been standing outside giggled into her hand while the Genoise **(A/N: I don't speak french, so I don't know if that is right)** were outright laughing at his innocence.

"If that is the result we get from this, We may have to do this more often…" Naruto smirked as he saw Gaul. Leo smirked as well.

"No complaints from me." She said as she brought their lips back together.

Outside with Gaul

"Wh…at…th…e…he…ll?" he stammered before falling unconscious.

That evening

The party began Naruto-style: with him making a huge commotion, namely walking up on stage with Leo, as if to hold a speech…then kissing her full on the lips, leaving her atomic red from embarrassment while the crowd was cheering. Next he began the party by simply saying "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"…well maybe saying is too weak a word for what he did…

Somewhere in the middle of the party

Naruto was sitting on the rooftops with Yuki. He had made a shadow clone who was posing as the real Naruto down in the crowd.

Yuki was hounding him about his ninjutsu (In her case, 'Foxing') and Taijutsu as well as his kenjutsu, asking him to teach her some of his techniques. Naruto kept telling her that he would one day, but right now he wanted to enjoy the party. Unfortunately Yuki was slightly tipsy and didn't take no for an answer. This continued for a while until the alcohol in Yuki's system reached her head and she began using Naruto as a body pillow, pressing his face into her assets. At that moment Leo arrived on the roof, having been told by the clone where the real one was. To say she was not amused is an understatement. The sheer amount of KI (Killing intent) that Leo poured out at Yuki managed to snap the fox-demi-goddess out of her drunken stupor. What happened next was fortunately not witnessed by Naruto as he fell unconscious due to lack of air:

The people below got to see a catfight of epic proportions though they didn't recognize who the combatants were. Another female tried to enter the fight as well, but was KO'd almost immediately by being backhanded by both combatants.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself resting on Leo's lap.

"I didn't do anything." He muttered. Leo couldn't help but smile.

"I know you didn't. Yuki confessed to suffocating you, but admitted to doing it while drunk." She gently told him.

"And where are we?" he asked, before he felt the roof tiles he was lying on. "Ah, we are still on the roof." She nodded.

"It has kinda become general knowledge that you went up to the roof to break up the fight, but you got hit in the process." Leo said. "The fight quickly ended after I arrived, though I got caught in it as well."

"According to my clones memories, you were one of the two who were fighting, but nice cover story for both our conditions." Naruto gave her a weak thumbs-up, before snuggling further into her lap. She giggled before telling him that there were people nearby doing the same thing as they were. Naruto lazily opened his eyes and looked around.

"Copy cats…" he murmured. The Irony wasn't lost by Leo, who giggled some more, before beginning to play with Naruto's hair, braiding it. When she looked down to the crowd, she smiled.

"Naruto, Millhi is calling us." She said softly. He moaned, mumbling something about pink haired females always arriving at the worst possible times.

In heaven

A pink haired female sneezed loudly and was about to go on a rampage…the nearby angles immediately backed off.

Back with the party

"Congratulations, Leo, Naruto-san." Cinque told the two as they approached with holding hands.

"Many thanks, Cinque. How are things going with Puppy-chan?" Naruto asked. Said girl immediately began screaming at him that there was no way she was ever going to like him…while sporting a near atomic blush, stuttering and a wagging tail.

 _'Yeah…right…'_ was the collective thought of everyone except for Cinque, who was clueless about Éclair's feelings for him, and Éclair, who was furious(-ly in love) at Naruto…NOT…only in denial.

Millhi was feeling a bit down at the blatantly obvious feelings her friend and her hero had for each other, but knew that it would take a while for Cinque to mirror her feelings.

Brioche had brought a checkers board and made the mistake of making a bet with Naruto: if she won, he'd teach her and Yuki his favorite jutsu. If he won, they would help train a joint Galette-Biscotti-Pastillage anti-Demon Unit…let's just say that she didn't even get close to winning even once.

Frustrates, Brioche then challenged him to a drinking contest…even worse idea. His metabolism burned the alcohol before it even reached the blood stream. She was out for the count and he was complaining that the drinks they were using was too weak…jokingly at least.

The party continued with People starting to take shots for each time Naruto and Leo kissed. There were many drunk people at that party. In the shadows of a nearby building, Couvert was crying at how lucky Leo was. (She wanted someone to love as well)

The next morning

Naruto woke up stiff, yet well rested…on top a pile of sleeping people…with Leo curled up on top of him.

The party had gotten a bit out of control towards the end as some overly drunk people started picking a fight, which soon turned into a brawl which ended up in a wide spread melee. Naruto, being who he is, decided to break up the fighting…by happily jumping in. Leo wisely decided to stay back and counted Naruto's combo streak together with Millhi, Cinque, Éclair, Couvert, Yuki, Gaul and Violet. Brioche was still wasted and Godfrey was one of the first to fall to Naruto's fists.

Naruto ended up with a 1-hit-KO-combo of 99 when he found that there were no more people to fight.

"That was a good stretch of the muscles…" he said before promptly falling asleep, tired from all the partying.

Leo enjoyed that moment because she got to curl up on Naruto and didn't bother with a blanket…he was warm enough for her not to need one. The others went to their rooms with Yuki carrying Brioche.

Naruto felt Leo stir and began scratching her behind the ears.

"If you don't wake up now, I am going to wake you the same way I am going to wake the rest of these guys…" Naruto whispered, kissing her head.

"Mhm…10 more minutes…" Leo mumbled, but rapidly woke up when he started tickling her.

3 minutes of tickling later

Leo was struggling to catch her breath after the long tickling session Naruto had put her through. Half way through he had made some clones that joined in on the tickling. Oh, she is so going to get revenge for that.

Now they stood next to a nearby fountain with Naruto running through several hand signs of a modified water style jutsu.

" _Suiton: Ohayōgozaimasu no jutsu_ " (Good morning jutsu) he said as large globs of water flew from the fountain and landed with loud splashes. Leo was glad that she woke up beforehand…she would have killed Naruto if she had been caught up in that…however she loved him too much to do that so she didn't exactly know what she would have done. They people who got hit by the technique though…

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT…ow my head…"

"I WAS HAVING SUCH A NICE SLEEP…"

"GUARDS, FIND OUT WHO DID THIS AND HAVE HIM EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY." This last one came from a nobleman who took part in the brawl last night. The guards who had been awake already before the technique, all looked at him.

"Are you sure, Sir? He is right over there…" they pointed towards Naruto and Leo.

As he was turning his head, the noble shouted, "KILL HIM. THEN BRING HIS WHORE TO ME TO…" when he realized who the guards were pointing at and who stood next to him, the noble turned whiter than Leo's hair. Even his brown hair turned white. _'Ohh shit…'_ was the last thing he thought before his mind managed to fully process what he had just done.

Leo was crimson in fury, the red color of her face starting to turn her hair red as well. She was about to stamp up to the poor noble, who sat at the epicenter of a huge exodus in all directions of the people who were woken up by the water technique. Naruto grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Whatever you were going to do, forget it. There are some things for people like him that are far worse than physical punishment." He said in a dead serious voice. She did calm down, but not entirely.

"And what is that?" she asked. He told her a list of things that made her calm down completely, but wishing that she could have gotten to beat the man instead.

"We will give him the choice to choose who gets to punish him." He said. She nodded at that, then had the noble taken to a holding cell until his trial.

Sometime later

"HE WHAT?" came the shout from several voices sitting with the young couple in the garden pavilion.

"Yep. He ordered the guards to execute me and have Leo brought to him for…certain reasons." Naruto said.

"What he called me still hurt…" Leo mumbled.

"Naruto didn't mention what he called you." Cinque said.

" _He called her a whore._ " Naruto told him in his mother tongue. Cinque growled angrily at that, but refused to say it when the others asked him.

"What is going to happen to him?" Millhi asked.

"He gets to choose which one of us will decide his punishment." Leo said. Couvert immediately began hiding behind her tail. Millhi sought cover behind Cinque. Éclair and Gaul began feeling uneasy. Brioche and Yuki narrowed their eyes. Cinque didn't know what the reason was behind the change…until Millhi told him.

"Whenever Leo-san uses THAT tone of voice, it usually doesn't end well."

The tension was lifted when Violet decided that now was a good time for drinks to be served: Beer for Leo and Gaul, Tea for Cinque and Millhi, sake for Brioche, Apple juice for Éclair and Yuki and for Naruto, predictably, orange juice.

"Ne, Naruto, you still have to tell me what the ingredients of those energy balls of yours are." Cinque said as he drank some of his juice.

In his native language, Naruto began listing various ingredients, the first one of which made Cinque spit out his juice. With each consecutive item, he grew paler. The others were glad they couldn't understand Naruto's mother tongue seeing Cinque's reaction.

Leo nearly made a face remembering the times she asked Naruto to give her one…

Millhi just sweat dropped at the discussion.

When Yuki asked what they were talking about, Naruto told simply said, "Shinobi energy pills"…of course she immediately wanted one, saying that as a fellow shinobi…you get the idea. Sighing, Naruto did as she asked. To everyone's surprise even Brioche asked for one. Too late he realized that he…

"Wait…that…" he began, but both Yuki and Brioche had already eaten the pill. "I gave you the wrong pill…" Naruto said. The ones I gave you will…" he was interrupted by Yuki disappearing at high speeds. Ten seconds later she returned having run around the palace.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san, but I feel fine right now." She said. Naruto sighed.

"Unless you want to stay in bed and be in great pain tomorrow, Let me explain the mistake I did. I gave you a body enhancement pill. It temporarily raises your physical traits to a new level, but it also places an immense amount of strain on the muscles and bones." Naruto took out another bag and checked that this was the right one this time. "Take one of these. They will greatly reduce the aftereffects, but be warned, there will never be anything that tastes worse than this." He handed one to Brioche and Yuki. Leo, being curious, took one as well. Naruto gave her a 'Are-you-crazy' look as the three of them popped them in their mouths. **(A/N: He forgot to mention that this second lot was made with Sakura's recept, so the outcome is very predictable.)**

After the three females realized how the 'mud balls' tasted…

"I did warn them about the taste, but on the battlefield, one cannot be picky. Those mud balls are also the only remedy to those soldier pills they took earlier." Naruto told the people that have wisely decided NOT to have a taste of the pills. Cinque could only feel sympathetic for the three of them. Éclair noticed this and asked him why he felt that way. Cinque told her about the time when Naruto gave him one of the energy pills (which weren't mud balls). After seeing the results on three of the strongest people she knew, Éclair felt sorry for him…as well as something else…respect that he managed to keep his supper inside.

 **Chapter 6**

A few days later, Biscotti Royal communications room

"So Millhi, are your puppies ready for the upcoming training battle?" Leo asked over the video communication that Cinque helped set up with equipment similar to that of news reporters. He said it is a lot similar to video conferencing back on earth.

"Even more so than those kittens of yours, Leo." Millhi answered. "Pity Couvert can't take part as well."

"That it true, but she is currently embroiled in a war with Zwegsten. **(1)** " Leo said.

"You mean she if competing against those cute (as in short) heavily armored, technologically advanced militaristic nation?" Millhi said in wonder. "I heard they were rarely ever defeated."

"They usually hold competitions with Drakonis and Alfenheim **(2)**." Leo said. "And from the one time I visited them and watched one of those competitions, I must say, Pastillage will be hard pressed to even throw back the first wave."

"Almost want to make you send them some help, doesn't it?" Millhi commented. Leo could only nod.

"Those three nations also regularly go on Demon hunts." Rico piped in from behind Millhi. This got Leo and Naruto's attention, the latter of whom was listening in.

"Brioche and Yukikaze go there from time to time to aid in the sealing of demons." Millhi explained.

"Have you ever thought about sending a battalion or two of your troops over there to learn how to properly fight demons?" Naruto asked. Leo looked at him.

"We have, but to get to their nations, my warriors need to cross both Biscotti and Pastillage. The paperwork alone would give me a headache." She said.

"Surely it cannot be that hard…" the glare Leo sent at Naruto shut him up.

"In our competition wars, the troops don't need border permits or letters of permission to cross the border with weapons. To actually move them through the land they need those and more…per person…" Leo explained to him.

"The other alternative would be to march through a wilderness…" Millhi said. Naruto looked at the screen.

"That doesn't sound too bad." He said.

"It wouldn't be if the area we are talking about is notorious for spawning very powerful demons. According to our records, the last great Demon war took part in that wilderness. 3 areas where our people were safe had been lost." Millhi told him.

"What happened to the locations?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody knows. Nobody who has ever gone there ever returned." Millhi said in a sad voice.

"One of those who never returned was her great grandfather…and don't you dare think about going there." Leo warned Naruto, who had a 'now-I-am-curious' look on his face. Needless to say, he ignored her, but came up with an alternative.

"Why don't you create a joint army?" he asked. Leo and, presumably, Millhi looked at him questioningly. "You said that giving part of one's army this border crossing…stuff into another country is the problem, right?" at her(/their) nod(s), he continued, "So why not form an army that has free access across your borders? One that won't participate in any of your competition-battles as they serve all three of your nations…unless the three of you join up against Ze…Zwi…Z-whatever in a huge competition. An army whose purpose is to protect merchants when they travel through unsafe regions as well as actively hunt demons in your realms." He finished his speech with a loooooong intake of breath **(A/N: I am sure you all had an experience where you keep speaking without drawing breath…)**.

Both Leo and Millhi were definitely considering the option, if the silence was anything to go about.

"But who would be in charge of this army?" Leo asked, taking a militaristic perspective.

"And how would we even know who to choose for this new army?" Millhi asked.

"For the first question, I will let the three of you decide that when you next meet or are speaking through a…wall…" Naruto doubted he would ever know how that stuff worked… "For the second, ask for volunteers, but I'd say choose a maximum of 100 men just for a trial run."

"And where will they get their equipment?" Leo asked. Millhi and Naruto looked at her. "You said yourself that the standard gear currently it nowhere near the level they need to be for fighting demons."

"Yeah, about that…" Naruto looked away for a moment while scratching the back of his head. "I have a plan for that, but there is something I need. Do either of you have a forest that needs clearing?"

He was greeted with a deadpanned "Huh?" from both girls.

Next day, on the border between Galette and Biscotti

Millhi, Rico and Cinque were watching with wide eyes at the spectacle; Éclair and Leo were feeling their eyebrows twitch. Brioche, Godwin, Bernard, Lorrain (Éclair's older brother) and Gaul were whistling; Yuki was literally glowing at the sight of Naruto, in this case around 3,000 Narutos, working.

 _Flashback, 1 hour earlier_

 _Both Leo and Millhi had chosen a small forest on their border where Naruto could carry out his plan. The first thing he did was create around 50 clones who began flattening the ground of any irregularities, as well as placing down markers, on an area approximately 100 meters long and 75 wide. At first nobody knew what he was going to do. When the ground works were finished, Naruto created 1950 more clone. He then sent 1800 of them into the forest with lumbering tools (Read, axes and sealing materials) and barely 2 minutes later several trees were falling over, only to disappear when the clones sealed them inside scrolls. The 200 clones who didn't go into the forest were waiting to the side with different tools (Saws, carving tools, chisels…)._

 _The clones who had sealed the trees earlier took them to this second group who unsealed the trees at various locations and immediately began turning the trees into lumber. Soon a huge stockpile of lumber appeared next to the flattened and marked area._

Shortly afterwards Naruto created an additional thousand clones who began the actual building process and the positioning of the markers became clear to the spectators.

 _Flashback end_

"It has been only been 10 minutes since they started building the actual structure, and he is already putting in the walls for the first floor whilst building the second?" Éclair deadpanned. The building Naruto was busy on consisted of the main building which formed a perimeter around a 30 by 20 meter open area. On three sides of the open area the main building was of the same thickness while the fourth side held the main building, which was the only part of the building that had two stories...at least that is where the second story was being built.

The real Naruto walked up to them. "I am sure you are all wondering what I am building here." He said. All of them, except for the still star-struck Yuki, nodded. Sighing, Naruto began explaining. "This place will serve as my personal factory where I could theoretically mass produce many things, such as tools, carvings, furniture…, and deliver them to both sides, as according to you we are standing on the border." He continued with explaining that the main part of the building would become a three story building with 2 underground areas as well. These basements would serve as store rooms for either raw materials or unfinished projects/products. The first floor would serve as quest quarters in the main building and workshops in the three sections around the open area, where he will place a large furnace where all the metal workers could heat or smelt their materials.

"So that is why you have that area." Martel, who came along on Naruto's behest, said, agreeing with the logic behind the plans.

Naruto continued with explaining that each room would have a smaller furnace that would allow them to heat up their materials, but not melt them.

The second floor would, at a later date, serve as his living quarters while the third room would serve as his…and the spectators twisted fingers in their ears thinking they heard wrong, but when Naruto repeated what he was going to use it for, they still didn't understand why he would need a Sealing Room…well the Biscotti side and most of the Galette side did. Leo, Gaul, Violet and the Genoise all knew the basics about Naruto's seals that decorated his quarters in the Capital. Millhi was the only biscotti member not to feel confused, having been told by Leo about it.

1 hour later

The main building was completed and Naruto's clones were busy finishing of the individual rooms, including those in the basement, whose walls they reinforced with stones and mortar. The furnace would be constructed on a later date as there was nobody there yet to use it…not mentioning the amount of fuel it would need (At least that is what everyone thought) to sustain for the moment wasn't at hand currently. In truth, Naruto needed more time to complete his "Thermal oscillator" seal **(3)** , and find suitable materials for all the Seals to be placed on.

Meanwhile with the spectators…

"Is he thinking that far ahead with his relationship with you?" Millhi teased Leo, who blushed.

"N-No…he didn't tell me about this." She stammered. In truth she actually did like the house/pseudo-factory that Naruto had built.

Her blush grew when people from both sides started asking her to tell them what they have done already, and soon the metaphorical steam coming from the ears wasn't metaphorical anymore.

She ended up throwing a tantrum which ended with one of Naruto's clones walking up to them and politely (hence the clone…explained later) asked them to keep the noice down to normal speaking volume…the real Naruto was resting in what he planned on making his bedroom.

In the planned-to-be bedroom

Naruto was awoken from his snooze when the memories from the clone he sent to those outside came to him. Apparently delivering the message in a polite manner did little calm Leo down…if anything, it made her appear even angrier (Red face and all). Leo had decided to vent her frustration out on the clone…

Let's just say that all the spectators were grateful that shadow clones don't leave behind any blood when killed…

What they didn't do was stopping Leo from stamping of towards the building. Instead, silent prayers for Naruto's soul were given by them.

 **AND DONE!**

 **I have finally finished this part. Sorry it took so long.**

 **(1): Since I introduced Couvert and Pastillage early in this story, I gave the squirrel-people an excuse for not being there when the Demon attacked. I derived Zwegsten from 'Zwerg Stein', German for Dwarf Stone. As Millhi said, their troops comprise mostly of heavily armored infantry of small stature who field pretty advanced field war machines. (i.e. dwarves…)**

 **(2): those three countries have a similar relationship with each other like Pastillage, Galette and Biscotti have. Drakonis is home to the dragon-people and Alfenheim has the elf-like people. The dragon people have gragon horns, tails and wings. They also have scales and a few of them even grow spikes from their spines, making their clothes seem…questionable…at times (Think back baring clothing…). The elf-people have the characteristic pointy ears that are their namesake, but they are different in that they are not considered the wisest of people…or the fairest.**

 **(3): Basically these seal store vast amounts of thermal energy and are supposed to release it at a variable rate, depending on how much heat is needed. That is where the problem currently lies. Naruto is still working on discovering how to be able to change the rate of release without making the seal unstable. The seal's capacity is also affected by various factors: the larger the object the seal is placed upon, the more thermal energy can be stored. Also the density and structure plays a role: the more dense the object and the more uniform the atomic makeup of the object, the higher the thermal capacity. To put it into perspective, a 1 decimeter (10 cm) cube of pure carbon in the diamond atomic structure (i.e. a cube of pure diamond) could hold enough thermal energy to give of enough heat to melt titanium non-stop for up to a week…provided the seal had been designed for that purpose. A solid clay brick however would only hold enough energy to bring 2 liters of water to the boil and keep it boiling for 10 seconds before running dry. A human body…let's just say it wouldn't work as the human body isn't uniform in density or atomic makeup. The seal would either become unstable almost immediately, or the stored heat would leak into the body, cooking it from the inside…the oscillator part of the name is just there so the seal has a descriptive name, I mean what would you think about if I called it simply 'Thermal Seal'?**

 **Omake:**

Seal discussion between Brioche, Yukikaze and Naruto

"So let me get this straight…" Naruto was sitting on the floor opposite a low table of Brioche and Yuki, who were sitting on a sofa. "The seals you use for sealing monsters automatically release them once they have all their demonic energy removed from them via the same seal?"

Both females nodded. "I heard you talk about seals as well, Naruto-san." Brioche said. "Would you be willing to explain more of your seals to us?"

Naruto nodded. "In my world, seals could be considered both the most powerful, yet also the weakest, items in physical existence." Both Brioche and Yuki nodded at the crude explanation. They had been told by Leo that Naruto is a bit of an idiot at certain things (More like he cannot explain things properly…)

"They were the strongest because what their purpose is is only limited by the lack of knowledge we had for the sealing matrices and compounds." Both females flinched when Naruto suddenly sounded more like a lecturer holding a speech. "Each seal is composed of…" Professor Naruto went on to explaining everything about his seals, even going as far as using the more complicated terminology used in his homeworld.

Brioche and Yuki were trying to fight back a growing headache. From what they had gathered from Naruto's lecture, his seals had a nearly limitless number of uses and were also several times more powerful that theirs, but the larger and more powerful seals required a longer time to prepare than theirs…but that is it.

"I thought Leo said that he isn't good at explaining things…" Yuki whispered to Brioche, who could only nod in agreement. If Naruto heard her, he gave no indication of it.

"Who would have thought that someone who is usually as simple to understand as Naruto can be THIS complicated…" the brunette whispered back.

The lecture continued for another hour or so and both Brioche and Yuki were silently swearing revenge on Leo.

With Leo

Leo was busy getting a massage in a sauna when things went haywire: the masseuse was busy massaging her upper thighs when she felt a shudder run through Leo. Thinking she might have accidentally turned her on, she threw cold water over Leo, thinking it would calm her down…

Nobody was going to use the room until it has been…well…rebuilt.

Lots of explaining later it turns out that it was just a matter of bad timing: Leo had felt a cold shiver run through her when the masseuse touched a rather sensitive spot near the top of her thighs (on the back of the legs, not between them), making Leo shiver in relaxation. The combined shivers was what the masseuse had felt.

Leo just warned her not to use cold water ever again.

 **Authors study:**

 **Naruto:** Please don't tell me you are going to kill me off so soon…

 **Me:** I am not…Leo is…

 _From the bedroom…_

 **Leo:** Naruto, come back here, I need my hot water bottle…

 **Naruto:** Help me… _Cue the sweating…_

 **Me:** Hmm…Nah.

 **Gaul:** Other than that, don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 7 - Epilog of part 1

**Please excuse the spelling mistake towards the end of my last upload. I am feeling too much like Shikamaru to correct it.**

 **Comments to Reviews and thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

 **tera12:** **If you can't wait, read other stories until the next one comes out…that will make the waiting even shorter for you.**

 **Rebmul** **: I am still deciding on how Naruto grows new tails, so it is unclear as of yet whether or not he will go full Kyuubi…and don't forget that he is a human-bijuu hybrid. Also, who in that world is strong enough in order for him to actually require getting more tails?...except maybe for that hero king sealed in Pastillage and her 'Demon King' BF(?). also, I'm giving Naruto a new 'Toy'.**

 **RX78-3:** **What are you? A child? sweat drop**

 **Bladetri:** **Many thanks for the like. Thumbs up**

 **Leo de Cielo:** **The parts where she goes all berserk on him, the romance or the humor I am putting into it?**

 **PocketDuelMonsters:** **I already decided that Cinque will end up with Éclair, but that doesn't mean he won't have girls fawn over him. Also, Naruto technically isn't the hero of Galette nor is he the king (He won't ever be one). Something I am still considering is to make Gaul the leader of Galette Lion Territory by the time of the second season, but keeping Leo in overall command of the Galette Military. Anyhow where does Naruto fit in? He does what he does best: cause shit and make a display without even trying to whilst at the same time having a up and down relationship.**

 **Blaze1992** **: Some people have asked me for a sequel to my previous Story, 'Her Fox, Her Flower', but I wasn't sure I should make one. Therefore I decided that I'd write this story as a stand-alone sequel to HFHF. And before you ask, the Naruto in Fox Days is related to the Naruko in HFHF.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Leo does…at least will soon…) or Dog Days**

"Testing, Testing…" Normal speak

 _'Baka yuusha…'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/technique name

 _"Hello…"_ Fox gods speaking to Naruto

 **(A/N: now for the time where Naruto really shows his true colors…just a warning, moments of DarkNaruto may be present in the first chapter and beginning of the second chapter. If you don't like, forgive me, but remember that he grew up during a war…and war changes people.)**

 **Chapter 7**

Early morning

Leo groaned as she began waking up. Reaching out, she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't in the bed with her. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. Rubbing her eyes to get all the sleep out of them, she looked around the room/workshop that used to be Naruto's chambers, but now serves as the sleeping room for the both of them. She saw that the sky outside was still dark, making her realize that it was still night time, though she didn't know the time…Naruto had gotten rid of the clock she had gotten him, saying the constant ticking was annoying. Leo continued looking around the room, trying to find Naruto. When she didn't see him, she got out of the soft bed and began…

 _'Wait…soft bed?'_ Leo thought, realizing that something was really wrong here. Suddenly she stepped onto something…and she screamed when she saw what, or rather who, it was. There was only one person she knew who had long pink hair and wore one of the relics of Biscotti: Millhi. She then noticed that the room that was hidden from her vision before had been destroyed and she saw warriors from Galette and soldiers from Biscotti lying in pools of blood. Standing on the far side of them was a massive demon…and standing between it and her was Naruto, Demonic energy seeping from him as he prepared to fight the demon.

A groan caught her attention and she looked down to see that Millhi was still alive, but badly injured. She kneeled beside her friend and cradled her small form, pleading her to stay with her. A shout of Pain made her turn her attention towards the battle. Her heart shattered when she realized that it had been Naruto who had shouted out in pain as the teeth of the demon pierced his body when it bit him, although the demon itself had suffered a wound that would kill it. Suddenly she began shivering furiously and an echolike voice began reaching her ear, telling her to wake up.

On the other side of the conscious spectrum…5 minutes earlier

Naruto was woken up by a groaning and turning Leo. At first he thought it was because she was feeling uncomfortable on his Bed as she was still getting used to it, but those thought went out of the window when she gave a cry of fear and disbelief.

 _'That does it…'_ he thought as he began shaking Leo and telling her to wake up.

Eventually she did wake up, but looked like she just experienced the apocalypse.

"N…Naruto…" she breathed, as if she didn't believe her eyes.

"I am here, Leo." He said as he held her tightly. "I am here." She began to cry into his shoulder, which made Naruto worry and activate the 'emergency' seal that told Gaul he needed help with Leo. Usually it means 'get-me-the-hell-away-from-here', but Naruto hoped that Gaul would notice something was wrong and NOT get a training squad together.

Sure enough, he burst through the door followed closely by Violet, Godwin and several maids (The latter armed with the most common weapons known to females: Frying pans, rolling pins and large cooking spoons).

"SIS/LEO-SAMA!" they all shouted, but they all froze when they saw Naruto's worried look and her crying into his shoulder.

"She had a nightmare, which I am told isn't unusual…" Naruto began explaining.

"…but for it to be this bad…" Gaul continued.

"…to make Leo-sama cry…" Violet finished, thinking the same thing the previous two were.

Godwin made to leave, realizing that he may not be of much help here. Naruto meanwhile asked one of the maids to brew some chamomile tea for Leo to calm her nerves. He then began massaging the back of Leo's head, where the spine connects with the skull. By the time the tea arrived, Leo had calmed down enough to be able to take small but unsteady sips from the cup.

It took a long while (try 45 minutes or so…), but eventually Leo became calm enough to explain what had happened.

"I woke up in a soft bed…" she began.

 _'Note to self: create seals that prevent soft mattresses from getting into my room…'_ Naruto immediately thought.

"When I walked around to look for Naruto, I stumbled upon a heavily injured Millhi…" Leo choked on her own voice here and began crying again. "…behind her were the bodies of thousands of slain warriors and soldiers while a massive demon was fighting…" she closed her eyes from the painful memories, but her grip on Naruto tightened.

"The demon was fighting who?" Violet asked.

"Naruto." Leo whispered, shocking everyone in the room.

"You were using some form of demonic energy against the demon…both of you…" Alarm bells went off inside Naruto and Violets head as Leo almost regressed back into her state of shock.

Of all the people in the room, only Naruto knew what the part of him using demonic energy meant: since his mother made him a hybrid, he would eventually have become able to access the biju chakra, which has been described by many as demonic in appearance. He had told them he was half biju, therefore half demon, but they clearly had either forgotten that or had other things on their mind.

"…suffered fatal wounds." Leo finished, telling the truth as she hadn't seen them die, just be fatally injured. She began crying into Naruto's shoulder once again and he patted her head gently, glad his face was hidden in the shadow of his long flowing hair. If it hadn't, people would have seen the grave look on his face.

 _'Whatever happens tomorrow, I will make sure that Demon doesn't get anywhere near the battlefield. I swear the demon will die before it hurts anyone Leo cares about.'_ Naruto made a mental vow. He immediately began forming designs for a large sword inscribed with powerful seals, something that his mothers had forbidden him from forging.

 _Flashback, 3 years earlier (6 years if you count the three Naruto spent in Limbo)_

 _A young and happy Naruto was running up to his mothers carrying a bundle as large as he was at the time. Unwrapping it, he saw his mothers' eyes widen as she revealed a massive sword covered with numerous seals._

 _"This is a beautiful sword." The blond one said. The other nodded in agreement._

 _"What do the seals do?" the latter asked._

 _"Don't know yet. There are some seals that strengthen the metal while others keep it from blunting. There are also one or two seals that I created, but don't know what they do yet." Naruto told her. His mother nodded while looking at the seals._

 _"Indeed, the seal algorithm you used is completely different from the usual one. Tell you what, lets head over to the training field and see what you can do with it."_

 _20 minutes later, Training field of the forward base of operations of the elemental forces on the enemy continent_

 _Naruto was standing some distance ahead of the spectators, holding his recently forged sword in his hands. The blade began glowing blue as he put his chakra into the blade, but unlike the normal uniform and instantaneous glow all over the blade, this sword lit up from hilt to tip as Naruto laced more chakra into it. When about a quarter of the sword was glowing, Naruto began running through some of the kata's of his family's kenjutsu style slowly. He finished the maneuvers with a downward chop which connected with the ground…and shattered the ground underneath him for miles around…as well as anything above it. The sword had been destroyed in the process and shattered into thousands of pieces which flew in almost every direction…except for behind Naruto as they found a target in him._

 _It took Naruto a week to recover from the shock, though the injuries were gone in a day. As a result, his mother forbade him from forging another sword like that. Not that she needed to. Naruto had developed a slight fear for swords larger than a Katana._

 _Flashback end_

 _'Mather, I will have to break my promise to you, but I need a sword like that.'_ He thought. A slight breeze flew over his face, as if he was forgiven.

Later that day, shortly after sunrise

"I will come as soon as I can." Naruto told Leo before kissing her…in front of the entire army of Galette. It was a cloudy day, so when a beam of light broke through the clouds and illuminated the two of them, the warriors and knights took it as a good omen.

"You had better." She told him when they broke their kiss.

He nodded and sped towards his chambers while she ordered her army to begin the march.

With Naruto

Naruto wasted no time in getting to work. He had his clones lay out everything he needed while he was helping Leo get ready. He already had ingots of dragonite treated metal; though the ones he was going to use had double the usual amount of dragonite (Part of Naruto's experimentation was finding the best ration for mixing dragonite into the alloys). He had 2 ingots of steel and one of electrum. He began by forging the two steel ingots together by process of folding, using 6 clones to hammer the pieces, thereby speeding up the process considerably. When the metal was able to be folded without breaking or tearing, he began working on the electrum ingot, folding it as well until it didn't tear. Using the electrum as a core, Naruto forged a very large two sided sword that looked like a claymore **(A/N: think about the first sword Haru Glory wielded in Rave Master [Anime and manga]).**

Next he used a diamond blade (Which he made using small sharp wind slices) to delicately inscribe the seals he needed onto the blade. This took him most of the day, but he managed it without problems thankfully, though he was mentally exhausted. He took a moment to look at his new sword, happy with how it turned out. The blade had a more stable sealing algorithm than the last one had, and he incorporated seals whose functions he knew.

He quickly strapped it to his back together with his two katana and left, hoping that the demon hadn't attacked yet.

With Leo

The Galette Army had made good time during its march towards the battlefield, which was near the the border between Galette and Biscotti, and the wild lands. This did not help Leo's blood level in the slightest unfortunately, as it just increased the chance of her prophecy coming true. She hoped that whatever Naruto was making was going to help them in the up and coming fight. She and Millhi had secretly agreed via the video conferencing to meet up at one of the forts that under the pretext of a challenge to a duel. Of course that meant that someone else would be appointed as 'leader', but she had already chosen Barnard for that. Gaul was talking about a rematch against Cinque and the Genoise would follow him, as they wanted to fight Éclair, who most likely would be with Cinque protecting her secret crush…I mean the princess.

 **(A/N: the battle is basically canon minus the parts where Galette Commando maids infiltrate the Biscotti HQ and the switch between Millhi and Rico.)**

With Naruto

Naruto was running at his top speed towards the battlefield. The rain clouds had gotten darker and lightning was flashing, but Naruto didn't sense any moisture or ionization of the atmosphere that usually preceded a thunder storm. Not only that, but he feels a massive energy signature approaching from deep inside the wilderness. Judging by the distance he still had to go and the rate at which the energy signature was approaching relative to his position, he estimated that he may not make it in time to stop the demon, at least he thought it was the demon.

Frustrated, he popped a soldier pill (He purposefully left the ones that have the side effects behind in Vanette. **(A/N: I didn't know what the Capitol of Galette Lion Territory was called until I looked on the Dog Days wiki.)**

"PLEASE DON'T DIE, LEO!" he shouted as he sped along the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

At the fort on the battlefield

Leo heard Naruto, not through her ears, but through her heart, but didn't understand the context to his words. Millhi was making her way to the top of the tower, where Leo was waiting for her.

When Millhi arrived, she was surprised to find Leo sitting at a tea table with a cup of tea in her hand, though to the side there was a keg of ale…

Millhi walked over as Leo stood up and the two friends embraced.

"Naruto is on his way." Leo whispered into her ear. The response came in the form of a momentary increase in strength of her hug.

They sat down at the table and watched the battle proceeding below them. Leo was surprised at how much stronger the Biscotti military had become since last time.

"Cinque has been giving instructions on how to easily increase ones fitness and agility." Millhi explained. Leo nodded. Millhi joined Leo in being surprised when a unit of Galette knight shattered one of the Biscotti formations. Leo recognized their standard as that of the Unit that Gaul and Naruto usually take along during their 'Demon hunts'. Whatever happened during those trips, they were now using teamwork to battle their way through the Biscotti formations, something that was unusual for Galette warriors as they tended to work by themselves usually.

"Since when did you have a unit like that?" Millhi asked in awe at the effectiveness of the unit's teamwork.

"Probably since Naruto and Gaul had been taking them on Demon hunts regularly." Leo answered, surprise evident in her voice.

They watched in silence as the unit soundly defeated another unit, which was when the demon roared.

Down on the battlefield

All fighting immediately ceased when the loud roar came to their ears, accompanied by the more quite screeched of smaller beings. Next they felt the earth shake slightly at an even pace. The shaking slowly grew more powerful until the soldiers and warriors spotted the massive demon. Most were unsure about what was happening, at least until two powerful emblem art blasts originating from the fort closest to the demon smashed into the beast, knocking it onto the floor, but failing from doing any significant damage. What it did manage to do was to infuriate the demon even more. Fortunately before it could charge, several other emblem art beams smashed into the huge form as every person capable of using a seal cannon used theirs if possible, including Cinque and Éclair. Gaul and the Genoise currently didn't have a line of sight of the demon and therefore didn't join in the attack. After the first barrage had subsided, the demon was smoking…but alive and even angrier. Opening its mouth as if to unleash another shout, everyone was surprised or shocked to see energy beginning to accumulate between its jaws. The resulting beam hit the tower of the fort where the initial attack originated from, completely destroying it.

With Cinque and Éclair

"HIME-SAMA!" both members of the Puppy Yuusha pair shouted, seeing the tower where Millhi and Leo were on get destroyed. Several Biscottians turned and raced for the remainf of the tower to search for the princess and Leo. Shortly later some Galetteans joined them.

A voice got everyone's attention attention.

"Huh, weren't we on top of the tower just now?" everyone turned to see a visibly stunned Leo and Millhi, the latter of whom being the one who spoke. The two of them looked around, rubbed their eyes, looked around again, rubbed their eyes…repeating the process over and over. They were joined by the onlookers by the third repeat as they themselves couldn't believe it.

With Naruto, 2 minutes earlier

"FUCK!" Naruto roared as he saw the demon heading straight for the tower Leo and Millhi were on.

He became angry, so angry that he didn't notice the blood that was flowing out of his eyes.

When he next landed, he kicked off so hard that he both shattered the ground and created a shockwave which sent anyone caught by it flying.

Unfortunately Naruto was still on the other side of the battlefield, and his progress was hampered by the multitude of soldiers and warriors heading towards the demon…well he wasn't hampered much…he just used them as the ground instead, though he lost his momentum a bit. He reached the base of the tower when the massive bombardment of emblem arts began and by the time he made it halfway up, the bombardment had ended. He reached the top when the demon came back to its feet and began charging its own energy beam. He reached the two females just before the beam hit and managed to body flicker with them to safety, which brings us to the present.

Present

While everyone was preoccupied with figuring out how the two females managed to escape from a 50m high tower, the demon had completely stopped in its tracks.

For a long while there was utter silence, which was broken by Éclair.

"Wait, what about the demon?" this made everyone turn their attention towards the monstrous demon, whose attention was at another location…rather, another human.

"Wait, isn't that…" Gaul began asking. The tears of joy and the smile on Leo's face were all the answers needed. There, standing well outside of the protected area, just outside of a relatively small forest, stood none other than Naruto, Claymore drawn, but still empty of chakra. Everyone looked on as he lifted his sword above his head, pause, then bring it down. Almost instantly hundreds if not thousands of fire orbs began appearing out of the forest, forming a parabola and striking the demon with terrifying result.

The demon roared in pain and anger, making the demons who were attracted by the commotion to charge at Naruto. Once again Naruto made the cutting motion, and to everyone's surprise, a massive number of hooded figures burst out of the trees, even though the bombardment of fire continued. In reality they were all just clones, so no damage done to anyone…at least not physically.

The onlookers just stares in slight horror as the army of Narutos cut the demons down, slaying them were they stood. A sudden change at the original caught everyone's attention.

Behind the original Naruto, as well as a long line of other clones, a massive emblem arts seal appeared. The Demon saw this as well and charged its own blast. Both blasts connected in the middle, causing an explosion that sent Naruto flying due to the shockwave and the demon leaving deep scores in the earth from being pushed back. Using wind chakra, Naruto managed to change his trajectory and land just short of the fish imitating armies of Biscotti and Galette. Fortunately for him, none of them saw his the blood flowing from his eyes…well everyone except for Cinque, Leo and Millhi. Those three stood there imitating a fish due to the shock of what they just saw… Naruto's eyes had changed color and shape, taking on a demonic yellowish-orange color and the pupils had changed shape, looking like a three pointed star. Add in the dried blood forming lines down his face, Naruto had a terrifying appearance. **(1)**

"Hey Boss…you forgot this." A clone who managed to survive the shockwave called out as he ran over carrying Naruto's claymore. Naruto nodded his thanks to the clone.

"Leo, Cinque, Millhi…stand back." He muttered darkly…before charging at the demon. Around Naruto a golden aura appeared that strangely released a sense of serenity and dread at the same time. **(A/N: Duh, Naruto has both Yin and Yang biju chakra…What, should I have made it so that the aura made people piss their pants?)** Leo began visibly shaking. This was almost an replay from her nightmare from two days earlier. The only differences were that Millhi was still healthy and there was no field of corpses between them and the Demon. That left…she watched in horror as the demon caught Naruto inside its mouth and made a swallowing motion.

"NARUTO!" she screamed and was about to charge had Gaul and Cinque not managed to make her fall to the ground and restrain her, mostly due to the fact that Naruto had given Gaul movement restriction seal tags for a time like this, though he never though they would be used on his sister.

With Yukikaze and Brioche

Yuki was looking at the demon through a telescope when she noticed something on the demons back.

"Shisho, have a look at the demons back, just where the spine connects to the ribcage normally…" she said as she handed Brioche the telescope. Brioche looked through the telescope and felt a small amount of dread at what she saw: a Demon blade was impaled there.

Neither of them noticed that the Demon had just 'snacked' Naruto…

With Naruto, inside the Demon

"Well…this sucks…" Naruto muttered as he sat on the top of the demons stomach above a pool of demonic acid. He was using chakra to stay up there, his claymore securely strapped to his back so it wouldn't fall into the acid. He had already lost his bear cloak when he first entered the stomach. It had touched the acid and like a living organism, the acid had eaten its way to the top, forcing Naruto to remove the cloak. Suddenly a light appeared before him and a serene voice began speaking inside his head. Inside the glowing sphere he saw a fox.

 _"Young one who wields primordial power not of this world, please listen to my plea…"_ the voice spoke inside his head.

 **(A/N: The conversation Naruto and the fox-god-mother is the same as what Millhi and the fox-god-mother had when she was being held captive inside the orb in the Dog Days anime)**

"So I just have to remove the blade from your youngsters back and seal or destroy it?" Naruto asked.

The etheral fox deadpanned, _"For the 4th time, yes."_

"Alright…I'll try not to hurt your kid too badly…" Naruto said as he got 'up' and literally began cutting his way through the demon's flesh.

The Fox had a sweat-drop the size of her body at the method Naruto was using to get out of there.

 _"I pity whoever sired him…"_ he said as she began disappearing. Her last communication to Naruto was, _"Please take care of my son…"_ , then she was no more. Naruto accepted her request, and felt new power flowing through him as well as a little added weight. Pausing for a moment he realized he had grown another tail.

"Yuki is going to be jealous…" he muttered as he continued cutting.

Exactly 21 seconds later…

"THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG…" Naruto roared as he put chakra into his katana and blasted his way upwards.

 **Chapter 8**

Outside the Demon

Everyone was watching in surprise when the Demon suddenly began squirming in pain. The explanation came two minutes later as a fiery blast originated from its back and a figure stepped out of the hole. He was too far away to be recognizable, and his power was far too high for anyone there to recognize.

"What was that?" was the general question going around.

With Naruto

Naruto was standing before the demon blade and was busy pulling it out. Once he did pull it out, he hurled it away and jumped after it.

On the ground

Naruto landed in a clearing where the sword had landed. Tentacle like constructs were growing from the sword and forming a humanoid body. When the 'body' was finished, Naruto became even angrier: the demon blade had formed a replica of…one of his mothers. More specifically, his blonde mother, Uzumaki Yamanaka Ino.

…Let's just say the demon blade won't have time to regret its decision after managing to look at Naruto's early memories…

5 seconds later…

Yuki and Brioche arrived together with the Biscotti special forces unit to witness Naruto knocking a humanoid figure to the earth and beginning to literally cut it to pieces with a large claymore, that was beginning to fill up with power. Even Brioche, who had seen many acts of brutality over the years, turned away from what she was seeing.

"Yuki…" she said. "That is one demon we won't be sealing…"

Her blonde companion could only nod. They and the canines were about to leave when they heard the demon speak.

"How? How could you do this to your own mother?" Brioche and Yuki stopped in their tracks at that.

"You are not my mother. You are just a fake imitation of her. She died when my homeworld was destroyed." Naruto's cutting became more furious.

"And yet you carry the powers of demonkind inside you." The demon said.

"Not demonkind." Naruto said, before raising a by now fully charged sword over his head. "Just primordial."

With that he brought his sword down onto the demon, destroying it completely.

This time the blade didn't get destroyed nor was the ground shattered. What did get destroyed was the body of the demon and the demonic attributed of the former jumbo sized demon form, which was now a small baby fox.

Naruto made his way over there, claymore still in hand. Yuki, fearing for the worst, made to intercept…but was stopped when Naruto sheathed the blade on his back and kneeled next to the small fox. Taking out a scroll, he unsealed some medical supplies: salves, balms, bandages, various liquids…enough for a small scale surgery. The baby fox whimpered a bit as Naruto began treating its wounds, but soon settled down as Naruto provided a gentle flow of pure chakra into the wounds, helping the recovery slightly.

"Before you ask, this one's mother asked me to take care of him until he decides to walk his own path." Naruto told the figures standing behind him.

"Alright, but would you explain the blood flowing out of your eyes?" Brioche asked. Naruto turned to them in surprise, touching the skin underneath his eyes. He quickly unsealed a mirror…and noticed his new Dojutsu.

"It is probably because I now have a Dojutsu…" he said. He gave the two a quick summary of Dojutsu that could have been found in his homeworld.

"What these do, I have no Idea." Naruto said, realizing that he was unconsciously putting chakra into his eyes. Cutting the flow, he noticed his eyes returning to normal.

Moments he gently picked the baby fox-god up in his arms and began moving towards the Galette camp, asking Yuki and Brioche to tell Leo and Millhi where he was going, and that he wanted to speak with them and their usual retinue. The demon hunters nodded and quickly left.

1 hour later, Galette camp, Leo's tent

Naruto walked into the tent still carrying the young fox when Leo saw him. Gently putting the fox on a cushion, to which it gave a small whimper, he and Leo came together in a hug.

"I am glad you are alright." She said, tears coming to her eyes. The two of them brought their faces together and were about to connect when they heard the whimper…rather, Leo heard the whimper, Naruto heard a voice in his head.

 _"This cushion is way to soft…"_

Naruto and Leo looked to the Fox-god-baby who was trying to get of the cushion.

"Hey little one." Naruto gently said, picking the fox up and petting him. The fox kit snuggled closer to him.

 _"My name isn't 'little one'. It is Uzuha."_ He said in his head.

 _'Vortex leaf_ **(2)** _?'_ Naruto thought, feeling a twinge of nostalgia.

Uzuha looked at Leo, who was curiously looking at him.

"Jo, Neko-ningen." He said out loud in a squeaky male voice. **(A/N: think about the Voice a 4 year old boy has)** "Why do you smell like Nii-san here?"

Leo blushed slightly, which Uzuha noticed.

"Nii-san, you have good taste. I think she will be a bit violent in bed though…" The temperature in the tent rose noticeably as Leo was sporting an atomic blush at the fox's mentioning of THAT subject.

 **(A/N: let it be known that Leo was very innocent on THAT subject.)**

"Uzuha, we haven't even gotten engaged yet, and you clearly don't know the unspoken rule here about relationships." Naruto told him.

"What, No kids until after having done it?" Uzuha asked. Leo's blush went beyond atomic, reaching cosmic. **(A/N: I don't know what comes after atomic blush, so I just went with cosmic blush…)**

"No. The rule is not to do it until after marriage. While it is not forbidden, it is heavily frowned upon." Naruto said, making Leo calm down…a lot.

"But you are on the level of a God. Why should you concern yourself with your social standing?" Uzuha asked, curious.

"I am a mortal, though your mother said that I have power similar to that of the primordial gods." Naruto said. "I am not of this world. Leo here summoned me when my home world was destroyed." Uzuha stared at him, then looked at Leo.

"You have summoned a being who cannot be understood." He told her.

"That may be true, but he holds his friends and loved ones close to his heart." She answered. Uzuha smiled as a bright light surrounded him.

A female voice spoke, "You have both passed the test. I leave my son in your care. Raise him well."

 _"He will not remember anything of our conversation nor will he have that personality. He still is young and innocent…"_ Naruto heard in his head. Mentally he was relieved. It had taken a lot out of him not to blush like Leo during their earlier conversation. **(3)**

He quickly told Leo what he had heard in his head, and she sighed in relief. Naruto placed the now sleeping fox baby on his tails, which he had curled forming a small nest.

"Now, where were we?" Naruto asked Leo.

Moments later Millhi walked in…and immediately walked back out sporting an atomic blush of her own.

20 minutes later

Millhi was still showing the after effects of her atomic blush earlier, such as the red cheeks. Currently she, Cinque, Éclair, Lorain, Rico, Yuki, Brioche, Gaul, the Genoise, Godwin, Violet and Bernard were sitting inside Leo's tent together with Leo, Naruto and Uzuha, who was soundly asleep on Naruto's tails.

Naruto was telling them about his new sword and how he had been the one to save the two girls.

He then began telling them about the things he did, scaring them all…at least until he went "Boo" on Éclair, making her jump onto Cinque's lap and holding onto him tightly.

"So it takes a joke to get her to sit on your lap, Cinque." Naruto commented. Éclair, hearing him, went atomic…and became frozen due to embarrassment…which did not help Cinque in the slightest. Only Yuki and Brioche weren't scared as they had seen the things Naruto did to the Demon, and honestly, what he said he did was only the watered down version.

Millhi, Rico and Noir were giggling at Éclair while the rest, minus Naruto, Leo, Lorain and Brioche, were laughing hard.

Naruto hissed at them to be quiet when he felt the fox stir from the noise.

"Éclair." He then said, getting the girls attention. "If you keep denying your feelings, you will eventually tear yourself apart. The same goes for you, Cinque." He told them. "Oh, and maybe you need to get a room or a tent…"

Éclair opened her mouth to complain, but realized that what he said was true…and that she was still sitting on Cinque's lap…and that Cinque was petting her head…and that her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Mou…don't hog Cinaue for yourself, Éclair." Rico and Yuki said as they jumped on Cinque, wanting to be petted as well. Millhi giggled before joining in.

"Neh, Naruto. Could you teach Cinque that cloning technique of yours?" Yuki asked as she held Cinque's head between her breasts.

"Unfortunately not. The technique requires Chakra and I don't sense any in him." Naruto answered. Yuki pouted. "But I sense enough chakra in you for you to use the jutsu." She immediately cheered up. Naruto created a clone, who went outside to teach her the technique. Some of the things he would see her do with her clone had better be left unsaid, only that it involved some groping on the clones part.

"Are the proportions exactly the same?" was the reasoning. Naruto's clone quickly dispelled before the two Yukis got more into the 'proportion and feature measurements'.

Back in the tent, Naruto, having gotten his clones memories, turned to Brioche.

"You may have to keep an eye on Yuki…especially if you have guests…I may have inadvertently unlocked Yuki's perverse side." Naruto said, hanging his head in shame. Brioche turned to him.

"Did she manage to do the technique?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Did she start groping herself?" another nod. "Then she is still the same." Everyone looked at her. "She always wanted to see herself through the eyes of another person." _'Though I may need to ask Naruto to place some sound silencing seals on her room…'_ Brioche thought, remembering the times when Yuki needed to relieve some tension…she was not the quiet tension reliever type…

Suddenly Éclair fell into the floor, unconscious due to not being able to completely process the facts that were going through her head, mainly the reasons why she couldn't move or let go of Cinque.

"Youngsters these days…" Brioche commented.

2 days later (Cinques last full day before returning home)

Naruto was busy 'packing' up his 'workshop' in Vanette when Leo entered the room. She was surprised to say the least.

"You really are going to move to that timber building, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded.

"I got word from Martel that a small delegation of craftsmen and craftswomen from both Galette and Biscotti had applied to work there. Most of them also requested my being there so they could compare methods and improve where needed." He answered.

"And Pastillage?" Leo asked, going to help him…slow down so she could spend more time with him…

"Nothing as of yet, though they did send word that they would send out invitations to their craftsmen and craftswomen. I think it is mostly due to the fact that their specialties are different from those of Biscotti and Galette." Naruto said, pausing his packing and giving Leo a short hug, kissing the top of her head. "As for the Counter Demon division, I may have to impose trials to reduce the number of applications."

"Why is that?" Leo asked.

"Remember I suggested only 100 for now from each nation?" she nodded. "Well, try 2,300 from Galette and 1,800 from Biscotti. From Pastillage there have been 234 applications so far." He told her. Her eyes went wide. She hadn't been told any of this. "If that surprises you, wait till you hear who the candidates are as the overall leader of the Counter demon division." He said and indicated a chalkboard to the back of the room, next to a small pile of papers. Leo walked over and skimmed the graph on the board. Her eyes widened when she read the name that held the majority of the votes, which were in different colors to indicate the different nations of origin.

"But…this person…almost ALL the votes from Galette went to…" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah. The forces of Galette knows me, and I suspect the few votes from Biscotti and Pastillage were came from the people who saw me in action or have heard of my exploits." He chuckled. "None of them could come up with a name for the division however…" he indicated the other side of the chalkboard.

Leo felt her eyebrows twitch. "Biscuit army; Pastry division; Demons beware army; Demon trash disposal unit; Demon dishers;…" the list continued with some pretty ridiculous names.

"I had a similar reaction when I read the proposals." Naruto said.

"When will the trials start?" she asked. He smiled.

"50 Galetteans have already been chosen." He said.

"Ah yes. The team you and Gaul always take to "hunt Demons"…" she growled.

"My clones are busy judging the other applicants for certain traits." He ignored the tone in her voice.

"What traits?" she asked.

"Stamina, strength, skill, focus, balance, agility, mental strength and most importantly, teamwork." He told her.

"What do they have to do for each of those?" Leo asked.

"Teamwork is self explanatory. Stamina wise, they should be able to stay active in full combat gear for at least 48 hours. Strength wise, they need to be able to carry the gear they'll be issued. Skill wise: they need to be able to become one with their weapon, make it an extension of their body, and not swing it around like a moron. Focus wise: they need to be stay aware of their surroundings while focusing on the task at hand. The test for balance and agility involves them running and jumping and and over balancing beams. Mental strength: they must not give up during the trials." He told her.

"And how are you testing for all those?" Leo asked.

At the trial grounds, located just in the middle of nowhere

One of Naruto's clones stood on a platform overlooking the 300 remaining Galette Warriors who didn't leave after hearing Naruto telling them about what they would be doing for the trials. Now though they were putting on bags filled with rocks that were about as heavy as the gear they would be issued, should they pass. Out of the 300 remaining warriors, only 50 would be chosen. There were 7 stages to the trials and the ones who would be chosen had to pass each and every one of them…8 if you count the entire trial as the stamina trial. The individual trial locations were separated by quite a distance and they would have to march to the next trial. The clone did however say that the trials were this hard for the first generation of the new Anti Demon Division.

The first trial required them balancing across slack lines and tight ropes.

The balancing lines start of at 10m lengths and increase by 2m for every level. Those who manage to get to the end get bonus points.

The next few trials tested they spacial awareness, their focus and their courage. The 7th and last trial consisted of an obstacle course where they were split up into groups and sent onto the course in said groups.

Back in Vanette

"Please tell me you won't kill anyone…" Leo deadpanned after hearing all the details about what the warriors had to do…outside the safe zones.

"You know I won't…whether or not my clone will, I don't know…" he gave her a cheeky grin. Realizing he was playing with her, she lightly punched his shoulder.

"The two of you are one and the same at the end." She said, before grabbing his collar and pulling him down.

Meanwhile, elsewhere

In Pastillage the post war celebration was in full swing and although Pastillage lost the war against Zwegsten, both sides joined in on the celebration. News had reached them about the Demon attack during the practice battle between Biscotti and Pastillage. Of course the news included details about a hero who wields demonic powers as if they were his own, one who has the ability to summon an army and to call down a rain of fire. No name was given for this hero, but people started to call him the Demon Fox Hero, which after countless telling's was shortened to either 'Hero Fox' or 'Demon Fox'.

Currently there were only a few people in Pastillage who knew the truth: Couvert and her most trusted friends. She had heard the news directly from Leo and Millhi. The fact that Naruto has the ability to awaken Demon eyes was troubling her, though she had never heard or read about eyes like his.

Apart from that, she was almost ready to send the roster for the 132 men and woman (Children not included in that number) who would go and become part of the Anti Demon Division. The only part that is keeping her from sending it is that Naruto had been elected leader of the division. She didn't know him well enough to trust him completely yet. Finally she sighed and called for her aide and asked him to send the roster to the ADD HQ. The people on the list would leave sometime next week and would meet up with the representatives of Biscotti and Galette at the ADD HQ.

In Biscotti

Cinque was busy enjoying his last day in Biscotti by playing several games with Millhi and Rico. Éclair didn't join them because she was still not coming to terms with the fact that she likes Cinque. Currently she was in the training field and the Quartermaster was crying waterfalls because she was making kindling out of the training dummies…again **(4)**. Soon he would have to set allocate half of his inventory budget just so there would be training dummies left for the other knights.

Meanwhile, the other knights, including Lorrain, were standing to the side of the field, ready to flee at a moments' notice should Éclair decide that she had enough of training dummies.

Brioche and Yuki were out fishing…well the real Yuki was…at their house another yuki was busy sweeping the porch.

Back in Galette

Gaul was sitting at his desk, finishing of the paperwork for the day. He was beginning to get used to the position as Leader of Galette, though that title still belonged to Leo, and his training wasn't yet complete.

Meanwhile the Genoise were working on improving their combat skills…against one of Naruto's clones. The clone had gotten a book from somewhere and was casually reading it while dodging, blocking or evading the attacks of the three girls. **(A/N: Kakashi style…)** to the side of the field, Godwin and Bernard were sitting, watching the clone making a fool out of the three. They did feel a twinge of sympathy when the clone suddenly managed to get behind Jaune sent her flying with the phrase:

" _Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Grorshi_ " **(A/N: I don't need to translate this, do I?)**

They estimated Jaune wouldn't feel her ass for the rest of the day.

All Jaune was doing was muttering "He will pay. He will pay. He…".

Noir and Vert didn't last much longer as Naruto caught one of Vert's arrows and threw it back at said girl, hitting and shattering her armor and clothes. Noir tried attacking Naruto from behind, but he side stepped and caught the collar of the shirt. For a moment she just hung there, unable to do anything to Naruto as he was out of reach of him and he was holding her like a kitten by the scruff of the neck.

With Martel

"Finally, the first stage is done." The blacksmith said as he looked at his finished sword blade. He and his apprenticed had been hammering away on the blade for two days straight. **(5)** The final product was a broad sword somewhat longer that the standard sword. The next step would be to polish it, and for that he needed to consult Naruto.

Back with Naruto

Naruto, with the help of Leo, was busy placing the last of his storage scrolls into a box that would go with him to his new residence. Uzuha, who had recovered enough to run around again, was wagging his tail, ready to leave for his new home with the person who smelled like an older brother. He ran around Narutos legs as said man carried the box to the wagon outside the palace where the rest of his possessions were waiting for him.

He was planning on leaving tomorrow, after the Galette trials were completed and the clone in charge brought him the list of candidates. Leo also had a party planned as a surprise…unfortunately she didn't know that Naruto had already gotten wind of that plan, but was going to play along anyway…

 **Epilog…of part 1…**

The next day

Naruto was busy riding on the wagon with his possessions together with Leo, who had been 'sent' by Gaul to make sure he 'stays out of trouble…' though in truth everyone knew that was never going to happen, as she usually IS the trouble that he has.

They were nearing the border with Biscotti when they saw the pink orb rising to the sky from one of the floating islands, where the summoning altar of Biscotti is.

"Seems like Cinque is going home." Naruto said with a sad smile. _'Home…'_ he thought. He missed his former home, but knew that he had a new one here.

"We will probably see him again. While searching for a way to send him back, Rico managed to come up with a method of him being able to be summoned again." Leo said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I should probably teach Gaul how the summoning works. Maybe he can summon a hero for Galette when Millhi summons him again."

"You really like making things more interesting, don't you?" Naruto asked with a smile as he began scratching Leo behind her ears, making her purr…loudly.

In Vanette

Gaul was currently in a meeting with the arch duke of another country about trade agreements and a possible conflict…competition in the future.

"Currently I cannot make such an agreement. However that does not mean that I disapprove of this agreement." Gaul told the ambassador, who had feather growing from his head instead of hair.

Outside of the office, Violet could only smile at the irony of Cats and birds working together, but then again, Cats and Dogs are now working together and will soon be joined by Squirrels. Bernard and Godwin were shaking their heads for the same reason Violet was smiling, though Bernard was smiling while shaking his head.

In Biscotti

In her private room, Rico was busy with her research, this time on how to make one of those small communications devises that Cinque had, but wouldn't let her study (His phone). She already had the basic theory behind it down, as well as a working device that works in a similar fashion (The video conferencing devices), except they are way too big to fit into a box the size of your hand. She was therefore working on a way to make the device smaller. She smiled, thinking how surprised Cinque would be if he saw it when it is finished. On the other side of the desk was a list of games she wants to play with Cinque when he returns…well she and several other girls, including Yuki.

With Éclair 

Éclair, for once, wasn't making mincemeat out of her opponent and was instead helping him improve his swordsmanship. She had begun to slowly accept her feelings for Cinque and had calmed down considerably, enough to make others become able to approach her without fear.

She also wanted to get strong enough to stand at his side in battle (More like kick his ass whenever she feels like it, but she would never admit to that…).

Lorrain was watching the match with a smile…until their blades broke and the tip of Éclair's sword went flying, striking him in the neck. With a puff of smoke he became a beastball, and every knight witnessed the rather hilarious sight of seeing Éclair pet her brother, who was clearly enjoying the petting.

With Brioche and Yuki

Brioche was drinking some tea as she watched the pink orb rising to the sky. Next to her sat Yuki who was in fact a clone, while the real one was making use of the silence seals together with another clone…

Back with Leo and Naruto

The wagon had arrived at the Workshop/home that Naruto would call his own from now on and he and Leo were busy taking the boxes into one of the workshops. Once that was done, he picked her up cridal style (To her embarrassment) and jumped onto the roof, from where they had a clear view of the surrounding area, including the rows of saplings that Naruto had planted to supplement the trees that they had cut down during the construction process.

She was surprised when Naruto suddenly knelt down before her, holding a small box in his hand. In the box she saw a diamond ring…she thought her heart was going to jump out of her mouth.

When he spoke, he said the words that made her eyes flood with tears of happiness, the happiness which was mirrored in her voice when she agreed. **(6)**

 **And done. But don't worry, there are still a few parts coming.**

 **In all honesty, I was surprised at how quickly I finished these chapters.**

 **Don't forget to review…**

 **Explainations:**

 **(1): in case you are wondering, I have decided not to make Naruto go all Kyubi, but gave him a Dojutsu instead. If you want a comparison, the pupil looks like a black Mercedes star without the ring and thicker points. It has the same abilities as the base sharingan, but won't have an evolved form. Also it won't ever affect the persons sight. I came up with this choice after thinking about the idea chakra and the energy the people here use are different and Naruto's powers were mutating into something because of it.**

 **(2): I know the proper translation is 'Uzu no ha', but I wanted to get a name…**

 **(3): I decided to have the fox's father's soul momentarily take over, so yeah…**

 **(4): She goes 'Dummy chopping' whenever Cinque did something that left her feeling embarrassed or angry…**

 **(5): I know it takes longer than 2 days to forge the blade of a sword using the folded metal method, but hey, this is an AU. The laws of Physics are slightly different here…as are some other laws…**

 **(6): You can guess what happened here.**

 **Omake:**

Éclair's 'nightmare'

Éclair was having a sparring match together with Cinque against Naruto, with nobody else around. They were putting everything they had into the fight, because they made a deal with the human-kitsune hybrid that the winner(s) would get to set a task for the loser(s)…and the smile he gave them was creepy to say the least.

At first thing were going well for her and Cinque…until Naruto went onto the offensive. Neither of them lasted long against his onslaught.

Later

In her bedroom, both Cinque and Éclair were sitting on opposite ends of her bed, each sporting atomic blushes that illuminated the room.

The reason was that Naruto's task for them was to spend the night together in, Quote, "…the same BED-room…"

When Éclair tried to protest, he shut her up by teasing her about not being prideful enough to uphold her end of a bargain.

"W-W-Well, l-let's get this over with…" she stuttered. He could only nod in agreement, not trusting his mouth to speak properly.

Sometime later, during the night

Both Éclair and Cinque were finding it veeeeeery difficult to sleep due to the close proximity they were having. Suddenly a very tired Éclair turned around and embraced Cinque from behind…before realizing what she was doing.

Her eyes widened and she was beginning to feel hot between her legs.

Cinque was sweating buckets while feeling himself getting hard…

On the other side of the conscious spectrum…

Lorrain and Amelita Tremper, Millhi's secretary, were looking at the twisting and moaning form of Éclair in her bed.

"I don't know what is happening, but…" Lorrain said, "…we may need to change the bed sheets tomorrow."

"I concur." Amelita said. "Would you like to borrow my couch for the night?"

"I may have to…" he answered. The two of them looked at Éclair's face which was a filled with ecstasy. What Amelita knew, but Lorrain didn't, was that Éclair most likely had her hands between her legs at the moment.

"Let's go. I think she will be fine." She said.

Next day…

"Uhm, Éclair-san, are you feeling alright?" her sparring partner asked.

"I just had a rough night." Éclair answered.


	4. Prolog of part 2 - Chapter 11

**Author's Comments to Reviews:**

 **Rebmul:** **Have another look. Dog Days has a third season:** **Dog Days''**

 **Bladetri:** **Many thanks for the like.**

 **Blaze1992:** **Ending there just makes it more interesting. It leaves people open to their imaginations about what will happen and also gives the story some flexibility when they ask or give suggestions. As for the Harem, Cinque will have a harem, even though he will eventually end up with the puppy knight, Éclair. I mean, most of the girls around him already have feelings for him. Naruto will be with Leo, but he basically had most of the Galette Females fangirling over him until he began his relationship with Leo.**

 **Broken.9:** **Glad you like it. Having the Demon take on Ino's form was a decision of mine that made it easier to write about Naruto actually losing his cool for once. I'd say that Brioche and Yuki had made the correct choice in leaving. Nobody wants to stay near an immensely powerful being who is angry…  
As for not watching the anime, I'd suggest it.**

"Testing…" Normal speech

 _'Yippee kay yay, mother…'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/technique name

 **Prolog of Part 2**

 _Real world_

 _Cinque was having another Iron Athletics competition against his cousin, Takatsuki Nanami…and was actually managing to keep up with her this time, much to her surprise and that of the commentators._

 _It has been three months since he returned from Flonyard, where he helped save a nation from being defeated and was trained by another offworlder in acrobatics, an offworlder who grew up as a shinobi during a huge war which ended in the destruction of his home world._

 _Even though he and Naruto didn't get off on a good start, he still respected him, mostly as someone who had more experience than him in many fields, but also because of what he had been through and still being sane. Eventually he and Naruto came to be friends, especially after he helped him and his friend Éclair save the princess after she was kidnapped by his best friend and rival of that world, Gaul. Afterwards Naruto helped him in training…which he hated at first, but seeing the effects it had for him, he began using the training regime Naruto put him through as his usual one…watered down of course… To anyone's eyes it looks like an advanced training regime, but skilled athletes would recognize the motions as 'high level', and when he heard that, he was glad that Naruto said he would go easy on him with training…_

 _Now, three months later, he had reached a point where he was running shoulder to shoulder with Nanami and they finished off at the same time._

 _"You have gotten better, Cinque." Nanami congratulated him._

 _"Well, I had help with my training regime, so I would have been surprised if I hadn't gotten better." He said, scratching the back of his hand. "You can meet him as well. He lives where we are going for the holidays."_

 _"I wonder if he will teach me a few things. I can't have you getting better than me just like that, you know." She said with a smirk._

 _'He may just kill you with that kind of attitude…' Cinque thought. "Well, see you soon then, Nanami."_

 _"Yeah, see you soon." She said._

 _Flonyard, 3 days before the summoning_

 _On the Border between Biscotti, Galette and Pastillage stood a small castle made of stone. It isn't the most pleasing to look at, but in terms of practicality, it is ranked amongst the top 3 defensive structures in the triple alliance between Biscotti, Galette and Pastillage…at least it will be when it is finished, but with the help of only around 10,000 of a certain ex-shinobi's shadow clones, they managed to complete roughly 1/3 of the castle in the last month. Once it is finished, the Castle will serve as the headquarters of the Unified Anti Demon Armed Forces, which was is the result of the Anti Demon Division formed three months earlier. At the moment though, there was nobody working…as it was still nighttime._

 _In a large tent just outside of the outer walls slept a couple who got engaged three months ago, shortly before the official formation of the ADD, which became the UADAF two months ago._

 _Leo was no longer the leader of the Galette Lion Territory, having given that position over to her brother Gaul 2 1/2 months earlier so she could be with her Fiancée, Naruto, who at first lived in a huge workshop cluster that he had built. There he had used his clones to mass produce vastly superior weapons for the UADAF recruits, who were undergoing hellish training by anyone's standards, though nobody really had the heart to complain…because while they were doing their training, Naruto was doing training of his own that made their training look like light warm up. A month after the foundation of the ADD, Naruto led his 300 troops against a combined army of roughly 3000…and figuratively slaughtered them. That was the day that Couvert, the princess of Pastillage, began truly trusting Naruto, as he didn't discriminate between races. He saw the strengths and weaknesses of each person in the ADD and assigned them to a group within the division where they can utilize their strengths to their max. Heck, he even formed a small airforce, consisting of Pastillageans who had brought their mounts and was coordinating them perfectly with his foot soldiers and cavalry. The 30 or so people in his air force completely out maneuvered the ones that Couvert sent and picked them off without a single casualty. Whatever training they had been doing must have been worth it._

 _It was probably better that she didn't know. Part of the training consisted of facing against a vastly superior force (In the training that would be a few thousand clones…) with limited supplies, meaning that every shot, every attack must count. The Ground troops were also trained that way. The cavalry was trained to wield much longer spears and to quickly move the point between targets._

 _All in all, the standard militia of the three nations was nowhere near trained enough to face off against this lot._

 _Now, 2 months after the trial battle, the UADAF, or simply known as Adaf, had nearly doubled in number. Fortunately the new recruits didn't have to undergo the same strict training regime the first generation had, unfortunately it would take at least 2 months for the recruits to be fully trained._

 _As for the standard of Adaf, there were so many different applications that eventually Gaul, Millhi and Couvert just snapped and asked Leo to create one. The design she already had in mind was one she saw several times in her viewing mirror when she watched Naruto. A red spiral over a blue background._

 _Hoping Naruto would appreciate it, she handed over the draft for her 'new' design that was actually hundreds of years old…_

 _Naruto had had different feelings about the symbol. At first he declined it, but when he saw Leo's eyebrow twitching and discovered she had come up with it, he relented. He later talked about it with Leo and she told him that his parents live on inside him and that he should at least carry the symbol with pride._

 _T-minus 2 days till hero summoning_

 _"Are you sure you don't want to be with Gaul when he summons his first hero?" Naruto asked Leo, who was busy packing some clothes to leave for Vanette in order to command the Galette Army. She may not be the princess anymore, but she was unanimously votes as overall leader of the Galette Military. As she no longer had her ancient Relic, Naruto had forged her a new Battle axe, one she actually liked. Gaul thought it was more intimidating than her previous axe…especially after she gave it a swing and sliced right through a thick oak tree._

 _"More like I have to summon her. Gaul might not summon her at all." She told him._

 _"Mind If I tag along?" Naruto asked._

 _"Don't you have to prepare the defense around the battlefield?" she asked him. Her eyes began to twitch when he made a clone._

 _"Then I'll just do both." Both the original and the clone said with fox like grins._

 _"And besides, can you sleep without your favorite fox?" the original smirked. Leo sighed in surrender. She had gotten used to Naruto's lateral thinking which allowed him to outthink her, though that left his attention span very limited normally._

 _"Just try not to scare our soon-to-be hero too much, ok?" she said. He nodded._

 _If only the two of them knew what would happen…_

 **Chapter 9**

Real world, Japan

Cinque and his childhood friend Rebecca "Becky" Anderson were currently making their way to the top of their school building where Cinque happily greeted the dog Homura. Rebecca had a deadpan look when she saw the knife in the dog's snout.

London

Nanami was waiting at a train station for her supposed 'lift' to arrive when a small black cat walked right up to her.

"Aw, you are so cute…" Nanami said as she kneeled sown to scratch the cat's head and ears. She was surprised to see a letter addressed to her. She then saw the dagger in the sheath on the cat's back…after the cat made it clear she had to follow it.

 **(A/N: The anime shows them being in those locations…I don't know whether or not they live there…)**

Japan

Rebecca had eyes the size of tennis balls when she saw the magical circle appear in front of her. She remained frozen when Cinque told her that it would be alright. She finally snapped out of it when Cinque picked her up bridal style and together with both their luggage jumped into the circle.

London

Nanami took the surprise a lot better than Rebecca had and soon realized that the cat wanted her to step onto the circle with her belongings. Taking a deep breath she began stepping forward.

Moments later, skies of Flonyard

Two streaks of pink and light blue flew across the skies above Biscotti and Galette respectively. In the pink orb, one of the figures was happily telling the female that she should have a look and that the view was great. Unfortunately when Rebecca opened her eyes the first direction she looked…was straight down. She immediately clung to Cinque, who as with her in the orb, and started screaming.

In the blue orb

Nanami was screaming her lungs out while a completely relaxed cat clung hung in her arms. The thought of the cat was more along the lines of 'this persons pillows could be bigger' than 'O CRAP WE ARE FALLING…'

Both orbs landed at their respective destinations with cries of "ARE YOU JOKING?"

At the Biscotti summoning altar

Millhi was hurrying up the last few steps, eager to greet her friend and his friend. She arrived just as the orb unfolded like a flower, revealing a smiling Cinque and a spiral-eyed, unconscious girl with light brown hair tied into pigtails.

"Hime-sama." Cinque said, after gently putting Becky down on the floor, as he went to greet his friend.

"Cinque." Millhi cried as she barreled into him with a running hug.

In Galette

Nanami was rubbing her backside from the awkward landing with the cat sitting on her bag with a smile and a wagging tail. When she looked up she saw three people approach. She guessed that two of them were siblings, judging from their yellow eyes and white hair. The third person was wearing some archaic form of samurai armor.

"Welcome to Flonyard, Nanami-san." The white haired male said. "My name is Gaul Galette des Rois, Crown prince of the Galette Lion Territory." He introduced himself. Nanami hesitantly took his outstretched hand in greeting. Next the female introduced herself.

"My name is Leomitchelli Galette des Rois, former crown Princess of the Galette Lion Territory, and Gaul's older sister." She said, twitching her ears and wagging her tail, which got Nanami's attention.

Nanami immediately felt her cuteness sensor reaching max as she looked at the older female. Instead of turning to the last member of the troop, she grabbed Leo's head and began petting her in such a way that Leo just melted under her petting, though not as fast as when Naruto pets her…

Finally she turned her attention to the last member of the group. "Who is the delinquent in samurai armor?" she felt Leo freeze under her hand and noticed Gaul take a step back.

"I take great offence to that name…" the figure growled.

"His name is Naruto. He is quite possibly the strongest individual in this world…and my Fiancée." Leo said. None of the two siblings saw the motion and even Naruto had trouble catching it, but Nanami went from standing and petting Leo to kneeling and asking for forgiveness. This of course left Leo unbalanced, but she was thankfully caught by Naruto.

Nanami was sweating buckets when as he approached her.

"You know…" he began and her sweating increased. "…if you keep hiding your face like that, I won't be able to introduce myself properly."

Nanami thought that something was wrong in her brain. She had just inadvertently insulted him and hit on his betrothed, and he was talking like it never happened. Feeling her neck creak in protest, she looked up at the whiskered, smiling face of Naruto.

"My name if Uzumaki Naruto, Leader of the United Anti Demon Armed Forces, Master Blacksmith, King of Pranks and as mentioned earlier, probably the most powerful single person in this world." He held out his hand to help her up.

Nanami could have sworn the saw both Gaul and Leo's ears twitch due to the creaking of her arm joints as she accepted Naruto's hand.

"I am not offended by you petting Leo, just by being called a delinquent." Naruto told her. "Though that probably gives me the right to call you…" Naruto thought for a bit. Nanami was beginning to have a bad feeling about it.

Finally Naruto said a single word. "Tsurupettan."

Nanami's face went from worried to beyond angry in that instant. **(A/N: for those who don't know, Tsurupettan means, it means Flat Chest…)**

However, Naruto was already gone. Grumbling, she picked up her bag and followed Leo and Gaul to the carriage that would take them to the planned event.

At the Biscotti Altar

While Millhi was carrying Cinque and Rebecca's luggage, Cinque was carrying Rebecca to the awaiting Carriage that would take them to the same event as Gaul, Leo and Nanami were heading to.

Cinque gently laid her down on the back seat, before going outside again to greet the rest of his friends, who were arriving at that moment. Rico was the first to run up and, like Millhi, give him a running hug. Cinque was busy greeting her and petting her head when Yuki came up with the same greeting, though in her case the three of them fell to the ground…with Cinque's face squashed between Yuki's breasts.

The next person to greet Cinque was Brioche, who just ruffled his hair…to his annoyance…

Then came Éclair, who refused to give him a hug, but made the fact that she was happy about him being back well known with a wagging tail and a crimson blush. Cinque walked up to her and touched her forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked, making her snap.

The sound of someone being punched echoed through across the floating rocks and the escort at the bottom flinched slightly at the sound.

A few minutes later

With a groan Rebecca returned to consciousness, finding herself on a soft sofa of sorts. Next to her was Homura, who had a wagging tail. Stepping outside, she was helped by Cinque out of the carriage and led to the side of the floating rock they were standing on, stopping a safe distance from the edge so she wouldn't look down again.

"This is where I wanted to take you for the holidays." Cinque told her. She stood in awe as she looked at the floating rocks and the peaceful landscape.

She heard steps behind her.

"Ah, let me introduce you to some of my friends." Cinque told her. She sweat dropped when she saw the tails and ears.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked.

"Should I pinch you?" Cinque joked.

Rebecca wished it were a dream, because one of the girls was a lot larger than her in two of the three 'important' sizes (Ahem…Yuki…)

Timeskip, Battlefield

Nanami was sitting with Leo at a tea table in the Galette HQ, watching the screens that showed the battle.

"So wars in this world are more like competitions than actual combat?" she asked. Leo nodded and explained the basics of these 'wars' to her. The explanation had just finished when with a blaze of fireworks and loud music the commentator announced the arrival of Biscotti's hero. Nanami was surprised to see that it was Cinque.

"I am guessing Cinque didn't tell you about his time here three months ago." Leo guessed seeing her reaction. Nanami looked at her surprised.

"Cinque had been here before?" she asked surprised. Leo just smirked.

"How do you think it came to be that he knew where you had to be to get summoned?" she asked. Realization dawned upon Nanami. "Since we heard that you like cats, he specifically asked that Galette summon you while he and his other friend would be summoned by Biscotti."

"Becky is here too?" Nanami asked, getting a nod. "She is more of a rodent lover though…" Nanami said in thought. Leo smirked.

"That shouldn't be a problem." She said, pointing to the third corner of the battlefield triangle, where a large platform was flying towards the Biscotti HQ.

 **(A/N: the interaction between Couvert, Millhi, Cinque and Becky is the same as in the anime, minus all the "Why are you here" stuff…)**

While this was all happening, Cinque had fought his way to where Gaul was, and the two rivals began having a fierce duel.

Nanami was by now having stars in her eyes, wishing she could participate as well.

"Do you want to take part?" Leo asked from behind her cup of tea.

"Huh?" Nanami asked.

"Gaul gave me permission to make you Galette's hero in his stead, as he is currently busy with Cinque." Leo said, holding up a ring.

Nanami looked between the ring and her, before nodding her agreement.

 **(A/N: Nanami and Rebecca's entrances as the heros of Galette and Pastillage respectively are as in the anime…)**

After having set Nanami loose upon the Biscotteans and Pastiallgeans, Leo made her way down to the armory, where she called for her armor and her axe.

The Battle just got more fierce from there on as basically all the powerful players joined the fray…well those allowed to enter the battle that is…

Security camp

"Naruto-sama, are you really going to allow her to join in? wouldn't it make the battle a bit one sided?" a Biscottean demon hunter asked. The Biscotteans and Galetteans had taken to calling the members of Adaf 'Demon Hunters' while the Pastillageans usually referred to them as Commandoes, super soldiers, allied special forces…all of their names derived from a name initially given as a joke: "The-soliders-who-hunt-demons-and-have-received-training-that-turned-them-into-monsters-on-the-battlefield"

"Finally, someone who doesn't call me Bakemono-Shogun." Naruto said in mock relief. Those nearby chuckled or laughed. "As to letting her loose, would you rather she being let loose on you?" Naruto asked. The Biscottean immediately began walking back to his post whistling all the way.

Naruto shook his head and returned his attention to the map he had before him. The map was a replica of the known layout of the wilderness bordering on Galette and Biscotti. Naruto was planning an expedition into it to see what the status of the demons there is.

His planning went down the drain when a stray shot hit the tent he was standing in...and right onto the pot where he was warming up ramen…

Forcing a smile onto his face, he 'kindly' asked one of his men to go and have his men regroup around his position.

20 minutes later

"Sir, why are we entering this battle?" one of the newer hunters asked. Another spoke up.

"Baka. It is because something happened that pissed him of or he just wants to cut loose a bit."

"Actually one of the stray shots from the battle hit his ramen pot. He just wants some revenge, and in this way, nobody will die." A third said. He had clearly been around Naruto when the shot came.

"They spilled ramen? Where are the bastards…" the first one growled.

Moments later Naruto sent a message to the commentators.

25 minutes later

"HUH? ARE YOU READING THIS?" the Pastillage commentator asked. The representatives from Biscotti and Galette noded.

"UHM…SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION TO THE BATTLE, BUT WE JUST RECEIVED SOME INTERESTING NEWS…" the battle began to stop at those words. "SOMEONE HAD BEEN CARELESS ABOUT WHERE HE/SHE FIRED TOWARDS, BECAUSE A STRAY SHOT STRUCK NARUTO-SAN'S COMMAND TENT AND DESTROYED HIS RAMEN." A clear shiver ran through the warriors and soldiers on the Battlefield. It was common knowledge that one never insults or wastes ramen in the presence of Naruto. He threw a fit the last time that happened and completely decimated the entire Galette army singlehandedly.

If someone **destroyed** his ramen…they hoped they wouldn't have to face him in battle.

"FOR THAT REASON, HE HAS DECIDED TO JOIN IN ON THE FUN ALONG WITH HIS HUNTERS, MAKING THIS A FOUR SIDED BATTLE ROYAL…" the commentator was interrupted by the sight of 500 hunters storming over a hill and right into the thickest part of the currently halted battle.

"Someone tell me what is going on…" both Nanami and Rebecca shouted. Well, almost common knowledge…

Cinque quickly gave them a run through about what was going on and both girls sweat dropped at the reasoning behind the man.

"Is that the reason why Leo-sama is in love with him?" Nanami asked…at the worst possible timing…as Leo rode past them at that moment…let's just say Nanami had a rapid growth spurt and shrunk again after a few hours.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, he is the one who helped me train last time." Cinque said with pride. Nanami was having second thoughts about asking the man to train her as well. Their conversation came to an end when the commentator began shouting frantically.

"OH BOY. THE DEMON HUNTERS HAVE SPLIT UP. HALF OF THEIR FORCES ARE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE GALETTE FORT WHILE THE OTHER HALF IS HEADING RIGHT FOR THE PASTILLAGE FORT. Wait…AND NARUTO IS SOLOING HIS WAY TOWARDS THE BISCOTTI FORT…"

"Hime-sama…" Cinque shouted as he activated his fire board and raced towards the Biscotti fort, trying to cut Naruto of from advancing…which shouldn't be too hard…yes he was walking…followed by an army of his clones…

Well, Cinque managed to last exactly 12 seconds against the shinobi, who during their fight told him that he was going to up the training. During Cinque's moment of shock/surprise Naruto flicked his forehead with a seal covered finger.

Well, once the hunters entered the battle, it was as good as over for the other participants…at least until the three nations began to unite, at which point their advance slowed considerably. Oddly, the person who actually saved the Biscotti HQ was Leo, who gave them the advice of preparing a large pot of Ramen for Naruto.

Naruto's 'defeat' only stunned the hunters for a moment as they had expected this, but that is not what stunned them…it was the size of the ramen pot that the Biscotteans placed before him…it had to be at least 1 meter high and 1 meter in diameter…and the contents were disappearing into Naruto's stomach faster than they ever saw him run.

Afterwards Naruto somehow managed to get hold of a microphone and announced that he would leave the battle to the others as 'justice' had been served, but told his troops that they could continue fighting if they wanted. Most of his hunters just sighed and retreated, not wanting to fight with their teacher/leader as no-one could understand him…other than Leo most likely…

The next day

"You WHAT?" came the shout from a large tent in the middle of the campsite. Gaul, Leo, Cinque, Millhi, Couvert and Éclair were staring at Naruto, who was crouching with his hands on his ears.

"You hear me. I plan to have an expedition into the wilderness." He repeated. Becky and Nanami were confused.

"What wilderness?" they asked.

"It is the name given to an area bordering on Biscotti and Galette." Cinque said in a grey tone.

"And what is so bad about it? It doesn't sound so bad…" Nanami said.

"That is because you don't know the horrors that exist there." Leo muttered, remembering the Demon Fox incident three months earlier.

"Three months ago, we encountered a large Demon. My thoughts are that it could have been one of the leading demons in the wilderness. With it gone, we may be able to regain some lost territory." Naruto said. "This expedition is only there to scout and recon, not wage open war, though we will fight pitched battles if needed."

"When do you intend to start the expedition?" Gaul asked. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"I plan to leave today as soon as our camp has been taken down. I have already gathered all the necessary supplies and equipment at our camp." Naruto answered. "And No, Leo. I can't have you join us on this expedition. Someone has to look after Gaul with Nanami around. Besides, with me around, Nanami will probably be spending more time hiding from me than spending time with you guys."

Nanami looked at him when she realized he was leaving for her sake as well, and internally vowed not to try petting Leo too much.

 **(A/N: the next two chapters will follow Leo. The next upload will revolve around the expedition. Both will end at the same time (chronologically))**

 **Chapter 10:**

Leo, that evening

Leo, Nanami, Millhi, Cinque, Rico, Couvert and Rebecca were all sitting and chatting in Cinque's bedroom.

"Waaaahh. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me…" Couvert cried into a sweat dropping Becky's lap. Leo was smiling, knowing the feeling (After she and Naruto made their relationship official, she used to be rather clingy to him…). Millhi was giggling into her hand at Couvert's child like attitude.

Éclair was smiling at Couvert, remembering how Rico was around Cinque. Rico was feeling awkward as she isn't much different from Couvert in this regard.

Cinque and Nanami were looking at each other, silent conversation going on between them.

"Uhm, if she wants to, Becky can spend time in Pastillage as their hero." Cinque said with Nanami nodding. The room was silent for a moment before Couvert asked them in a voice that was practically overflowing with hope.

"Really? Can she really come with me?"

"It's her choice." Nanami told her. She giggled while Cinque chuckled when they saw Couvert turn on Becky with a squirrel version of the " _Cute Puppy Face_ " Technique. Needless to say, Becky couldn't resist (not that she needed to…) and happily agreed…only to find it reeeeeealy hard to breath as Couvert gave her a bear…squirrel hug. The entire room burst out in laughter at the display.

Millhi crawled closer to Cinque. "Uhm, Cinque…" she began, "Can we go to that place tomorrow?"

Everyone looked at them.

"Yeah. Why not? We could bring the others along as well." Cinque cheerfully said. Millhi was overjoyed at the prospect of spending time with all her friends, old and new. Leo and Couvert, who had allowed Becky to breathe again, smiled as they had been at that place before. Rico was running through a list of things to take with them, Frisbee being at the very top of the list. Nanami and Becky just looked at each other, question marks floating over their heads.

"That is a good Idea. We can spend our time together." Couvert said.

"And not have to think about all the other things." Leo added.

"Like Naruto?" Nanami asked her teasingly. Leo got a light blush at that.

"Amongst other things…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…How is it that Naruto isn't the Hero of Galette?" Nanami asked. Cinque and Becky nodded.

"I didn't summon him for that purpose." Leo said. They looked at her questioningly. "I was watching him though the star mirror when it showed me the future. I summoned him to save his life at a time when Galette didn't need a hero. He mostly stayed out of Conflict at my behest as he had just come from a traumatic experience and he gravely misunderstood the concept of our battles." She sighed. "At first it appeared to him as though he had come to a world that was just as bad as the one he had just left. At the time he was far more clueless about just about anything other than his skills than Cinque was when he arrived here."

"His skills?" Becky asked.

"May I explain?" Cinque asked. Leo nodded and everyones attention turned to him as he began looking on one of the cupboards in his room (which is the same one he had last time he was here). He eventually pulled out a small box and placed it on the table. Becky and Nanami gathered around him, with Leo standing behind the two. Cinque lifted the lid and the other two earthlings gasped. Inside the box was set of figurines made from wood. Each figurine was a near perfect replica of everyone in the room, minus Nanami and Becky, and there were figures of Gaul, the Genoise, Godwin, Lorrain, Bernard…basically every person who plays a major role in the three nations.

"Naruto is a master at crafting, be it metal work, woodwork or even sculpturing. He even is able to paint some of his larger figures to look exactly like the real person, though there are rumors that some people complained to him for making the figures look better than they do." Cinque told them. Their eyes were wide at the sheer precision of some of the figures. Leo's figure looked like Leo does when she is about to strike with her Battle Axe, complete with scowling face and sharp teeth. Nanami thought she could even see a tongue in the mouth.

"What would it take to get Naruto to make such a set for us?" Becky asked. "These are wonderful."

"Depends on what he thinks of you." Leo answered. Nanami and Becky turned to her, with the former paling slightly. "The best way would be to become friends with him."

"I don't think I will be able to prepare enough ramen for him until he returns…" Nanami began, but the glare Leo sent her shut her up.

"Naruto takes immediate dislike to those who try to garner his favor that way. He is the type of person that connects with you through actions. Have a spar with him. That will allow him to get a good read on what type of person you are." Leo told Nanami, then turned to Becky.

"With you, you may have to try a different approach, or wait for him to approach you. I know you are not the close quarter combat type, and Naruto doesn't really know much about guns or cards or flying." Leo told her.

"Becky has an interest in making jewelry…" Cinque said. Leo raised her eyebrow.

"Now there is something you can approach him on. Try making some of your jewelry and have him take a look at it." Leo suggested. Then turned to Éclair. "And you may be ready to be re-evaluated by Naruto. He used to go on about how you need to learn some things before he began to open up to you. He once told me that if you get the green light in his mind, he'd forge you a pair of custom made short-swords and some durable light armor." Éclair looked at her.

"Any tips on how to improve my standing with him?" she asked.

"Truly accept yourself for who you are." Leo said.

"That doesn't help much…" Éclair said.

"Don't worry, Éclair. Yuki also still needs to pass his test." Rico said, much to the surprise of the green haired girl.

"How so?" she asked. Leo giggled while Millhi answered.

"Naruto-san says that she is far to bubbly and clingy. She has tried uncountable time to get him to teach her some more of his ninjutsu. This one time he even broke her ninjato when he got overly annoyed with her."

"What about Brioche?" Éclair asked.

"He practically rebuilt her house…" Leo deadpanned. Éclair stared at her. "While trying to copy Naruto's fire powers, Yuki accidentally set the entire building aflame. Had Naruto not been in the area at that time, the entire forest would have burned down." Leo smiled at the memory. "He made a clone that gave Yuki a verbal thrashing that had to have shortened her life by at least 20 years while he and numerous other clones rebuilt the house. In the end, Brioche got a bigger nicer house due to Yuki's…what was the word Naruto used again…oh yeah…incompetence."

"What jutsu was she trying to copy?" Cinque asked.

"I think it was the _Karyu Endan_." Leo said. "It exploded in her mouth when the building was set on fire."

Cinque winced at that. "I am glad that I don't have chakra…"

"No, but in turn, you have a massive amount of potential in emblem arts." A voice said. "Your two friends are the same, though somewhat less potential, though the broom girl has greater reflexes that you and Nanami."

Nanami, Becky and Couvert were looking around, trying to find the speaker while the others just smiled and shook their heads.

"Did Naruto send you, or are you the real one?" Leo asked.

"Boss sent us to watch over you and to continue Cinque's training. He has the potential to surpass me in terms of pure athleticism." The voice, now discovered to be Naruto's clones, said.

"But where are you?" Nanami asked. Cinque pointed up.

"Up?" Nanami asked as she, Becky and Couvert looked towards the ceiling. There they saw a group of Narutos standing, sitting or lying as though gravity was pulling them the other direction.

"Jo." They greeted casually.

Next morning

Éclair, Rico and Cinque decided to show Nanami and Becky around the Palace.

They started at the courtyard where Nanami and Becky gazed at the statues and architecture. Next came the library. Becky commented that it was bigger than the library back home. Cinque realized she was right.

Afterwards they were shown the kitchen, where the staff members gave the group a large basket full of food, which Cinque, Nanami and Becky turned into sandwiches for later.

Afterwards they went to the training field, where Éclair challenged Cinque to a spar. Afterwards Éclair was beginning to hope she would soon be placed on Naruto's green light list…both of her swords and the one Cinque was using shattered during the fight…

Next they rode over to Brioche and Yuki's home, where they talked with the two of them.

After the Tour

Millhi, Rico, Éclair, Cinque, Leo, Gaul, Jaune, Noir, Vert, Nanami, Couvert and Becky rode out of the Biscotti Palace and rode to a field some distance away. Nanami and Becky's eyes widened when they saw the field they were heading to.

After arriving

Cinque threw the Frisbee and Millhi ran after it, successfully catching it with a running jump. Cinque congratulated her with a lot of petting on the head, which mad Millhi's tail wag swiftly.

Becky, watching this, commented that Cinque was treating her like a puppy. Nanami agreed, but added that she could relate as she was trying very hard not to pet any of the Galetteans, especially Leo and the Genoise.

"You can pet those three all you want. Also Naruto won't mind if you pet me as well. Back then was a special case as it was almost the first thing you did." Leo told her. Nanami let out a sigh of relief.

"What about you Becky? Ever felt like petting anyone?" she asked.

"Well, Couvert's tail reminds me more of a cushion…one that I could sleep on all day while petting it…" Becky said with slightly pink cheeks.

Couvert, hearing this, tried to hide her blush by holding her tail over her face.

"Everyone. Why don't you all play with us?" Millhi called over. Everyone agreed and ran over. They spent the rest of the day playing catch, sitting in the shade or chatting with each other.

Éclair had plucked a flower and was running through the "He loves me, he loves me not…" with it. She didn't finish as Rico came over to see what she was doing…but it looked like it would have ended on the positive.

Leo was busy daydreaming about what life could be like after marrying Naruto. Millhi was on cloud nine due to Cinque's petting and Gaul was having a competitive Frisbee match against Cinque…that has been going on for the last 10 minutes straight…and they were still on the first round…

Nanami was busy petting the three Genoise girls, who were all purring loudly (Well, except for Vert, who is a rabbit human…).

That evening

After Supper, Becky and Nanami each managed to get a hold of one of Naruto's clones.

With Nanami

Nanami was apologizing to Naruto for her actions when she first arrived in Flonyard, and asked for a spar in the morning, to which the clone agreed. She also began chatting with the clone about how life was like in Flonyard, a topic that Naruto was clearly comfortable with…although his perspective on 'Comfort' was a bit…unconventional…for her.

With Becky

Becky was having a conversation on the many different types of Pranks Naruto used to play on others, giving him a couple of ideas for new pranks while getting numerous ones herself. Let it be known that she did have a pranking part to her.

She later showed that side of hers by trying to get Cinque to confess which of the girls he liked most.

 **(A/N: Dear fellow males, I am sure you can imagine what happens normally when a girl tries to pry such information out of you...let it be known that this time Becky just chased Cinque around the room for a while)**

Next Day

The army of Pastillage and Galette left Biscotti with cheers and waves, having been brought closer by a close call when Naruto and the hunters 'decided' to take part.

Noir stayed behind, as she, Cinque and Éclair would go on a training camp together with one of Naruto's clones and Yuki. Becky was saying farewell to Millhi in the genuine female way…by starting up another conversation after saying their fare wells…

Meanwhile Cinque, Éclair and Noir were riding towards Brioche's estate, accompanied by a jogging Naruto.

Down at the stream

Cinque was having a spar against Yuki while Naruto began laying an obstacle course for the boy.

Yuki parried a swing from Cinque and swung out at him. He dodged and jumped onto a tree. Running along a branch over the stream, he jumped and tried another overhand swing at Yuki. He was about to hit when the time-out clock rang, signaling the end of the spar.

"To bad. Let's call it a draw." Yuki said. Cinque agreed.

"I wonder if the other two are still at it…" he asked.

Less than 50 meters upstream

Cinque and Yuki walked in on a small scale battlefield. The ground was littered with broken training weapons and the two girls were breathing heavily, besides the fact that they were completely exhausted.

"Oh. Wow." Yuki said as she surveyed the area.

"Must have been one hell of a fight…" Cinque added.

"Yeah, well, I still won more rounds than her." Muttered Éclair who was lying on her back.

Noir grumbled something about being only 1 win ahead and said that she won't end it until she won once more.

Éclair, having had enough for the time being, promptly surrendered, making Noir collapse in exhaustion, happy that she had evened the scores at least.

Later that evening, after a classic conversation about who likes who (In which Cinque didn't partake)

Cinque woke up being strangled by Yuki. After successfully prying his way out of her arms, he decided to take a walk outside, where he encountered Éclair.

"What, you can't sleep either?" she asked.

"Yuki was strangling me, so I didn't have much of a choice." Cinque answered.

"I know what you mean. Yuki just loves to hug people. I used to fall prey to her sleeping hug all the time when I was younger." Éclair sympathetically said, before motioning him to join her on the rock she was sitting on.

"Has she ever tried to hug Naruto?" Cinque asked. Éclair suppressed a giggle.

"Once, but he used some sort of hair manipulation jutsu and covered his body with spikes. Unfortunately Yuki was already in motion when she saw the danger. It looked like she had the pox afterwards."

Cinque laughed as he pictured Yuki covered in red dots.

"The time before that he zapped her with what he calls Raiton ninjutsu…"

"Lightning release ninjutsu?" Cinque asked. Éclair nodded, mirth returning to her face.

"Yuki walked around with an afro for the rest of the day."

Cinque was now laughing hard. "Didn't he also once send her flying with a tornado or something?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was dizzy for hours later and jumped whenever someone blew at her." Éclair joined him with his laughing.

As they were both calming down, Éclair moved closer to Cinque, to his surprise, and leaned on his shoulder. They continued to enjoy the peace and quiet, talking about how they had been in the three months since they had last seen each other. Eventually they both yawned loudly and slid down the rock, where Éclair laid her head on Cinque's shoulder again. Soon they were both asleep…between them their hands were next to the others, but not touching.

From a branch on the other side of the stream, Naruto's clone saw the two of them and smiled.

 _'The two of them have come a long way…'_ he thought before getting some rest as well…after preparing a little surprise for the two…

Next morning

A sweat dropping Yuki and Noir were standing in their PJ's looking at the two sleeping against the rock.

"Well, this is new…" Yuki said.

"Yes. I think it happened like this…" Noir launched into a short but detailed story where Cinque and Éclair confessed to each other and decided to spend the night together.

Yuki gave her own version of where Cinque and Éclair had already long been in a relationship and just made up for lost time…

The fact that Cinque and Éclair's hands somehow had come together with interlocking fingers didn't help a few seconds later when the two of them woke up and groggily asked what was going on.

"What is with the holding hands?" Noir asked, pointing between them.

Éclair momentarily regressed into her previous violent tsundere persona, but returned to normal moments before she slugged Cinque in the stomach, remembering it was she who slept on his shoulder, though how and when their hands came together she didn't know.

Up on his branch the clone smiled, hearing that his 'present' had been noticed.

1 hour later

Cinque was sweating as he ran though the obstacle course the clone had set up for him. Éclair, Noir and even Yuki felt bad for him as they saw the various traps and obstacles Naruto had prepared for him…at least until Naruto asked them whether or not they wished to try as well.

Yuki only agreed when Naruto told her he'd teach her a new jutsu…and she enthusiastically launched herself into the obstacle course. 10 minutes later she was KO'd by one of Naruto's triple layered traps: Yuki successfully avoided the first trap, a pit fall, barely avoided the second one, which was a net trap, activated upon touching the net, but didn't see the swinging log, which launched her out of the forest and into the stream. She began gently floating downstream with spiraling eyes, imaginary foxes running around over her head like a halo. Noir gently poked her face with a twig, giving one of her small smiles while doing so.

"Maybe this will get you to tell me your secret…" she mumbled, poking Yuki's chest with the twig. Hearing Noir's words, Éclair decided to join in…for the same reason as Noir…and before they knew it, a certain blonde kunoichi's clothes, particularly around the upper torso region, were being torn to shreds. Fortunately for Cinque, he was still busy on the obstacle course, running it again. Unfortunately for Yuki, Noir and Éclair, Naruto had discovered the awesome toy called a Photo Camera… **(A/N: You can guess where this is going…NOT)** …and was happily taking pictures of Éclair and Noir vandalizing Yuki. He may not appear that way, but he didn't like it when one attacks an unconscious person in any way.

 _'I wonder what Brioche will think about this…'_ he thought with an evil grin.

Éclair and Noir suddenly felt a shiver run up their spine. They thought it was because of the water…

Later that day

Éclair and Noir were having another one of their competitive arguments, one in which they activated their demon hunting powers: Éclair forming a short sword out of soul energy and Noir creating 7 spear like tails. Wanting to decide who's was better, the outcome was inevitable.

"Alright…let's start with water rescue training…" Yuki commented.

"Starting with rescuing unconscious swimmers." Cinque added.

Suddenly Naruto appeared beside them.

"Hey Yuki, what do you think of these?" he said, handing Yuki some pictures. The face that Yuki made made it clear that she was a fox-deity…one who is out to cause mischief…

"I think this calls for revenge…" Yuki said. Turning to Cinque, she said, "We can leave the rescue part till later. In the meantime you can work on your soul weapon."

Cinque, not knowing what was going on (he didn't see the pictures) nodded and left the area.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked. Yuki smirked and whispered in his ear her plan. Naruto rated it as a High B-rank prank…meaning he would be glad to partake.

 **(A/N: Que dramatic music…Any dramatic music is fine…)**

Sometime later

Eclari and Noir woke up at the same time…and immediately froze. Why? Because their faces were less than an inch apart and they were embracing the other…in the same bed…with all of their cloths missing…without a blanket. Both girls felt blood rushing to their faces…and they both inhaled deep breaths…

At Brioche's house

"So the two of you sent Cinque away so he wouldn't have to partake in your joint prank?" Brioche said after Yuki and Naruto explained to her what they had done. Cinque was sitting nearby, glad that they sent him away to continue training…and feeling bad for Éclair…with a slight pain in his chest.

"They should be waking up soo…" Naruto commented, but was interrupted by a very, very loud "KYA" scream.

"Well, my job here is done." The clone said. "I'll let the Boss know that he should at least teach you the tree climbing technique, Yuki…as a prank well done." With that he dispelled. A few minutes later a pair of crimson-faced naked girls rushed into the compound…shouting curses and questions all the way. However, When Yuki showed them the pictures, their blushes went near atomic.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" Yuki asked. "Your clothes were wet, so I hung them out to dry near the waterfall…" she didn't finish as the two girls rushed back the way they came. Brioche chuckled.

"That is very mean, you know." She said. Cinque looked puzzled.

"But if their clothes are next to a waterfall, won't they stay wet?" he asked.

"Exactly. Originally I had planned to place their clothes in such a way that made it appear they were removed in haste, but Naruto came up with a better option." She showed them another picture. Cinque looked away with a blush. Brioche raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He also is the one who suggested we hang the clothes out." Yuki added.

 **(A/N: You can guess what was on the picture…)**

 **Chapter 11**

"What is with those two anyway?" Cinque asked, trying, unsuccessfully, not to look at the picture, or rather the green haired girl on it.

"They have known each other for a long time and are pretty much rivals through and through." Yuki answered. "It is similar to the relationship that you and Gaul have."

"I see."

"And I am sure that he is having fun with Nanami-san around." Yuki added.

"I am not so sure about that…contrary to the way it looks, Gaul is actually very shy around girls…" Cinque said.

At that moment in Vanette

People standing outside the royal palace were confused as to why someone was constantly calling out Gaul's name…loud enough for them to hear it.

"Geez you are persistent. Just stay away from me!" the leader of Galette said from his perch at the highest window, some 12 meters off the floor. Down below him stood none other than Nanami, who was waving her arms all over.

"Why don't you just come down here and let me pet you?" she asked.

"Do I need to give you a reason? You can't just go and pet me whenever you feel like it." Gaul responded. Nanami felt slightly depressed at that.

"Besides, I am not very comfortable with being touched ." Gaul added.

"But you seem alright around the Genoise, Violet and Leo-sama." Nanami pointed out.

"Leo is my sister. Violet and the three stooges are practically family. So don't try to use them as an excuse for letting you pet me." He told her.

Nanami sighed in defeat. "Alright, I promise not to try and pet you anymore."

Gaul seemed happy with that as he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Well, it's not like I hate it, it's just being touched on the head and back. Besides, we are ruler and hero. We should be practicing moderation and etiquette whilst enjoying our time together."

Nanami resisted the urge to pet him on the head whilst calling him a good little boy.

"But we can still be friends as long as we practice moderation and etiquette, right?" she asked.

"That is good. We can be cool and badass." He said, lifting his fist.

"Awesome." Nanami answered, giving him a fist-bump.

"Gaul, Nanami." Someone called out.

"Sis. You are here?" Gaul asked. She nodded.

"Could the two of you join me in my chambers? There is something we need to discuss." She said.

"Sure." Came the answer from both teenagers.

About 20 minutes later…

"Ahh, Nanami, your petting is the second best in this world…" Leo said, enjoying the petting Galette's hero was giving her.

"Really? How about this then?" Nanami began scratching at another location. Sitting on the other side of the table, Gaul and Violet were having a sense of Déjà vu.

"Ne Violet, is it really alright that sis is acting like this?" Gaul asked.

"As long as she is happy…" she answered, before both of them looked at each other.

"We have had this conversation before, didn't we?" he asked. She nodded. They both remembered the times when Naruto petted Leo to sleep like a small girl…while she was still the leader of Galette…

Around that time in Pastillage

Couvert was giving Becky a tour of her palace and was currently showing her the library. Becky decided to change her opinion about the Biscotti Library…it was far smaller than the one she was looking at right now. Not only that, but Couvert was calling out to all the scholars in the library, telling them that the Hero of Pastillage had come to visit them. Becky felt embarrassed at the cheering she received…especially after having to hold a speech for which she wasn't prepared…

Back at the camp

Éclair, Noir, Yuki and Cinque decided to spend one last night at the small lodge…where Cinque was subjected to Yuki's "sleeping hug of death" once again. Walking outside again to get some air, he spotted Éclair sitting on the same rock as the previous night.

"I hope this is not a déjà vu." He said, climbing up onto the rock.

"After the stunt you guys pulled today, I am surprised that you have the nerve to come up here." Éclair said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I didn't take part in the prank. Naruto and Yuki sent me away to practice with my soul weapon while they did all that to you. When I found out about what they did, it was thanks to a picture that Naruto took and gave Yuki." He told her. She huffed, but internally forgave him as she sensed no lies in his words.

"What did you see on the picture?" she asked.

"Well, according to the way I understood it, it was taken minutes before the two of you woke up." Cinque said, looking down and blushing at the memory of the picture.

"You couldn't keep your eyes of it, could you?" Yuki deadpanned. Cinque nodded.

Moments later he was clonked on the head by Éclair's fist and his head landed on her lap. His surprise grew when he felt her beginning to play with his hair.

"Was it me or Noir that you looked at?" she asked.

"Well…" Cinque began, but Éclair spoke up.

"Me?" she whispered, looking down at him. He could only nod, but was surprised to see her smile and even have a few tears in her eyes, as though she was happy with that fact. Imagine his surprise when she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. An unspoken message went between the two…one which Cinque didn't yet understand fully…neither did Éclair…

Shortly afterwards…

They went back to sleep in the hut. Before falling asleep, Éclair moved her hand under both her and Cinque's blankets to grasp his hand. Whether or not it was a case of not knowing what else to do or not thinking at all, he would never know. He returned the gesture. Soon both of them were soundly asleep.

Next morning

Most people would consider a case of déjà vu a sign of bad luck. When they woke up, Cinaue and Éclair were glad for the Déjà vu of Yuki hugging the stuffing out of Cinque as it had forced their hands apart, thereby ensuring that nobody would get the wrong Idea…again…

Late morning…

Brioche looked on as Cinque unveiled his soul weapon, which was several times larger than Eclairs and Noirs combined…much to their displeasure.

"What is so special about that? I mean didn't you just copy mine? After I worked so hard to master mine?" Éclair asked, trying to regain some of her damaged pride. Noir nodded in agreement with Éclair. She too thought Cinque copied her.

"I didn't copy you. Both of ours are based on Brioche-san's " _Wolf God's Fang of Destruction_ ", so naturally they would appear similar." He said. It was true, their soul weapons were indeed similar in appearance, though there were some differences.

Éclair's was turquoise in color and had a cross guard on the hilt as well as a much shorter blade. She called it " _Bright Ice Sword_ ".

Cinque's was a much larger sword that appeared more like a thick bladed Light saber from star wars due to its lack of a cross guard and energy blade. He called it the " _Bright Flame Sword_ ".

Both of them could dual wield their respective soul weapons, but doing so would drain them of their energy at a very high rate.

This is where Noir had the upper hand. Her " _Seven Tails_ " has seven spear heads…she just couldn't control all of them independently yet.

Brioche congratulated them, telling them that they were ready to receive her Demon Sealing technique. The three of them smiled at that.

It meant they would be on their way home before the day was out.

 _'I should probably teach Naruto how to create a soul weapon…'_ Brioche thought.

During a battle with a demon host

Naruto sneezed, creating an opening which a demon tried taking advantage of. Naruto responded by incinerating the area before him with a massive-scale fire jutsu. Afterwards the beast-balls of the un-demonized creatures littered the ground with spiraling eyes.

In Vanette

Gaul was walking down the hallway together with his sister and several advisors, talking about a upcoming event where he would take part in.

"It will feel good to take a sword in hand and kicking some ass." He said, punching his fist into his other hand.

At that point Violet turned around the corner, calling to them to get their attention.

"We have a small problem." She said. The siblings looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" Gaul asked.

"Unfortunately." She answered.

At a small outdoor restaurant near the beach

Nanami, Vert and Jaune were enjoying some Girl time together with breakfast when they overheard one of the waitresses speaking about a number of crimes happening in one of the border towns.

Getting the waitress's attention, she began asking questions about what was happening. Apparently at the aforementioned town there have been a number of incidents involving theft or assault.

In Gaul's office

"So these rumors are already spreading around the city." Leo said.

"Yeah. Something clearly is going on in Ayase. I just contacted him and got confirmation about the rumors. There have indeed been several reported cases of theft and assault in the town, but so for no one was hurt." Gaul said, chin on his hands. "I say we go in there and do a full scale investigation."

"I agree. It had been awhile since I last visited Ayase." Leo said. The siblings' hopes were crushed when Violet spoke up.

"Uhm, Gaul-sama, you have work to do. And Leo-sama, Millhi is going to arrive soon."

Leo and Gaul went into a depressed state being reminded of that.

Luckily Nanami spoke up.

"Well, if the two of you cannot go, we can go instead." She said in a bubbly voice, grabbing Jaune and Vert and pulling them closer.

"I guess a team should be sent at the very least. Violet, why don't you go with them as team leader?" Leo suggested. Gaul nodded in agreement.

"You'll also need some Kimonos." He added. Moments later, the three younger girls were happily prancing around in Kimonos that matched their favorite color while Violet, whose Kimono happens to be violet as well, asked why she needed one as well.

Leo smirked. "Well, you have to be able to blend in, don't you?"

Late afternoon

The team of four girls arrived at Ayase with eyes wide and mouths open at the sight of the town…Oh…and the younger ones were going "Wow."

Soon after arriving, they began their investigation, getting a lot of information on the bandits, but the one fact that every witness agreed on was that the assailant said, "You have a nice Kimono. Could you give it to me?" Before attacking.

At early evening they reconvened in a small restaurant and talked about what they had learned, putting as many of the pieced together as they could. It was during this time that Nanami noticed a man at a table nearby with a sword leaning against his table. Whether it is an inbred trait of Japanese people or she had an eye for quality, she instinctively knew that the man couldn't be normal with a meito grade katana, despite his appearance.

Later in their hotel they were discussing their plans with Violet, who initially refused to let Nanami go, saying that as the Hero of Galette, she couldn't allow her to just wander around at night. Some persuasion, some promises and one set of Puppy eyes and two sets of Kitten eyes later, Violet finally relented. An overjoyed Nanami threw herself at Violet thanking her over and over again, even going as far as kissing her cheek several times. Unfortunately for Violet, she didn't know what to do, though secretly she was enjoying the actions…

Jaune and Vert just smiled at each other.

That night

A cat girl in a blue Kimono was walking around town, humming as she went. She encountered some guards who told her to be careful as there are bandits about, and she answered that she will be. Humming, she finally got to a bridge. When she reached the halfway point, someone called out to her.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing outside at a time like this?" the voice said. The girl slowly turned around, scared.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. You have a nice Kimono there…" the man said. Suddenly two girls ran around the corner and began attacking the male, who pulled out a sheathed sword and parried all their attacks.

"Hold up, it's not what you think…" he was cut off when the girl he initially spoke to swung at him with a staff that he didn't remember seeing her hold before.

"Better surrender now and make it easy on yourself." She said, revealing herself to be Nanami with fake ears and a fake tail…she definitely could have convinced Naruto she was a pure Galettean…

"Sorry, but that will have to wait for another time." The man said before he threw a smoke bomb.

"Shit. He got away." Nanami cursed. "Let's spread out and find him." The other two, Jaune and Vert, agreed.

5 minutes later, Jaune

Jaune ran along an alleyway and ended up at a dead end.

"Blast, he didn't come this way." She said and turned around. She had taken one step when she heard a cute voice speaking with a sickly sweet voice.

"Onee-chan. Your Kimono looks nice. Can you give it to me?"

 _'Aw. Fuck…'_ was all Jaune could think of before the figure attacked her with a cleaver.

With Vert

A loud scream pierced the sky. Vert's bunny ears twitched at the sound as she recognized the voice as that of Jaune.

"Jaune…" she began, but was attacked before she could finish with a sickle.

Unknown location

A pair of feet slid to a stop before a pair of unconscious beast balls. The man who was attacked by Nanami and the other two gained a serious expression on his face before running past the balls.

With Nanami

Nanami was running down one of the major roads when she saw the man she was searching for (Read: chasing after) running towards her from the front.

"You have got to be joking…" she said.

"Keep running. It is behind you." She was surprised when he called out to her. Looking over her shoulder, she was even more surprised to see a small bunny human chasing her with a pair of cleavers in her hands.

"What the hell?" Nanami yelled as she dodged a strike. The man stopped a short distance from the assailant and took a stance.

"Origin Blade..." He said as an emblem appeared behind him. He quickly drew his sword, slashed out and began slowly sheathing it when the bunnygirl attacked him. When she was just outside of striking distance, she was suddenly hit with numerous cuts. "Heavenly Fang." The man finished.

The bunny girl disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a small bunny like creature.

"Do you understand now? This is a minor demon who can change its appearance to that of a human." He said as he pulled out a paper talisman and placed it on the unconscious demon. "It is still dangerous outside, so find your friends and return to your Inn." With that he left.

"Wait, who are you?" Nanami asked, but didn't get an answer. "Oh right. Jaune and Vert. Knowing those two, they won't…

Short time later

"…get caught." Nanami finished as she looked at her two companions who were hiding behind a clump of baskets after having every single piece of clothing stripped from their body. Fortunately their weapons were still with them. Nanami sweat-dropped at the fact that they got mugged, causing her ears to fall off. The fact that both girls were clearly embarrassed, Jaune about being caught and Vert about being without clothes, didn't help the situation much.

"We got careless…though I never expected them to take everything…" Vert said.

Another short time later

The three girls, now in combat outfit and after having told Violet about the demons as well as why two of her three subordinates were returning stark naked, found the man just as he took care of yet another demon. Skipping the formalities, Nanami explained why they were here and also apologized for the earlier misunderstanding.

Whilst going to hunt down more of the bandit rabbits, as the man called them, Jaune and Vert took their revenge on a group of 4 unfortunate rabbits…taking a 'no prisoners, no mercy' policy…

 **(A/N: If I had left what I originally had intended to write here, would have busted my ass for extreme brutality on every young girls' favorite pet…)**

Suddenly they heard the heavy stamping of the Bandit leader as it raced towards the main gate. Violet cursed when she discovered that she wouldn't be able to catch it in time.

She and the other 4 'hunters' arrived at the main gate just as two pairs of seal cannons blasted the crap out of the bandit rabbit leader…obliterating the stolen Kimono's in the process. After the dust had settled, they say that Millhi and Leo had staged an act of sorts to prevent the demon's escape…with extreme prejudice…

Meanwhile elsewhere

"Well, that is the last of them…" Cinque said as he held up an armful of KO'd bunny rabbits.

"Yeah." Gaul agreed, also with an armful.

 **(A/N: the reunion between Isuka and Brioche is the same as in the anime)**

Later

"I never expected to meet the famous Isuka Maxima in person." Millhi said. "He is a famous wandering blacksmith and Brioche's older brother."

"True. His sword are the stuff of legend." Leo commented. "Though I have never really seen some of his swords, so I cannot really compare them to Naruto's work…"

This piqued Isuka's interest. "Hoh, there is someone who could potentially match me in blacksmithing?" he asked.

"More like give you a run for your money, possibly even further than that." Brioche said, pulling out an object. "He forged this for me, though he says it is still incomplete, but it is still useful."

Isuka took the object, which turned out to be a dagger, and studied it.

"It is true. It is still incomplete. It still needs the last three types of polishing, but…" he tapped it with his finger, "…from what I can tell, it rivals my work, considering it is not dragonite treated."

Brioche raised her eyebrow at that. "Do you think he knows about dragonite?" she asked.

"Doubt it. Although it is pretty common in nature, it is almost impossible to find due to its color…"

Neither of them knew that Naruto had already managed to find a way to not only **find** dragonite, but also refine it without it exploding in his face…and he had about 1 ton worth of refined dragonite spread out in caches all over the mountains where he gathers his minerals and such.

"He must have forged that blade before fully mastering the art of Dragonite infused steel forging." Leo said. Isuka's eyes went wide…as did Yuki's and Brioche's.

"He…" Isuka began.

"He mixes his current steel alloys with twice the amount usually put into the alloy…" Leo began explaining.

"That would make the metal way too hard to work with." Isuka said.

"…and has approximately 3 kilograms worth of refined Dragonite on hand at any given time." Leo finished.

Isuka and Brioche both dropped their cups while everyone else, minus Nanami, stared at Leo as though she just said that she hated Naruto (I.e. they didn't believe her.)

"If you don't believe me…" Leo began, taking of her necklace that Naruto had given her some time ago, "…take a look at this." She handed the necklace to Isuka, who grew even bigger eyes.

"This is…" he began. Brioche and Yuki must have been thinking along the same lines.

"Yep. Refined Dragonite from Naruto's first successful refined batch." Leo said.

The levels of astonishment would have reached the moon if the ceiling hadn't been in the way.

Eventually Millhi tried to dispel the situation by having snacks and drinks brought, which did the trick. During the meal, Nanami turned to Cinque.

"Say Cinque, is it true that you are just going to release the demons later on?" she asked.

"Yeah. They are too small to be sealed apparently." He said.

"As they are now, they are little more than wild animals." Gaul said. "It is best to just leave them alone."

Nanami recognized the logic behind that.

 **AND FINISHED.**

 **I am sure that most people who read the last upload thought that my story was finished, However…  
The story will still continue.**

 **Omake:**

Éclair's Confession methods

Method 1:

After returning from the training camp, drag him into your room, confess and make out with him before he could ask questions.

Probability of Success:

None. He would probably run away from her.

Method 2: 

Sneak into his room while he sleeps and join him. When the two of you wake up, be blunt and tell him…and don't allow him to ask questions…

Probability of success:

Not happening. He would probably ask whether or not she was lonely in her room.

Method 3:

Take him him on a romantic date ending in the park. Confess…make sure to ask if he has questions but deny him the possibility of answering by method of kissing.

Probability of Success:

Nonexistent. She wouldn't know how to plan a romantic date…

Method 4:

Walk up to him in public, confess and kiss him.

Probability of Success:

Nonexistent. Her nerves would burn out before she got past the second letter of the second word in an 'I Love You' confession.

Method 5:

Try to seduce him and have him fall in love with her.

Probability of Success:

0%. What would Éclair know about seduction? Also whom would she ask?

Method 6:

Write a letter to him in his native language, telling him that she loves him.

Probability of Success:

None. She cannot write Japanese and she couldn't ask Rico or Millhi as they were after Cinque as well.

Method 7:

Let him realize his feeling for her and confess instead of her.

Probability of Success:

0%. She'd snap due to impatience due to his cluelessness.

 **Please Help Éclair by giving her tips on how to get Cinque to realize her feelings for him by emailing to É .fantasy or send a letter to "Royal Palace, Room 13, second floor, east wing, west entrance, northern suburb, southern Country, alternate universe"…you should probably send more than one letter as Demons may attack the messenger along the way.**

 **Me:** Cinque and Éclair are making good progress.

 **Gaul:** That is very true.

 **Me:** So, Gaul, when are you getting a Girlfriend?

 **Gaul (With massive blush):** W-What are you saying?

 **Isuka:** Don't forget to review.

 **Me and Gaul:** When did you get in here?


	5. Chapter 13 - Chapter 15

**Hi again. I just noticed that my story has TWO chapter 9's…sorry for that. The damn procedure to rectify that is just too long, so I am not bothering with it…Quote: Troublesome…**

 **(Que Shikamaru sneezing in other AU's)**

 **Therefore I am starting this chapter on where it SHOULD be:** **Chapter 13** **.**

 **Answers for E-mails/letters sent to Éclair:**

 **From Broken.9:** **Where in Flonyard is there a room where our powers are sealed and where the only way we can get out is by starting an official relationship? Also I have yet to see Cinque get a nose bleed, so why would blood-loss kill him?...never mind…probably from the times I vent my anger on him…**

 **Comments to Reviews:**

 **Rebmul:** **The next chapter will have somewhat less fluff, but there will be some.**

 **Bladetri:** **Thanks for the like. #ThumbsUp**

 **Broken.9:** **I like your pseudo letter, which I answered above. Also thanks for the offer to help with both the guests and getting Ideas for Naruto's upcoming Expedition…I may take you up on that. #ThumbsUp, #Smile**

"Just bust their asses…" Normal talking

 _'Easier said than done…'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Technique name

 **Chapter 13:**

After leaving the campsite

Naruto led his army of Demon Hunters towards the border with the wilderness. There he set up his rally point, in case they were routed by a demon army.

During the construction, one of the youngest recruits came up to Naruto, clearly afraid of him.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, young man. We are all brothers in duty here." Naruto told him, trying to ease his fear.

"W-Well, Sir…" he was promptly interrupted by Naruto.

"Drop the 'Sir'. I believe I told everyone to just call me Naruto."

"Alright, Naruto-san…"

"And the 'san' as well…"

"I don't think I will be able to do that, Naruto-san." The hunter said with a lot more confidence thanks to Naruto's casual tone of voice. "I was just wandering why you don't ride a Cercle like the other commanders do."

"I like running. Also, I feel more comfortable on my feet than 6 feet up of it." Naruto sighed. "Also, where I came from we didn't have what you call cavalry. We all fought from trees, from the ground or whilst jumping or running. Also, the last time I tried to ride one of those…well, I think the dent in the ground is still there…"

The Hunter smiled at his explaination. _'So the rumors around him are true…at least most of them…'_ He thought. _'He is nowhere near as scary as people describe him to be back in the national militaries.'_

By the end of the day the camp was completed, including the defensive perimeter, which were odd looking: small trenches in the ground.

 **(A/N: If you want to have an idea on how they looked like, watch the Naruto anime during the beginning of the 4th shinobi world war. The campsite the shinobi's commando squad set up. Those trench defenses…)**

…Nor did they know what the large blocks of granite, that Naruto unsealed, were for…or what the weird symbols on them were…

Naruto explained that the symbols on the granite blocks, it placed correctly, would form a special barrier that allowed slow moving object to pass with little to no difficulty while fast moving object would be blocked. Anything moving faster than a slow sprint would be barred entrance.

Once the Barrier was up, Naruto had them all get some rest. The next day they would continue their advance.

Meanwhile, deep inside the wilderness

Two very powerful demons were having a meeting on the border between their respective territories.

 **(A/N: please note that the conversation in this part is roughly translated from whatever language these Demons speak, so ignore the grammatical errors…**

"You certain Saber Killer approaching?" the first asked.

"Yes. Army camp near border. Powerful barrier around them, I sense. He comes to reclaim lost land for his people." The second said.

"Without corner, triangle much weaker. Revenge for brother Saber." The first said.

"Calm, brother Lance. We need face him together. We not powerful as Saber." The second said.

"Against combined forces, little chance he has, sister Rapier." Lance said.

 **(A/N: I just gave them names based on the appearances [in my mind] on how the demon blades look like…it also makes them easier to distinguish…)**

"Agreed, brother Lance. Forces gather, go. Soon, revenge for brother Saber, we have." Rapier said.

For two Master-class demons to form an alliance…even the lesser demons may not be the brightest, but they knew that this new threat was very powerful. **(1)**

Next morning

The Hunter Army moved out with the Air-squadrons flying recon ahead. On the ground, Naruto sent his shadow clones ahead and to the flanks, having them create an outer perimeter approximately 100 meters around the army. If any demon attacked, he would soon know.

They were moving slowly, mapping the area around them as they went, wary of any sudden demon attack.

Another reason they were moving slowly was because of the terrain. As there were no longer any detailed maps of the area, they had to tread carefully and in some cases, make their own pathways by hacking through the thick trees that seemed as though they were recovering from a disease or something. Naruto helped them by forming a blue sphere in his hands, usually obliterating the tree trunks when it collided with said trunks.

"What is that?" some of the hunters asked.

"It is called the _Rasengan_ , though mine is far from finished. The proper _Rasengan_ would drill right through the trunks, not turn them into splinters like mine." Naruto said as he pulled some of the larger splinters from his body. Currently, he was able to stabilize the _Rasengan_ , but had only a 50th of the power it should have. **(A/N: which is why I didn't have him use it earlier…)**

After 5 hours of marching (read: Hacking their way through the dense forest/jungle), they only made 5 miles, but behind them was a relatively wide stretch of open terrain, complements of 5 hours of minor deforestation.

By evening, they had reached a relatively wide river, 30 meters across, according to Naruto who casually walked over it…making around 600 small dents appear on the ground as the hunters saw that and felt their jaws drop. Soon they began clearing an area while Naruto went about creating a Barrier around the campsite.

The next day they began building a bridge, with Naruto's clones walking on the water and basically hammering in the vertical pillars that would hold the bridge up. The _Doton: Light Weight Jutsu_ and the _Doton: Super Heavy Weight Justu_ came in handy here. The pilars were made from thick, long beams of wood taken from the trees they had cut don earlier. The Clones had begun placing the pillars in the middle of the river when the attack began so sudden was the attack that had Naruto not sensed the demonic energies moments before, he too would have been surprised. Fortunately, the only ones on the river were his clones as his hunters were busy preparing the other pillars.

A tentacle like arm grabbed the first clones ankle and dragged it under. Almost instantly afterwards three more clones were grabbed and dragged under. The other clones managed to strike at the tentacles that grabbed them moments later, but were dispelled when another set of tentacles shot out of the water, piercing them though the chest, dispelling them.

The Hunters watched in horror as out of the water emerged a grotesque creature with hundreds of long tentacles waving around in the air and an unknown number still underwater.

 **(A/N: think of the creature seen in Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring, just before the fellowship enters the Mines of Moria…only with a lot more tentacles…also, for now, I'll refer to this creature as an elder demon because Naruto thinks it is one.)**

The creature let out a roar, which was answered by numerous other roars in the surrounding woods.

"Back to Camp. Defensive Positions." Naruto roared. Fortunately for the Hunters, the campsite was located around 200 meters away from the river. The last Hunter just managed to pass through the barrier, which was similar to the one around the rally point, when the first demon appeared ot the edge of the clearing.

Well, every hunter except for Naruto.

" _Raiton: Sen Boruto Taihō_ " (thousand volt cannon) Naruto said, sending 1,000 Volts of Electricity into the water, instantly vaporizing it for miles up- and downstream. He was the given the complete view of the Demon that attacked his clones. As the demon was recovering from the powerful shock, Naruto began his next assault: a few hundred clones lined up and began bombarding it with wind enhanced fire justu. By the time the water returned, the Demon was smoking, yet still alive. Naruto felt its presence fade as it retreated. He then turned his attention to the Battle going on behind him.

At the camp

Those hunters who still had doubts about really needing such heavy training to fight demons quickly threw those doubts out of the window. The demons came in a near never-ending wave, only to be slowed down enough to pass through the barrier, at which point the Hunters unleashed their artillery and long ranged weapons, raining death down on the demons. **(2)**

Soon however the demons reached the front lines, only to be met by the blades of the defenders, who inflicted heavy casualties on the demon army. Several were stuck by demons, but the vastly superior armor that Naruto had forged for them held strong, though the strikes still hurt.

For ten minutes they held back the demons, at which point Naruto and his clones joined the fight, bringing death to massive numbers of demons with either his two katanas or his claymore. When wielding his Katanas, Naruto moved much faster, but with his Claymore, he literally sent demons flying…if they weren't sliced in half that is. Seeing their leader joining the battle, the Hunters began advancing, pushing the demon horde back. Due to their armor, they suffered no fatalities, though casualties was a different matter. One in ten received an injury, the worst of which was a large bruise from being swiped by a massive claw/paw/hand…whatever-the-demons-were-swinging. Naruto himself was slightly out of breath from the massive bombardment he inflicted on the Elder demon in the river, but he still fought on.

After a while, another roar echoed across the forest, and the demons pulled back, not caring about their wounded allies, who were put to the sword by the hunters. Naruto sent his clones to set up a defensive Barrier around the camp, one that prevented anyone from entering or leaving.

That night the forest was silent. Only the moans of the injured could be heard and the mood was somewhat depressed.

"How did we not notice them?" one of the Hunters asked.

"It is your first time fighting them. Don't worry too much about it." Naruto told him. "Everyone fought hard and well today. I can only congratulate you all for your actions. However, the fight is only going to get more intense from here on out."

He looked around, making sure that he had everyone's attention. "Tomorrow we will stay here and let the wounded recover some more, then we will either return to the border or push on. My clones will continue construction on the bridge. I have set up a defensive barrier; however that doesn't mean that we can be complacent. I still want sentries posted around camp." Naruto told them.

"We may have won this battle, but that is only because they were pulled back. There is a good chance they would be returning tomorrow. I want everyone to get as much rest as they can." He said. Numerous plans were going through his mind.

During the night

The entire camp was woken up by the sound of something striking against the barrier. The alarm went off moments later and they scrambled to put on their armor. Less than a minute later they were beginning to form up on the perimeter, where they saw the same grotesque monster they saw in the river swinging its tentacles down onto the barrier. With each hit, the ground shook and they heard the impact. Outside the barrier they could see demons waiting eagerly for the barrier to fall.

"The barrier won't hold much more of this. PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Naruto shouted. "I will handle the monstrosity. Make sure you stay away from us. I may not be able to avoid you if you do." He said. The others nodded. Naruto kneeled down as if to jump.

With one last mighty swing, the barrier shattered, but the elder demon was greeted by a pair of swords, one of which was engulfed in blue fire, the other was surrounded by razor winds.

When the demon began bringing its tentacle down for the final attack, Naruto had jumped with enough force to leave a small shockwave in his wake. Channeling chakra into his two katanas, he struck out at the demon. Even though it was dark, Naruto could still see, and smell, the scorch marks he had inflicted on the creature the previous day.

"Back for more?" Naruto growled, channeling chakra into his eyes. He had discovered a powerful ability of his eyes. Unlike the sharingan, which gave the bearer the ability to predict attacks, his eyes let him see the future…at a cost. The longer he had that ability active and the further the interval of time he looked ahead, the longer the time afterwards where he would be suffering temporary complete blindness. The only setting that won't give him such a side effect was if he saw only half a second in into the future, at which point he would only suffer blurred vision afterwards.

Fortunately, he didn't need to activate that ability against this monster as the prediction ability of his eyes was enough.

Down below, the battle between the Demon army and the Hunters raged back and forth. It was during his fight that the Demon Hunters suffered their first fatality: a large Demon managed to land a downward strike on one of the hunters, breaking her neck. Seeing their comrade fall, the defenders stepped up their attack. Moments later the demon who killed her breathed its last breath. Word spread out of the death, and all over the demons were steadily finding themselves being forced onto the defensive before the onslaught of the hunters. A sudden roar of pain stopped the fighting momentarily and everything, Hunter and demon alike, looked towards the two titans fighting a short distance away.

Naruto had managed to land a critical hit on the monsters face, destroying one of its eyes. Moments later the air was forced out of his lungs as he was hit by one of the tentacles. His eyes may have been able to predict it, but that doesn't mean they allow him to actually do anything about it. He landed like a meteor, making a small crater due to the force of his landing. Coughing up blood, he stood up and barely dodged a tentacle sent to finish him off. Ignoring his internal injuries, Naruto dodged and jumped amongst the tentacles, slashing and cutting as he went. Soon he managed to completely cut through one of the tentacles.

After the moment of pause, both demons and hunter alike returned to fighting at almost the same time. Soon though the defenders were getting tired and had to be replaced with the second group. During this switch, 21 hunters lost their lives as they went against their training and turned their backs to the demons. Before the demons could throw themselves upon the corpses though, the second group of fresh defenders attacked, with the third and last group standing to the ready while the first group went and meditated as Naruto had taught them. Very few of them could meditate whilst being completely motionless, but they all could reduce their bodily motor functions by a substantial degree, minus the heart muscles and lungs of course.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sir…I mean, Naruto. How is sitting still going to help us fight against demons?" the more battle-happy recruits asked. They had just started the meditation practices and already most of them were restless._

 _"When fighting Demons, or any opponent for that matter, you need to be able to remain calm throughout the entire fight. This meditation is a technique that can be applied almost anywhere. It allows for greater recovery from exhaustion and tiredness." Naruto told them as he walked through their ranks. "Once you all have reached an acceptable level in meditation, I will show you the effect it can have."_

 _He continued walking amongst the recruits, who were balancing on boards lying above hemi-spheres made from metal._

 ** _(A/N: think Canon Naruto's Sage training…to a MUCH lesser extreme…)_**

 _2 weeks later_

 _Naruto just sent them through a hellish training session, making sure that they were all tired to the bone._

 _"Now, meditate and find your centre." Naruto commanded. Grumbling, the recruits did as he said._

 _Usually, they would need the rest of the day as well as the night to recover from the session, thanks to the hellish training they were getting already…their bodies had gotten used to it. Now many were surprised when they managed to recover within an hour or so, thanks to the energy that would usually be used up by the muscles that remained active subconsciously, minus the energy used by the internal organs, being used to accelerating their rate of recovery._

 _After having recovered, the troops asked for forgiveness for doubting Naruto, who told them to have friendly sparring matches. During those matched, the recruits found they were a lot more focused on their actions. They realized that due to the clear mind the meditation gave them, they were feeling a lot more at ease with themselves._

 _Flashback end_

Over time, even after being promoted from recruits to actual Hunters, they continued to decrease the time it took to recover via meditation, though they learned that they could only truly use this method twice before they needed a night's sleep, due to the strain that is put on the muscles. (Physical recovery isn't accelerated during meditation)

Now, it was enough to make the difference between life and death during their battle with the demon horde. After the second group switched successfully with the third, the demons were beginning to realize that they were losing, and slowly began to withdraw. At that moment, a badly bruised Naruto crash-landed nearby, creating yet another crater…(No. 4 actually). Yet once again he stood up. By now, the demon was mad with pain and charged in. What Naruto did next surprised or shocked everyone in the Hunter army and froze the demons who saw it: Naruto began chanting.

"Fire for the Spirit…" a red emblem arts seal appeared over his right shoulder, "Water for Life,…" a deep blue seal appeared to the bottom right, "Earth for substance,…" a brown seal appeared to the bottom left, "Lightning for energy,…" a white-blue seal appeared over his left shoulder, "Air for mobility." A large light green seal appeared in between the other four seals, large enough that it connected them.

" _Itsutsu no Yōso ga dai Hakai no Bakufū_ " (Five Element Great Wave of Destruction) he said as a blast of ridiculous size was sent crashing into the demon, obliterating it completely. The explosion that followed happened at least three kilometers away, yet the shockwave was felt by every being on the battlefield. Even the dumbest demon decided that now was a good time to GTFAFT **(A/N: I think I gave a description of this abbreviation in the first upload of Fox Days.)** The hunters let them go, worried instead for Naruto who fell to his knees, utterly spent and exhausted.

"Prepare to leave at daybreak." He gasped. "This expedition will not last long in the deep wilderness. Not as we currently are."

Those who heard him began shouting out what he had just said and while the second battle group finished meditating, the first and the third broke camp…after making sure that Naruto was lying in a comfortable location.

"What about the Barrier?" Someone asked.

"It is set to self-destruct when I am more than a kilometer away." Naruto said. Neither the demons nor anyone else will be able to see what the seals were for the barrier.

As ordered, the Demon Hunters headed out at daybreak, with the flying squadrons taking Naruto ahead to the Rally camp. Meanwhile the main army bee-lined straight for said camp, moving as fast as they were able to without resting or slowing down. Thus they made it to the camp in just under two hours, where two of the three flying squadrons were busy keeping guard. The third one had left to scout the area behind the army and watch for any pursuit.

Naruto briefly regained consciousness when the main army began taking defensive positions.

"Send word to the recruiting camp." He said, struggling to stay awake. "They are to send all available personal. We may soon face…a…dem…" he drifted back to sleep before finishing the sentence the Biscotti Commander looked slightly worried. It was well over month before the next set of recruits would begin undergoing their trials (Which by the way have a 1 in 3 pass rate).

"Do you think we should call for the recruits as well?" he asked. The Pastillage commander turned to him.

"I think we should. If Naruto-san was going to say what I think he was going to say, then we will need all the help we can get." She said.

The Galette commander agreed with her. Sighing, the Biscotti commander gave the order to send a messenger to the training camp.

"Let us just hope that Leo-sama isn't visiting at the moment." He said afterwards. His two fellow commanders nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile near the border to the demon Saber's former domain

A huge horde of Demons was currently assembling, some 7,000 strong at least. Rapier and Lance were in another discussion when the news of the recent battles reached them.

"Kraken defeated? 9 out 10 demon kin dead?" Lance asked, and would have had a raised eyebrow…if he had any…

"Invaders retreat. Strong camp across boundary." The messenger reported.

"Send word horde move out. Crush, Kill all before. Revenge for brother Saber." Rapier said. The roar from the demon army could be heard for miles. It would take the army a good 24 hours to reach their destination, but time was meaningless to them. The two of them would remain in their domains and spawn new demons for later.

Hunters Camp

The Hunters that were still able to worked to fortify the base they were is, adding more defenses and strengthening the ones already in place. Naruto had woken up at around midday, but was told to stay and rest for the rest of the day, though he could be carried around to inspect the defenses and all.

By evening Naruto managed to create some clones, whom he sent out to set up a minefield around the camp as well as several bobby traps. During the evening the messenger returned, reporting that the reinforcements would arrive by midday tomorrow. He was accompanied by two squadrons of flyers, all of whom were still recruits. **(A/N: just to give you an update on where we stand chronologically in this story's timeline, the reinforcements would arrive roughly when Nanami, Jaune, Vert and Violet arrive at Ayase for the investigations. That means that the soonest that Leo, Millhi and Co. would hear of the battle is in two days…plenty of time for Naruto to come up with a good reason why Leo shouldn't be angry with him…if he has time to do so…)**

 **Chapter 14**

The attack from the demons happened late morning the next day, and the defenders were ready for them. An aerial recon group saw the massive horde trampling though the forest. Large numbers were slain before they even reached the barrier due to the minefield and traps that Naruto's clones had set up the day before, though compared to the number of survivors, the effects were minimal. As the barrier was way larger this time, Naruto had the artillery set up. Their shells landed amongst the demons who made it through the barrier and exploded, knocking several of them to their feet. Unfortunately there were only a few of the artillery, so the damage caused was not very great. By the time the Pastillage hunters began opening fire with their rifles, the demon army had lost approximately 300. The rifles fired in waves, with one group firing while the other group reloaded or recharged, depending on the make and model of rifle they were carrying. When the battle became a melee, the tactics that the hunters used was the same as during the previous battle. The army groups alternated every 20 minutes or so.

During this battle, the Hunters did take casualties, but for every one of them that fell, he or she took over 10 demons with them…and that number slowly began increasing. At noon the demon army retreated. They left behind approximately a third of their strength amongst the dead and dying.

The Hunter army suffered around 150 dead, a quarter of their original strength. They were all tired and bruised, yet were far from broken. Naruto, who by now had fully recovered from the previous battle, gave them all his congratulations. He even asked for forgiveness for not being able to help during the fighting. It was a waste of breath as he was told that he had deserved the rest after fighting of the monster earlier. Three hours later the reinforcements arrived…and Naruto comically was not amused.

He immediately called them for inspection. At first none of the recruit obeyed.

"Uhm, sorry, but who exactly are you? I thought Civilians were not allowed here." One of the recruits said. The instructors and all hunters nearby left dust clouds while the Galetteans, who had scrambled into formation, paled. One of them walked forward.

"Request permission to explain to him, Sir." He told Naruto, who nodded after giving him the "Don't call me Sir" speech.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is also the founder and overall leader of the UADAF." He explained.

"He doesn't look like much. If you say he is who you say he is, where is his gear?" the recruit asked.

"My armor was destroyed during a previous engagement with the Demon forces. Currently, one of my clones is heading towards my home to get my spare armor." Naruto said, trying to restrain his KI.

"So currently you are a Civilian?" the recruit asked. At this, the Galetteans opted to follow the instructors' example and GTFAFT. Some of the other recruit decided to follow suit, and the number gradually rose until there were only about 50 recruits left.

The Hunters and Recruits who had left closed their eyes and covered their ears as the 50 or so remaining recruit were being subjected to the being that an angry Naruto could be…well, no physical harm was done at least…

The demon army attacked once again during the evening and the battle lasted for about 3 hours. Although the battle was shorter, it made up for it by being more fierce. About half the surviving demons from the previous battle lay dead or dying.

With the Hunters, the Recruits had gotten the worst casualties. A third of them died during the fight, while this time only 40 of the veterans died.

That night, Ayase, **(shortly after the previous upload ended)**

The party was interrupted by a hard breathing messenger, who had flown in from the Hunters base at the border.

"I'm sorry, Leo-sama, Millhi-sama, Gaul-sama…" he huffed, trying to get his breath.

"Calm down man." Gaul said. The messenger shook his head.

"No time. Naruto-sama has returned from his expedition…"

"Already?" Leo asked, eyes wide.

"…but is currently engaging a demon invasion force." The messenger didn't have time to cover his ears to guard them from the shout that Leo gave…not that anyone had to chance to prepare for it…

Ears ringing, the messenger continued. "There is more. He was forced to call in the recruits-still-in-training. He is throwing everything he has into the battle…" Leo was out of the room before the messenger finished speaking.

"Is she always like that?" the messenger asked. Everyone except for Isuka and Brioche sweat dropped. The latter two had serious expressions.

"Did you see the demons?" Isuka asked. The messenger nodded and described some of them, adding that no two looked the same. Isuka and Brioche looked at each other in worry. Those were the type of demons that couldn't be saved in any way.

"We will need more help. Brioche said. Isuka nodded, then turned to the messenger, pulling out a scroll. Writing down several sentences, he handed it to the messenger, telling him to rest, then head to Zewgstein and deliver the scroll to their sovereign. Meanwhile, the others would go and aid Naruto…if he hadn't destroyed the place already…

They had better hurry before Leo got to him first though…

Dawn the next day, close to the border base

A white haired female on a black cercle was racing towards the battlefield. At the rate she was going, she'd arrive in around 30 minutes. 5 minutes behind her came the rest of the group in Ayase…plus a battalion worth of Biscotti and Galette knights.

"Please be alive, Naruto." Leo shouted.

At that moment with the Hunter army

The last of the Demon army, originally 7,000 strong and now only 2,300, faced off against the surviving 370 veteran Hunters and 400-or-so Hunter Recruits in a final decisive Battle for control of the border. The Demons, due to their nature, weren't feeling tired, while the defenders were ragged from lack of sleep and exhaustion, well, except for Naruto.

Now, for the first time in the war, Naruto saw a real Elder Demon, and he was surprised when it didn't look like the tentacle monster they had encountered earlier.

This demon looked like a Human…just one that looked like it had been turned into a demon. At its signal, the demons swarmed forward, slowing down only so they could pass the barrier. The artillery had used up the last of their ammunition and some of the rifle wielders were running out of ammo as well. Instead Naruto had some of his clones take their place and the air inside the barrier was filled with arching fire balls. He killed around a quarter of the first wave when the surviving demons crashed into a second barrier similar to the first…just outside of the front ranks of the Demon Hunters…the difference with this barrier is that it only covers an up to a height of 3 meters, meaning that any projectiles thrown over it would continue unopposed. When the fighting began, Naruto and his clones literally jumped over the second barrier and into the demon horde below…just as the second wave began crossing the first barrier.

All over the three nations

" _This is Three Nations News, live from the border between Biscotti and the wilderness. A battle of massive size is taking place right underneath. It appears as though an army comprising of members of all three nations is holding of an invasion by creatures that we cannot identify._ " The reporter was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and the camera shifted its focus to see a massive dome around the battefield being destroyed. Seconds later three squadrons of flying units flew past them at break neck speeds, before dropping large bundles into the bulk of the invading army. The moment the bundles hit, they exploded. One of the flyers flew up to the reporting team.

" _You are not supposed to be here. This is a life and death battle and we cannot afford to take care of you guys as well._ With that, the flyer returned to the battle.

Over the video cubes, the inhabitants of the nations listened in as the reporter asked his companions what the flyer meant with Life and Death Battle. Fortunately the Camera didn't have enough zoom to reveal that none of the Flonyardeans were turning into beast balls.

Soon the flyer returned with two others. " _These two will escort you to the nearest safe zone. Do NOT try to return here…_ " she was interrupted by a swarm of flying demons that were approaching.

Next they heard the flyer give a whistle and out of the clouds nearby the rest of the flying hunters appeared. They formed up in a triple wedge formation and went to engage the flying demons.

On the battlefield

Naruto growled when the Elder Demon destroyed the Barrier, but kept his cool. The Barrier hadn't been designed to be able to withstand powerful attacks in the first place. Instead he fought his way towards the elder demon, hoping to engage it in close quarter combat.

10 minutes away from the Battlefield

Millhi, Cinque and the others had finally caught up with Leo, whose cercle was beginning to tire.

Up in the air

The flying hunters were having a turkey shoot with the flying demons, who were sluggish and not very agile. The leader rated they could be done with them within the next 5 minutes.

At the front lines

The second army group switched with the first, who had begun suffering more casualties as the fight drew on. The third group stood to the ready in case the second needed help while the first pulled back to treat their wounds and to meditate. Since the Barrier fell, the recruit flyers had been air-lifting the wounded to a safe distance, where they would be safe for the moment.

A sudden explosion to the demon's flank sent demons flying.

Leo had arrived with a blast…literally, though it was more of a 'Lion King Wave'...

Moments later the knights of accompanying her and the others smashed into the demon horde. As if by a blessing from a god, the demons at that moment became disorganized.

With Naruto, 2 minutes earlier

Naruto had finally managed to fight his way to the elder demon and the two began clashing. The fight took furious to a new level and Naruto even had to activate his demon eyes. Of course after that happened, the elder demon found itself barely able to counter Naruto's attacks. What made things worse…for the demon…is that it decided to take a split second peak into Naruto's memories. It started changing into a being that strongly resembled, of all people, Leo…but was completely different at the same time. Like the demon sword three months earlier, the fight didn't last long after that…

After slaying the elder demon, Naruto noticed the change in the demon horde. He sensed fear in them…unfortunately for them, merciful was one of the least likely things that could be used to describe Naruto at that moment. By the time the Demon army was routed, the area around Naruto looked like a slaughter house. Naruto himself seemed to be in a state of shock, at least until Leo walked up to him, at which point he embraced her. A gesture that made her forget about giving him hell. A gesture that she returned shortly afterwards.

 _Flash_ _back_ _forward_

 _"Combined army dead." Rapier said in mild disbelief._

 _"Only 500 survive." Lance said. The two of them had heavily underestimated this new foe._

 _"Let us hope that he doesn't attack us while we create a new army." Rapier said._

 _It would take them years before they had an army strong enough to threaten the nations of Biscotti, Galette and Pastillage. Years they may or may not have._

 _Flashforward end_

It was a rather grim day when the procession walked through the Biscotti Capital. First came Naruto, behind him came the coffins containing the bodies of the deceased. The war with the demons had ended with a victory for the UADAF…at a heavy cost. Out of the original 600 that set out on the expedition less than a week ago, only 200 survived. Out of the 700-or-so recruits that were called in, less than 300 survived, most of those being wounded during the first battle they participated in and had to sit out the other battles. After the battle, the news reporters were allowed back to the battlefield where Naruto said 8 words before the camera:

"This is what a real war is like."

Out of everyone watching, only two people knew just how true his words were…and they were both from another world. There would have been a third person, but she was preoccupied with planning a festival together with Couvert.

At the end of the memorial, Naruto held a speech asking those who wish to join the UADAF to make absolutely sure they want to join, because it is most likely a one way trip.

It was clear that the loss of life weighed heavily on his conscience, and after the speech, Leo embraced him. Not caring what people would think about him, he let the tears flow freely down his face.

That evening, Naruto's hotel room

Naruto was facing a difficult decision: disband the UADAF or intensify the training regime. It was not a question he wanted to answer. He knew that if he turned to the people of the three nations, they would most likely call for disbandment. If he turned to the Hunters, they would likely call for harder training. Therefore he was at an impasse, not knowing what to do. After a while Leo entered the room and knew that something was bothering Naruto…as he was sitting on a soft mattress.

"The people are calling for the disbandment of the UADAF, aren't they?" he simply asked. Leo raised her eyebrows, but had a small smile on her face. Discretely she placed an envelope on the table and walked behind Naruto and began massaging (As best she could anyway…) Naruto's shoulders, surprised that his shoulder muscles were as hard as steel…she barely made a dent in them. After a while of silence Leo gave up trying to massage Naruto…as it felt like massaging a steel ingot…and instead embraced him from behind.

"I am glad that you are alright." She whispered in his ear and began nibbling it. Naruto either didn't feel it or he didn't care. After some more attempts to get him out of his depression, Leo finally just pulled him on top of her as she fell backwards on the bed. She blushed slightly when Naruto's head fell right onto her breasts, but didn't do anything as she found that Naruto was suddenly sound asleep, judging by the light snoring she was hearing…he did have a lot of lives hanging on his shoulders, so it must have exhausted him mentally. Slowly she let herself drift into sleep as well and was soon snoring lightly in rhythm with Naruto.

20 minutes later

"Naruto-san…" Violet began as she opened the door…and gently closed it when she saw the pair on the bed. "Good night." She whispered before the door was fully closed.

Outside the door

"Is something the matter?" Gaul asked. Next to him was Cinque and Nanami as well as Millhi. Éclair stood behind and to the side of Cinque. Behind the group stood Brioche, Yuki and Isuka.

"It may be dangerous to talk to him at the moment." Violet said with her usual expression…meaning they didn't know whether she was bluffing or not.

Yuki walked up and opened the door…and closed it after 2 seconds.

"He currently is sleeping in Leo's arm, who is herself asleep. Any volunteers to wake her up?" she asked.

The silence was such that one could hear a needle fall onto a carpet.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Isuka said and turned around. The others quickly followed suit.

The next day

Naruto woke up stiff and sore…at least for his lower body. His torso and neck were surprisingly relaxed…and he soon found out why: his lower body was on a soft mattress while his torso and head were on top of Leo, whose 'cushions' he discovered early on in their relationship weren't uncomfortable for him at all, even though they were soft and, to Leo's initial atomic embarrassment, squishy.

Leo woke up as well when he managed to get out of her arms. Her ears twitched when she heard him stretch the stiffness out of his sore joints…she could swear she heard something snap.

"What is this?" he suddenly asked, picking up the envelope. Opening it up and reading the contents, Naruto felt his jaw drop as he discovered he was holding a thick stack of applications and indemnity forms from hundreds of Biscotteans. Leo giggled at his expression.

From what she heard, the same was happening in Galette and Pastillage, a rough total of 1,500 applications for the UADAF. What had surprised her was that most of the applicants wrote under the 'Reasons for application' line that they want to start a new life and repent for their past crimes…her eyes widened when she realized they were criminals who wanted to start anew. However, she would leave the final decision up to Naruto.

 **(A/N: this is based on the Ideology of the French Foreign Legion: Your past doesn't matter, What you do in the future does…)**

Meanwhile, Biscotti training field

Éclair and Cinque were having another spar when Cinques stomach rumbled.

"Sorry. I didn't have breakfast this morning." He said.

"Neither have I. Early morning practice helps make you hungry." Éclair answered. At that time Nanami walked up to them.

"Well, how about this: the loser of this sparring match has to buy breakfast for the both of you?" she said. Many of the watching knights agreed to that. To Éclair's feigned horror, Lorrain was amongst those.

"I'm game if you are." Cinque said, summoning Palladium in its staff form. Sighing, Éclair took out her two short swords…but smiled.

This was her chance to get closer to Cinque…and make him pay for the meal at the same time…

Sadly that was not going to happen…as for three matched straight they tied. On the third time Cinque asked her, "Since neither of us won…" he turned to face Nanami, who had dot eyes, "…how about you pay for breakfast?" Lorrain, who was slightly disappointed by the outcome, as well as Amelita and the knights all agreed to that.

The former two quickly regretted agreeing when a certain fire-hair-colored ex-shinobi arrived carrying Leo bridal style.

"I agree with the Puppy-Hero duo. However there is something I'd like to add." He said, putting Leo back on her feet. "How about Lorrain-san buys Amelita-san breakfast as well?"

With a loud "Good Idea", the two mentioned people blushed.

Meanwhile Naruto was asking Leo id she was up for a morning spar, saying he would go easy on her. She agreed and added that the same terms as Nanami had given the puppy-hero duo. Naruto's hopes were crushed when she said "No Ramen unless you pay."

Naruto unsealed a weapons rack holding an assortment of weapons, from which he chose a Ōdachi (Japanese long sword). This one had a blade that reached his shoulder.

Leo chose her usual battle axe.

Their spar was short…when their respective weapons collided, they produced a shockwave that tore the ground apart. Both of them were promptly banned from practicing anywhere near the city.

After breakfast

The leaders and their entourage of both Biscotti and Galette prepared to leave for Pastillage…with a slight difference. In honor of those who fell during the recent war, the veteran survivors of the UADAF was chosen to be the guard of the two groups. Naruto also gave the word to accept all the applications and made a few hundred clones to head over to the training camp to teach them. The new training regime would last at least 3 months now and was significantly harder.

The surviving 1st and 2nd generation Hunters were now considered Elite amongst the three nations, and Naruto planned to take their training to the next step as well.

For once, Naruto also rode on a cercle, together with Leo…who made sure he didn't fall of this time…

The reason was that this time the surviving hunters practically forbade him from walking, saying he deserved some transport as well. In reality, they didn't want him to make them look lazy for once.

The journey to Pastillage took less time than expected and they received a warm welcome from the people of Pastillage.

The parade was cut rather short when Couvert literally barreled into Leo and Millhi.

The people of Pastillage laughed at the sight, as did the members of the UADAF.

After the…grounding…welcome

The three leaders plus Leo met up in Couvert Garden Pavilion and went about discussing the upcoming three way battle. Gaul and Millhi said that their respective armies were already mobilizing and would soon head over to the battlefield.

Meanwhile the three heroes were spending time together and Naruto was walking around town, visiting the markets, particularly the blacksmithing stalls, which is where he met Isuka.

"It is a rare sight to see the leader of an army to look at rocks and ores." He said. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then smiled.

"I guess, but I am also a Blacksmith by trade…the same as you." He said, bending down to have a look at a seemingly normal lump of rock. Holding it in his hand, it gave of a gentle glow.

"Hmm, I'd say 5%..." Naruto mused. Isuka and the store owner were surprised.

"5% what?" the former asked.

"The amount of Dragonite contained in it." Naruto bluntly answered. Isuka felt his eyes widen.

"How much?" he asked the vendor, who gave a price. Before Isuka could pay, Naruto halted him.

"I'd suggest going for these two." He held out two larger chunks to Isuka.

After paying, Isuka carried the chunks whilst talking to Naruto.

"There is something I have been wanting to ask you." Isuka said after a while.

"Ask away." Naruto said.

"Is it true that you are able to refine dragonite?" came the question.

"Yeah, though the process is long and time consuming." Naruto told him. "It takes about a month to refine it." Isuka was surprised at that.

"That…is a long time…" he said, "Why go through all that trouble?"

"Because unrefined Dragonite is extremely unstable. Exposing it to direct flames will make it explode." Naruto said, "Meanwhile refined Dragonite is very stable and can be easily mixed with different alloys."

"Interesting…could you maybe tell me the method of refining it?" Isuka asked.

"Unfortunately the process is too long to say it, and I would need to write an entire book in order just on the basic refining techniques." Naruto said sadly. "I may have to do exactly that though."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden wave of demonic energy. Isuka though he knew it from somewhere. Naruto meanwhile was already racing over the rooftops.

At the Garden Pavilion

Millhi, Gaul and Leo were having a cup of tea when the being literally crash landed nearby. Getting up, he was promptly attacked by a dual emblem arts attack from Couvert and Cinque, who were out for revenge. Unfortunately the Person, who called himself the Demon king, began draining their energies…at least until Naruto arrived with a flying kick. Moments later Nanami and Becky arrived…to see the Demon king getting his ass kicked around.

"Is there any way to reseal him?" Millhi asked.

"Legends say he was sealed with the Hero king, so I don't really know." Couvert said.

Suddenly a huge emblem art appeared over their heads and a female figure appeared. Naruto and the demon king looked on in surprise…the latter of whom was shitting his pants.

"A-Adele." He stammered in fear.

"Valerie…have you been shit stirring again?" the female asked, taking out a handgun and shot valerie…only for the bullets to be caught by the young man standing next to the now names Valerie.

"Kindly wait for your turn." The man said, before turning his attention back to Valerie.

"H-hold on…" came the plea, but it ended off with screams of pain.

5 minutes later Naruto finished taking the super pervert down a notch or two…

"Now you may have a go." He said before walking over to Leo.

Needless to say she had lost her desire to punish Valerie…especially since he just received the worst punishment she had ever seen…

"Who are you, young one?" she asked Naruto instead...but found him drinking from a small barrel of orange juice that she didn't know was there.

"Name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He simply answered. Everyone sweat dropped at his casual answer.

"And how were you able to do all that?" Adele asked, indicating Valerie. Leo answered for Naruto.

"Let's just say that he is very powerful." She said.

"Aren't you going to kill him?" Naruto suddenly asked. To everyone's' surprise Valerie appeared behind Adele, as though she would shield him from the being known as Naruto.

"The Title Demon King is only a moniker I took on during the days when I researched Demons…" he said in a pleading voice.

"In reality he isn't a demon at all." Adele added.

"Well, you can still kill him for threatening my Fiancée." Naruto deadpanned. Leo nodded before sitting down on Naruto's lap.

Adele put on a veeeery scary face and Valerie would definitely need to change his undergarments later.

Changing her sword into a huge mace, Adele struck out at Valerie, who got a lump on his head three times its size.

 **Chapter 15**

Back at the Obelisk where they were sealed

"Couvert, are you sure it is alright for them to return?" Leo asked.

"Sorry, but we are not needed currently as the lands are currently in good hands." Adele said, before turning to Valerie. "Have you apologized to them."

"Yeah, I have." He answered in a bored tone. Adele got a tick mark and drew her gun.

Shortly afterwards

"I am sorry…" a now smoking Valerie pleaded.

Meanwhile Adele had gone over to the Obelisk and was activating the seal again, with Valerie walking up behind her and smelling her hair.

"No matter how much time has passed, you are still the best." He told her.

Blushing, she said, "Please don't say such things in public…"

Nanami, Millhi and Becky all said at the same thing: "I wonder what is going on between the two of them…"

The Obelisk glowed, then dimmed, leaving the two people stunned. A voice spoke up, stating a system failure in the sleeping seal. Adele was distraught. Valerie put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, sympathy evident on his face.

Adele ran a diagnostic on the system and found that the Dragonite needed for the startup of the seal was missing.

"What should we do? Dragonite ore is very difficult to find…" Adele said. Valerie nodded.

"Uhm, would refined Dragonite work?" Leo asked.

"It would, but there is no such thing…" Valerie was cut off as Naruto threw a small ingot of refined Dragonite at his head.

"This is…" Adele said in awe, recognising it for what it was. Valerie quickly forgave Naruto for the unexpected throw when he too recognized it.

"3 kilograms worth of refined Dragonite." Naruto said nonchalantly. He didn't have time to react as Adele came crashing into him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she repeated over and over.

5 minutes worth of rapid "Thank you"s later

Adele placed the ingot into a slot near the control panel and rebooted the system…only for it to overload and break.

"Did you design the seal to be able to withstand the power of refined Dragonite?" Naruto asked.

Adele and Valerie had a "No we didn't" look on their faces…the type one had when one had forgotten something very important.

"Who are you anyway to walk around with 3 kilograms of refined Dragonite…" Valerie began, but stopped when Naruto pulled out 9 more ingots, all of them identical to the one he had previously chucked at his head.

"Just a demon slaying everyday Blacksmith who discovered the method of refining this stuff." Naruto said.

Adele and Valerie sweat dropped…Naruto reminded them very much of an old friend of theirs.

"Do you mind if we see some of your work?" Valerie asked. To his and Adele's complete shock Naruto summoned a weapon & armor rack from a scroll. Getting over his shock, Valerie looked at the weapons and armors. Naruto mentioned that some of them were not yet finished, but when he pulled out one he said was finished, Valerie's eyes fell out of their sockets. The craftsmanship rivaled or possibly even surpassed that of his old friend. His opinion changed to the latter when Naruto mentioned that he put twice the usual amount, in mass, of refined Dragonite into the alloy.

"He is also very stingy." Éclair said. "He doesn't like making weapons for others."

"I only make quality weapons and armor for those who are true to themselves. You are not amongst that category…yet" Naruto told her. Adele looked at him questioningly.

"She loves the Biscotti Hero…" Naruto whispered so only she and Valerie could hear.

"Ohhhh?" they said in unison, interested already…in a mischievous way.

Éclair hid behind Cinque due to the looks she was getting from the two.

Sometime later

 **(A/N: usually the events in the sealing cave would be placed here, but I am not going to have Naruto or Leo take part in them…those two might just cause a damn cave in…therefore it is canon. I am meanwhile going to write about what could have happened while the group was in the cave…)**

UADAF Castle-in-construction

Naruto and Leo soon returned to the construction site where Naruto created an army of clones to continue the construction. Due to the fact that he made the max number he could handle, the progress was significant: at this rate in a week the interior decorators would be able to come and decorate the insides and all.

Meanwhile at the training camp the clones Naruto had sent over were beginning to make life hell for the 1,500 applicants-turned-recruits by immediately beginning the training. This would be a long three months for them.

Back at the construction site, Leo was spending time with the original Naruto, watching as the clones swarmed over the structures, bringing masonry and cement as well as lumber to the places they were needed. Meanwhile another clone began writing down the instructions on refining Dragonite.

Naruto and Leo had just finished another make out session when they were greeted by a short, but heavily built person.

"My name is Grum Hammerfist. I have come at the request of the sovereign of Zwegsten to aid the UADAF in fighting the demon invasion." He said in a voice like sand paper.

"I greet you, Master Hammerfist. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, founder and leader of the UADAF. Unfortunately you have missed the invasion." Naruto turned somber. "We stopped the Demon horde at a heavy price."

"I have heard of your exploits, Master Usumacki." Grum said, trying to pronounce Naruto's surname.

"Just call me Naruto. Everyone can pronounce that word." Naruto told him.

"Very well, Master Naruto." Grum said.

 **(A/N: please Note that the term 'Master' in this context refers to someone who excels at their trade, not the title used by slaves or serfs to the one who orders them around)**

"I see you are constructing a castle." He said. "Looks impressive…though I do wonder where you found all those creatures crawling all over it."

Leo giggled. "Those are all clones of his. Amongst Naruto's many unique abilities is the ability to create clones of himself."

Grum looked at her. "I have never heard of such an ability before." He turned to Naruto. "Where did you learn it?"

"I am originally not from this world." Naruto said. "Leo summoned me." Grum nodded in acceptance. It wouldn't be the first time a being was summoned that possessed supernatural abilities.

"Well, I'd say we dwarves stick around here for a while until you have either trained a new group of Demon Fighters or you get overrun by another demon invasion." With that he walked out.

A minute later Naruto and Leo followed him and saw a large contingent of small volk setting up a fortified camp, where every tent had a small furnace and anvil. As luck would have it, one of his clones came running over at that moment, calling to him that the forge and the smithy was ready. Many a dwarven head looked up at that.

Leo looked around in awe as she followed Naruto through the heavy doors into the rather huge smithy whose furnace hadn't been activated yet. Behind them came a group of curious dwarves. Most of them complained that the anvils and the forge was to high up, but generally they were impressed the "One of the long folk have this quality tools"…

Their opinions improved when Naruto handed them one of his hammers.

"You use Drachen-Eisen for the haft?" they asked. **(A/N: Drachen Eisen: German words for Dragon Iron)** Naruto looked at him oddly.

"You'd call it Dragonite infused Iron." Another dwarf clarified. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. I use Dragonite infused Steel for the entire thing, but I have added a soft Iron Core to the haft and head so they won't shatter." Naruto told them. Grum came to the front of the dwarven group.

"Would it be possible for us to Purchase some of your hammers?" He asked. Several of the dwarves nodded in agreement.

Naruto shook his head. "Unfortunately not." The dwarves's shoulders sagged. "Because I forged my tools myself to personal preferences. They are not something I just mass produce. However…" the dwarves looked up with new hope. "…I could begin forging a hammer for each of you to your personal preferences." The cheering from the dwarves could be heard all the way from the other side of the construction site.

Creating a number of clones, half of whom went and got the required ingots that Naruto would need. The dawrves watched in amazement as Naruto 'fired up' the furnace. Soon the clones placed various steel and iron ingots at in the furnace, with the Iron ingots placed over a number of casts.

"Why do you need the casts?" one of the dwarves asked.

"The cores of the head and shaft are made from cast Iron, which is soft enough to absorb the shock from the hammering." Naruto explained. The dwarves agreed with his logic.

When the clones removed the casts that now contained the molten Iron, they set those aside to cool down while they began hammering the glowing Dragonite steel ingots into long metal plates. This took them around one hour. Then the clones walked up to the dwarves with notepads, onto which they took down notes on the preferences of the dwarves. Soon the Iron cores were removed from the casts, and the dwarves were surprised to see that the head and haft cores had a pair of holes in them.

Shortly afterwards, the Cloned heated the shaft cores up and shortened them to the specified length the individual dwarves prefered. They did the same with the heads. Next they reheated the haft cores and some of the steel plates, which had been hammered thin, and rolled the plates around the hafts, using a inverted hemisphere vice to both hold the plates in place and to keep the haft from deforming. Soon the hafts had up to three layers of steel on them, all welded together. After reheating the hafts, the clones cut holes into the steel exactly where the holes on the cores were as well as covered the ends of the haft. The covered cores they inserted into the heads, then drove heated dowels through the holes. Hammering on the ends before they cooled, the clones riveted the haft and head core together.

Another group of clones were busy making the individual covers for the heads. These they welded into place as well.

In less than three hours, Naruto's clones had forged around 30 tailor made hammers for the dwarves. Not one of them had anything to complain about. Shortly after returning to their camp, the 30 dwarves who got new hammers showed the other dwarves Naruto's handywork…

Well, Naruto's clones spent the rest of the night forging 90 more tailor made hammers for the other dwarves.

The next day the dwarves invited Naruto and Leo to a feast…and 29 minutes in Leo wished she hadn't accepted. Dwarven Ale was far stronger than Galette Sake. She was drunk before the swarves even got tipsy.

During this time Isuka and Brioche came by to visit…and decided to join in. They lasted about twice as long as Leo.

Naruto meanwhile was drinking Orange juice, claiming that when drunk, he brawls and beats up anyone and anything in his sight. Let's just say that investigators had been confused due to the sudden disappearance of an entire forest about a month after Naruto came to Flonyard.

The dwarves didn't mind.

That evening in Pastillage

Cinque and Éclair were busy chasing down a cat deity who had stolen countless items of jewleryfrom several VIPs, including a necklace from Millhi. Trying a two sided attack, Éclair and Cinque found themselves suddenly at the mercy of the deity's control power. Jumping out of the way of the two, she landed and looked back to see the two of them kissing…atomic blushes on both their faces. Having had enough, Cinque activated his recently acquired 'Hero time' power, blocking the control powers f the deity and giving Éclair enough time to send a emblem arts blast at the deity, turning it into a beast ball. For a while afterwards she would be plagued by her 'mouth to mouth' experience with Cinque, making her throw embarrassed fits.

Cinque soon forgot about it however and fortunately for both of them Naruto wasn't there to witness the act, meaning the only ones who knew were the two of them and the deity. That didn't mean that Éclair was fine with it at all.

Later that evening

Naruto and a now healthy Leo were sitting with Brioche, Isuka and the dwarves in front of a tele-cube, listening to Millhi's song. Thanks to a certain medicine pill, Leo, Brioche and Isuka got over their hangovers very quickly.

Leo leaned against Naruto's chest as they listened to the music while Naruto rested his chin on her head whilst hugging her from behind.

In the morning, the dwarves would begin building weapon emplacements that Naruto's clones could set up on the towers or the walls once they were completed. These included:

Ballistae, both bolt and boulder variants, Catapults capable of hurling both shrapnel and boulders over pretty long distances. They even gave Naruto some designs for long range atrillery pieces they call trebuchets, which could be placed behind the walls, yet still hurl boulders above the defender's heads.

Naruto decided not to tell them about the plans for the heavy artillery he already had.

 **(A/N: I am going to make it short. Naruto has plans for artillery pieces similar to the Karl Mörser [Nazi germany heavy siege mortar. Google it if you want.] the only difference is that Naruto's artillery pieces gets its kick out of compressed air tags and was mounted on a rotating stationary platform.**

He already had two pieces under construction in the mountains where he gathers his ores and minerals and such.

If the demons ever managed to assault this castle, they'd be in for an shocking experience…especially if Naruto uses the Lightning laced shells. **(3)**

Deep in the wilderness…again

Lance and Rapier were at another meeting with each other, debating their options.

"Unless danger dead, time we not have." Said Lance. "Attack, I say."

"Too many allies he has. Draw him out we must." Rapier agreed.

"I say give him fight." Lance said. The two of them began moving towards the border.

Neither of them noticed the two creatures behind them, one of whom burst into smoke

At the construction site

Naruto opened his eyes during his meditation.

 _'So they choose to come here? Two demon blades, a lance and a rapier, embedded in a boar deity and a bear deity respectively. The former built for a long reach in its attack as well as a strong defense, but lacking in mobility in close quarter combat. The latter appears to be built for rapid and precise strikes at the weak points. It's lack of defensive power is made up with enhanced agility and speed…'_ he thought. _'This will be tough…'_

 **And done.**

 **(1): To make it easier to distinguish the various types of demons, I have decided to categorize them:  
Master Class: those Demons who were local deity's but were pierced by demon weapons. They generally are the 'Rulers' of an area or leaders of huge demon armies.  
Elder Demons: Demons who have lived for over a certain period of time. Generally placed in a high position in a demon Army (i.e. the officers)  
Lesser Demons: Basically anything below the Elders, they are the most common Demons. (They are basically the grunts of the army) They tend to outnumber the Elder Demons at least 1000 to 1.**

 **(2): remember that these Demons have had a long time to assimilate their hosts, fully corrupting them. Unlike in the anime, they have very little chance to no chance to turn back into normal creatures as in the anime they had only been turned into demons a short time before the fight.**

 **(3): I call them shells but in reality they are just balls of explosive tags. The 'Lightning laced' variety consists of tags that contain masses of lightning chakra as well as Orb-barrier-tags. Upon detonation, the barrier tags would create a hemisphere like barrier over a 50 meter diameter while the lightning charred everything inside it. The barrier itself only lasts at most 1 second, at which time the lightning will have destroyed the barrier tags ad all…  
Of course there are also fire laced shells which burn everything in the barrier as well as fire and wind laced shells. These last ones get hot enough to melt sand…good for cooking…**


	6. Authors Notice:

**Hi all. I am taking a short break (1-2 weeks, during which time I will start making plans on how to structure the chapters in the next "season" of fox days, as well as reaching a final decision as to whether or not I will continue after the Dog Days anime timeline ends.)from writing in order to gather Ideas, including Ideas from you, on how Naruto and/or the UADAF.**

 **Currently my thoughts are:**

 **1\. Have Naruto go seriously OP and have him just go berserk on the two demons. (my least favorite choice at the moment…)**

 **2\. Have Naruto get critically injured whilst doing a secret preemptive solo strike against the demons, from which Leo manages to save him somehow, but leaving them trapped in the wilderness for about a day. They return just in time to watch the three way battle held in Pastillage (but the demons are still alive).**

 **3\. Give Uzuha (The deity that the demon sword 'Saber' stabbed) the ability to temporarily merge with someone (Choice still under contemplation), giving that person the chance to fight together with Naruto…if it isn't him…**

 **4\. Have a combined force from Drakonis, Alfenheim and Zwegstein arrive shortly before the two demons create a portal connecting to various other demon territories, allowing masses of demons to arrive, at the cost of their lives. The deities survive, but are in critical condition afterwards.**

 **PLEASE, If you have more Ideas or like one of the above, please review with your choices/Ideas.**


	7. Chapter 16 - Epilog Part 2

**Hi everyone I am back.**

 **Before I begin, I would like to say that I am slightly disappointed by the number of reviews I am getting…key word: slightly. Only 3 people have answered the question in the "Authors Notice" I posted…and the vote stands as follows: 2 votes to making Naruto just go OP and berserk on the demons; 1 voted to having a Zwegstein-Alfenheim-Draconis army appear when the Demons create a portal to other Demon controlled territories…**

 **Due to the results during the time when I began writing this part, I will be following the choice of the majority…and to add a little spice to the story, I may have changed it slightly…**

 **Let it be known that I am not a fan of most OP fanfiction Main Characters as I believe being OP just makes the outcome way to predictable…and that kind of makes the story less interesting.**

 **REVIEW IF YOU AGREE WITH ME PLEASE!**

 **I would like it if people PM me or review the story with Questions, requests for explanations or thoughts on the story. I will do my best to answer each and every query as best I can.**

 **Unfortunately, if you are a Guest, I won't be able to do that.**

 **Apart from that…**

 **Comments to reviews:**

 **bladetri:** **Glad you enjoy it, but don't go all cross eyed yet…there is still more of the story coming. #ThumbsUp**

 **tera12:** **Glad you liked the chapter. You know…if you can't wait, you could see this as practicing your patience…nah…saying that means you really like my story so far. #ThumbsUp**

 **Rebmul (review to Authors Notice):** **You really like making my Job difficult, don't you? #SweatDrop**

 **.9822 (review to Authors Notice):** **You also like to make my job difficult…but at least you gave a reasoning… #SweatDrop%ThumbsUpAtTheSameTime**

 **Broken.9 (review to Authors Notice):** **Just because you were late for the review doesn't mean you have to make it short you know…AND THANK YOU FOR CURRENTLY BEING THE ONLY PERSON (out of 3 that is)WHO IS NOT TRYING TO MAKE MY JOB DIFFICULT. #ManyThanks #ThumbsUp #Smile**

 **Now on with the story, but before that:**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Dog Days…just this AU.**

"Yippee Kai Yay…" Normal talking

 _'That fool…'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Technique name

 **Please R &R.**

 **Chapter 16**

Naruto was going over his inventory…at least one of his clones was…the real one was spending time with Leo.

"OK, let see here:

300 Kunai; Check.

300 Shuriken; Check.

12 decks of Explosive Tags; Check.

3 decks of Vortex Explosive Tags; Check.

1 deck of Void Explosive Tags; Check.

3 packs of first Aid; Check.

50 Soldier Pills; Check.

20 Mud Balls; Check.

30 packs of Rations; Check.

Sealing materials; Check.

…" (This list is about 1/3 of the way now…)

After the check-list was finished

The clone sighed, relieved that everything that the Boss would need was there. Looking outside, he was met with the sight of a sunset casting a warm orange glow over the nearly finished Castle.

Since returning from the disastrous expedition and the ensuing battle, Naruto had created a far greater number of clones than before to work on the construction, increasing the rate of progress considerably. Leo would leave for the Battlefield in the morning, at which time Naruto will leave to face the demons. The clone pursuing them reported that they had increased their pace (Which was why Naruto had sent the clone to prepare his gear) and also had changed their heading…

They were heading for Pastillage…

 **(A/N: Que short dark dramatic music…)**

With said demons

"You sure she there?" Lance asked.

"Infiltrators report she will. Take her, we get revenge." Rapier answered

 **(A/N: Just to clarify what is going on, Lance and Rapier are heading to capture Leo in order to force Naruto to fight with a severe Handicap…)**

Back with Naruto(s)

 ****Unfortunately, Naruto didn't know of their plan, but he planned to intercept them as far from the Pastillage Border as possible. He had sent a Clone messenger to Adele and Valerie, asking them to be on their guard for the next few days.

When they asked him why, he just said that he had sensed a massive presence on the move in the wilderness…and that they keep it a secret that he was going to check it out.

Of course they were less than pleased, but accepted as they would basically be the last line of defense in case the being got past him…

Next morning, Biscotti training ground

Éclair was busy practicing her forms with her short swords as part of her usual daily routine. She had just finished a rather extensive set of maneuvers and was catching her breath when a certain event popped appeared at the front of her mind…involving the recent events when she and Cinque were chasing after a thieving Cat deity…who got the two of them under a control spell when she dodged their flanking attack and the two ended up…

Crimson faced, she started swinging her swords all over the place, trying to…whatever she was trying to do…to get rid of her embarrassment. Eventually she crashed into a tree…and due to the swinging and wild slashing she turned it into sawdust which filled the air and hid most of her form from the sight of the newest arrivals…who thought she was training her strength for the upcoming battle.

One of them, Lorrain, had a good Idea of what happened and felt bad for the tree for being at the wrong place at the wrong time (His idea was actually very close to what really happened except in his version Cinque and Éclair came close to kissing…).

A short time later

Cinque and Rico were walking down the passage, talking about the upcoming battle, when Éclair walked by them. The two of them greeted her, but only Rico received an answer while Cinque received the cold shoulder. Éclair disappeared around a corner, leaving Cinque and Rico to debate why she had given him the cold shoulder.

Éclair meanwhile was leaning against the wall, wondering why her heart felt like it was being torn apart. She almost felt herself tearing up and was nearly overwhelmed by a great sadness. Through sheer force of will she got back to her feet and walked off towards her chambers.

At the Castle

Naruto was helping Leo pack her things (At least the things she had with her) for her journey to the battlefield…with the occasional short making out sessions now and then…

They both knew that they would soon have very little time together, with Naruto become Supreme Leader of the most powerful army in the Biscotti-Galette-Pastillage Union in a few months time, not to mention that he would be spending more time in the mountains in order to collect the materials he needed to forge weapons and armor for over 1,000 men and women…and that number was expected to grow as time went on.

"Do you have everything, Leo?" Naruto asked her. She turned to him and kissed him.

"Not really, but I doubt you'd let me pack you as well." She teased.

He smirked before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Try to go easy on the other two nations." He said, before helping her carry her bags to the waiting carriage.

"I was wondering why her room was so empty…she probably packed most of the furniture as well." commented Gaul as he saw the amount of luggage she had. (Well, Leo is a Female…and like MOST females [Not all, most…], she doesn't like to travel light if she can help it.)

Leo answered him with a playful glare.

Naruto didn't mention to Gaul that he had created a seal that reacted to her blood instead of chakra, meaning she could unseal the furniture inside the scrolls he had given her. To seal them in again…she will either have to wait until either one of his clones or he himself drops by and reseals them…

So Yes, Leo did pack her furniture as well…

Sometime after the carriage disappeared over the horizon

Naruto dispelled his clones and prepared for his Solo Operation. He put on armor that resembled the standard Konoha ANBU outfit, without the mask, and strapped on his two swords. The claymore he sealed into a storage seal on an armband. He also strapped on three pouches on each leg, containing his Kunai and Shuriken (At least those not sealed inside scrolls), and on his belt he placed four pouches, two of which contained Explosive Tags while the other two contained the scrolls carrying his reserve weapons as well as his supplies.

Lastly, he took out a small chest from a hiding place. Opening it, he took out two objects, a mask and a forehead protector which had the symbol of the UADAF on it (Basically the Uzumaki Spiral, in case you don't remember…Leo's Idea). Both had been forged by him in secret recently. He firstly tied the forehead protector to his forehead. Next he donned his mask, which was shaped like a Wolf **(A/N: I chose this because it would symbolize his status as a 'Lone Wolf' for the upcoming battle)**. It was different from the ANBU masks used in his home world. The ones there were made from Ceramic while this one was made from dragonite steel and had shock-dampening seals inscribed on it. Taking one last look around to confirm he had everything, Naruto left the tent and headed straight for the wilderness.

As he was not moving with an army, Naruto was free to go as fast as he wanted. He reached the Wilderness by late morning, having covered a distance of roughly 40 kilometers in about one hour **(1)**.

Once there, Naruto headed along the border, hoping to reach the estimated location where the demons would enter Pastillage. The closer he got, the stronger he sensed the two approaching Demons. Of course he was going at a much slower pace since he entered Pastillage. However, Judging by the speed of the approaching Demons, he estimated he had time until the evening to narrow down on their position. Eventually he reached a large cliff. There he decided to take a short break and rest for a short while.

With the approaching Demons

"He found us." Rapier said.

"Then begin attack." Lance growled.

"Draw him into the shadows we must." Rapier said, sending the lesser Demons they had managed to spawn to draw the Slayer of their brother into the still corrupted forest. It would take them until noon to get there.

2 Kilometers inside Pastillage from the cliff

The three way battle was in full swing, with Biscotti taking the lead after a series of victories in 1 on 1 duels. Nobody, except maybe for Adele, who was going bananas in front of the screen, and Valerie, who was sweat dropping at her behavior, knew about the approaching danger. After Naruto's warning, they had widened their sensory range and confirmed his words, though at that distance they could only sense a single being (The close proximity of the two demons made it appear as a single entity for them).

Timeskip, early afternoon, battlefield

Leo had challenged Éclair to a 1 on 1 battle, and was holding back against Éclair, who seemed to be having trouble keeping her mind on the fight. Leo remembered Naruto's words from before.

 _Flashback_

 _"Éclair needs to be broken mentally, then reminded what…no, who she is fighting for, who she wants to be with. She needs to learn to accept her feelings and turn them into strength." Naruto told her._

 _Flashback end_

 _'I didn't understand him back then, but I think I do now.'_ Leo thought. She proceeded to break her opponent by defeating everything she threw at her. Eventually Éclair was exhausted, both mentally and physically, at which point Leo began speaking.

"What is your reason for fighting?" she asked.

"M-my reason for fighting?" Éclair asked herself.

"Why are you still lying to yourself?" Leo went on, knowing full well that their, currently one-sided, conversation was broadcasted all over the three nations.

"Lying to myself?"

"Why do you want to become strong?"

After each question, Éclair asked herself the same question. As the questions kept coming, Éclair slowly began understanding. The reason she was weak was what that damn blacksmith/crazy Fiancée of Leo's has always been telling her: She was not being honest with herself.

"Before coming here, I had a talk with Naruto. He asked me to tell you this: Fighting with yourself, you will die. Trying to suppress your emotions, you will die. Acceptance is a gift that few people have, but those that carry that gift will wield a power that cannot be explained in words." Leo told her.

To most people watching (try 99%), the words sounded cryptic. The other 1% understood the hidden meaning. Éclair was on the border between the two, and the balance was shifting (i.e. she was at a turning point).

 _Inside Éclair's mind_

 _'Why do you fight?' a voice said. It sounded remarkably like Cinque._

 _'To protect those I care about.' Éclair answered._

 _'Whom do you fight for?' 'Cinque' asked._

 _'For those I hold dear…' Éclair began, but an image of Cinque smiling appeared before her. She felt her heart beating slightly harder._

 _'Whom do you fight for?' came the question again._

 _'I…I am not sure…'_

 _'Whom do you fight for?' came the question a third time._

 _Slowly Éclair felt the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. The unknown feelings she was having for Cinque, they were…_

 _'Whom do you fight for?'_

 _Outside_

"For the one I love…" Éclair muttered, loud enough that a walking-away Leo heard her, but not loud enough for the cameras to hear.

"So you are finally honest with yourself…" Leo said, smiling.

Staggering to her feet, Éclair found her weapons had been destroyed.

"Now that you have fulfilled the requirements, I can hand you something Naruto made for you." Leo said. Éclair's eyes, and those of everyone who knew what Leo meant, widened in surprise.

Leo threw Éclair a wrapped bundle, which the green haired girl caught. Unwrapping it, her eyes widened even further when she saw the double sheath and the two short swords in it. The blades were about 1 1/2 times the length of her old ones, but a note on top of the sheath said that these would suit her fighting style better.

Strapping the sheath onto her back, Éclair felt as though it had been there from the beginning. Reaching back, she found she had absolutely no problems whatsoever with the new location of the hilts. Drawing her new weapons, she, and everyone watching, could only marvel at the beautiful craftsmanship of the weapons. They were both single edged weapons that gently curved backwards.

"Time for round two." Éclair said. Seemingly out of nowhere a bell rang **(A/N: think about the bells that announce as the beginning and ending of boxing matches…)**

Realizing she didn't have the strength for a drawn out fight, she poured all her remaining strength into her attack…including the power that cannot be explained in words.

Leo was surprised by the boost that Éclair had gotten after her…'acceptance'…and was thus unprepared for the dual-wielding Soul weapon attack from Éclair. She tried countering with everything she could muster in time.

After the explosion, a heavily breathing Éclair was standing with hanging arms opposite Leo…whose armor and clothes suddenly shredded…well, except for the bikini-like leather underwear she was wearing. Leo still remembered Naruto's crimson face when she asked him to place seals on them to prevent them from being destroyed…the memory made her smile.

"Sorry boys…" Leo said in a teasing tone whilst bending forward towards the camera. "I will not allow you to see what you would have liked to see." She said. All over the battlefield and the three nations males and a few females grumbled, their hoped of seeing Leo in her birthday suit smashed…

"Seems like it is your victory for now, Inu-chan." Leo said, turning to Éclair, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Inu-chan?" she asked.

"You have grown past the point of being a Puppy." Leo explained as she turned around. "Oh, and before I forget, although it may seem like a draw, I will allow it to be a victory for Biscotti." She announced. Éclair was confused. What did she mean by a draw…nevermind…Leo had managed to sneak a second emblem arts attack which hit Éclair's clothes…and Éclair didn't have underwear that had seals preventing their destruction…

To add to the fire, one of the cameras had come closer to Éclair as though waiting for her answer when the clothing flew off…

The reporters nearly went deaf with Éclair's scream.

Cinque…well…Cinque realized that Naruto's words also applied to him, though he was currently in a bit of a daze due to a certain sight on the big screen…and his ears were also ringing…

AFTER getting new clothes and some rest…

"Cinque, do you mind if I talk with you later?" a crimson Éclair asked…Cinque thought she looked cute.

"Sure." He answered. "But first, let's win this."

Éclair agreed and the duo led both their divisions into battle. Against the 'reborn' Éclair and the Hero, the unfortunate opponents were turned into beast balls.

The Battle ended towards the late afternoon…minutes before a great explosion sent a shockwave through the ground.

Back to early afternoon, with Naruto

Naruto sensed the lesser demons approaching and knew what it meant: they were the bait to draw him into the forest, where the demons lived and thought they had the upper hand.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto also up near a forest and was experienced in jungle/forest warfare. Therefore, he decided to take the bait.

 **(A/N: Kind of reminds you of Rambo, doesn't it?)**

1 hour later

It took Naruto longer than expected to hunt down the lesser demons as they were spread out over a large area, but eventually he was finished with them and began to approach the two master class demons at a moderate pace.

Late afternoon

Naruto began their fight almost immediately upon encountering the Demons by throwing a kunai that was attached to an entire deck of Explosive tags at the bulkier one. **(A/N: I am going to use their demon names here to make it easier to differentiate between the two)**

Lance was thrown onto its side by the force of the explosion and was scorched as well. Rapier was thrown down as well from the shockwave.

However, the battle had just begun.

Creating an army of clones, the two demons were bombarded by numerous jutsu, though Rapier managed to dodge many of them, having gotten back on its feet very quickly and began moving.

Lance however could compare the weaker jutsu as an annoyance and the stronger jutsu as weak attacks. Annoyed, he fired of a seal cannon towards the army of clones. A barrier suddenly sprung up, stopping most of the blast, but a sliver of the beam at the top shot over the barrier wall that Naruto had created. Naruto looked back, trying to determine where it would land. In the distance he could see the cliff where he had rested earlier. His heart dropped when he saw the white haired figure standing at the top of the cliff…right in the path of the sliver of the beam cannon…

"LEO!" he shouted and tried to make his way over there, but stopped when Lance began a physical assault on the clones, while Rapier made its way towards the real Naruto. Gritting his teeth, Naruto hoped Leo would manage to dodge. He took the Demon by surprise by charging directly at it. Rapier didn't react in time as Naruto landed on its back. Unsealing his Claymore, Naruto began charging it as he made his way to the location where he sensed the Demon Blade was located.

Moments later, he found the sword, which was shaped like a rapier. Grabbing the hilt, Naruto forcefully removed it. He suddenly let go when he felt something pierce his hand and something entering his blood stream. Growling, he smashed the Rapier to pieces with his claymore. The large body he was standing on began glowing, but Naruto didn't pay attention to it. Letting out a roar, he charged at lance, who was still preoccupied with the clones. Naruto was about to jump when Lance suddenly looked straight at the cliff…and fired another seal cannon. This time there was no barrier to block most of it and the full force of it struck the cliff face, creating an explosion that flattened trees for hundreds of meters.

Something just snapped within Naruto and he began a furious assault on the demon, much to the demons surprise.

 _Flashback, moments before Lance fired the seal cannon for the second time_

 _Lance and Rapier were connected Telepathically after Rapiers apparent destruction._

 _"Brother Lance, kill his mate. Break him, that will. Take over, I can."_

 _"Very well." Lance returned and began turning._

 _Flashback end_

Lance created tentacles to protect its true self, a demon blade in the form of a lance; however Naruto just cut his way through them. Naruto stopped short of the blade and held out a fist, the same fist that was pierced by Rapiers last resort spike. Out from between the fingers seeped black ooze that faded away as it fell.

"You are going to have to do better than that to take me over." Naruto growled. He opened his hands and the splinters that Rapier put into him fell from his hand, also fading as they fell. Naruto then grabbed the lance and pulled it out…with his injured hand.

As his blood flowed down the shaft, the demon blade began glowing sickly green. Suddenly Naruto cried out as a massive amount of pain flared up in his arm, where the veins bulged and turned black as Lances Demonic essence entered his system. Fighting for control, Naruto barely managed to keep control of his right arm and his head. Unfortunately the demon lance had taken over the rest of Naruto's body and was already moving towards the crater that was once a cliff.

Back at the battlefield, just before the larger blast hit the cliff

Leo came running, yelling at everyone to take cover. After dodging the much smaller blast, she began racing back towards the battlefield. She was just short of the guardian field that prevented death to all non-demon Flonyardeans when the beam hit the cliff. Bit of debris struck her with great force, puncturing her body as though her armor wasn't there. Coughing blood, Leo just stood there, looking surprised while the people assembled there looked at her in horror. Nanami, Gaul, Millhi and Couvert were the first to charge out of the protecting field when Leo fell first to her knees, then onto the floor.

Whilst trying to get Leo to safety, Nanami looked behind them, only to see a large chunk of debris hurtling right at them like a fireball.

" _Defender_! " Cinque shouted whilst in Hero time, creating a large shield into which the debris smashed. Cinque was forced back by half a foot, but his Defender held strong.

While Cinque and Gaul took care of the falling debris, Nanami and Millhi gently placed Leo on Couvert's flying carpet. The duchess of Pastillage then gently flew Leo back towards the safe zone, where they hoped Leo would turn into a beast ball, thereby saving her life. However, looking at the wounds on her back, they could only hope.

They had just entered the protective area when a sudden massive surge of power was felt by everyone.

Thanks to the crater, everyone could now see into the distance, where two massive bodies were glowing and shrinking. However, the demonic power they were all feeling was coming closer.

Adele and Valerie arrived at the same time as a demonic humanoid. Looking closely, everyone was horrified to find that it was Naruto.

They were even more surprised when he threw his claymore towards them.

"Please…Smash this Lance in my hand…Quickly…While I can still fight back…" Naruto strained to say. At first nobody moved…well, except for Valerie and Adele. The former grabbed the sword by its hilt and grunted when it drew from his energy, but only marginally…it seemed like it was still pretty full of Naruto's energy. Adele was firing her gun at the semi demonetized Naruto, trying to create an opening for Valerie. When it came, Valerie took it and put all his strength behind the claymore. To his great surprise, the lance blocked it without damage.

Suddenly Demon Naruto let out a roar that sent him and Adele flying. Moments later the now fully demonetized Naruto barreled into the assembled army, cutting a wave of destruction right through their ranks. When he was through the other side, he turned and attacked through a different direction. This time he stopped before Millhi. All the princess could do was stand there and do nothing as the sheer amount of KI the Demon was releasing had paralyzed her. Demon-Naruto lifted the lance in preperation to kill the small sovereign.

"LEO-SAMA/SIS!" came the shout and just as the demon was about to stab the lance forward into Millhi, a badly injured, white haired female appeared between them, surprising the demon enough that it was paralyzed and stop releasing KI. With a single step, Leo got within its defense and embraced it.

"Naruto, if you are in there, please, fight back." She pleaded with watery eyes. "Fight and come back, come back to us. Come back to me." It seemed like her pleading would have been for naught…for a moment that is…

She was thrown of him by another roar, though this time it sounded like one of pain. Slowly, but noticeably, the black veins retreated. Soon the demonic roar of pain changed into a human shout of sheer agony. Finally only Naruto's arm contained the black veins, but still Naruto's will power forced the demonic essences out. Eventually the Demon Lance clearly had had enough and the black veins rapidly returned to the weapon. Naruto immediately hurled it into the sky and began saying the chant for his emblem arts. Fortunately the Demon didn't have time to take on a human form before Naruto blasted it into into nothingness…from the memories it had seen whilst possessing Naruto, it would likely have chosen the fox-like mother of his, as when Saber imitated his other mother…well, it didn't end well…

Adele and Valerie stood there wide eyed and jaws on the floor…well everyone was like that…minus those who were either wounded or turned into beast balls by Demon-Naruto's assault of course…

"Finally…" Naruto gasped as he began falling backwards. He landed on his back with a sickening crunch

Leo crawled over to him. She managed to get her head over his shoulder…and fell unconscious due to her injuries.

Gaul and Cinque were the first to return from 'Gaping-Fish-Land' and immediately rushed over to the two. While Gaul cradled Leo, taking care not to touch her injuries, Cinque was checking Naruto's vital signs. To his relief he could hear a faint heartbeat and soft breathing. He immediately became concerned when Naruto began turning cold.

"Get the medics over here." Cinque shouted. His shout snapped everyone else back into reality.

"NOW!" Gaul added his shout to Cinque's.

Valerie turned to Adele. "This Claymore wasn't much use, was it?" he said. She couldn't help but nod. "I mean, it is supposed to be sharper tha…" Valerie stopped talking. He had raised his other hand to test the edge, not realizing that it was covered by wind chakra. His finger was barely an inch from the edge when it got a cut halfway through.

He wouldn't come near the sword for a while…if ever again…

Adele was considering asking Naruto to make her one of those…they'd make excellent punishing material for her to use…

 **Chapter 17**

Later that day

Millhi, Gaul and Couvert were having a meeting to talk about what had happened.

"We will practically have to come up with emergency plans." Gaul said. "With Sis in the hospital and Naruto practically in a coma after fracturing practically every bone in his body, we have practically no way to defend ourselves from a demon invasion." **(A/N: I wonder what his favorite word is at the moments…)**

Couvert and Millhi nodded solemnly in agreement. The current Veteran Demon Hunters had gone and joined the recruits for the new training regime Naruto had written up. The Dwarves who came were on their way back to Zwegstein and nobody knew what still lurked in the shadows of the Wilderness.

"Brioche and Yuki could go and patrol the border until Leo-chan is feeling better." Millhi suggested.

"They may have to do that anyway…" Couvert said.

"Actually, your normal military might be able to cleanse the wilderness on their own now." A voice interrupted them. They turned to look at Valerie and Adele, who were both approaching.

"What do you mean?" Gaul asked.

"Almost every Demon Hive is led by a powerful demon that provides the lesser Demons residing in the territories with their life energy. If that demon were to die, the surviving Demons would be severally weakened." Adele said.

"The wilderness was an enigma even during our time." Valerie added. "It was the only demon occupied area where neighboring Demon territories didn't wage war on each other."

"Wage war on each other?" Millhi asked.

"Usually Demons are extremely territorial. If one was bordering on another territory, both sides would see the other as a threat and therefore would try to exterminate that side." Adele explained.

"So that is why countries near large groups of Demon Territories practically see them, even though they were practically very close by. Practically…" Gaul said.

"ENOUGH WITH PRACTICALITY!" Couvert and Millhi shouted at him.

In a bed in the hospital

Leo slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the wounds in her back began giving her discomfort. The medics had done well to heal some of the damage, but the larger wounds still needed to be stitched as they were simply too deep for even the most powerful healing emblem art to handle.

Looking around, she barely managed to make out she was lying in what appeared to be a VIP ward.

"Naruto…" she croaked. Suddenly she heard voices, but she was still to groggy to make anything out of it. Slowly she let sleep overtake her once more.

Next day

Leo awoke to slight back pains. A doctor, who happened to be there to check on her, was glad she was awake and explained to her why the healing process took so long. She asked how Naruto was doing. The doctor clearly didn't know what to say.

"Well…how should I put this…" he began. Leo began fearing the worst. "He is already up and running." The doctor finally said.

"Huh?" Leo said.

5 minutes later

A series of thundering steps approached and the door to Naruto's Hospital room crashed open and a extremely concerned Leo rushed through…and immediately froze when she saw Naruto, alive and well…and happily draining several large bowls of Ramen with a mountain of empty bowls next to him…well mountain as in two stacks of empty bowls reaching to the ceiling…

 _'Where the Hell does he put all that?'_ she thought.

"Ah, Leo-than…" Naruto greeted with a full mouth. He realized what he was doing and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth. "Leo-chan…it is good to see you." Naruto said…this time with an empty mouth…whilst getting out of bed…and a huge happy smile on his face and tears coming to his eyes.

Leo gained the same expression package (Huge smile and tears…) and started towards him.

The two of them met right in the middle and were crying so hard, a nurse had to bring in a mop and a bucket to prevent the room from flooding.

 _'I thought my Janitor days were behind me…'_ she grumpily thought.

About 30 minutes later…

The nurse went to empty the bucket for the…she lost count at 5…Xth time and the couple was still crying…though now they were kneeling in each others' arms…with three IV tubes in EACH of their arms to keep up with all the water and minerals they were crying out…

She returned to find them having fallen asleep in each others' arms…she was happy that they had stopped crying because now she didn't have to clean up their tears any more…

She just hoped that they wouldn't start all over again when they wake up…

Soon, Gaul and Violet came to visit, as did Adele and Valerie.

"They really are uniquely suited for one another…" Adele said. Valerie agreed with her.

"Just like the two of you?" Gaul asked. Adele and Valerie didn't deny it, but their respective blushes gave a thousand words.

"You think we should just leave them like this?" Violet asked.

"I doubt we will be able to separate them…let's just put them on a bed for now." Gaul said.

The others nodded. Soon they had the sleeping couple on the bed that Naruto was on earlier.

"But still…how much does this guy eat?" Valerie asked, pointing at the empty bowls.

"Given the chance, he would eat twice that amount." Gaul said. Adele and Valerie looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Get lost." They said in unison.

"I assure you that Gaul-sama speaks the truth." Violet spoke up.

"Saying that with a straight face makes it sound a lot more scary…" Valerie said. He returned his attention to the pile. "People call me a demon lord…but seeing this…I am not sure that I am the only one who deserves that title…" he looked at Naruto. "He can eat people into being bankrupt."

"Well, for as long as we have known him, Naruto has pretty much always been one thing: unpredictable." Gaul said.

"True that." Violet agreed.

They decided to come back later and left the couple to their beauty sleep.

Shortly afterwards

Naruto woke up to find himself back on his bed in the hospital…how he got there he had no Idea **(A/N: Not his fault. Technically he was still asleep…)** and had his face mere centimeters away from Leo's. Moments after he woke up, she started waking up as well…mainly because Naruto was giving her wake-up kisses…not that either of them minded though…it wouldn't be the first time they woke the other up like that…

It would only be the first time they woke up like that in a hospital though…

"Good sleep?" she asked.

"The best in days." He answered.

"By the way…how are you feeling?" Leo asks. His smile changed from one of happiness to one of sadness.

"Weak, but I will live. Give me three days and I will be back to normal." He said. "Your healing magic may heal physical wounds, but those demons gave me a different type of wounds."

"What type?" Leo asked, concerned.

"They drained me dry of my chakra and started tearing apart my body and soul." Naruto said. "They also damaged my chakra coils a bit…don't ask me how…I have no idea." His face changed again. "What about you?"

"I have felt better. Getting bits of rock blasted into your back is not a pleasant feeling." She answered.

"Well, at least we are safe for now." He said, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing his nose against hers.

"You will be AFTER you tell me what the hell you were thinking, going against two demons at once…" she said. Naruto felt his face drain of blood. The draining was accelerated when he got a really good close up view of her glare…literally. Thankfully he fell unconscious due to lack of oxygen in his head. (Yup…he still has that problem…)  
He would rather go against another Demon than having to suffer Leo's wrath…

She just sighed…she had forgotten about Naruto's fainting issues…

Meanwhile…

Couvert, Noir and Rico were busy exploring the underground treasury beneath Couverts Palace. Couvert said that the traps there had been deactivated…apparently they were if you so not count the rolling boulder traps, spear traps, spike pits, gas traps, fire traps, pit falls, acid traps and all the other death traps…basically the only trap that actually was deactivated was the front door trap.

Same time, Pastillage Library

"Do you think it is wise for them to go down there?" Valerie asked.

Adele nodded. "Of course. We deactivated the traps shortly before we sealed ourselves."

"That was a very long time ago…" a sudden scream interrupted Valerie. "…and I think the traps decided to wake up."

Adele sweat dropped when she realized that he was right. "Let's go and deactivate them again…"

Meanwhile, in the house…treasury of horrors…

For the next 1/2 hour the three girls fought their way through the ancient traps there, until they finally reached a large circular chamber…when behind them the door sealed itself and the roof came rumbling down. Rico and Couvert went hysterical while Noir tried to open the door with her '7 tails', to no avail.

Suddenly a large emblem circle appeared and moments later a powerful beam sent the large 1,000 ton rock into orbit around the planet…Becky was loving the firepower the 'Demon King stone' was giving her…Cinque just welcomed her to his world…and wished he stayed on her good side…  
 **(A/N: If you want to piss her off, do so when she hasn't got the Demon King Stone on her…)**

After coming down to the floor, Couvert began crying because "Her cute Rebecca was now all grown up…" Becky just began petting her, telling her that she would soon be back to normal…not that it helped in the current situation…

Rico meanwhile had given Cinque a running hug while Noir was stoically thanking them for the rescue.

Sometime later

The five of them reached the boats just in time for Millhi's concert, which was dedicated not only to the three armies who participated in the battle the previous day, but also to Naruto who risked his life to protect them from the demons. She also wished for the speedy recovery of the latter, to which the audience agreed…the hospital staff who were there wished for it because Naruto had eaten enough Ramen in one sitting that could last an entire hospital wing for a week…their budget for the next month was going to hurt them…

The next morning

Nanami, Becky, Gaul, Millhi and Couvert were visiting Naruto (and Leo) in his Hospital room as he hadn't been discharged yet (and SHE didn't want to let him out of her sight in case he went and got himself into trouble again…).

"Where are Cinque and Éclair?" Naruto asked.

"At the training field. They decided to have one last spar before he leaves for home." Gaul said. Naruto nodded. He would soon know what was happening with the two of them…

With Cinque and Éclair

"So, um…Éclair, what did you want to talk about yesterday?" Cinque asked after a rather lengthy sparring session that ended in nothing but broken swords and splintered spears…i.e. draws…

Éclair went red with embarrassment when she remembered what she wanted to say.

"Um…do you remember that night when we were still training for our Demon sealing weapons?" she asked.

"Which one? We spent both nights outside…well I did because Yuki was strangling me…" he said. "Oh yeah, why were you really outside on those nights?"

"Well…" Éclair struggled to bring the words out. "Remember when I asked you whom you liked?"

"Yeah…what does that have to do with it though?" Cinque asked.

"Well…If I were to give a reason why I was outside, I'd say it would have been because of you." Cinque was surprised by her statement. "Being around you made my heart ache so painfully that I just couldn't sleep. I guess my feelings for you back then went further than just liking…" she said.

"Really? How much further?" Cinque asked, curious.

"This far…" Éclair said, grabbing his collar. Cinque felt himself being pulled forward and his shout of surprise was silenced before it even began due to Éclair bringing their lips together. For Éclair, it was like a huge weight lifted off of her. For Cinque…well…his brain crashed, but rebooted immediately moments later…and crashed again…

Éclair kept the kiss on for another few seconds until she felt his arms wrap themselves around her. After stopping to get some air, he returned her gesture.

They were glad that nobody was there to witness them kissing…at least they thought they were alone.

In a nearby tree

 _'They finally took the plunge.'_ The figure thought. He was holding a video camera and had recorded the entire event, from the beginning of the sparring session till now. _'Boss is going to enjoy using this stuff…'_

Back with the new Bf-Gf (?) duo

The two of them had ended their kiss and were looking at each other in the eyes.

"We will have to keep our relationship a secret…" Cinque said sadly.

"What? Why?" Éclair asked.

"I made a vow to myself long ago that I will not commit myself to a relationship until I beat Nanami at the Iron athletics." He answered. This disheartened Éclair, but she respected him for his decision. She would dump him immediately if he broke his vow…

At least he wasn't like Naruto who seems to go out of his way to get himself into trouble…Cinque at least has the decency of letting trouble come to him **(A/N: coughÉclaircough)** and then helping others get out of the mess.

With the figure in the tree

 _'Ok, maybe Boss should not tease them too much about this.'_ The figure thought. _'They are likely going to try to kill him.'_

Back on the ground

"Your Iron Athletics is coming up soon, right?" Éclair asked. Cinque nodded. "Could you maybe take one of Naruto's soldier pills with you? It could give you an edge against Nanami."

"No. I want to be able to defeat Nanami with my own abilities. But with his training, I think I will be able to beat her." He said.

"That's my Cinque…" Éclair said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Before we leave…one more round?" he asked. She smirked as they separated and went over to the weapon rack to take the last weapons on it for one last spar. They didn't notice that the figure in the tree had disappeared.

Back in the Hospital

Naruto was giving the two heroes visiting him (and Leo) his best wishes for their time in their world.

"You know, Cinque was right about you…" Nanami said. Naruto looked at her confused. "At first you really do appear like an intimidating delinquent who is out to scare the crap out of everyone."

Naruto growled venomously.

"But once one gets to know you, you are someone one can count on and a good friend." Nanami explained. Naruto stopped growling.

"You also care a lot for those whom you call your family…I don't think I know anyone else who would willingly fight two monsters the size of the Sphinx." Becky said. Nanami agreed.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right…you are not from our world. The Sphinx is an ancient monument located in one of our worlds countries." Nanami explained. "And before you ask, no there are no secret super powerful weapons or items hidden within it." She added seeing Naruto's inquisitive face.

"Darn it." Naruto muttered in mock resignation.

"There there." Leo said, petting him behind his Fox-ears. He hummed in pleasure and lay down on her lap where she continued her petting.

The sight made the other people in the room laugh. Here was a former leader of a nation petting what could be considered the most powerful individual in Flonyard…at least the most powerful 'good' individual…who knows how strong the Demon Blades can become.

Thankfully for Leo and Naruto, a doctor came by with the release papers for Naruto.

9 minutes and 59 seconds later

"FREEDOM!" Naruto roared to the high heavens as he stepped out of the Hospital. Gaul chuckled while the females giggled at Naruto's antics. They were soon greeted by Cinque and Éclair.

"Hey you two, how were the sparring matches?" Naruto asked. Cinque and Éclair blushed from embarrassment.

"We…we kind of broke all the training weapons there…" they said in unison. The action didn't go unnoticed by the resident ex-shinobi.

 _'Oh ho…I hope my clone has recorded everything…this could be good…'_ he thought.

"Is it just me or have these two gotten closer while I was out of action?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it…they did answer in perfect unison…" Leo joined in, realizing what Naruto was doing.

The blushes on the duo's faces grew.

"Well they are Battle-Partners, so it is kind of natural that they would sooner or later become synchronized." Gaul said. Éclair and Cinque sighed (in unison) in relief while Leo and Naruto glared at Gaul for ruining their fun. Nanami and Becky were confused as they didn't really know what was going on at the moment.

To raise his mood, Naruto decided to turn on Nanami and Becky.

"Alright you two…is there anyone you like?" he asked them.

The two female heroes blushed at the question.

"Isn't that something you should ask Cinque?" they said in sync.

"Ho…you two are not battle partners, but you are speaking in perfect unison?" Leo said, joining Naruto.

"Besides, Cinque is too dense to realize if someone has a crush on him even if she hit him in the face with it." Naruto said. This caused Éclair to grow a tick mark while Cinque paled.

"He knows…" Cinque whispered to Éclair without moving his lips. Éclair also paled at that.

Naruto meanwhile continued to simmer the two girls.

"Could it be that you have a thing for each other?" he asked. The fact that the girls denied it in perfect Unison didn't help their case at all.

"Being a Yuri girl isn't a crime you know…both my mothers were lesbian." Naruto said in his native tongue, surprising the two girls. They answered in Japanese (in Unison again…)

"Your mother was a lesbian? What did your father think about that?" they asked.

"He doesn't have a father. In his home world they had a special seal that allowed female couples to have biological offspring." Cinque said, joining them in the language that the Flonyardeans couldn't understand…well, Leo caught bits and pieces as Naruto had begun teaching her his native tongue.

"Are you asking them how far they have already gone?" Gaul asked.

Let's just say that the female heroes wished they were on their way home already…and Gaul was trying to claw his way out of the concrete the girls have put him into…

 **(A/N: I know it appears like Becky and Nanami will become a couple, but I assure you that I have no intentions of heading in that direction. My reasoning behind their synchronization is that during their time in Flonyard, they have formed a very strong friendship. Like every strong friendship, there are times when some/all the parties work in perfect sync…this just happens to be one of those times…(2))**

An hour later the three heroes, two of whom were still blushing, gathered at the Pastillage summoning area. After saying their fare-wells, Cinque and Becky stepped onto the pink magic circle while Nanami stepped onto the blue one. **(A/N: Yes I know that in the anime they were sent back from their respective nations summoning locations…THIS IS A FANFICTION GOD DAMIT…)**

"May the will of the Spiral guide your paths and may the sun shine warmly on your futures." Naruto spoke to them.

"Same to you." They answered. Moments later they were surrounded by orbs of pink and blue and shot up into the sky.

"Until next time." Millhi, Rico, Leo, Gaul and Couvert called up.

A single green haired female clutched the armband Cinque had given her during his first visit to her heart. "Be safe…" was all she whispered.

 _Flash_ _back_ _forward_

 _Cinque and Becky arrived in his bedroom safely…well physically that is. She landed lying down on his bed while he landed on top of her…with his face in-between her breasts…_

 _A 'KYAAA' and a slap later, things were back to normal…apart from the red hand mark on Cinques face…_

 _Nanami meanwhile landed in the living room in her home, looking exhausted. Her mother told her that she could have picked her up at the station and that she didn't have to walk home._

 _Nanami quickly realized what happened and called Cinque and Becky. She giggled when Becky and Cinque explained their…arrival…_

 _Two days later_

 _Becky gave Cinque a call, asking him to meet her at the library so he could check her message to Flonyard for any errors. Cinque agreed and walked to the library with a few letters of his own as well as an advanced alphabet sheet. Almost half of the letters were addressed to the same person, but Cinque thought of them as only drafts. He wanted to write the perfect letter to a certain green haired girl on the other side. The other letters were for his friends there._

 _When they got to the library_

 _While Cinque checked over Becky's letter, he asked her to read through his letters to his friends…well…half of them anyway._

 _"Say Cinque…" she said, "Why isn't there a letter for Éclair here?"_

 _"I haven't finished it yet." He said. He didn't realize that Becky was looking at the small pile of 'drafts' he had with him._

 _"What about those?" she asked as she went to grab them._

 _"Those are only drafts." Cinque said. When she didn't slow down her reaching, he grabbed his stuff and held them behind his back._

 _The other occupants of the library watched in humor as Becky chased Cinque around the Library…without any shouting._

 _Becky's curiosity switch had been flipped…Poor Cinque…_

 _Flash-whatever end_

 **Chapter 18**

 **(A/N: Ah…you thought the second Epilog would come here…sorry to disappoint you :P. The Epilog comes after this)**

In Flonyard, 1 month after the heroes' departure

The first elements of the reformed UADAF marched into the now finished and christened castle, "Freedoms Passage".

With the help of several earth style jutsu, Naruto and his clones had carved a wide road through the country side that connected the three capitals. The large workshop on the Galette-Biscotti border was now turned into a craftsmanship Guild where people from all over the three nations went to practice and improve on their craft. Zwegsten, Alfenheim and Drakonis also sent teams of craftsmen to study directly under Naruto, as well as several veterans to help train the recruits. This came after each of them sent a letter to Naruto, inviting him to come and work for their respective sovereigns. Naruto sent the letter back, saying that he would be happy to help train some of their craftsmen, but his allegiance would always be to the Biscotti-Galette-Pastillage Union.

At first, Alfenheim tried sending a group of females to try to seduce Naruto, although Zewstein disagreed with them plan but Draconis agreed. Zewstein even sent a message stating that Alfenheim may regret doing that.

Well…Leo was absolutely thrilled (read with dripping sarcasm) and the females returned covered in bruises and a warning from Leo, telling them to stay away from her Fiancée.

The Dwarven Sovereign, Thorin Firmfoot **(A/N: named after Thorin Oakenshield of J.R.R Tolkins "The Hobbit")** , laughed and gave them an "I tried to warn you" message. Unfortunately the pride of the Elves took a blow when their plan failed, but they all agreed that it was their fault.

The Dragon people were just glad that they didn't send females to join the elves, but since they agreed to the plan, they sent medicines to Alfenheim.

Eventually they all agreed to send a group of craftsmen and soldiers to help and learn from Naruto.

Back to the present

The 400 or so Hunters were amazed when they marched into the castles courtyard, which was large enough to hold up to a thousand people. The Air-units found perches on some of the balconies that had large doors leading to places where their mounts could rest and eat as well as find shade.

On the ground the mounted units found large stables with very big stalls for their mounts.

Once everyone had assembled in the courtyard, a trio of Naruto's clones appeared.

"Welcome all of you to Freedoms Passage." They said together. Each of them then called out for the Air-units, mounted Units and foot-unit respectively and led them to different places in the castle. First they led them to the armories, which were located right next to their sleeping areas. Each of them got a 3 meter by 2.5 meter room to themselves complete with bed, cupboard and table. These rooms were spread out over several floors in their respective wings, and the armories had space for their gear with room to spare. After getting assigned to their respective rooms, some of which became home to couples, the clones left them to get themselves sorted. They would return later to show them the rest of the Castle as well as the training fields.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy teaching some of the craftsmen and craftswomen who wished to specialize in blacksmithing his techniques of forging. They were dedicated learners and would most likely start on the next level of forging by next month…well, the elves and dragon people would. The dwarves seem to have forging in their blood. Amongst the dwarves was Grum, who had pledged his loyalty and services to Naruto…after Naruto told him to first get permission from his King…he said the same to the other pupils who wanted to pledge their loyalties to him.

Naruto also gave them a final condition: If their respective Sovereigns called for them to return, they were to do so without question as even though he may be a supreme leader, Naruto still respected the Sovereigns authority.

At the recruitment training fields

Some of the elves who went to help with the training came to Naruto's clones and asked them why the regime was so difficult. Hearing this, the dwarves and dragon people **(A/N: I'll refer to them as Draconians from now on…)** also came, having the same question on their minds. The clones explained the events during the failed expedition.

"We are also not sure if the wilderness is clear of demons yet." They said.

"Then why don't we just go in and have a look?" one of the dwarves asked.

"…I should teach you to meditate…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Meditate? What is that?" the dwarf asked.

The elves however turned to Naruto in interest.

"You are teaching them the lost art of meditation?" they asked.

The Draconians just snorted.

"Yes. I actually already taught them the method, but they have to learn the techniques by themselves." One of the clones said. The others meanwhile had gone to call for meditation practice. Many sighs of relief greeted the call as the recruits spread out and sat down in various positions…whatever position they felt comfortable in.

Soon the elves noticed a considerable decrease in their bodily activities while the draconians and the dwarves just thought they were sitting still.

Over the next hour the clone explained to the two groups the reasons, methods and results of meditation while another clone began teaching the elves the supposedly lost art.

The elves, being people of the forest, learned the art at a very fast pace and the clone was surprised at how close they came to nature. The draconians decided to try it as well while the dwarves stubbornly refused to participate.

Before the draconians began, the clone had some of them spar with the dwarves, which the dwarves barely won. Naruto said that thus would form the comparison for later.

For half an hour the draconians meditated. Afterwards they admitted they felt somewhat more energetic. Naruto had another group spar with the dwarves, who this time got their asses handed to them.

Of course the dwarves didn't take to kindly to this.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" they roared.

"It isn't sorcery. They just became much calmer and more focused during the meditation." The clone told them. "How about those of you who wish to try it start meditating while the rest watch the difference it makes for the recruits?"

…

The difference the dwarves noticed was enough to make their eyes widen. The recruits were striking with greater precision and greater power while keeping their spatial awareness up.

Later those dwarves who attempted to meditate admitted they were more at peace with themselves and felt more focused.

"Meditation is a spiritual art." The clone told them.

The dwarves grunted at that, but couldn't deny the results they were seeing.

Evening, Freedoms Passage

The assembly hall had been transformed into a large dining hall…well some of it at least…and the 400 or so hunters were having their evening meal together, some singing songs while they ate, others telling stories or jokes…but all of them enjoying the atmosphere. Of course, Naruto and Leo participated as well, with the former being the host of this meal and the latter still refusing to let him out of her sight…well she didn't have much of a choice but to participate as well (She wanted a romantic dinner alone with Naruto…).

Later, after the meal

Leo was having a bad time…which Naruto noticed. The reason, which Naruto knew because he smelled it, was that Leo was having difficulty keeping her hormones from overwhelming her. Naruto knew what was going on…she was in heat. She was a female cat in heat… **(A/N: and female animal instincts require them to mate with the strongest around…)** …and he was the target…

"Naruto, we need to tie the knot as soon as possible…" Leo said.

"Which knot? The Bowline? Reef Knot? Sheep Shank? Round-turn-two-half-hitches? Sheet Bend? Clove Hitch? **(3.a)** Square Lashing? Timber Hitch? Sheer Lashing?... **(3.b)** " Naruto asked. Leo growled and glared at him.

"I mean the knot of marriage, you dumbass." She said.

"Oh, that one…well you will have to wait for two days and you won't have to worry about it anymore." Naruto said. It took a while for the hidden meaning to hit Leo…and it hit like a train when it did.

"And when were you going to tell me?" she asked, all anger replaced with joy and surprise.

"Tomorrow." Naruto simply replied. Leo threw herself on him in happiness…unfortunately she forgot about her hormones…

Naruto was forced to use a forced sleeping jutsu on her. Afterwards he applied a seal whose sole function was to suppress certain hormones. He was glad for the library of Seals his mothers gave him before coming to this world.

Meanwhile in Biscotti

Millhi was smiling. In two days her best friend would get married to someone she was happy with. She didn't have to worry about not being able to see her as much as before…Leo could come by at almost any time to spend time with her.

Éclair meanwhile had just finished of her evening practice and was looking towards the stars, wondering how things were on the other side with her secret boyfriend.

Rico was already sleeping, dreaming of her and Cinque playing together, along with Millhi and several others, in the fields.

Lorrain meanwhile had mustered the courage to ask Amelita out on a date and was spending his evening with her at a fine restaurant.

Brioche, Isuka and Yuki were sitting on the porch of their home, looking up at the stars, wondering what different worlds were up there…well, Yuki was wondering if there was anyone for her out there…while her clone was busy 'suppressing' her urges…

In Galette

Gaul was lying on the roof, wondering what the three heroes were up to at the moment. He had accepted the fact that his sister was getting married better than most of the others.

The three Genoise were sleeping already…dreaming of cakes and other sweet things that would be t the Buffet.

Violet was just humming to herself as she imagined Leo walking down the Aisle and how magnificent Naruto would look like.

Bernard hoped his best friend, Lorrain, was going to be at the wedding…mainly so he could chat with him about when he was going to find someone to marry…

In Pastillage

Couvert was sleeping and mumbling a list of sweet things she would bring with her to the wedding. Her assistant, hearing this, was beginning to feel sorry for the kitchen staff for having to make that amount of sweets within a day.

Adele and Valerie were standing on the roof, looking towards the moon. Their discussion revolved around whether or not they should return to their relationship when Adele was duchess of Pastillage…well, the discussion ended with him bowing down and them brining their faces together…

On earth

Cinque was having fun multitasking: he was doing seemingly impossible stretches whilst thinking about a certain green-haired female on the other side, hoping she was alright **(A/N: Who here has a sense of Déjà vu?)**. On his table was a small pile of letters that Tatsumaki would take with him on his next visit.

Becky was busy writing letters to all her friend on the other side, including one to Naruto and Leo, wishing them all the best for their future.

Nanami was spending time with her friends in school (She was currently on the other side of the world from Cinque and Becky…), idly chatting with them about an upcoming event amongst them as friends. Cheney already had come to pick up the letters for her friends on the other side…as well as getting petted by Nanami…

 **Epilog of part 2**

Two days later

To say that Leo was nervous would be a massive understatement. In a few moments she would get married to Naruto and her nerves were on the verge of breaking. The fact that she was being dressed in an elaborate white dress that held no practical usage outside of the wedding at all didn't help at all…

 **(A/N: remember that during the first upload I had Naruto accept a challenge to sneak into her room and pick out a dress for her? Well, I also mentioned that Leo HATES unpractical dresses…)**

The only comfort she had was Violet constantly telling her that Naruto most likely was feeling just as nervous as her. Bernard, who was married himself, also sent word that being nervous is normal…he nearly bolted out of the church…

With Naruto

Violet was right when she said Naruto was just as nervous as she was…in fact he was so nervous that he was considering replacing himself with a shadow clone and GTHAFT…(un)fortunately he was too nervous to properly mold his chakra…

Meanwhile, at the cathedral **(4)**

The Cathedral was packed full of people, mainly guests, but only about 50 paparazzi as well…

The best friends of the two important people got the VIP front row seats.

Gaul was initially chosen as best man by Naruto, but since he was Leo's last living direct relative, he was required to take on the role of the father and 'hand her over' to Naruto. Instead, Valerie was chosen…after having an extensive clothing remake done to him to make him appear less scary and evil…

The other two best men were Lorrain and Bernard, symbolizing that Naruto regarded each nation as his home.

As for the best woman **(A/N: don't know if that is the female version of best man…)** , Millhi, Adele and Violet were chosen, much to the firsts joy, the seconds embarrassment and the third usual smile…added with an aura of happiness.

As for Naruto's outfit…

"I feel ridiculous like this." He said as he practically made a military march down the aisle…trying not to bolt. He was wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a white Kimono like shirt and black pants (well, the shirt had given him some potential ideas about new clothes and light armor…) **(5)**. His Jacket was adorned with symbols of his military position and achievements: several dozen stars and badges… **(A/N: think about a military general who worked his way up through the ranks, receiving rewards as he went…)** Naruto was surprised his jacket could still be seen…

Instead of their usual place across his back, his two Katana were buckled to his belt on his left side, the colors of the sheaths and grips a strong contrast to the color of his clothes…

Next to him walked Valerie wearing a Tuxedo…thinking he looked just as ridiculous as Naruto…

Bernard and Lorrain, being used to wearing formal attire, just shook their heads at the other two's antics.

Standing near the altar were the three best females. Millhi was wearing a pink dress (No surprise there with the colour…) that actually defined her surprisingly well developed body (her usual outfit usually made it appear as though she didn't have much in the degree of development in the chest area…). If it weren't for her small stature, she would appear to most people as a 16 year old girl (She is only 13).

Next up was the older Adele who was dressed in a white tight fitting shoulder-strap-less dress…her assets were enough to hold it there. The only flaw in her appearance was that her hair style was one that would fit in perfectly in Renaissance era France…i.e. out of date…

Then there was Violet, who to absolutely nobody's surprise was wearing a violet dress that was the same color as her hair. To say she was stunning to look at was an understatement. Naruto thought that if he were here, one of his grandmother's friends, Hatake Kakashi, a man known for always having a book in front of his nose, would actually look away from his book.

Well…Naruto theorized it was the usual happy smile she always had on her face.

While waiting for the service to start, Valerie quietly spoke to Naruto.

"This is your last chance to make a run for it." He said. Bernard and Lorrain heard him as well.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me kid…marriage is the surrender of freedom. Once you are married, you will have absolutely no control over your life anymore." Valerie said.

"Spoken from experience?" Naruto asked. Lorrain and Bernard suppressed a chuckle at the rhetoric comeback. It was common knowledge that Adele has near complete control over Valerie.

"You have no idea…" Valerie said.

"It cannot be as bad as fighting two master class demons by yourself can it?" Naruto asked.

"…I wouldn't know…never tried it…although Adele could be considered one now and then." Valerie said.

The conversation was interrupted as the doors opened and Leo and Gaul began walking down the Aisle. Gaul was keeping the appearance of an elder to Leo thanks to his Hero Time…something he and Leo were happy for. Naruto however was finding it impossible to keep his eyes of Leo and had to admit that she was like a beacon of beauty…the blush on her face only enhancing her appearance in his mind.

Leo nearly stopped when she saw Naruto and her heart began beating even faster. She was glad that Naruto hadn't removed the hormone-suppressant-seal from her, otherwise she may have jumped him then and there…

 **(A/N: Since the wedding services of Flonyard may be different to those on earth, I will let the majority of this wedding to your imagination…same goes for the post wedding festivities…Here I will only mention that there were several cauldrons of Ramen included…)**

After the festivities

Naruto and Leo rode upon Leo's Cercle (Much to Naruto's discomfort and dismay) to a secret place that only Naruto knew about. Leo's eyes widened when she saw the small house in the middle of the woods next to a small river overlooking a field where native fauna lived.

"Naruto…when?...how?..." she began but was interrupted by Naruto's kiss.

"Just doing what I am best at…doing things unexpected…" he said. "I will remove the seal inside."

That night…and for a few days afterwards the echoes of a cat's screams could be heard across the countryside…

 **AND DONE! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for making the second part so short.**

 **Please R &R with your thoughts and/or opinions.**

 **(1): Let be realistic here…just how big are the three nations? I made it so they are each approximately half the size of Britain. Also, Naruto is a stamina freak…**

 **(2): Review with ideas for their respective partners are welcome…**

 **(3.a): These six knots are called the 6 basic knots learned in the scouting movement.**

 **(3.b): Some of the more advanced knots learned in the scouting movement.**

 **(4): Yes I am having them marry in a cathedral…I mean he is the most powerful good being in the world and a church wouldn't be able to hold all the guests that were coming…nor would it hold the number of news cameras that would be there, allowing even those who didn't manage to go to the wedding itself to witness the event. Also, there would need to be several "backup" pastors/bishops/priests (Whatever the spiritual leader is called there…) in case one of them fainted due to the stress of having to make no mistakes…It IS a historic event…at least for the three nations that is…nobody wanted to make a mistake…**

 **(5): If I had to choose the closest comparison that almost everyone knows, Naruto's outfit would consist of a Star Wars Jedi torso Armor-like shirt, Tuxedo Jacket and Pants and black Boots.**

 **Omake**

Becky and Cinque in the library

"Aw come on, let me see them." Becky said as she tried to keep up with Cinque.

"No way." He said.

The chase went through the History section, where a pair of Historians made the comment: Well those two have a history…

When it came to the language section, the people there made different comments: the German speakers said that the chase wasn't efficient enough while the English speakers said they should calm down and have some tea. The sole American in the section just said "Run Forest, run!"

In the sports section, the physical education teachers decided to try having the boys in their classes piss of the girls and having them run around the sports field a few times as a way of increasing their stamina…

In the religion section, several deeply religious men saw Becky chase after Cinque and thought she was angry at him. They all, in one way or another, said "Rest in peace."

Soon the chase came to the humor section **(A/N: I think everyone knows what the comments here would be, but I will add one that is unexpected…)**. A comedian made the comment to Cinque: "Why don't you slow down and let her get you?"…Cinque nearly tripped over his own feet.

Eventually Cinque managed to lose Becky. She found him later in the psychology section reading a book labeled "Why Women Are Nosy". On a table next to him lay a few books labeled "Understanding Female Psychology", "Why Women Are Complicated" and "Dummies Guide to Making Females Happy" respectively.

"Aw man…this book doesn't help me at all…" Cinque said before looking at the author's name. "No wonder…a female wrote this book…"

Becky sweat dropped.

 **Omake 2**

Flonyard, Freedoms Passage, middle of the night

Leo was walking through her husband's personal armory, looking at the various shapes and designs of his equipment.

She was familiar with most of the basic weapon designs and how to wield said weapons, but looking at some of the weapons, especially in the 'shafted weapon' sections (Pole-arm, Spear, Halberd, Pike…), she instinctively knew that her style of combat was incompatible with most of the types of weaponry.

A sudden blast of wind whipped her hair around and she heard the door closing behind her and the candles went out, plunging the room into darkness.

Swearing, Leo made her way to where she thought the entrance was, but stopped when she felt something poking her at a very…private…location. Reaching down slowly, her hands came in contact with a large round sphere with numerous spikes welded onto it. It was a Morningstar type mace.

Sighing in relief, she took a step back…only to find that her panties snagged on the mace's spike, tearing the soft fabric.

Surprised, Leo stumbled backwards, hitting and overturning the halberd weapon rack behind her, spilling the weapons across the floor. In her panic, the turned and blindly ran in a random direction…only to have her clothes snag on something else. Her nightgown was torn by toppling pole arms, falling axes and hanging grappling hooks. When she stumbled into a nearby shelf, she accidentally broke one of Naruto's Napalm bottles, forcing her to remove the remains of the nightgown, leaving her with only a torn panty that was for all intents and purposes useless.

Sighing, she removed those as well and threw them away. Next she tried to figure out where she was.

Walking around slowly, she gasped when she felt something entering her private location by about an inch.

Reaching down, she discovered it was the sheath of a sword. She tried to move away, but suddenly tripped over a pole, making the sword sheath enter her all the way to the entrance of her womb. She let out a scream that sounded like a very loud moan as she fell.

She landed on a pile of weapons and became trapped as more weapons piled on on top of her. She tried moving…but stopped when the action caused the sheath inside her lower lips to move as well, sending waves of ecstasy through her.

She continued to struggle, both with the weapons pinning her down and the orgasms she was getting. She struggled until she fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Next morning

Leo woke up with a moan as she felt something move out of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she winced slightly due to the light.

"Really, what were you thinking, walking around in the armory at night…" she heard someone say. Looking around, she saw that the weapons that had been pinning her down had been removed and she was no longer 'impaled'. She then saw Naruto sorting and replacing the fallen weapons.

It was then that a funny scent reached her nose that left her feeling very hot soon.

"You even had to go and break THAT bottle of Napalm…Do you have any idea what the side effect are?" Naruto continued to rant.

Pushing herself up, Leo felt the inside of her thighs becoming wet…like seriously wet. Reaching down with a cupped hand, she felt it filled within moments.

Naruto was too busy to notice her walking up to him, heavy blush on her face.

"Naruto…" she murmured. "I need you…" she started removing his clothes.

Startled, Naruto fell to the floor under her onslaught, which was when he smelled what Leo had.

"Ah crap…I forgot about the aphrodisiac laced Napalm she dropped…" he muttered.

For the next 3 hours the silence seals had to endure constant cat and fox noises as the couple burned of the aphrodisiac in their systems.


	8. Prolog of part 3 - Chapter 21

**If you would like to leave a review/comment, but would like to remain anonymous, there is always the option to PM me and I will leave your review/comment out of the "Comments to Reviews" below.**

 **!PLEASE READ!**

 **Whilst writing these chapters, the followers count for Fox Dyas has exceeded 100.**

 **Please help me get the Favorites number up to 100 as well by advising my story to others.**

 **Also, Please leave reviews on your opinions.**

 **!FINISHED WITH PLEASE READ!**

 **Comments to Reviews:**

 **bladetri:** **You know, a little bit more content in the review would be helpful…**

 **Ornstein the Dragon Slayer:** **I utilize what I call a Bundle-Update-Method…I just don't give single-chapter-updates…**

 **The story will have a slight difference to the Canon Dog Days Double-Dash story line, but I will try to structure this story in such a way that it doesn't really affect the outcome…I mean, all you readers still want to see how a certain couple's relationship goes…**

 **Need I remind you of this?:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Dog Days…**

 **NOT TO FORGET…**

"Testing…" Normal speaking

 _'bla bla bla…'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Technique name

 **Prolog**

Biscotti

Rizel Conchiglie walked across a bedroom towards the closed curtains.

"Millhiore-hime-sama, It is time to wake up. Today is a special day after all." She said. Behind her a person with long pink hair and dog ears woke up and stretched her muscles.

"It is a special day, isn't it?" she said, looking out of the recently uncovered window.

At the training ground

A large group of knights were standing around a green haired girl who was (NOT) going easy on a number of them during morning spars…whilst having a huge smile on her face.

"Captain Éclair really is into it today, isn't she?" one of the knights said.

"Well of course she is…I mean today is the day…" another said.

"Yeah, I know." The first answered.

Galette

Violet was helping Gaul finish of the last of his morning paperwork before heading out to the summoning platform. They were both excited about having their friends return.

Pastillage

Everyone in the palace was awake since extremely early due to Couvert literally jumping of walls in excitement. Today she would do her very first ever summoning and she would summon her crush, Rebecca Anderson. **(A/N: You don't believe me? Watch through the anime series' second season. One of the episodes begins with Couvert saying that she fell in love with Becky. Also her actions towards Becky throughout the series…)**

It has been about three months since the three heroes returned home, and it was the day that all three of them would be summoned again in the first ever simultaneous triple summoning. They all brought much joy and happiness since the very first few seconds since they arrived…well…to most people.

Freedoms Passage

One of the people who got off on a rather rough start with one of the heroes was currently running (read: chasing) the Hunters through their morning routines, while his wife was following his lead with another group. Naruto and Leo now lead the Demon Hunters…as in Naruto leads the charge from the front lines while Leo 'leads' the army in terms of tactics. However when she does join in on the fight…the battles are usually finished by then…she lays waste to the remaining opponents.

After going through the warm-up run, Naruto paused and muttered something.

"Naruto, what was that?" Leo asked, curious.

"I said today is the day the three rascals come back." He said. Leo smiled, agreeing with him.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, they breathed in the early morning air. He had sent clones to the various nations to keep an eye on all their borders as well as having a clone with each sovereign.

"Alright, lads, that is enough of a break, time for the real warm up." Naruto called out. 1,200 groans of protest greeted his words. **(A/N: the number of Hunters had increased by roughly 400 per month, though they still had to get the latest batch of hunters…)**

 **Chapter 19**

Earth, Cardeth, Wales, Iron Athletics Championship

 **(A/N: Commentators' speech will be in** _italics_ **)**

 _"Welcome back to this year's Iron Athletics Championship. Today we present to you the finals where we pit the two best teenagers against each other in a one-on-one race through the toughest courses we have to offer."_ The commentator shouted into the microphone.

Running the course were two teenagers, a female with black hair and a boy with blonde hair.

 _"This is exciting. Will Japan's representative, Takatsuki Nanami, a girl from a distinguished and old Ninja clan, continue her winning streak from last year or will last year's runner-up, Izumi Cinque, the representative of England, finally manage to make it to the finish line first?"_

On the course, the female called over to the male.

"Cinque, just give up…you know that you cannot finish before me." She said.

"In your dreams, Nanami." Cinque called back.

The two of them were more or less tied for first place currently, at least until they came to the final challenge: climbing up a rope. Here Cinque gained a clear lead due to his greater arm strength which he got due to the training given to him by a good friend and mentor to him.

He reached the top seconds before Nanami, but she managed to catch up on most of those seconds on the home stretch.

Two separate sirens blared as Cinque hit the finishing Nob a mere 1/4 second before Nanami did.

 _"WE HAVE A WINNER! Izumi Cinque takes the victory by a extremely narrow margin. Takatsuki Nanami also broke the record for closest runner up with being only 0.24 seconds behind Cinque."_ The loudspeakers blared…but the sounds were indistinguishable due to the loud roaring and cheering from the crowd.

"I am seriously going to ask Naruto to train me as well now…" Nanami said.

"And I am probably going to go through hell with him next time…" Cinque said.

"Why?" Nanami asked. "The training regime he gave you cannot be that bad…"

"You misunderstand." Cinque turned to him. "True, my current training isn't that bad. The training he will give me soon will make my current training seem like playing in the park."

"How would you know?" Nanami asked.

"Because compared to my current regime, the first one looks like that as well." He said.

"So If I manage to catch up to you in terms of training, I will leave you in the dust?" Nanami said in a teasing/questioning tone.

"Well, if you are going to ask him for training, make sure you bring enough extra clothes…the ones you have at the end of his test will not be the first or second set you will be wearing…" Cinque said in a half evil tone.

"What do you mean?" Nanami asked. All she got for an answer was a semi-evil laugh

Later, late evening

A thunderstorm was building up as Cinque and Nanami made their way up to the roof of the hotel they were staying at for the moment. There they met up with Cheney and Tatsumaki, who activated their respective summoning circles…after getting some overdue TLC (Tender Loving Care…i.e. petting).

In Japan (Where it was midday)

Becky was humming as she packed her bags. Now that she knew that she didn't really have a limit of how much she could take with her…well, let's just say that the bird, Shuze, flying near her with a small dagger on its back and feathers that resembles a mustache under its beak, was sweat-dropping at how much she could pack…

She heard her phone signaling that she got a message.

 _"See you on the other side. C &N."_ she read smiling.

Soon a summoning circle that covered a quarter of her room appeared (It needed to be that big in order to hold the entire luggage she had…). She happily packed her stuff on it and stepped in. the bird just gave a bird version of a sigh.

In London

Cinque and Nanami had completely entered the circles when a large bolt of lightning struck the circles…

Shortly afterwards, Flonyard, Pastillage summoning area

Couvert and her aide were standing well back as a RIDICULOUSLY huge yellow orb descended from the sky. Upon landing, the summoning bird immediately flew and hid behind Couvert as though it was scared…(it had gained a mild case of claustrophobia due to certain luggage…).

Couvert and the aide cheerfully greeted Becky however, not bothered by the nuber of travelling bags she had brought with her…

Galette

Gaul, Violet and the Genoise were standing in front of the green orb, smiling as it opened up…to reveal only Cheney and the summoning knife.

In Biscotti

Millhi, Éclair, Rico, Yukki, Lorrain and several others were standing with large Smiles as the pink orb landed. Once it opened to reveal only Tatsumaki and his knife, the smiles almost instantly turned upside down.

In Biscotti and Galette

"HUH?!" was heard echoing across the two nations.

Back in Biscotti

Éclair was the person most shocked by the turn in events and held her hand over her heart whilst the other clutched the arm-band she had gotten from her (secret) boyfriend whom she hadn't seen for about 3 months…If the others would have looked at her they would have thought she was very worried, but the reasons were somewhat more personal for her than for the others…

Back in Pastillage

Becky and Couvert chatted until a person from the long range communication section came running up to them.

"Couvert-sama. We have a problem…" she shouted. "Cinque-san and Nanami-san, they…"

"Have they already gone and caused trouble?" Becky asked.

Just after entering Flonyard air…cloud-space… (minutes earlier)

Two orbs of pink and green flew across the sky.

"Cinque…shouldn't we have split up already?" Nanami called over.

"We should have…that lightning strike must have thrown us of course." Cinque answered.

"No Shit Sherlock…we are flying over…OH SHIT…MY BAG…" she shouted. Seconds later Cinque's bag decided to join Nanami's in getting lost in the forest.

The two heroes crashlanded in an unknown location and barely managed to avoid a very hungry, not so friendly to humans (or anything as big as a human for that matter) and carniverous plant moments after their landing.

In Biscotti

Éclair was wondering what the rush was about. Everyone knew that Cinque was very powerful and could survive in the wilderness well until they get there. She believed that they should go in with at least a full Battalion of knights and do a thorough search, and gathering the necessary number of knights took time.

"Aren't you more worried?" Naruto's clone asked her. She looked at him confused and everyone around paused what they were doing. "I mean, Cinque is a boy about to hit puberty, if he isn't currently in the middle of it…and he is there alone with Nanami…" the clone didn't finish as Éclair began shouting at the bystanders to pick up the pace. "…but I doubt Cinque and Nanami are doing anything they are not supposed to…I don't think Éclair will listen to me now though…" he said before dispelling itself. His last thoughts were _'Boss, get your sensory skills going and find the two heroes…before they do anything stupid.'_

In Galette and Pastillage

The other two nations were also mobilizing search parties, with Pastillage mobilizing almost their entire air-force.

Back at Freedoms Passage

Naruto, having received his clones memories, began searching for the two wayward heroes and faintly felt their energies in the Dragon Forest…together with three much greater presences and one very powerful presence that felt demonic to the core…

"Naruto…" Leo began, curious and concerned about why he suddenly sat down and began meditating in the middle of the morning training session.

"I want everyone ready to move out in half an hour. There is trouble brewing in the Dragons Forest and two of our heroes are there." He called out. For half a second, which felt like a full minute, nobody moved. Then they all began running towards their armories and rooms to get ready to move out.

With practiced ease, the Hunters got ready and had assembled outside the castle. The air units had separated into groups of 4 and were carrying large baskets that could hold up to 10 fully armored hunters. There were a total of 30 of these baskets. The other 300 foot Hunters got onto carriages and acted as the rearguard together with the baggage train. The remaining 120 air units formed up and acted as either the vanguard or protected the carriers. The 400 knights raced towards the Dragons Forest.

Leo joined the Knights while Naruto ran ahead…you know…casually…

Dragon Forest

While the Hunters were on the move, Cinque and Nanami had managed to get their bags back thanks to Sharl, a horse-human who is the priestess of the Dragon Forest, and her flying pig, Pega, who looked like a Piggy Bank with wings and a tail **(A/N: I just doubt that there were ever any coins inside that pig…)** and had contacted their friends as well as becky, telling them about where they were. To say a certain pink haired princess was overjoyed and a certain green haired female captain was relieved would both be big understatements.

At the moment they were busy exploring the surrounding area, seeing the three great dragons that reside in the forest.

The Fire-dragon…which actually looked like an ancient flying dinosaur, just a few hundred meters long with a wingspan twice that and with feather wings…scared the two heroes as it emerged (Read: blasted its way) out of an active volcano, spraying bits of molten rock all over the place.

"Are you sure it is safe here?" Cinque asked, watching as lava landed nearby.

"With your method of dodging giant apples, not really…the lava wouldn't bounce over you…" Sharl said. Cinque was confused until Nanami clarified for him.

"She probably is talking about your matrix stunt earlier…" she said. One could see the proverbial light-bulb switching on above his head.

"You are not one to talk either…trying to stand on one spot while dodging isn't much use either…" Sharl told Nanami.

As the fire dragon flew over them, Cinque tried to shield the two females. Afterwards he felt something in his hands and gave small squeezes. With the help of the blushing faces on both girls' faces as well as realizing where his hands were, he went nearly atomic as he bowed and asked for forgiveness.

Nanami accepted his apology as she realized that it was an accident while Sharl just said it was alright…luckily for her, neither Cinque nor Nanami understood it as "It is alright to do that…"

The earth dragon reminded them of a large turtle with a huge beard. Nothing really happened here, so they carried on.

They then went to see the water dragon…which looked like a massive blue whale (which was quite literally blue…) with long powerful limbs at its residence inside a large circular waterfall area.

Cinque and Nanami wouldn't have had to dodge the spray from this beast…had the drops of water it flung not been the size of gasoline drums…

"The dragons are crying…" Sharl said, just before the dragon let out a ear-drum shattering roar.

Cinque and Nanami decided to make a hasty retreat with the former grabbing Sharl…well…Sharl blushed deeply when she realized just WHERE Cinque had grabbed her…but returned to normal when he set her down on his tornado board shortly afterwards…but this time he didn't notice where he had grabbed her.

Their journey was interrupted by the arrival of a large number of demonic entities blindly beginning their attack on the trio. With practiced ease, Nanami and Cinque took care of them while a dumbfounded Sharl just stared as Cinque used his fire emblem arts to incinerate the demons while Nanami opted to get more physically violent with a boomerang.

The first wave on the ground was rapidly taken care of, with the entities turning into normal beast balls.

Sharl grit her teeth when she then saw the group of flying demon entities. Cinque casually told her it would be alright as several energy beams seemingly came out of nowhere and hit the swarm of flying demons, their screams attracting hundreds of other demons in the area…all of them converging on the trio's location.

Upon seeing this new wave of demons, Sharl began trembling in fear…at least until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up at Nanami who was smiling, unconcerned by the approaching demons.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO NOT BE CONCERNED AT THE MOMENT?" Sharl all but screamed. Her answer came in the form of several large baskets being put down by large flying birds and the occupants swarming out to form a defensive line between the trio and the approaching demons. Movement above caught Sharl's eyes and she watched as flying knights had a turkey shoot with the demons up there.

"You really have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?" a new voice spoke up. If she had worn any, Sharl would have literally jumped out of her shoes. Cinque and Nanami just turned around. Behind them stood a fairly large person wearing an outfit that reminded Cinque and Nanami of a Jedi from the Star Wars movies back home. Strapped to his back were two Katanas and he had black Gauntlets and Boots. His waist long hair reminded Sharl of a fire and he had a pair of fox ears as well as 4 fox like tails. **(A/N: have a look at the cover picture…)**

"Well, better having a knack for getting into trouble than having a knack for causing it, don't you agree, Naruto?" Cinque said. Nanami agreed. Sharl meanwhile was speechless as she felt a huge power coming from the man.

"True. Well, catch you later…" Naruto said as he ran past them at dust-cloud-leaving speeds. Cinque and Nanami then noticed he had left them a large bowl of popcorn and juice and they spent the rest of the battle eating and drinking whilst watching Naruto and his hunters soundly thrashing the demons without a single loss of life on their side…well, more like none of the hunters were turned into beast balls…

When Becky arrived, Cinque and Nanami merely asked her what took her so long…she had missed the beginning of the battle.

Shortly after the battle ended, the rest of the UADAF as well as the leaders of the three nations arrived as well and they all gathered outside Sharl's home.

After the greetings, Naruto managed to get a snapshot of Cinque and Éclair kissing behind one of the large roots of the tree that held Sharl's home. He was so going to prank the two of them…both of them just looked like they were enjoying it so much…

Elsewhere, the hunters were setting up tents for everyone there to sleep in. Gaul was talking to some of the officers about the positions of the sentries along with Leo, Vert and Jaune.

Becky, to her utter embarrassment, was getting spoon fed her supper by an overenthusiastic Couvert who thought Becky was blushing due to the rather spicy food. She wondered what kind of mother Couvert would be one day…

Meanwhile, one of Naruto's clones **(A/N: I am just going to refer to him as Naruto…)** , Noir and Rico were talking to Sharl near the fruit trees.

"We never really got introduced properly, did we, young one." Naruto told Sharl. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, supreme commander of the United Anti Demon Allied Forces." He said. Sharl's eyebrow twitched being called 'young one'.

Rico and Noir introduced themselves as well.

"What do you want?" Sharl asked.

"We'd like you to tell us about the demons that have been appearing here in this forest." Noir bluntly said.

"This has nothing to do with you." Sharl merely said.

"Actually, for me that is true, but not for these two…" Rico said. Sharl looked at her. "Noir has some training in fighting demons and Naruto is actively combating Demons. Heck, he already defeated three master class demons on his own." Sharl's eyes widened at that last bit of news.

"As you probably realized earlier, you yourself would have been unable to defeat the large number of demons that attacked you and the two twirps." Naruto said.

"Are you saying that you are stronger than them?" Sharl asked, eyes narrowed.

"That would be an understatement of extreme proportions…" Noir mumbled. Rico just shook her head.

"What do you mean with that?" Sharl asked Noir, having heard her.

"It means that I am by far more powerful than the two of them." Naruto said. Sharl turned sharply, not having noticed him moving to one of the trees near her.

"When did you…" she began, but in the time it took her to blink he was back with the other two, holding fruits out to them.

"What…when…" Sharl sighed in defeat. "Ok. You win. The demons had started appearing about a week ago at the same time the Dragons began crying. During the week I noticed their powers being drained by something, the more power being drained, the more demons appeared." She explained.

"A demon that can take power away from a true dragon…" Naruto said. "Rico, how quickly can you set up a communication with the crazy gunslinger and the perverted demon lord?"

Pastillage, minutes later

Deep in the Pastillage archives, Adele and Valerie were busy working on identifying the type of Demon creating the pseudo-demons in the dragons' forest at the behest of Naruto, Rico and Noir.

"I never thought I would be back here again after all this time." Valerie said, wearing rimless spectacles and reading through one of the demon encyclopedias in the archives…having a face that almost shouted 'Boredom'.

"Neither did I… but Naruto-san asked for our help and, even though we are not in our own time, we still need to at least do something to help our descendant and everyone else." Adele said, wearing round spectacles. "Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't just make a copy of these encyclopedias and send them over to Freedoms Passage."

"Well, it would make our life a lot easier…huh?" Valerie said, looking at the page he just turned to.

"T-this is…" Adele stuttered.

"You there, have all the forces of Pastillage mobilize and sent to the Dragons forest. Notify the other two nations to do the same." Valerie shouted out, slamming his hands on the table.

"Alright…but…" the person said.

"Just go already…the little runt of a duchess is about to come in contact with a huge demon army." Valerie shouted.

"A war is coming, a war with demons, one that will engulf this entire continent if we don't stop it." Adele said, putting her glasses down on the table. "We must hurry."

All over the three nations

Soldiers and knights were running all over the place as they formed up and departed for the dragons' forest. With the help of chariots and flying platforms, they made outstanding speed and would arrive at the forest's edge in at most 4 hours.

Back at the forest

In their tent, Cinque and Éclair grumbled as their beauty sleep together on Cinque's bed was interrupted by the call to readiness that had gone off.

"What is it now…I was having such a nice dream…" Éclair growled. "When I find the one who set of the alarm, being turned into a beast-ball will be the least of their worries."

"I agree, but then you would have to answer questions about why you did it in the first place…" Cinque told her as they got dressed. Elcair looked over from what was technically her bed (Which she left an hour after retiring to sleep in order to sleep with Cinque…).

"True. Also, as Naruto already knows about us, he may just open it up to the public…" she was interrupted by Cinque moving over and kissing her.

"The others don't know this yet, but I managed to beat Nanami." Cinque told her. Steadily she began glowing in happiness as they now didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. They were kissing again when Naruto **and** Leo walked into their tent.

"Hey, Cinque, Éclair. Are you tw…" Leo began but stopped when she saw what the two were doing.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Cinque and Éclair asked, trying to keep their voices down.

Naruto indicated the entrance. "Where should we have knocked?" he asked. He then stepped forward and handed them a picture which Leo didn't see.

The two youngsters though went atomic at the deep affection shown on their faces on the picture.

"Being in love is nothing to be scared about…initially I was going to prank you with this, but right now, you need to get moving." Naruto said, tearing the picture up into pieces. The two sighed in relief.

"What was on that picture?" Leo asked.

Before Naruto could answer the ground started rumbling and shaking. Naruto didn't have to increase his senses to detect the massive buildup of demonic power somewhere in the forest. Unfortunately when he began meditating and sharpening his senses, all he got was an image of demonic power spread out all over the forest, the largest concentrations near the three true dragons as well as one other place. He also sensed the approaching armies of the three nations, which would arrive in about 20 minutes.

"We must hurry…" he muttered as he opened his eyes, which had hardened into blue steel.

 **Chapter 20**

The UADAF together with any able-bodied person there was fighting of a wave of demonetized creatures as well as tentacles that came out of the ground. For some reason the tentacles targeted only the females and dissolved the armor and clothing of the poor females that fell into their clutches…well…at least that only happened for the first few females. Like angry females venting their wrath on perverts, they slaughtered the tentacles the moment they left the ground.

Cinque was amongst the unlucky males who got nose bleeds due to being in close proximity to Éclair…who was amongst the unlucky few females to get caught by the tentacles.

"I hope you like what you see…" Éclair told him when she took a break from slaughtering tentacles and turned towards him, covered in demon blood. "…because until the end of this battle I am staying like this."

Cinque wondered whether or not the slime of the tentacles had a personality changing affect as well. Oddly enough, when Éclair slashed at yet another tentacle, he got o full view of her lower lips and the resulting nose bleed sent him flying…just as a tentacle was about to impale him through the stomach…

Seeing him down on the floor, Éclair fought to keep the tentacles away from him…unfortunately for that reason he was basically useless for this fight as whenever he woke up he had a straight up view of her birthday suit. The only reason he would later not be labeled as a pervert was because the same thing was happening at other areas as well and everyone agreed that it was the demons fault…completely…definitely the demon's fault.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…the forest

A large grotesque creature that looked like a cross between a butterfly, mushroom, ant and several other beings, gave what could only be described as a sneeze, sending shockwaves through its tentacles. Soon it screeched in pain. Reason? Due to its laps in concentration, several of its tentacles forced their way in between the lower lips of a few of the female captives, half of whom were not yet married and had their hymens broken due to that…but that is not why the demon was screeching. No, by coming in contact with the fluids inside the females snatches, the tentacles' tolerance to pain was reduced by a factor of 1,000, meaning that all the pain those tentacles felt was amplified 1,000 times and sent to the main demon brain…and of course the captured females had friends around who were more than happy to hack the tentacles to pieces…

Back at the battle

When word went out of what had happened to some of the females that got caught by the tentacles, the males began reconsidering the state the females were in…

They thought that the females were in a state of bloodlust…but if it was bloodlust **then** , then there was no word that could describe them now…they were about 10 times as ferocious now as before.

"This demon dared break the maidenhood of some of us females…"

"Let me at it…I will make sure it never tried this again…"

"Let me kill it…"

All the females, nude and not, roared while the men stood back, not wanting to risk getting caught in their attacks…

They may just be mistaken as perverts and listed as 'enemies' in the women's minds…

Needless to say, the demon lost practically all of its tentacles during that battle…99% of them to raging females…

Those females who had wardrobe malfunctions quickly went to fix the malfunctions. Éclair probably set a new record for her getting new gear on…about 17.65 seconds…

Afterwards she went to help Cinque and, to the (not really) shocked expressions of Lorrain, Leo and Naruto (The first having already had suspicions and the latter two already knowing) and the complete shock of basically everyone else, she woke the Biscotti Hero up with the classic couples "good morning" kiss…although in these circumstances it should rather be called "Wake up, it is time to fight" kiss. The shock only increased when, after waking up, Cinque actually returned the kiss.

"You said so yourself…we no longer have to keep it a secret…" Éclair said. Naruto was certain he heard moans of disappointment from the watching crowd…

 _'Seems like the two had secret fan clubs…'_ he thought.

Meanwhile…

Up in the air above the approaching army several news teams watched. All around them teams of the Pastillage Air Force flew in wedge formations, while ahead they heard the sounds of battle.

 **(A/N: Same as before, Commentators speech will be in** _Italics_ **)**

 _"This is Three Nations News, live from the Dragon's Forest. We have just learned the reason for the sudden emergency mobilization of all the armed forces the three nations could gather. Apparently a huge demon army is gathering in the forest below us and the UADAF doesn't have enough personal to cover all sectors."_ The Biscotti reporter spoke into the microphone whilst looking into the camera.

The camera then turned its attention to the marching army on the ground.

 _"Never before have the three nations combined their military strength into one massive army. It shows just how great the demon threat to our homes…no…to the entire continent is."_ The Galette reporter said.

The Pastillage reporter was listening to someone over the radio.

 _"Ah…I have just received word that the leader of the UADAF, Naruto-shogun, is sending up one of his clones to give us a message."_ She said.

Sure enough, 3 minutes later one of the birds of the UADAF came flying towards them…carrying a nauseous clone…

"How can you stand flying?" he asked before another wave of nausea came over him.

The camera man from Pastillage started shaking the camera whilst suppressing his laughter…well not only him…the other two were also giving shaking camera feeds.

 _"Uhm…Naruto-shogun…"_ the pastillage reporter began, but the clone gave her a nauseated glare.

"Drop the…" The clone threw up into a puke bag the 'pilot' handed to him. "…honorifics please…I have no official rank over the citizens of the three nations…" another bag "…other than the men and women who follow my command." The pilot sighed and handed over the last puke bag he had.

"Do any of you have extra puke bags? I am out." He said.

The news crew threw over a large packet of them.

 _"Now, you said you have something to say?"_ the Galette reporter said.

Between puking into the bags he had (Which he sealed shut by the way) the clone gave them the details about what they were facing…and some of the details about what had happened during the first skirmish…wisely leaving the parts about the wardrobe malfunctions out. He did give the fact that some females lost their maidenhoods as the reason why the other females when on a rampage though. He ended off with an authorized announcement that Cinque and Éclair were now officially in a relationship…and he thought he could hear the cheering all the way from Biscotti…

By the end of his…puking…report, the clone dispelled itself, leaving the pilot with lots of ammunition for bombing runs…he was just glad that they were sealed…

Back on the ground

Naruto was currently working on a plan of action when he fell over, nauseous. Leo, Gaul, Nanami, Cinque, Éclair, Rico, Becky and Couvert cried out in surprise and concern.

"Fuck…" they all were surprised to hear Naruto swearing "…I should have remembered that the shadow clones return more than their memories and experience when they are dispelled…" Naruto grumbled.

"You taught it to Yuki, right?" Nanami asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and from what Brioche tells me, she isn't using them only for training or fighting…" Naruto answered.

Sometime later, with Sharl and the three leaders

Sharl was looking out across the forest when she heard Gaul, Millhi and Couvert approach her from behind.

"Sharl-san, please forgive us for sending our men and women to fight in your forest." Millhi said, bowing. Gaul and Couvert followed suit.

Sharl looked at them and saw the honesty in their faces.

"It is alright. I know you are all here to help defend the True Dragons." She said.

Shortly afterwards

Gaul led the Galette army towards the Fire Dragon, which was beginning to fall to the demons corruption. Gaul activated his Hero time ability and opened up with a devastating emblem arts that destroyed most of the tentacles holding the dragon down…only for more to appear.

Couvert was leading the Pastillage army towards the Harvest Dragon and Millhi was leading the Biscotteans to the Water dragon…followed by Rico with the literal firepower (i.e. artillery…).

Meanwhile the three heroes together with Sharl were searching for the main demon.

However in terms of encountering the vast majority of the demon forces, the UADAF took the cake. Its air force was having yet another turkey-shoot in the air, though there were still hundreds if not thousands of the air-born demons, so they couldn't really help the ground forces…well, all except one…

Deep inside the demon lines demons were going to hell as a single flyer was dropping puke bags onto them.

Because Naruto was throwing numerous Futon jutsu against the demons meant that there was a breeze sending the stench of the 'bombs' away from the UADAF forces.

Up in the air, the three heroes plus priestess watched in awe as the Demon Hunters not only held their ground against the relentless onslaught of the demons, but actually gaining ground.

Cinque, Nanami and Becky actually giggled when they heard Sharl 'oh'-ing in awe as she looked down at Naruto who, instead of using his Katana, was using his large Claymore to systematically lay waste to any groups of demons that approached him.

"Don't even think about asking him out." Nanami said. "At least only if you value your life."

"Why do you say that? With him that powerful, I am sure that he has many girls already." Sharl said.

"Do you see that white haired girl over there?" Cinque said, pointing towards another spot near Naruto where the Demons were suffering heavy casualties.

"Yes." Sharl said.

"That is his wife…and if you try hitting on Naruto, what she is doing to the demons will be the same as what she will do to you." Nanami said. Sharl just nodded in understanding…she was safe though…she had her eyes on someone else…and he just happens to be close to her…literally… She didn't know that her crush was 'private property' already…

A sudden pillar of demonic energy burst out of the ground a few kilometers away from them, startling the four people. Cinque, on reflex, grabbed Sharl and pushed himself between her and the pillar. Where his hand landed was by now **very** predictable…as was Sharl's reaction.

"Becky…Nanami and I are not made for high intensity maneuvers…can you take Sharl?" Cinque asked, spotting the ground-to-air cannon-plant-like structures surrounding the insect-mushroom-tentacle demon.

"Pass her over." Becky said. Moments later Sharl squeaked as Cinque grabbed herand threw her over to Becky.

"Cinque and I will cause a distraction. Be ready to attack from above." Nanami said before she and Cinque dived down to the ground where they were almost immediately assaulted by tentacles.

Soon Cinque and Nanami were separated and Cinque was going to go all out…

Somewhere nearby

Yuki was running towards the three heroes' location when she noticed a light coming from her cleavage. Stopping to find out what it was, Yuki saw Cinque's Hero Crystal pop out.

"This is…" she said before the glowing crystal shot away. Going at her top speed, Yuki followed it.

Back with Cinque (Continued on from before)

…before he realized that he had left his hero crystal behind in Flonyard when he returned home after his last visit.

Suddenly a glowing object appeared before him. He recognized it immediately.

"Hero Crystal? Alright. With this I can… Hero Crystal, activate." He said.

Moments later

Yuki arrived having just missed the fireworks…but still got to see Cinque in his adult form. Calling out to him, Cinque turned just in time to get thrown onto the floor with his face pressed hard into her breasts.

"Yuki…I can't breathe…" he tried to say. He was becoming glad that Éclair wasn't as developed as this blonde fox-girl…

On another Battlefield

Éclair sneezed just as she dodged another demon attack.

Back with Cinque and Yuki

"Hey, Yuki-chan." Nanami called out, having finally broken through her group of tentacles to regroup with Cinque. "If you kill him, Éclair will kill you."

Yuki looked up towards Nanami whilst also bending her spine backwards…she didn't hear Cinque take in a deep breath of air after being freed from Marshmallow Hell.

"What do you mean?" she asked Nanami.

"Well, it has been made official that Cinque and Éclair are now a couple." Nanami said.

Yuki gave Nanami a very (actually, try: extremely) fox like pout, complete with the cutest "Kyu" sound she could muster.

"Does that mean that I won't be able to give Cinque any more hugs?" she asked, keeping her pout on.

Needless to say, Yuki didn't really need to do that.

"I am sure that hugs are fine, but I don't mind being hugged…" Nanami said…and was immediately floored and had a cloud nine expression. Why? Because she had managed to turn her face in time and was enjoying the softness of Yuki's breasts.

Cinque could have sworn he saw the tenth cloud floating above her head…

After everyone had calmed down

"Cinque, can you give this to Rebecca-san." Yuki said, handing Cinque the Demon King Crystal. Cinque nodded and summoned his Tornado board. Yuki then turned to Nanami. "Adele-sama asked me to bring this to you." She said, holding out a triangular turquoise crystal that had a round cut-out on the long side of the triangle.

"This is…" Nanami began.

"A Spirit Crystal." Yuki told her. "It will boost your Water and Ice emblem arts."

"Awesome." Nanami said, throwing the crystal into the air above her. "Spirit Crystal, aktivate."

While she expected something to happen, she didn't expect the crystal to turn into a torrent of water that completely covered her…

After her 'shower', Nanami had turned into an older version of herself, standing slightly taller than Yuki. Her body still had a athletic build to it. Her cloths didn't change much in style, except that her shoulders and thighs were now bare and she was now wearing High heels that had Ice-skate blades on them. **(A/N: I will never understand how females can wear High heels…No offence ladies…)**

Nanami looked at her new form in wonder…until she discovered that in terms of the three sizes' development, she was only slightly bigger than in her juvenile form. Her bust had only increased by about 1 cup size.

 _'This is not fair…Even Becky has bigger ones than this…'_ Nanami thought in disappointment.

"You look great." Yuki told her before heading over to the Biscotti forces to help them, or rather to deliver one final crystal to someone.

"That is not really helpful…" Nanami said, unconsciously comparing her size to Yuki's.

Meanwhile in the air above

Becky and Sharl were trying to get closer to the demon but its AA defenses were making Becky twist and turn without end. Suddenly a swarm of Tentacles rushed at them from below at a speed that Becky would be unable to dodge.

Suddenly the tentacles were incinerated as Cinque arrived.

""Cinque."" Becky and Sharl said, the one being glad he came the other in awe at his new appearance…(the latter felt her eyes practically glued to the new form Cinque had…at least new for her…)

"Becky, take this…" Cinque called out, throwing a stone to Becky. Becky caught it and recognized it as her Demon King Crystal.

"Demon King Crystal…Now this will give me some firepower…" Becky said.

Sharl just asked "Firepower?"

In response Becky activated her Demon King Crystal and turned into her older form. This surprised Sharl and she was forced to hug the now adult Becky from behind to keep herself from falling.

"Uhm, could you move your hands please." Becky said. Sharl blushed when she realized where her hands were.

"Sorry…Cinque must have rubbed off on me." She said.

"Can't be…Cinque only grabbed one of your breasts and those times were by accident. He never grabbed both." Becky defended her childhood friend. "You have a perverted streak, don't you?" Sharl's blush went atomic at that.

Becky giggled at Sharl's expression before deciding to get some payback at the AA. Drawing several cards from her deck, she began bombarding the ground with High Explosive…cards.

At the Boscotti Battlefield

"Chakra Crystal?" Éclair asked, looking at the circular crystal Yuki had just given her. Most of it was sun yellow in color, but it had red flames on the outside.

"Yes. Naruto-made it specifically for you so you can keep up with Cinque, and I quote him here, "When he gets too full of himself, you can take him down a notch." Yuki explained.

"Really?" Éclair deadpanned.

"Yes. Naruto may be sly as a fox (like me), but about a month ago he gave me this Crystal to give to you as a congratulations present. He didn't tell me what the congratulation was for…he just said that I would know when the time came." Yuki said.

Éclair sighed. "Well, no surprise there…Naruto had known about me and Cinque almost since the beginning…"

"When did you start your relationship anyway?" Yuki asked.

"The day he returned home during his last visit." came the answer. Yuki was surprised at that.

"Chakra Crystal, activate." Éclair said. Yuki stepped back as she felt an enormous amount of chakra building up inside the crystal. Soon Éclair began glowing white-blue and her form changed. When the light died down, Yuki was surprised to see the changes in Éclair.

Éclair had turned from a short Tomboy into a fully developed adult with assets that were slightly smaller than Yuki's. Her hair had grown longer and reached her waist in a neat pony-tail. Her outfit also changed, she was now wearing a somewhat more revealing version of her original cloths. **(A/N: to give a reference, think Ino Yamanaka's normal Outfit from the Naruto Shippuuden Anime, just instead of Purple, it is green and white, and there is more of a gap in the front to accommodate the extra assets)**

Éclair drew her short swords and they instantly reacted to her new power by gaining an aura over them. She gave a light swing with them towards a charging demon…

The demon and everything behind it, both friend and foe, were caught in a 'light' blast that left a path of destruction 10 meters long.

"I see what you mean with taking Cinque down a notch…" a stunned Éclair said. She then saw that there were no beast balls and her allies that got caught in the blast didn't have a scratch on them.

"The Crystal gave you a power best referred to as 'Purification'." A voice said. Everyone looked up to see Naruto stand-hanging from a branch above them. "It removes any and all demonic corruption from the targeted entity, leaving the base form unharmed."

"I am glad for that, but how will this help me take Cinque down a notch when he gets too full of himself?" Éclair asked.

"When I say 'corruption', I mean it as something that depends on your perspective. For instance, take Cinque's Hero Form…If you labeled that added power as corruption…"

"…I can turn him back to normal…" Éclair finished, understanding. "Does it also work on physical traits?"

"Unfortunately not. It doesn't destroy the power, it just sends it back to its origin. The demons here will have their energy returned to the main demon. With Cinque, the power would return to his crystal." Naruto said.

"Well, for competition battles this is kinda useless…" Éclair deadpanned.

"Hey, you haven't checked out the physical end spiritual energy aspects yet…" Naruto said before bursting into smoke.

Éclair did that…and decided to take back her words…she was definitely on par with Cinque in terms of physical strength and abilities now…

Meanwhile, at the Galette Battlefield

Vert was unintentionally have a episode of friendly fire after she got caught by a tentacle, which melted away her entire torso armor and clothes, effectively leaving her naked from the waist up. Not noticing her state of dress, Vert just complained about the slimy feeling the Tentacles had. All the while several of the males had a good look at her upper assets and fell back with bleeding noses. Not realizing what had happened, Vert turned her attention to sniping Tentacles with her bow with a vengeance…all the while the residual slime slowly slid downwards, dissolving her clothes as it went. A second group of males fell to her lower rear assets once those had been exposed…the rest hoped that Vert wouldn't turn around…but Karma was being a bitch…

Pastillage Battlefield

Couvert was leading yet another strafing run around the harvest Dragon, shooting at those tentacles that were holding it down.

"This is almost neverending…" she moaned.

With the reporters…

The news reporters were high up in the air and were doing their job until suddenly they had to dodge several flying demons.

 _"Maybe we should have listened to Naruto-shoguns words and GTHAFT…"_ they all shouted into their microphones…which were still streaming live to the three nations…

At the Hunter's slaugh…ah…Battlefield

The Hunters were either humming or singing battle songs that the Dwarves of Zwegsten had taught them while massacring the demons and then throwing the beast balls behind them so they can be safe(r). Since the battle began, they had advanced around half a kilometer, and still they couldn't see an end to the demon horde.

Well, to keep their mind off of that fact, they just continued with their humming/singing.

With the Heroes

Nanami came skating towards the Demon and threw her weapon like a javelin, hitting a pulsating mass below the demon. The demon reared back in pain, giving Sharl a clear shot at the purple jewel that was in its chest.

A Pillar of energy shot up into the sky. Everywhere the tentacles and the demonic energies began disappearing, leaving the exhausted forms of the forests original dwellers behind. When the pillar had faded away, it began to…snow?

With Couvert and a news crew

"Couvert-sama…what is this?" the female reporters asked.

"They are the dragons tears. It isn't dangerous to life forms…in fact it is extremely healthy. There is just one problem with it…" the small duchess said, taking out an umbrella. The reporters looked at her questioningly. Their clothes suddenly disappeared when the tears came in contact with them.

With screams of embarrassment the two fell to the ground, trying to cover up as much as possible.

"Any magically enchanted clothes that come in contact with these tears will disappear. I am sure that it is currently causing chaos amongst the troops." Couvert said.

Sure enough, all over the battlefields, except for the one where the Hunters fought, men and women were running around in panic as they desperately looked for something to cover themselves with…well except for a few who lay down on the ground and let the tears fall on them.

With the Hunters

Amongst the hunters, only one person lost most of her clothes. Leo was glad that she was wearing her leather undergarments as they hadn't been enchanted at all…though she now looked like a white haired Amazon beauty…

With the Heroes…

Cinque was trying not to look down as her carried Nanami and Sharl upon his tornado board whilst Becky flew beside them, trying not to look to the side. Nanami and Sharl, who were both crouching in front of Cinque, were trying not to look back. Unfortunately Cinque couldn't control his blood flow and Nanami felt something hot touch her back…she couldn't help it…she looked back.

Elsewhere in the forest

A loud female scream followed by a male scream of pain, which rapidly increased in pitch, echoed across the forest, prompting several heads to turn towards the origin, wondering what had happened.

Cinque would be talking in a very high pitched voice for the rest of the day.

Back with Couvert

Moments after the wardrobe malfunction of the two reporters, Couvert held out her hand and caught some of the tears in her hand…only for said tears to slide down her arm and come in contact with her clothes.

The reporters turned to the Camera, only to find it was sparking as if it had come in contact with water. They then saw that the cameramen had blood dripping from their chins, blood that originated from their noses.

With the Heroes…again

Due to Nanami's actions, Cinque's tornado board got dispelled and the three occupants fell to the ground. Fortunately they fell amongst the Biscotti Army…or rather on top of some of them.

Becky had managed to catch Sharl before she hit the ground. Nanami, by sheer luck, had a soft landing thanks to Yuki's pillows…Q Nanami in Cloud Nine…

As for Cinque…well, Éclair saw them fall and ran to catch Cinque, who appeared to be covering his privates up…she missed the expression on his face though…if she had seen it, she would have seen an expression of sheer pain. She did manage to catch Cinque, but gained an atomic blush when she felt Cinque's knuckles touch a rather sensitive pair of lips between her legs.

Poor Cinque would definitely have a high pitched voice for the rest of the day…

 **Chapter 21**

By late morning the dragons tears had stopped falling and everyone who had wardrobe problems had gotten new clothes.

Nanami, Becky and Éclair were discussing Nanami's and Éclair's new crystals while Cinque was trying not to talk (read: squeak) at all. Sharl had given him some medicinal herbs to dull the pain, but there is no painkiller strong enough for what Cinque had to go through.

Gaul was feeling sympathetic towards Cinque and warned everyone that they had best not talk to Cinque until he feels better.

Couvert, Millhi and Leo were busy chatting and comparing their scores, but that proved difficult as Millhi, whilst having a low 'kill count' had the highest count in terms of saving people. Couvert meanwhile had the highest count of destroying Tentacles and even stated that she came close to freeing her dragon at one point. Leo meanwhile had a huge 'kill count' but nothing else. So, although Leo had the highest count out of the three, they all decided to call it a draw as Millhi and Couvert had counts in more than one area. They decided not to ask Naruto for his count…partially because he was not at the camp at the moment and partially because they knew that he had the highest count in THREE areas: 'kill', 'defend' and 'destroyed tentacles'.

Meanwhile the Hunters were socializing with the other three armies. The discussions varied from flirting in a few cases, to comforting those females who were raped. From discussions about hobbies such as botany to the weapons Naruto had forged for the Hunters. Heck, there was even a wedding proposal amongst the Hunters.

Lorrain and Bernard were talking about the good old times while Violet was showing a sadistic side and was asking Amelita about her relationship with Lorrain.

Vert was deep in a depressed state with Jaune and Noir trying to comfort her…well Jaune was doing it the correct way: soothing words, telling her it turned out alright, etc.; while Noir went and pushed her even further…by being brutally honest as always.

"There are some people who say you KO'd an entire platoon of males during the fight…" Noir said, only to be clonked on the head hard enough to grow several inches by Naruto, who then tried to get Vert out of her depression…with a carrot…

To the surprise of Noir and Jaune…it actually worked.

"How did you do that?" they asked.

"In my home world, Rabbits and Hares could always be calmed down with carrots…" Naruto said.

Vert heard nothing of that conversation as she happily nibbled the carrot.

Meanwhile, Sharl was talking to one of Naruto's clones.

"I know that priestesses usually don't wear armor, but I can craft you a set that will be light enough not to hamper your movements, yet provide as much protection as light leather armor. It will also be immune to the destructive effects of Dragon tears as it will not have any enchantments on it." Naruto said.

"About that, I actually wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor." She said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "When I shot my last arrow, I overdrew my bow…" she held up her weapon which was fractured on one side of the grip. "I was wondering if you could make me a new bow."

Naruto nodded in understanding, before taking out a scroll. "Where can I set up my workshop?"

"Huh?" she responded.

A clearing not far from the main camp, noon

To say Sharl was amazed would be an understatement, but somehow managed to keep a straight face when Naruto unsealed his workshop. Next to her stood Éclair and Cinque, who had asked Naruto if he could do something about Cinque's…pains. Sharl felt a slight pain in her chest whenever those two kissed, but accepted the fact that her loyalty should remain with the Dragons Forest and that Cinque couldn't always stay there with her.

Naruto walked over to Cinque and slapped a piece of paper onto his chest. Cinque immediately got his normal voice back.

"That seal will accelerate your healing, but in turn it will also increase your metabolism. Be sure to eat a lot within the next hour." Naruto said, before turning to Éclair and whispering into her ear. "Don't be afraid of him…If you decide to marry, you will be seeing a lot of him you know…"

Naruto left Éclair blushing bright enough to illuminate the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Now, young Priestess, what type of bow would you like to have?" Naruto turned to Sharl.

"Uhm, a Recurve Longbow please." Sharl answered.

"Draw strength?" Naruto asked as he took some measurements like arm length and shoulder height.

"Well, my old bow had an draw strength of around 72 lbs **(1)** , but I don't really know." She said. Naruto motioned her to a series of bows clamped to a table on the far side of the workshop.

"Each one of those has a different draw strength. Try them out and see if there is one that you prefer." Naruto said. She nodded. She soon found one that was neither too hard to pull, yet also not too easy either.

"This one is good." She said. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"96 lbs…not bad for one as young as you." He said.

"Hey, just because you are twice my age doesn't mean you can call me that…" Sharl growled.

Cinque walked in at that, carrying a large bowl of Soup and a loaf of bread.

"So you are saying that you are 8 years old?" both he and Éclair asked in sync.

"Huh? No I am not. I am 14 years old…" Sharl protested.

"Pity it isn't the 1st of April…" Naruto muttered in his mother tongue. Cinque nearly spat out his soup due to laughter. He swallowed whilst having tears in his eyes.

"Sharl, Naruto in only 16…" he laughed. Sharl's eyes widened at that.

"You are that young and already a Supreme Commander?" she asked.

"Well, considering that I was raised to be a soldier since early in my life and I was summoned here when my world just about ended…let's just say that I know the horrors that mankind are capable of." Naruto said as worked on the shaft of the bow by layering yew wood and animal horn and gluing them together. Applying a huge amount of pressure using a series of clamps in a vaguely semi spherical shape, Naruto channeled some of his chakra into the layers, hardening and strengthening the glue. While waiting for the hardening process to finish, Naruto began working on the draw string. From the variety of different possibilities open to him, Naruto decided to go for one of his strongest options…also the option that proved the largest pain in the ass to get: Spider silk strings. 30 Minutes later he was finished with the bow string and the glue had hardened. Taking out a thin sharp knife, the channeled chakra into it and easily cut through the various layers of the bow shaft, whittling away where needed. After that, he added a layer of dragonite steel wire, whose sole purpose was to keep the layers together in case the glue failed. Over the wire, Naruto places a very thin layer of horn. He then put the string on and handed it to Sharl, who gave an experimental pull on the bowstring and found it almost the same as the test bow she had earlier used to find the required pull strength.

"If you want, I can inscribe it with seals to strengthen it to a point where you could use it as a close quarter combat weapon…" Naruto said. Sharl was too busy studying her new bow to realize he was talking to her. She finally snapped out of it when Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

After going through the details…again…Éclair dragged Cinque away to 'talk' with him, while Sharl went to her shooting range to try out her new bow, leaving Naruto to seal away his workshop. Once he was done with that, he sensed Leo approaching.

"You should probably go and save Cinque from Éclair's clutches…I think he is having trouble breathing." She told him.

"They have three months to catch up on, don't they?" Naruto said, tucking away the scroll. "Besides, they earned the time together after this battle."

"Is that enough reason for her not to let him breathe?" Leo asked.

"Well…you should know from experience what happens when a boy has his girlfriend worrying about him…" Naruto said.

Leo opened her mouth to retort before remembering the times that HE had done that to HER…

Near Cinque and Éclair

Nanami, Becky, Millhi, Couvert and Gaul were walking around, looking at the scenery one last time before going to help taking the camp down. They were a few meters from a rather large tree (Not Sharl's home though) when they encountered a rather red Sharl.

"I would stay away from here if I were you…" Sharl said.

"Why?" Gaul asked, before walking past her only to freeze when he looked around the tree.

1.5 seconds later he turned around as though he was on a rotating surface…his white hair a strong contrast to his veeeery red face.

"Never mind…let's get out of here…" he said as he mechanically marched in the opposite direction.

Well…curiosity got the better of the others… they all looked around the tree…and they joined Gaul and Sharl in being red faced.

On the other side of the tree

What Sharl had warned them about was not one reason…but two. Their names were Cinque and Éclair. Cinque was lying on his back in the shade of the tree. Lying on him was Éclair…and they were so into their make out session that they hadn't noticed the people who walked in on them…and immediately left. They also didn't notice the nearby 'clicks' from a camera…

And Sharl was waiting for them to finish because they were lying together on her shooting range…or rather from where she stood and shot her bow…

Timeskip, an hour later, United army

The atmosphere in the armies were joyous, with soldiers and warriors chatting about the recent battle (still)…well, this was the atmosphere in MOST of the army…at the head there were two individuals who were confused as to why all their friends blushed whenever they looked at them…at least they were confused until Naruto handed them a stack of pictures, each of them labeled: "GET A ROOM!"

All the pictures showed them during their make out session…

As for their reaction…

Behind them, at the outermost border of the Dragons Forest

Sharl was standing on one of the trees on the very border of the forest, watching the army (and her crush) moving away. She was about to turn around when she heard a loud "EHHHH?!" coming from the front of the army. She wondered what had happened…

At a separate army

"You know that was mean of you…" Leo said. She was riding her Cercul at the head of the Hunter army with Naruto jogging alongside her.

"Not really…they should have picked a more private spot to make out…I wanted to see whether or not that Sharl could use that bow I made her…I had a clone head on after her and that was when he came across those two…" he sighed. "I mean, really…they must be the only couple on this continent who are completely addicted to kissing…I mean, every couple is addicted to it, but not like those two…"

"Oh I don't know…when we started out we used to kiss a lot as well…" Leo said.

"More like I was trying to keep up with your kissing schedule and you used every opportunity to kiss me." Naruto told her.

"Well, I never heard you complaining." Leo told him.

"That is because you never let me as your lips were on mine before I could utter a single word." He returned. "And besides, the times you didn't kiss me were needed so I could breathe."

Leo pouted at that.

The Hunters behind them smiled at the Husband-Wife-Comedy happening at the head of their column…and were trying not to laugh…out loud at least…because inside they were completely hosing themselves.

AND DONE! Sorry it took so long. I was on a camp recently and lost my rhythm.

 **(1): She has been training with a bow for her whole life…probably…and she can carry an animal under her arm whilst running through the trees…she definitely has the core and shoulder strength to pull a 72 pound bow…**

 **Omake**

 **Leo's Vision…Leo meets Naruko and Ino…**

Nighttime, Freedoms Passage

In the main chambers of the large castle, Naruto and Leo were sleeping soundly in each others' arms…well, one of them was…

In a different place

Leo was walking through a mist covered field, wondering where she was.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the shout came so suddenly her clothes disappeared (i.e. her clothes got so surprised they ran away…).

"Well…I am…" Leo was interrupted by the voice.

"YOU…" the voice sounded like gravel this time. Leo was beginning to feel something crawling up her spine.

"ARE YOU TOGETHER WITH OUR SON?" this time there were two voices, both sounding like gravel.

Leo was glad she had gone to the toilet before heading onto the field…she may just have lost control of her bladder…

She felt an extremely heavy presence…no…two of them…approach her through the mist. The pressure around her also increased.

"SPEAK! ARE YOU WITH OUR SON?" the voices asked.

"H…how a…am I sup…supposed to answer wh…when I d…don't know w…who you are ta…talking about…" Leo stammered.

"INSOLENT CAT..." the one voice began, but was interrupted by the other voice.

"Peace, Ino-koi." Leo was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming…the voice went from threatening-to-the-extreme to baby-gentle in less time than it took to blink…and then back again… "ARE YOU WITH UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE-YAMANAKA NARTUO?"

"Y…yes, I am…" Leo said. "We are m…married…"

"Oh…" both voices sounded casual all of a sudden. "You should have told us that from the start."

Leo suddenly inhaled deeply as though she was in desperate need of breath…then she realized the pressure was gone. When she looked around, she saw that the mist was gone and two older women were standing near her. One had very sizeable assets while the other…was creeping her out.

"Ino-koi…what are you doing?" the one with the assets asked.

"It isn't fair…" Ino said, "Naru-koi…she is younger than me and she already has larger breasts than me…" she went to cry in a corner that suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"Sorry for Ino's behavior…my wife gets jealous of most people with larger breasts than her." The first one said. Leo realized that she had the same hair and whisker marks as Naruto…and she was walking around her naked form with a critical eye…cue the crimson embarrassment and unease…

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, musume-chan. **(translation for daughter)** " the fire-ette said.

"I am sorry, what does musume mean? My vocabulary in your language isn't very good yet." Leo said. "And who are your?"

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves…" the fire-ette said, scratching the back of her head. "I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, the third Kyuubi. The gorgeous blonde over there is Uzumaki Yamanaka Ino, my wife."

Leo looked at them wide eyed (in surprised recognition [for the names at least] rather than 'The Hell?').

"Hey, don't stare at your mother-in-law like that…besides, I am married as well…" Naruko said, misinterpreting Leo's stare. Her words shook Ino out of her depression…and joined Naruko in criticizing Leo's form.

"If I were 25 years younger, I would have definitely fallen for you…especially with that body…" Naruko said, suddenly grabbing and fondling Leo's boobs.

Leo grew extremely embarrassed at that…

Moments later Naruko was nursing a glowing red palm print on her face while Leo was squatting on the ground, trying to hide her dignity.

Ino walked up to Leo. "Don't worry…it just means that she was getting a feel for whether or not you are worthy of our son." She said.

"If that getting a feel, what will the test be…" Leo asked her, still embarrassed.

"Oh that is simple really…" Ino said. Leo gulped when both Ino and a now completely healed Naruko stood over her…with smiles that promised trouble.

""Our test for you is that you take care of Naruto until the end of your days."" They said in unison.

"Huh?!" Leo said before the surrounding landscape became blurry.

Back in the sleeping room

Leo looked up at Naruto's face as he looked down at her.

"You were awake?" she asked.

"You seemed troubled." He said. She moved up to kiss him.

"Don't worry. It is alright. And I will take care of you." Leo said. Naruto was confused at that last bit.

Gliding through the air above them the invisible spirits of Naruto's mothers flew, satisfied with Leo's answer.


	9. Chapter 22 - Chapter 24

**Hi all. Sorry for the long wait. I was house sitting at a place that has limited internet, so I couldn't look up the dog days'' anime episodes all the time.**

 **Anyway, I am saddened to see that there were no reviews for my last upload.**

 **Do not be afraid to review…I cannot intimidate anyone from my side of the computer screen…I don't think intimidation can be transferred via electronics anyway.**

 **I hope I do not need to remind you all of this, but …**

"Rock 'n Roll" Normal speaking

 _'Hasta la vista'_ Normal thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Technique name

And I do not own Dog Days or Naruto.

 **Chapter 22**

 **(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN NUDITY AND EXPLICIT SCENES (But no lemons or limes). SKIP IF YOU WISH. For reference, check out episode 4 of season 3…yep, it is that episode)**

Morning after the Battle in the Dragons Forest

The light shining through the window landed on the two figures cuddling on the bed…well one of them is cuddling…

Becky slowly opened her eyes and tried to stretch her stiff muscles only to find that she was being held in an Iron like grip curtsey of Couvert…who was also drooling…

Couvert's Iron hug reminded Becky of a time when she was much younger and she and Cinque were playing around with a rope, tying the other up and then having to escape/untie themselves… **(A/N: I am sure everyone has tried that…)**

The only difference between then and now was that Couvert's arms didn't have knots in them that Becky could untie…they were more along the line of metal cables.

"Cou-sama, It is time to wake up…" Becky said. In response the little duchess gave a tone that sounded like a cross between a moan, a groan and mumble.

"But I was having such a nice dream…" she complained. Oh she is such a little girl…for now at least (give it a few years…).

Becky petted her head to calm her down…AFTER Couvert relinquished her hold on her…

In one of the guest rooms

Nanami woke up around the same time Becky did. Getting out of bed, she walked to the window in her PJ's…and froze when she looked at the tree just outside the window.

Sitting on a branch near the window, but not looking in that direction, sat Valerie with a small telescope in his hand…and he was looking towards…

Nanami was about to turn and run towards the female barracks when a loud explosion returned her attention to the tree outside…or rather, the ground underneath it. There she saw Valerie lying in a small crater with a few half dressed female rifle-women standing around him…with rifles pointed directly at him.

Nanami couldn't help but giggle at the demon lords misfortune, though she had to say, she could see why he was a peeping tom.

 _'Those female guards have nice curv…wait?! WHAT AM I THINKING…'_ she internally screamed as she crouched on the ground with a crimson face. **(1)** Her body also began warming up.

Nanami decided to take a shower to clear her head of her thoughts.

A few minutes later, in the shower

"I wonder when mine will grow bigger like those of my adult form…" Nanami said, standing under the shower with her hands on her breasts. She moaned when she started massaging them, letting the pleasure run through her.

The pleasure was going to her head, clouding her thoughts and making her knees buckle. She landed on her rear end and one hand began massaging its way downwards while the other continued to fondle her breasts.

The moan became louder when Nanami massaged her stomach. Her moan became a scream as an orgasm rocked her world.

Outside the window

One of the guards heard the scream, but judging by the reaction of the others, she was the only one who did.

"See you guys later." She said, before sending a kick between Valerie's legs as her part of the punishment.

"Going to find a new girl to seduce?" the other guards teased…out of them all, she was the only one who wasn't straight or Bi.

"Maybe…might take a shower though." She answered. The entire group giggled together, wondering who the lucky person would be.

5 minutes later

"Yuusha-Nanami-sama?" the female guard asked as she opened the door to Nanami's temporary chambers. She didn't get an answer. She headed over to the bathroom. That is where she found Nanami, panting on the floor beneath the shower.

"Geez, what is wrong with you?" she asked. Nanami turned her head to look at her with a look in her eyes that the guard knew all too well.

"May I join you?" Nanami nodded.

They enjoyed the next 1/2 hour in the shower together, though their hands stayed above the waist…

All the while, the shower continued to run.

At Freedoms passage

Leo was busy preparing to head over to visit Couvert for a girls-afternoon. Naruto had agreed to that without question, telling her to enjoy the time with her friends. He meanwhile was needed in Freedoms Passage to do all the paperwork…well, he just had his clones do that…

Another clone was busy in the forge, giving lessons on more advanced forging techniques to the elves, dwarves and draconeans who had graduated from the basic level (basic by his standards) of forging. He had soon discovered that the three groups by nature have very different products: the Dwarves create weapons that are rather heavy, yet capable of withstanding immense amounts of punishment before chipping or breaking **(2.a)** ; the elves made far fewer weapons, but each of their weapons was a work of art that was anything but a wall decoration…the blades may have been slimmer than those of the dwarves, but they could withstand just as much if not way more punishment. Naruto had also found that the elfish blacksmiths use dragonite in their alloys and they enchant their weapons with some form of magic. **(2.b)** The draconeans meanwhile tended to create weapons that were meant to be used with brute force, such as war hammers and halberds. Unlike the dwarves and elves though, they lacked the finesse to add decorative features to their weapons.

The real Naruto was actually preparing to head over to the mountains near the Pastillage Capital, where he and Leo agreed to meet up in the evening. He would go and look for new resources as he was running low on certain materials, mostly crystals and gems.

Timeskip, early noon, Pastillage

Leo, Noir, Jaune, Vert, Adele, Couvert, Becky and Nanami were sitting under Couvert's Pavillion, enjoying the tee and snacks while chatting about the upcoming battle to welcome the heroes, which had been postponed due to the recent battle…well, everyone there except for Couvert who was chewing on the treats that Leo brought with her.

A loud scream interrupted the happy atmosphere, prompting them all to run towards the origin.

With Valerie

Valerie was currently in his study working on locating another Demon Blade when the scream occurred. He immediately raced to the door and barely caught a glimpse of a pink slime like creature disappearing around a corner.

"That was…" Valerie began before his eyes widened. "It can't be…" he ran off in the other direction.

At a seemingly normal door

The girls arrived at the door with everyone but Adele wondering why they were there. The Ancient Blonde hero was about to kick the door in when Valerie arrived, shouting out to her.

"Adele. There are Muni Muni…" he stopped talking…and running…when Adele pulled her gun out at him.

"Were you raising them in secret?" she asked. Valerie shook his head.

"If you allow me to explain, everything will be made clear." He said. Sighing, Adele holstered her gun.

"Back before you were summoned I used that room as a sort of specimen chamber." Valerie began his story, producing a key from seemingly nowhere. "Amongst the specimens was a type of Muni Muni that was completely harmless to humans." He tried unlocking the door, but was too focused on his story to realize that it was already unlocked. "I was studying them for that reason, trying to discover what made them change. Then my sister summoned you and the two of you started going on Demon Hunts. After the third hunt I sealed the specimens in Stasis Jars and focused more on studying the demons that the two of you hunted."

Adele nodded, remembering, but still surprised at what Valerie had been doing before.

"And what made these Mooni Mooni so dangerous that you had to keep them locked away?" Nanami asked.

Valerie opened the door and froze momentarily. Sighing, he entered the room, followed by the others, all of whom saw three female guards completely naked without a single shred of clothing on them.

"They are called Muni Muni. And this variant ate the clothes of human females and not the males." Valerie turned his attention to the three girls.

Seeing what he was about to do, the still clothed girls tried to stop him only for Adele to hold out her hand. "He may be a pervert, but that tendency is thrown out of the window when something like this happens."

Meanwhile, Valerie had finished approaching the three girls, who were very scared at this point. However, before Valerie could open his mouth, he was sent flying over them by a shot to the head, curtsey of Liscia Enrobez, a captain of one of Pasiallage's air units as well as a frequent target for Valerie's peeping.

"Caught you red handed, you pervert." She said from the other side of her rifle.

"He didn't do anything." Couvert told her.

Before Liscia could come up with a comeback, she was suddenly attacked by a pink slimy creature. Before the others could even react, she was released completely naked. The Muni Muni though didn't last much longer thanks to Adele blasting it with her pistol.

"You three…what happened here?" Adele asked the three girls who were in the room before.

"Well…" the first began.

 _Flashback, 10 minutes before the scream_

 **(A/N: please note that the names used here for the three females are names I found on the internet for French pastries/deserts and are non canon. It is unlikely I will use these three in the rest of the story…)**

 _"Charlotte, are you sure about this?" one of the three females asked. Charlotte paused her lock picking and looked up._

 _"Madeleine, you, Viennoiserie and I all want to get revenge on that peeping tom, right? According to the book I found in the Library, this is his study from before Adele-sama was summoned. There will definitely be something in here that can be used to incriminate him…or at least blackmail him." Charlotte said._

 _Moments later she had unlocked the door and the three of them slipped in, closing the door behind them._

 _"Well, it is cleaner than I expected…" Madeleine commented, looking around the room, which was almost empty of dust, though there were a few old spider webs here and there. However, except for numerous shelves with large jars on them and a large table, the room was empty._

 _Charlotte walked around the room, looking at the labels._

 _"I have absolutely no idea what is written here." She growled when she tried reading the 4th label. The other two came over she looked at the labels as well._

 _"It seems to be written in a different language." Viennoiserie said._

 _"No shit. Let's see what else is in here." Charlotte said._

 _1/2 minute before the scream_

 _"You have got to be fucking me." Charlotte shouted. They had spent the last 9 minutes searching the room top to bottom and found nothing._

 _Out of frustration, she punched one of the jars, breaking right through the shell._

 _"Huh?" she said, feeling something slimy inside._

 _"What is it?" Madeleine asked, stepping up behind her. Suddenly both of them were attacked by a pink slime, which stripped them naked within moments before jumping at Viennoiserie, who screamed._

 _Flashback end_

"The book you had read was both correct and incorrect. This was indeed my study, but I used it more as a laboratory to study creatures like the one you just unleashed into the castle." Valerie growled at them.

"We are sorry." The three girls said in unison.

"Anyway, we have to hurry and catch that thing before it…" a series of loud screams came from all over the palace. "…multiplies itself…" Valerie finished. Taking off his coat he covered the three girls with it.

Afterwards he and the still dressed females ran out of the room…only for Leo to receive the same fate as Liscia. This time, even her leather bra and panties remained.

Upon seeing her assets, Valerie was sent flying with a nosebleed while Leo stared in shock at her body and how quickly the Muni Muni had dissolved her clothes.

Nanami, who was behind Valerie at the time, tripped over his body and fell into Leo…with her hands unconsciously groping Leo's breasts.

"You know Naruto is going to kill you when he finds out about his…" Leo said. Nanami immediately heard alarm bells going off in her head.

Later

To cover more ground, the group, minus an unconscious Valerie, split up and each went off to a different area.

With Leo, Vert, Jaune and Noir

Leo's group ran through a corridor after having spotted one of the Muni Muni's. Rounding a corner, they stumbled upon a huge mass of pink slime sticking to the ceiling above them…and almost immediately smaller slimes began falling from it towards Jaune, Vert and Noir. Fortunately for them, Leo was trigger happy for revenge. Unfortunately for them though, they were to focused on what was above them to realize what was down below.

Vert cried out as she felt something slimy make its way up her legs, then torso, rubbing against her lower lips with surprising friction.

Jaune tried punching the slime that attacked her, but the slime opened up and she ended up punching her own leg, leaving a bruise.

Noir had the most success. The moment the slime touched her she activated her seven tails and managed to defeat the slimes for a while…until a slime rope managed to attach itself to her arm.

By the time Leo was done with the huge glob of slime above them, the three Genoise were huddling together, trying to protect their dignity.

"You three…" Leo said. "We are all females here and we are all naked. There is no need to hide what you have to show. Now come on, there are other slimes out there that need to be taken care of."

She then ran off, her breasts bouncing with each step. The other three soon followed her, complaining about the breeze between their legs. They got to the main hall, which was filled with pink slime.

"Well, this could be a problem…" Leo said, scratching the back of her neck, where she broke a small runic circle she knew was there. Now she just had to wait for his arrival.

Meanwhile the huge slime before them was throwing numerous females around, having them land in rather…complicated…positions…

With Liscia, Couvert and Becky

These three unfortunately didn't have the same success that Leo's group had…they somehow managed to run right into a huge glob of slime, only to be spat out naked. As to how they landed…

Liscia was fortunate enough to land on her knees. Looking over, she blanched when she saw the position that the other two landed in…and where she was compared to them… Couvert would have been overjoyed had she been older and hormone driven while Becky wanted to scream. Why? Because she was lying on her back with Couvert lying ontop of her…with her mouth right on one of Becky's nipples. As for Liscia, she was kneeling above Becky's face, with her snatch mere inches from her face.

Unfortunately for Becky and in turn Couvert, the slime had knocked the breath out of Couvert, meaning she had to inhale…meaning she began sucking on Becky's nipple…

This made Becky jerk her head upwards with an open mouth to scream…only for it to land right on another set of lips…though these weren't on a head…

Therefore, out of the three, only Liscia screamed…though the scream didn't only sound like one of terror…

With Adele and Nanami

Out of the three groups, the smallest had the most success. They had almost cleared an entire wing of the palace when they were overcome by a massive surprise attack from the slimes

The way they landed was even more precarious than Becky and Couvert…They were flung in such a way that they landed in the 69 position.

Thanks to the shock of what had happened, the 5 females spent a short while trying to figure out just what had happened.

Sometime later

Soon, the two heroes, Couvert and Adele managed to get to the roof of the palace, where they stood in shock as the slimes were beginning to spread.

Nanami and Becky promptly activated their crystals and formed a barrier through which the slimes couldn't pass. Couvert and Adele activated Adele's crystal together and fired a wide area cleansing attack which was reflected by the barrier and thus affected each and every slime in the palace and surrounding grounds.

Becky held out her hand and summoned the spirits of the slimes together in one spot, forming a smaller and cuter spirit orb.

The moment they released the barrier Naruto arrived. It was also the moment that Leo walked out of the palace, still naked.

"Sorry I am late. I was busy searching through an unexpected discovery when I felt you breaking the seal." Naruto apologized, embracing Leo, who returned the embrace.

"It is alright. Nobody was hurt." Leo said. Before she could tell him what had happened, Naruto unsealed a cloak for her and all the other females who were outside.

After the explanation, Naruto was silent for a bit.

"Adele-san." He finally said. Adele was surprised to hear him use honorifics…as was everyone else. "There is something I need to show you and Valerie-san."

1 hour later

"Now this is surprising…" Valerie said, entering the room through the hole which Naruto had made hours earlier. They were in a large room that resembled a huge library, except that instead of books, there were countless scrolls lying on the shelves.

Taking one of the scrolls out of the shelf, Adele opened it, only to frown at the weird symbols written all over it.

"I have seen this writing somewhere before…" she said to herself.

"Adele-san, Valerie-san. Were the Pastillage people the first to walk this land?" Naruto asked, having just received the memories from one of his clones who had been searching through a different section, one with maps.

"It is possible…" Valerie said. "Many adventurers have come across ruins of an unknown civilization all over this continent. In fact, the reason why Pastillage has so much advanced technology is because our earliest ancestors came across one of those ruins, only this one still had functioning tech inside it. Over time we studied the various artifacts and learned how to make our own."

"That would explain why there are maps here showing territories that are completely different from the ones nowadays." Naruto said. As if it was planned, a clone came up to him and handed him one of said maps.

"I am going to take all this with me to Freedoms Passage, where I will build an extension in the form of a massive library." Naruto said.

Suddenly a loud, deep laugh rumbled across the library.

"You will not take anything from here. In fact, you will not leave at all…" the voice said. Suddenly the hole they came through was covered by a red barrier.

"I am the Guardian of this knowledge. I am the One who knows. I am one of the Last spawns of Nibdada and Bellus." The voice spoke and Naruto sensed something approach.

"Do you have a name?" he called out.

"My name is not for the likes of you to be able to speak."

"Listen, I am the one who initially broke into this place. The other two with me just arrived, so let them go." Naruto said. The presence stopped approaching, but didn't retreat either.

"You are willing to sacrifice yourself to save the lives of others?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered without hesitation. "However, I won't sacrifice myself just like that. I will fight to the death if I have to, but no-one I hold dear will die if I can help it."

"Yet, you are not from this world…tell me, why would one like you go that far for a place that kidnapped you?" the voice said.

"Let them go, and I will answer every question you ask truthfully." Naruto said.

"Oh they can leave if they pass the trial of Ishta first."

"Ishta?" Adele and Valerie asked. Suddenly from behind a shelf walked a completely nude female…at least she appeared nude at first. Looking closer they saw that she was wearing a skin tight outfit made from an unknown fabric. They then noticed the horns on her head and the wings on her back

"I am Ishta. Follow me and I will begin your trial. I give you my word that I will not harm you in any way unless you fail the trial." She said.

After the two had left, Naruto began walking towards where he sensed the first presence.

"I am surprised you are able to understand our language." Naruto said.

"There are a lot of things we know about the current world." The voice said. Rounding a corner, Naruto saw the being who was speaking.

Standing before him was a figure whose features were hidden by a cloak and a hood.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Supreme Leader of the United Anti Demon Allied Forces, commonly referred to as the Demon Hunters or just Hunters; wielder of the rare power of chakra…"

With Ishta and the other two

All three beings stopped walking when they heard the last part mentioned about Naruto. All of them were surprised.

"Ishta-san, would it be possible to postpone the Trial for a moment?" Adele asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Ishta said.

Back with Naruto and the hooded figure

 **(A/N: the actions of Adele, Valerie and Ishta will be in** _Italics_ **and** ( **brackets** ) **)**

"…; bearer of a unique power if the eyes, referred to as 'Demon Eyes' by the current people…"

 _(Adele and Valerie gasped)_

"…; married to your summoner, Leomitchelli Galette des Rois; the person who almost single handedly slew no less than three Demon-sword possessed deities…"

 _(Ishta's jaw dropped)_

"…and possibly the only one who was able to survive not only touching a demon sword bare-handed, but also extracting the demon-ichor that was released into your blood." The figure said. "You are also a true master in the art of so many things that it would take me a day to list all of your accomplishments, however, you are the first since the last age to be able to refine what you call Dragonite…"

 _(Ishta face-planted. Adele and Valerie explained that they already knew.)_

"…You also carry a power that feels more…primordial…than chakra…" the figure continued.

"That may be because from where I come from, I am the descendant of a primordial being of near infinite power." Naruto said. "We used to call them Demons, but that was because they brought death and destruction wherever they went."

"Ah, that explains a lot." The hooded figure said. "But you shouldn't waste your time with a wife the likes of that kitten. True, she may be powerful, but we can offer…"

"Stop right there!" Naruto growled, releasing KI.

 _(Ishta and the others decided to GTHAFT)_

"I will not abandon Leo just because I want my offspring to have power. I love her."

"Seems like you have chosen death then. We could have made you a god…" the figure stopped talking when Naruto's katana appeared at its throat.

"Trust me when I say this, but I am not someone you want to fight when angry." Naruto growled. "Unless you want to destroy everything nearby." With his free hand Naruto indicated the shelves.

The figure hissed, realizing he had a point. It was given the task of guarding the knowledge stored here at any and all cost.

"I have come to an impasse…I am duty-bound to protecting the knowledge here and I cannot allow it to leave or be destroyed." It said.

"Then how about a compromise. You give me copies of the information all the demons on this continent that you know of, in my language of course, and I in turn swear to never come here again as well as seal the entrance I made. I will also gift you with 5 ingots of refined dragonite for compensation for trespassing without permission." Naruto proposed.

"Why the interest in the demons?" the figure asked.

"With the knowledge stored in those scrolls I could help defend more people from the demons should they become a threat to anyone. Also I will give me an Idea of their capabilities." Naruto lowered his Katana. "Knowledge may be power, but power isn't everything. It is how you apply that knowledge that is important."

The Figure suddenly started laughing.

With Adele and Valerie

In a side room to the library the moans and grunts of pleasure could be heard.

Ishta had explained that her trial had three parts to it.

a) the parties involved minus Ishta have to be in love.

b) they need to copulate.

c) they need to create an heir.

The first part was cleared from the beginning as Adele and Valerie were already husband and wife and Ishta was surprised when she learned that their offspring had already passed away and that the current duchess of Pastillage was their direct descendent. That effectively already made Adele and Valerie pass two of the three parts, leaving the last part which involved them having sex.

It took a while for them to get into the mood, but the two of them eventually went at it like horny rabbits.

Both Adele and Valerie asked themselves how they had managed to live for the last several months without this.

Back with Naruto

"You have the body of a young man, but the mind of a sage." The hooded figure chuckled before removing both the hood and the cloak, revealing a tall muscular female with bluish skin, huge breasts and hips…and wearing nothing at all. She also had a tail, wings and horns.

Naruto thought he smelled some form of aphrodisiac on her scent, but he wasn't affected by it thanks to his rapid healing.

"I accept your terms, though we will require you remaining here until we have finished translating the texts to your language."

"About how long?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if we gift you with our understanding of the ancient texts, it would take about three weeks." She said. "There are about 4.000 scrolls…"

"Give the the knowledge of the ancient writing…I will worry about the translations." Naruto said.

Short while later

"I never knew that chakra or even primordial chakra could be used for this…" the female told Naruto. Before her was a huge group of shadow clones translating scrolls onto pieces of paper that would later be turned into books.

"Chakra has a ton of applications. However, having a ton of chakra can be a pain in the ass." Naruto told her.

"How so?" she asked.

"The more chakra you are born with, the lower your control over it. Many of the more common uses of chakra require only a very small amount of chakra…" Naruto began.

"And with people with a lot of chakra using an amount that small is very difficult." She finished. Naruto nodded.

Meanwhile, Adele and Valerie had finished their trial and were leaving.

 **Chapter 23**

Very early next day, Biscotti, Rico's office

Rico was busy getting ready for a field trip together with Cinque, Millhi, Becky and Yuki. Currently she was packing a her bag with 'all the things she needs on a field trip'…

She packed so much into the bag that she had difficulty closing it…and the bag was already as big as she was (Not that she was very tall to begin with…).

"Alright…I am ready and able to go…" She said with confidence, so much so that her legs were shaking violently…

In front of the palace gate

Millhi was busy talking to Becky, who had flow over from Pastillage at the request of the young princess.

"It has been a while since I got to spend time with you." The pinkette happily said, a statement to which Becky agreed with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Yuki meanwhile was busy petting the dogs they would be taking along to help them.

"We should get ready. Rico and Cinque will be here soon…" she said as she stood up. Just then they heard Cinque and Rico calling out to them. "Well, speaking of the devils…"

"Good morning." Rico said as Cinque parked the cart (Which was filled with Rico's gear) a few meters from them.

"Wow…" Becky said to Rico, "…so this is what we are taking…" she stopped speaking when she looked inside.

"That is right." Rico answered, not seeing Becky's shocked expression at the dozen-or-so bags Rico had packed…all of them the same size as the one earlier…

"T…That is a lot…" Becky said.

"You think so?" Rico asked, as Millhi and Yuki came to have a look as well. Millhi just had her near permanent happy face on and showed no reaction while Yuki stared in awe at how much Rico had packed.

"I just packed tools, lunch, change of clothes. It is all needed." Rico said with pride.

"And things to play with, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki…Shhh." Rico said, not wanting to give away what she packed half of the bags with…

 **(A/N: Those of you who think Rico is taking the packing to a new level of insanity, shout out in agreement…I know I am…)**

"This is supposed to be a academic field trip." Rico said.

With a bouncing chest (which made Becky become slightly jealous)Yuki stood up, saying that they would go to a natural hot spring afterwards (which made Becky forget all about her jealousy).

"Last time we went there, we found an awesome hot spring bathing spot." Yuki told her.

"Ahh, I can't wait." Becky said.

"It is a pity that Éclair couldn't come with us." Millhi said, which made Cinque sigh in sadness, fully agreeing with the princess.

"She said that she would meet up with us towards evening, together with Couvert." Rico piped up, which managed to raise Cinques spirit somewhat.

Meanwhile, on one of Couvert's flying platforms

"Sorry I made you come along with me, Éclair-san." Couvert told the green haired female who was with her on the platform.

"It is alright…I was planning on going to Freedoms Passage in any case to speak with Naruto." Éclair told her. _'I just hope that Cinque stays out of trouble…'_ she thought.

Yes, they were on their way over to Freedoms Passage, for different reasons though. Couvert wanted to finally see the fortress (Yes she has never been there before) and Éclair wanted to have her weapons fixed…the handle on one of her swords was slightly loose. Naruto's clone in Biscotti told her it was probably due to some form of corrosive substance getting in between the handle itself and the blade's tang…Éclair had sweat dropped when she remembered she had accidentally spilled vinegar onto the handle a few days before the battle in the dragon forest…

"You don't have to be so down, you know…If you want, you can pet my tail." Couvert told her, both breaking her out of her thoughts and making her sweat drop.

"I don't think I am worthy of that…" Éclair said.

Couvert turned away with a "Damn it, it didn't work" face, but kept her normal tone of voice…somehow.

"Well, if you say so…" she fully reverted to her bubbly self. "Let's get our business at Freedoms Passage over and done with, then we can go join the others at the hot spring."

"Definitely." Éclair agreed…though she was not so keen on the hot spring itself, but more on being in it with Cinque.

Back with Cinque and the others

Cinque felt his heart beat slightly faster and somehow knew that Éclair was going to get her business at Freedoms Passage done as soon as possible.

Some time later

As the group from Pastillage drew nearer to their destination, Cinque and Becky could only gasp in awe at the red-leafed trees.

"Pretty isn't it?" Yuki asked. "This is Biscotti's famous crimson highway."

"The trees are singing an autumn song." Millhi added.

"This place is the best area to have autumn walks in." Yuki continued.

Cinque and Becky felt their awe increase.

Whilst taking a break, Cinque leaned back against one of the trees, only to have basically its entire payload of tree nuts come crashing down on him.

"Ahh, it seems that this area hasn't been harvested yet." Millhi said.

Completely…

"Harvest?" Becky asked.

…ignoring…

"Yes. This is the season where most of the nuts, seeds and berries can be harvested." Yuki told her.

…Cinque…

"Because of that, Honey Buzzards and large animals can get ready for winter." Yuki continued.

…drowning…

"The animals are thus able to enjoy the blessings of Fall." Millhi said.

…under…

"That is just like back on earth." Becky said.

…the…

"…Cinque?" Becky asked, looking around.

…nuts.

"Ah, I never expected to see a pile this large of lead nuts." Yuki said.

"Lead nuts?" Becky asked.

"They are named like that because they are just as heavy as lead…wait…why is Cinques show pointing out from underneath it?" Rico asked.

Realization hit the four females like a bus.

15 seconds later Cinque was breathing deeply to relieve his poor lungs from lack of air while the others were breathing hard because they were working in overdrive to remove the nuts from on top of Cinque.

Once they had all recovered their breaths, Cinque asked, "What is winter like here by the way?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing as well." Becky said.

"Well, in Biscotti and Pastillage it snows heavily while in Galette the temperatures just fall to low levels." Yuki said.

"Heh. How can that be? There should be some snow there as well." Cinque said.

"Its because the snow spirits don't really go there, as the Galetteans don't like the cold very much." Rico said.

Cinque and Becky imagined what Gaul, Leo and the Genoise would be like in snow…followed shortly by images of how they act when they are in a sauna.

They knew how the Galetteans felt because on earth the winters also got freezing cold.

Meanwhile, at Freedoms Passage

"You are lucky I just returned from my trip to Pastillage." Naruto told Éclair as he put down his gear. "Otherwise you would have had to wait until I got back." Éclair nodded and help out her knives to him.

"One of the handles came loose after I accidentally spilled some vinegar on it." She said. She watched as Naruto sniffed the handle…which made her feel uncomfortable.

"High Quality White Wine Vinegar. No wonder the handle came loose so soon." Naruto muttered, shocking Éclair at his correct guess. "Alright, I will fix this. Just promise to stay away from any corrosive substances or at least to make sure you wipe all of it of ASAP." He said. Éclair nodded. "Good. Now, this will take a while as the vinegar has also damaged the material I used for the handle, meaning I need to make a new one for you." Naruto said. She followed him down to the workshops. She would only have to wait for about 15 minutes thanks to Naruto's work ethic.

With Couvert

Leo was having as much success restraining Couvert as a mother has restraining a over enthusiastic child. Since arriving at Freedoms Passage, Couvert had already tried to explore a quarter of the hallways and currently was trying to enter Leo and Naruto's personal armory.

"Aw, come on, why can't I see what is inside this room?" Couvert asked when Leo refused to unlock the door.

"Because unless Naruto is with us, that room can turn into a nightmare." Leo told her, remembering the time when she got lost in the room **(A/N: I am referring to the second OMAKE of the Chapter 16 - Chapter 18 Upload…)** …she had never gone in there alone since then.

"And why must Naruto be here? There can't be anything THAT dangerous in there!" Couvert said, puffing out her cheeks and pushing out her breasts…which wasn't much.

"You are right, there isn't much THAT dangerous in there…" Leo said, making Couvert smile in triumph, "…only half of the things in there are much, much more dangerous." Leo finished, wiping the smile of Couvert's face.

Leo began reciting a short list of some things in the room, mostly poisons that brought death within seconds if used incorrectly.

Leo was on her 6th item when Couvert took her hand and dragged her to another room to continue the tour.

This time she could open the door…and found herself in Leo and Naruto's bedroom. To Leo's great amusement Couvert took a running jump onto onto their bed…and learned from firsthand experience that Leo and Naruto sleep on solid stone. The softest things on that bed were the pillows and the blankets…

Couvert learned that day only to take running jumps onto beads she either knew were soft ones or had tested before hand herself.

Back with Cinque and co.

Cinque and Becky were looking around in awe at the crytsals that literally grew on the trees, on the ground, in the water…all around them.

"People don't come here very often, so some of the places are pretty difficult to get to, though that shouldn't be a problem for you, Cinque." Yuki said, snapping them out of their near trance.

"That is true." He said.

"And Becky can fly, so it shouldn't be much of a problem for her either." Rico said, half grumbling.

"Well, sorry about that…" The brunette said, petting Rico's head. Everyone laughed at the sight.

Shortly afterwards

Rico had finished unpacking two of her bags onto a large cloth the size of a large picnic blanket and was proudly wearing her 'field trip goggles' **(A/N: think mad scientist magnifying glasses that look like goggles…)**.

Becky meanwhile had manifested her broom and was flying with Millhi above them, looking for possible locations of high grade ore.

"We had better not tell Naruto about this place…he could strip it bare before we even had a chance to say stop." Cinque said. The other agreed with him on that.

With Naruto

Naruto had just finished creating the components of the handle when he sneezed loudly, making Éclair jump in fright…she had been daydreaming about Cinque…

Aaaaaand back again…just add a few minutes

Cinque looked up towards Yuki, wanting to ask her about some of the crystals he was looking at. He quickly looked away as all he could see was her loincloth and a good part of her rear end due to the very short shirt she was wearing.

"What are these crystals here used for?" he asked instead. Yuki looked down towards him and recognized the crystals almost immediately. She jumped down and kneeled next to him. _'Will…not…look…'_ Cinque thought to himself as Yuki's breasts came within inches of his face as she leaned forward to point out certain crystals and their uses. _'Will…not…look…'_

"Understood…then I will go and have a look up on that ridge." He said, getting up and free running over to the location he mentioned…only to scream out in fright when he encountered the forest people.

Yuki, who was the first to arrive at Cinque's side, aside from the dogs, being a deity managed to converse with them and found out something terrifying. But before she could say anything, Becky commed in, telling them they had a problem. There was a demon there.

Of course they decided to help (After hearing that the Queen had been eaten by the demon) they group decided to fight the demon. Unfortunately, they were quickly and easily overwhelmed by the frog demon's slime shot attacks until Cinque attacked using his Soul weapon…he was the first to successfully block one of the demons attacks…only to find himself captured and eaten by the demon.

"CINQUE!" the others shouted.

Inside the frog

"Wow…it is pretty spacious in here…" Cinque said as he walked around. Suddenly he saw a glowing orb floating around. "Oh, are you the queen of the forest people?" he asked. The glow lessened, revealing a forest person with red hair and a dress. The queen nodded. Smiling, Cinqu placed her in his pocket to keep her from harm, then summoned his soul weapon again.

"This is going to be fun." He said as he charged.

Outside

Yuki, Rico, Millhi and Becky looked on with troubled expressions as they heard the frog demon laugh. Their expressions quickly changed to surprise when the demon was sent flying with an ridiculous stretch of its skin originating where the stomach should be. The returning whiplash sent the demon to its previous location with a bang. Everyone was wondering what was going on.

Back inside

"Was that enough for you? No? Then try this." Cinque said as he summoned another soul weapon.

Outside

The rate at which the attacks happened increased dramatically and the onlookers realized that it was Cinque. The Demons must have realized it as well because it simply spat Cinque out…which then gave Cinque the advantage, allowing him to use one of his most powerful solo moves, " _King Flame Fang_ ", engulfing the demon in intense flames.

"I hope that thing tastes good…" Becky said. "If prepared correctly, Fried Frogs legs are a delicacy." She said when Millhi looked at her with floating question marks.

It turned out that the Demon was a frog deity that had recently been corrupted by a demon sword. Fortunately Yuki was able to extract and seal the blade. As a sign of its gratitude, the Frog Deity massively increase the amount of crystals in the area and the Forest People even came to cheer on Cinque who rescued their queen.

Evening, at the hot spring

The girls were sitting at one end of the large hot spring…with Becky sitting at arms' length from Yuki. The fact that her breasts were floating made her seriously self aware on her own size.

However she was hiding her jealousy by joining in on the conversation.

Meanwhile at the other end

Cinque was enjoying his side of the hot spring and watching the sunset when the Forest people came over to him with a small cup of juice…well small for him.

"Is that for me?" he asked. The queen nodded, as did the two forest people carrying the small cup.

"My thanks." Cinque said before drinking. "That tastes gre…" he didn't finish as he went full body crimson and his eyes turned to spirals the size of tennis balls…as well as falling unconscious.

The poor forest people didn't know what to do and scurried to and fro, trying to figure out what to do.

10 minutes later Yuki and Rico came calling, telling him that they were leaving. Hearing them, the forest people queen flew to them and franticly told them that Cinque had collapsed.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for THAT bit of news to sink in.

Soon, Cinque was out of the water and while Millhi was giving him a lap pillow, Becky and Rico were fanning him with large leaves they found near the spring. Yuki meanwhile had found the cause of the commotion.

"Oh, you gave him some of you Nectar Water?" Yuki asked the queen, who nodded.

"Nectar Water?" Becky asked.

"Let me explain. The Forest Peoples' Nectar Water, whilst being extremely healthy, is extremely powerful for people who never had it before. I am surprised that Cinque is only in that condition. With the amount he had, normal people would have come close to dying from blood loss due to nose bleed." Yuki said. "However, the fact that he appears completely hammered actually means that he has a strong constitution and he will be feeling 100 times better when he wakes up."

"So everything is alright. He will probably thank you later." Millhi told the queen.

Yuki then joined in on the fanning…and all hell broke loose soon after.

Reverse time, 5 minutes

At the stairs leading to the hot spring

"I am sorry for making us be late." Couvert mumbled.

"You had better be…" Éclair mumbled, then added in a normal tone, "It is alright. At least you had fun."

"You call falling onto a stone slab fun? Jeez, how did Naruto manage to rub that skill of on Leo?" Couvert asked herself.

"What do you mean?" Éclair asked.

"Naruto and Leo's bed doesn't have a mattress…They sleep directly on a solid stone slab with only a thin piece of cloth between them and the stone." Couvert said.

"And you jumped onto that?" Éclair asked. "Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. They also didn't want to let me into their personal armory." Couvert complained.

"With good reason…that place is a death trap." Éclair told her.

"How would you know?" Couvert asked.

"Naruto once invited me to come and try out some experimental armors he had made…nothing fancy, but highly practical. Anyway, I walk in and almost immediately am nearly cut open thanks to a razor sharp axe. Moments later I was nearly impaled by a spear as I accidentally bumped one of the racks. If Naruto hadn't been in front of me and turned around in that moment, I would have died." Éclair told her. "So…so you still want to go in there?"

"I'm fine." Said an anything but fine Couvert. She had turned pale as paper.

"Let's just go and meet up with the others, shall we?" she asked.

Soon they had changed and were walking towards the hot springs, where they met up with the other girls sitting around…

Éclair stopped walking seeing the scene in front of her. No less than 30 feet in front of her was Millhi, Becky, Rico and Yuki, surrounding a completely drunk and unconscious Cinque…HER CINQUE.

At first she was too shocked to be angry.

"Princess…Princess…what have you done?" she asked.

"Éclair, It is not what you think." Millhi was seating because she had an Idea about what was about to happen.

For a moment it seemed like Éclair would calm down and hear them out…then they remembered that Couvert was there.

"Hey, that looks like fun…Let me join you." She said, not reading the atmosphere at all, and jumped onto Cinque, totally forgetting that a veeeery dangerous girlfriend was standing right behind her.

"Yuki…Rico…what the fuck is going on here?" Éclair growled, releasing enough KI that it would have driven of a Master Class Demon.

"Éclair, calm down…" Yuki stammered, sweating hard.

"We were trying to help him…" Rico added, sweating even harder than Yuki. But neither of them could beat Millhi, who was sweating buckets. Becky meanwhile was trying to get Couvert away from the danger zone…however…

"NO. IF YOU ARE PLAYING A PRANK ON HIM, I WANT TO TAKE PART AS WELL…" she said, escaping from Becky's arms and jumping onto Cinque again…only this time her towel went flying.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back…

At Freedoms Passage

Naruto and Leo were having some quality time together when they both noticed the KI coming from somewhere. Leo didn't know whose is was…because she was usually the one dishing out the KI and was never really on the receiving end until Naruto came along. Naruto meanwhile immediately recognized it as Éclair's.

"Someone must have been doing something to Cinque in order for Éclair to release THAT amount of KI…" Naruto mused. Leo looked at him wide eyed, before putting the pieces together.

"Probably some new girl thinking she could seduce him." She guessed. Oh, she couldn't have been further from the truth…

"Anyway, you ready for the upcoming event in Galette?" she asked. Naruto smirked and held out a page to her.

"It is going to be interesting. Cannot wait to help Galette financially by pulling a prank." Naruto said with a very fox like grin…then again, he is technically a fox…

 **Chapter 24**

The two of them left the fortress with a small escort of elite Hunters to Galette. They arrived just after daybreak and were greeted by Nanami and Gaul.

"Jo, Gaul, Wannabe-washboard. How have you been?" Naruto called over.

"I am doing great." Gaul answered. Nanami on the other hand…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN WANNABE-WASHBOARD?" she shouted.

"Oh, you'd rather be just a washboard?" Naruto said.

"…" Nanami could not get a response realizing she walked right into his trap.

"Hahaha, just teasing you, Nanami. How have you been?" Naruto told her laughing and petted her head, making her pout.

"Mou…why do you have to be so mean?" Nanami asked whilst still sporting a pout, making everyone there laugh.

A few minutes later they were walking down one of the hallways.

"Ah, today will be a lovely day." Nanami said, looking out of the window.

"That is true." Leo agreed.

 _'For some it won't be…'_ Naruto thought.

They were nearing the end of the hallway when Violet walked around the corner, carrying a 30 cm stack of papers.

"Good morning, Violet-san. Wow that is a lot of paperwork." Nanami said.

"Yes. These are all for the upcoming annual event." Violet said.

Nanami looked at her in confusion.

"Seems like there are a lot this year as well." Leo said.

"Yes. Since word hasn't reached most of the nations yet, mostly because nobody wants to believe it, we have been getting these throughout the year." Violet asked.

"What are these?" Nanami asked, feeling left out.

"This is the list of people wanting to marry me." Leo said, taking a look at the topmost one and slipping the page Naruto handed to her over it. Nanami smiled as she realized what was going on.

"Oh…I see…an arranged marriage of sorts…wait…" her own words hit her.

Outside view of the castle

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" came the shout so loud it drove of every single bird that was sitting on the castle, no matter where they were sitting…

Short while later

The courtyard of the castle had been transformed into a stadium. The inside of the castle was almost empty, but the seats of the stadium were PACKED. It is a wonder the delegations from Biscotti and Pastillage managed to even find seats alongside Jaune and Vert.

That didn't mean that those who didn't That didn't mean that those who didn't get seats were left out…Outside the castle there were literally hundreds of television screen broadcasting the event live to all those who were…well…outside the castle…

Meanwhile overlooking the stadium were Violet, Leo and Naruto.

"There sure are a lot of people this time." Leo said.

"Yes. There are approximately 25% more contestants this year than there were last year." Violet said.

"I will be going first, right?" Naruto asked. Both Violet and Leo nodded.

"Will you be alright? There are close to 150 contestants there today…" Violet said **(3)**.

"That shouldn't be a problem…back in my old world I fought countless battles and I once even took over a fortress solo. Granted, I used my shadow clones, but in the end, I still killed 2,131 enemy soldiers and captures another 394." Naruto said, sadness in his voice. Leo put her hand on his shoulder.

"You grew up differently, in a world filled with War. I doubt anyone here has ever had to take a life that wasn't demonic in nature." Leo said, trying to calm him as she embraced him. Even Violet felt pity…Naruto never really talked about most of the battles he fought in his old world…only that he took an uncountable number of lives…

Meanwhile in the stadium

 **(A/N: the Commentators and Commentator Guests will be in** _CAPITAL ITALICS_ **and** _Italics_ **respectively…)**

 _"IT IS TIME, EVERYONE! AT THE MICS TODAY WE HAVE FRAMBOISE CHARLEY FROM GALETTE NATIONAL BROADCASTING,…"_ the Galettean commentator said.

 _"…AND JEAN CASONI FROM BISCOTTI NEWS BROADCASTING."_ The Biscotti commentator said. _"AND OUR GUEST COMMENTATORS TODAY ARE…"_

 _"Leader of Galette Lion Territory, Gaul Galette des Rois…"_ Gaul said.

 _"…and Noir, the center of the Imperial Guard Unit 'Genoise'."_ Noir said.

Loud cheers greeted them.

 _"THANKS FOR HAVING US HERE TODAY."_ Framboise said. The screen changed, revealing a red platform with the Imperial standard of Galette on the background. On the platform stood Leo with a large Battle Axe in her hand.

 _"LASY LEONMITCHELLI, ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ON THE CONTINENT."_ Jean said. There were many loud wolf whistles when the camera panned over her breasts. _"THERE ARE NO SHORTAGE OF MEN WHO WANT TO MARRY HER. AND THERE IS ONLY ONE THING SHE WANTS TO SAY TO THEM."_

"If you want my hand in marriage, you will have to defeat me in a one on one fight, so bring it! I will accept any challenge head on." Leo said, pointing at the camera, making it appear as though she was pointing towards the contestants. Loud cheers greeted her words.

Suddenly a large section of the arena went up in smoke and the silhouettes of over half of the combatants could be seen through the smoke.

 _"CHOSEN WARRIORS FROM EVERY NATION HAVE APPEARED TO BATTLE HER."_ Jean said.

 _"They all look strong."_ Noir added.

 _"AND THEY ARE ALL LOOKING AT…"_ Framboise said as Leo shaped Fireworks went off into the air.

Leo also appeared on in the arena with her own puff of colored smoke and part bling.

"I am Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois!" Leo said. "I'm happy you've all come here today to try and defeat me. People older and younger than me, knights and nobles, royals and citizens. No matter what your social or military standing, there is only one thing you need to do, and that is defeat me."

She saw Naruto standing in the group as well and smiled. The smile dropped when she looked at a figure that wasn't cheering. The figure was covered completely in a white cloak and white hood. At his side was a short sword and on his back was a crossbow.

Up in the seating area

"This is an arranged marriage?" Nanami asked.

"It seems like how she would do it, I guess. Though I am surprised that Naruto not only agreed to it, but is also participating." Cinque said. Just then Framboise gave a short announcement.

 _"THIS YEAR THERE WILL BE A NEW RULE. IF A CONTESTANT MANAGES TO DEFEAT LEO-SAMA, THEY WILL THEN HAVE TO DEFEND THEIR RIGHT TO MARRY LEO, MEANING THAT AFTERWARDS THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FOUGHT YET WILL BE FACING OF AGAINST HIM."_

"So no matter what, Naruto will still end up staying with Leo." Éclair said. "however, though it is strange, it is an important commercial enterprise for Galette." Everyone agreed with her.

"Vert, what is wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, it is nothing." Vert answered, before returning her attention to the hooded and cloaked figure who seemed familiar to her for some reason.

 _"THE FIRST CONTESTANT IS WELL KNOWN TO EVERYONE FROM BISCOTTI, PASTILLAGE AND GALETTE. HE HAS FOUGHT NUMEROUS BATTLES AND COME OUT VICTORIOUS ON ALL OF THEM. HE IS A MAN OF MANY SKILLS AND TALENTS. PLEASE WELCOME, THE UNDEFEATED DEMON SLAYER, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_ Framboise shouted. Loud cheers erupted from the crowds as Naruto stepped forward, his tails hidden underneath a long coat and his ears hidden by a cap.

 _"Oh boy, this will be an interesting fight."_ Gaul said, drawing everyone's attention to the screens. _"Sure, Sis is strong, but everyone from the Tri-Nation alliance knows that Naruto is also very powerful."_ He continued.

 _"But we have never seen these two fight against each other."_ Noir added. _"As far as we know, Naruto is the strongest man in the TNA. This will truly be a battle between Titans."_ The roar of excitement the crowd released was deafening.

"So, Naruto, what weapon will you be using?" Leo asked. Naruto smirked and drew the weapons he had on his back. Leo recognized them as his two Katana he always had with him.

The referee walked up to them and raised his hand.

"Ready? Hajime…" his hand was halfway down before he was thrown back by the shockwave the two combatants made as they clashed.

The fight was both ferocious and intense, with both of them blocking and countering the moves of the other…though they both knew that Naruto was holding back on his true strength. Then Leo began using her Emblem seals, which Naruto countered by pouring chakra into his swords, igniting the one in white hot flames and the other shimmering with a flame like blue aura. The explosion threw smoke and dust high into the air, completely hiding Naruto. Leo was standing just outside the cloud, ready for a counter-attack, which came.

"I think it is time I ended this, Leo." Naruto said. " _Secret Sword Technique:…_ " he blurred past Leo, whose armor suddenly shattered. " _…9 strikes_ "

 _"WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I DIDN'T SEE A THING THERE."_ Framboise shouted. Jean voiced his agreement.

 _"That was one of Naruto's secret techniques. He quickly strikes nine times with his swords in their empowered form. The technique is designed to shatter any armor and weapon the opponent has and is usually followed up with a series of attacks."_ Gaul said. _"However, it also puts a bit of strain on his muscles as he is moving faster than the eye can see."_

"Hm. Seems like I am defeated." Leo said.

"EEEEEEH?" was the combines shout of almost every other contestant.

"So we are now going to watch Naruto defending his wife?" Cinque asked. "Where is the popcorn and Soda?"

Becky and Nanami laughed at that, agreeing whole heartedly. The others unfortunately didn't know what Popcorn and Soda is. **(A/N: remember they are in a different world…)**

Meanwhile

 _"Oh man, that fight was more intense than I expected it to be."_ Gaul said.

 _"Agreed…if every fight is going to be that intense, we might have to rebuild the arena after every third Battle."_ Noir said.

Indeed, the arena had sustained a lot of damage from the fight between Naruto and Leo.

 **(A/N: the next battles are almost the same as in the Anime, except that whenever Leo used her emblem arts, Naruto used some elemental jutsu or empowered his swords…)**

 _"NOW, EVERYONE, WE COME TO OUR LAST CONTESTANT."_ Jean said as the cloaked and hooded figure stepped forward.

"I will be the one who will take Leo's hand in marriage." He said.

"Come and try it, Bunny boy." Naruto said. **(A/N: Bunny boy said in the same way one would say "Buddy Boy")**

"How did you know I was a Rabbit/Bunny?" he asked, beginning the battle with a salvo from his crossbow…which Naruto dodged without problem.

"I smelled it actually." Naruto said, dodging yet another bolt. "And also, could you tell me what a rabbits main predator is?"

"Either a Fox or an eagle." The figure said. "However there are few foxes left in this world sadly…Their nation was conquered by a Demon army centuries ago." He shot another bolt towards Naruto.

This time Naruto maneuvered himself in such a way that the bolt would destroy his coat and his cap.

"Well, I am not really from that group of survivors…" Naruto said as his coat was destroyed. Standing up straight, he had his four tails swing around behind him. "However, I AM a Fox…" his grin sent shivers down the figures spine. "Time for a Hunt."

 _"Hey, Naruto. Try not to scare him too much will you. You don't have to treat him like one of those three Master Class Demons you defeated single handedly."_ Noir said.

 _"And you shouldn't say that with a straight face."_ Gaul told her.

The crowds' reaction: everyone from Biscotti, Pastillage and Galette was cheering. Everyone else was just staring at the screen.

"You defeated three Master Class Demons by yourself?" the figure asked.

"Yes. Two of them at the same time even." Naruto answered as he flexed his joints.

"In that case, it is an honor to fight someone as powerful as you." The figure said, removing his cloak and hood, revealing a young Rabbit person who was noticeably similar in appearance to Vert.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Leaf Lang du Sha Halver, 8th Prince of the Nation of Halver." The now known as Leaf said.

"Good to meet you. I am Naruto Namikaze Yamanaka Uzumaki, supreme Leader of the United Anti Demon Allied Forces." Naruto returned the greeting. "Now, I said I was going to go on a hunt…" Before Leaf could answer he found him having to dodge an attack from Naruto. From the stands it did indeed look like a rabbit hunt…except that the rabbit was shooting bolts from his crossbow at every opportunity.

When Naruto gave Leaf a break, the prince of Halver said, "Why don't we finish this with the next attack? Your physical abilities are far better than mine, but what about your emblem arts?"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said.

 _"Ahh…The fight won't last long now…"_ Gaul muttered. Meanwhile Leaf had activated a large emblem arts seal behind him.

Naruto began chanting.

" _Fire for the Spirit,_ " A red emblem seal appeared.

" _Water for life,_ " a blue emblem seal.

" _Earth for substance,_ " a brown emblem seal.

" _Lightning for Energy,_ " a white emblem seal.

" _Air for Mobility._ " A light green seal.

" _Itsutsu no Yōso ga dai Hakai no Bakufū_ " he said. **(4)**

Both of them shot of their emblem arts at the same time, but Naruto's blast was just too powerful. When the dust cleared everyone saw Naruto kneeling from exhaustion due to using his most powerful emblem arts **(A/N: Leaf did say to finish it with the next move…)** while Leaf had turned into a white Bunny type Beast ball.

 **(A/N: the next part is basically canon, except that Leo actively participated in the party and chatteed with leaf…well, until the end of the party…)**

"So, Naruto, when are you planning on having the wedding?" one of the combatants asked Naruto and Leo. Naruto and Leo smirked at what they were about to do next…they held up their hands and revealed their wedding bands.

"You must have been too drunk to realize it already happened." Naruto said out loud.

Every person who had had wine, sake or beer turned to look at them and thought they must either have had too much to drink or they had heard wrong.

"That is true…there was even a large crowd watching the ceremony." Leo added.

 _'Ok, I definitely had too much to drink.'_ Was the collective thought of those who had something to drink…those who didn't thought they were still unconscious and were dreaming.

"Ask Millhi, Couvert and Gaul, they were all there." Naruto continued grilling them.

The others took his advice and looked towards the three young sovereigns with the same unspoken question.

"It it true. I was even called the best lady." Millhi said.

"And I got to act like our father, handing Leo over to him…with the usual threat a father makes of course." Gaul said and several males laughed.

"And I got a picture with me to prove it happened." Couvert said, pulling out a picture that showed Naruto and Leo and all their friends, taken shortly after their wedding.

"Hahaha…this has to be a joke." Some of the combatants said.

"You are right…" Naruto began but was interrupted by loud cheering.

"…it is a joke as far as the wedding having happened today goes." The cheering immediately stopped and a sense of dread filled the air. "We actually married close to 6 months ago."

"The reason Naruto took part in the tournament was not because he wanted my hand in marriage (Which he already has and more) but he wanted to protect our marriage." Leo told them.

"And besides, I don't think any of you would survive in bed with her…she is pretty rough…" Naruto said, making Leo blush slightly and many males either get nose bleeds or faint (like Leaf) due to imagination overload.

"So there is no real reason as to why we should hold this party?" some of the combatants said.

"Actually, there is." Leo said, getting everyone's attention. Naruto smiled, knowing the cat was about to be let out of the bag…no pun intended. "Naruto and I are going to be parents soon." Leo said.

Silence.

Those who knew that Leo was pregnant could almost see the gears in the other's heads trying to turn but seemed to have ceased.

Long Silence.

In their heads they could almost hear the gears trying to overcome the seizure.

Looooooooong Silence.

With a proverbial Snap those who didn't know shouted exactly the same thing.

Running through the forest of the territory he terrorized when he was possessed, Uzuha felt his ears twitch when he heard a loud "EHHHHH?" coming from the Galette Lion Territory.

 _'Naruto-niisan must be in trouble.'_ He thought as he dashed towards the origin of the scream.

 **AND DONE. Finally. If you like, please Review. Not getting any review made me feel left in the dark. Feel free to be honest in your review.**

 **(1): Yes, I decided to have Nanami turn that direction, effectively making her a Bi, but haven't decided yet if she will have a single partner…If you don't like, remember that this is a work of fanfiction…**

 **(2.a &b): think about the weapons in Lord of the rings: the swords the dwarves use in the hobbit trilogy and the elves swords seen throughout the series, including Sting. Also, as to the reason why there are fewer elven weapons…it is a matter of quantity over appearance and quality (dwarves) vs. appearance and quality over quantity (elves). As for the magic, instead of glowing when orcs are close, these weapons glow around demons and are more effective against said demons.**

 **(3): The anime never gave the number of contestants and I worked with the idea that 50 pages make a stack 1 cm thick…and as there was a stack approximately 30 cm…you do the math yourselves…If that number seems unrealistic, remember that these contestants came from ALL OVER FLONYARD…who knows how many bloody nations there are there…also, I had the Galetteans cut sown that list to 10%...I mean, really, 1,500 one on one battles in one day?**

 **(4): read Chapter 12 - Chapter 15 for translation.**

 **Omake**

Aftermath of the Hot spring episode

Damage Report:

Collateral Damage: Minimal

Damage to Personal:

Yukikaze:

30% of all bones fractured;

10% of all bones broken;

80% of body covered in bruises;

0% damage to organs;

Rico:

50% of all bones fractured;  
1 broken finger;  
20% of body covered in light bruises;  
0% damage to internal organs;  
Rebecca:

0% of all bones fractured;  
0% of all bones broken;  
1 Black eye;  
Slight damage to left eye;

Millhi:

0% of bones fractured;  
0% of bones broken;  
Large hand shaped bruise located on the side of the face;  
0% damage to internal organs;  
Other: shows signs of severe mental trauma after being subjected to unrealistic amounts of Killing Intent;

Couvert:

1 broken nose, though analysis indicates this having happened before, almost as though she fell onto something hard;

Has undergone a massive, sudden and instantaneous growth physically. Confirmed she will shrink back to her normal height in a few weeks time.  
Other: Physiologists are baffled at how she could not feel the amount of Killing Intent the perpetrator released, but evidence point towards her very childish personality being the reason.

Éclair (The Perpertrator):

0% of all bones fractured;  
0% of all bones broken;  
Both hands slightly bruised;

"Doctor, why did Yukikaze get the most damage?" asked the nurse.

"When we talked to Éclair about it, she let it slip that she forgot to hold back her grudge against large breasts or something…" the Doctor said.

"Request permission for a leave of absence until she is discharged…" the nurse said.

"Why would you…" the doctor asked, before seeing her reason, "Granted."

Nurses File:

All the information here is irrelevant except for one size: she has a mid D-cup bust.

Her reason to ask for the leave of absence: she didn't want to get on Éclair's bad side.


	10. Notice from Author 2

Hi all of you readers.

It will take me a long while till the next upload because I intend to finish the story soon.  
Instead of my usual three chapter upload I am going to make it a massive **SIX** Chapter upload plus the third and final epilog...unless there will ever be a 4th season of Dog Days...In which case the story will go from 'COMPLETE' to 'IN PROGRESS'...  
Now, if you really enjoy my stories, I am already making drafts for my next story, which I will announce at the end of the next Upload.

Please Note that the next story will not be a sequel or prequel to any of my stories and is a completely new story.

Sorry If this has caused any inconveniences for any of you.

Regards,

AreYouFrikkenSerious

P.S. YesIAmFrikkenSerious


	11. Chapter 25 - Epilog Part 3

**Hi all. This will be my last upload for this story, but don't be sad…I am already working on the next one.**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **I know I said that it was going to be a 6 Chapter Upload…That was before I reconsidered. As the Flashback scenes basically take over an entire episode I won't make that into a chapter. Also I will make the Sky Whale Arc Into two huge ass chapters, meaning it will remain a 3 chapter upload plus the epilog. Sorry for the change, but it kinda bugs me to stray of my usual upload style.**

 **Happy reading. #ThumbsUp**

 **Why do I keep on having to remind you all of this? Oh yeah…it will be the last time for this Fanfic…yay…Wait…there will be more fanfictions…damnit…**

"Greetings." Speaking

 _'Hello.'_ Thinking

" _Rasengan_ " Technique/Jutsu name

 **Chapter 25**

Pastillage, Palace Garden

Adele was sitting under the Pavilion, reading a book whilst drinking tea. She looked up.

"It is a nice say today…Fi-chan…" she said.

Galette

In the Capital City of Galette everyone was thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere as well as the beautiful day. On the large screens the News was going over the recent event, where Naruto and Leo announced their married state as well as Leo expecting to the entire continent.

 _"The recent arranged Marriage games held by Leo-sama was very popular and we have gotten word that the unexpected announcement from her has been received with great applause all over the continent. Another Highlight of that event was Prince Leaf from Halver. Naruto-sama himself said that he possessed great potential and skill. That being said, it has been agreed that challenging Naruto-sama to an emblem arts contest is bordering on suicide as numerous witnesses have seen him use it before and they all claim that he came close to destroying a mountain, though that time he used the full power."_ The news reporter said.

Up in the castle

Leo, Violet and Leaf were currently in Leo's old Office.

"Have you rested well?" Leo asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Since you came all the way from Halver, why don't you stay here for a while and have a look at Galette and the rest of the Continent?" Leo asked.

Leafs ears began twitching violently.

"Definitely." He said.

"Well, I will then see you later. Naruto has asked me to help him with something. For now, why don't you hang out with the others?" Leo suggested.

"Will do. See you later." Leaf said.

Outside the office

"So you see, I will be here for a little." Leaf said.

"Ok." The genoise and Nanami said with different expressions…more like Noir keeping her stoic face instead of joining the other three with the large smiles…

"Come by the barracks later." Gaul said. "I am sure that our men would be happy to see a strong warrior such as yourself."

"Will do." Leaf said. His smile turned to surprise when Nanami embraced him from behind.

"You are not coming with us, Gaul?" she asked.

"I would like to, but I still have work to do…anyway, even though he is a midget compared to Naruto, he is still a prince. You shouldn't be too friendly with him." Gaul told her.

"Oh right." Nanami said.

"No. I am still young, and I'm not performing my official duties now, so feel free to think of me as one of Vert's relatives." Leaf said.

"Really?" Nanami asked, playful glint in her eyes.

"That would be a lot more relaxed." Jaune said.

"We really are relatives, too." Vert added.

"Jeez…Just keep an eye on them and make sure things don't get too crazy." Gaul told Noir.

"Ok, Gaul-sama." She said stoically…with a thumbs up and a sparkle.

Shortly afterwards, Ocean side restaurant

The four girls plus one boy were sitting around a table with a large, cross eyed grilled fish inbetween them. Surrounding the fish were various other food types such as french fries, salads and dangos.

"And so…" Nanami said.

"First we eat!" Jaune said.

"A favorite of Galettian warriors…" Vert began. "Enjoy the lunch menu of the Sea Dragon Tavern!"

Leaf smiled widely…to the point his mouth was as large as his eyes…as he looked at the grilled fish.

"It is fresh from the ocean." Noir said, for once having a happy expression on her face.

"It is a popular spot for fishermen to go, too." Jaune said.

"Here you are, special Hero-brand soup." A waitress said, pushing a serving cart.

"And this is a popular menu item from Earth that Nanami taught us how to make." Jaune said.

"It is based off bouillabaisse, a popular dish from Earth." Nanami said.

"Worldwide!" Leaf said as Vert tied him a napkin.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets cold." Vert said.

"Let's eat!" the five of them said together.

Whilst putting soup in his bowl, Nanami told leaf, "Boys need to eat a lot and grow up big and strong."

"That's right." Jaune said.

"That is true." Vert said.

"Otherwise you will never be able to get Naruto to hand Leo over to you." Noir said whilst eating…fortunately everyone was too focused on the food to hear her.

"Now be careful. The soup is hot." Nanami told Leaf.

"Many thanks." Leaf said.

"It is good!" he said and began eating the soup with vigor…until he burned his tongue.

"Maybe a bit too good." Noir commented.

Sometime later

"And this is Vannette City." Nanami said.

They were currently walking through the merchant sector, looking at the wares and souvenirs being sold there.

"I bought the present I gave you here." Vert told her distant cousin.

"I see." Leaf said.

"And if you head into a back alley…" Nanami began. They soon found themselves looking at some hand-crafted wares and small food stalls. "Some people sell things a little cheaper and less fancy."

"It is amazing. It is so lively here." Leaf said.

"Oh my, it's Nanami-chan and the Genoise girls." One of the food vendors said, noticing them.

"Want to see what I've got? I got some dried fish today." The fishmonger said.

"That is great." Nanami said.

"We're showing Vert's relative around at the moment, so we'll come by later." Jaune said.

"Righto." The fishmonger said.

"I hope your cute relative enjoys his stay." The food vendor said.

Leaf was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

Shortly afterwards, in the castle

"And this is where the knights work." Noir said.

"Uhm, is it alright for me to be here? I mean I am from another country after all…" Leaf said, looking uncertain.

"It is fine. We're with you." Vert said.

"Besides, Shinku and the others have already come here." Nanami said.

"What about Naruto-san?" Leaf asked. "Where does he train?"

"About that…" They all turned around to see Leo approaching them with Naruto. "Naruto has recently finished creating the Space Bridge Portal Seals connecting each of the sovereign palaces to a junction room inside Freedoms Passage."

"Really? How does that work?" Nanami asked.

" _Basically it is Teleportation._ " Naruto told her in Japanese. Nanami's eyes widened.

"And does it work?" Jaune asked.

"10 minutes ago I was finished drawing the seals in Biscotti." Naruto said.

"Ok, let's go." Leaf said, overjoyed.

5 minutes later

"WHOAAAH?" Leaf said as he stepped through the portal into the Junction Room. "How is that possible? Just now I was in Galette…"

"Instant Particle Warp Teleportation using Space Time Seals that are powered by emblem arts powers." Leo said, reciting word for word what Naruto had told her…

"instant Particle…what now?" Leaf asked. She shrugged.

…not that she understood how it worked at all.

Another couple of minutes later

Leaf, Nanami, Vert, Jaune and Noir watched in awe as they surveyed the huge training field that was essentially one massive obstacle course. And running through the course was Naruto with several dozen Kilograms worth of weights on each of his limbs…and he was rushing through the course as though it were a damn afternoon stroll.

"That is some hectic training course." Nanami said.

"THAT is just his warm-up." Leo said, looking at the figure out there on the training field. The others looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Naruto, I think we should continue the tour." Leo called out. To Leaf's great surprise Naruto walked towards them…on the water.

"Right…I think the armory is next…" Naruto said. "Would you like to see my personal armory or the general one?" Naruto asked. Leaf, standing at the very front of the visiting group, didn't see the looks of horror on the others' faces.

"I am interested in seeing…" Leaf began. The others held their breath. "…the first option." Those who held their breath sighed in relief…until his words hit them.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

One session of Hell later

"Why didn't I choose the other option?" Leaf asked. If it hadn't been for Naruto and Leo, he would have been turned into a beast ball.

"Won't walking through there affect your pregnancy?" Leaf gasped once he was outside of the room.

"Not really. I have learned to move around in there without making the weapons fall on me. Also I am not that far into the pregnancy yet for it to affect my daily life." Leo said.

"What we will show you next is far safer than that room." Naruto said. The others shivered. "The last person to visit our chambers nearly broke her nose when she dive jumped on our bed." The collective sigh of relief echoed through the hallway.

"Well…this is very…Spartan…" Nanami commented as she entered the bedroom. All she could see was a bed, two cupboards and a small table with two chairs. The floor had a few animal pelts here and there, including the largest bear pelt she had even seen.

"I never was one for fancy things." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Leaf asked.

"He grew up knowing nothing but War." Leo said. "And when I say war, I mean the type where lives are lost."

Leaf gasped. "How many did you…"

"Too many." Naruto interrupted his question. "Back there we lived according to the 'Kill or be Killed' principle. Those who held back never got strong enough to defeat their next opponent."

"Survival of the fittest." Nanami said. Everyone looked at her, four of them not understanding her statement.

"The strongest survive and the weak die." Naruto said. Nanami nodded.

"The driving force of ancient evolution." Leo added. The others nodded in understanding.

The mood was somber until Nanami tried lifting the mood. "But anyway, let's talk about something else." And then made the same mistake Couvert made…

Next…

"And this is the Castles Library." Leo said. Behind her Vert, Leaf, Noir and Jaune gasped in awe while Nanami nursed her bruised nose.

"It is huge…" Leaf said. Indeed, the library was at least 100 meters long by 75 meters wide and went up three stories. There were so many shelves that there was barely a space of 1.5 meters between each of them, and the shelves up to the second floor were jam packed with books and scrolls.

And walking around the the library were people wearing clothes with a special insignia that none of them had seen before.

"What does that insignia mean?" Nanami asked.

"I sent requests to dozens of countries to send some young scholars here. There are so many scrolls and books here that Naruto and I cannot go through them all to look for certain information every time a new Demon appears. Naruto has some clones working in Pastillage to add some of their library to this one." Leo said.

Some time later

"Let's head back to Galette for now." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"I think the training Battle is going to start soon."

25 minutes later

Arrows filled the sky as the two 'armies' fired towards the other. Nobody was hit though as the arrows were aimed at the targets between each army.

"Company 2, Fire!" someone shouted out, and the air was once again filled with arrows.

On a hill nearby overlooking the 'battle' stood Nanami, Noir, Jaune, Vart, Leaf and Leo.

"They seem really fierce." Leaf commented.

"True, for a training exercise it I pretty serious." Noir said. "Over there is the army that Gaul-sama is leading." She pointed to yet another 'battle'.

"The people from Biscotti are participating today as well." Nanami said. "Cinque and Éclair-chan are at the front lines."

"And the other army there is being led by General Godwin." Vert said.

"So where is the old man?" Jaune asked.

"Over there!" Nanami said, pointing towards a large man in black armor.

"Old Man!" Jaune called out as they walked over.

"Jo, old man." Noir greeted.

"What brings the five of you here?" he asked. "And who is the brat?"

"Hmm? You didn't see the marriage games?" Noir asked.

"I just got back from an expedition last night, and I've been here all day." Godwin answered.

"You haven't seen today's news?" Jaune asked.

Godwin folded his arms and tried to recall everything he remembered hearing about the games.

"The marriage games were another big success…rather, It became interesting since Naruto-san participated…well nobody can win against that guy when he is serious. Was there anything else?" he asked more to himself than to others.

"There was one other bit of news." Nanami said, feeling smug.

"One other bit of news?" Godwin said. "Oh, I heard that one of the losers was a young man who held his own against Naruto-san until they decided to use their strongest emblem arts. I'd like to see him some day." Leo giggled, to his surprise.

"Ok, here's your chance." Vert said, pushing the so called 'brat' forward.

Even Noir had to suppress a laugh at the surprised and confused expression on Godwin's face.

"Greeting, General." Leaf greeted him. "I am Leaf Land du Sha Halver, from the Kingdom of Halver!"

"He is the Warrior who made Naruto get more serious than the others and challenged him to the emblem arts finale." Nanami added.

"He is a relative of mine and a prince of Halver." Vert finished the introduction.

Godwin was so shocked his arms were waving all over the place. After a few seconds he recomposed himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry for calling you a brat earlier." Godwin said. "Even if I didn't know, that was very rude of me."

"Please don't worry." Leaf said. "During the fight Naruto treated me like his hunting prey…I thought he was going to kill and roast me." Leaf shuddered at the memory.

"Well…If Naruto were to be called an animal, he would be called a multi tailed Fox. Their species are known for excelling at hunting numerous prey types including rabbits…" Godwin said, unknowingly adding fuel to the fire.

"But they also have the habit of befriending those that should be their prey and they will never hunt their friends." Leo said, using the proverbial fire extinguisher.

"Anyways, I'm being shown around the country. I'm not here on official business." Leaf said.

"I see." Godwin said, still sweating slightly.

"You are stiff, old man." Noir said.

"I hope you can be friends." Jaune added.

"You guys are just too relaxed…" Godwin said.

"General, can Prince Leaf and I borrow the training ground for a bit?" Nanami asked.

"That is a great Idea. It is afternoon break just now. Please show our warriors the skills of their hero and Prince Leaf." Godwin told her. "I'll tell Lord Gaul and the Inu-Yuusha battle-couple."

His attendants quickly left to spread the word.

"Inu-Yuusha battle-couple?" Leaf asked. Leo laughed.

"I used to call them the 'Puppy-Hero' duo, but since Éclair has grown strong enough to give me a run for my money and she and Cinque are in an official relationship, Naruto coined the new title for the two of them." She said.

"I never knew about that." Nanami said.

"Because by the time you were summoned she and Naruto were already engaged. Also, it actually started out as the 'Baka-duo', until they defeated her with excellent teamwork." Noir said.

"And Naruto?" Leaf asked.

"He was only defeated once, and that was only temporarily. Remember the incident with the two demon blades?" Jaune said to Nanami, whose eyes widened in realization.

"What incident?" Leaf asked.

"In total, Naruto has defeated 3 Master Class Demons by himself. The third one managed to temporarily take control of his body after he removed it from its previous host. If it weren't for Leo-sama, he would have become a Master-class demon with the power to eradicate all life on the continent." Vert explained.

"T-three Demon Blades?" Leaf stuttered. "Just how powerful is he?"

"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say when he isn't holding back he is on par with a major deity or even a God." Godwin said. "But he doesn't let his strength go to his head. He prioritizes the well being of others above his own. Now, I'd get going. The announcement will soon happen."

"Prince, let's show the people of Galette how cool you are!" Nanami said.

"Yes." He replied.

After the announcement and Vert fretting over Leafs appearance…

"Wanna bet? I'm betting on Nanami." Gaul told Cinque.

"Then I'll bet on Prince Leaf." Cinque said.

"What about you, Éclair?" Gaul asked.

"I don't bet. Though I am interested to see who is stronger between those two." She replied. She sat down to watch, pulling Cinque with her to the ground and laying her head on his shoulder. He in turn laid his head on hers and had his arm around her body.

"Begin the match!" Godwin called out.

Immediately Leaf shot a bolt at Nanami, who was jumping from log to log. The bolt hit the log she just landed on, but she managed to jump off before it hit. she then closed the distance using her ice-skate-like water-skates, dodging bolt as she went.

Leaf reloaded quickly, then took careful aim.

Nanami deflected the incoming bolt, which exploded, bloking Leaf's view and allowing Nanami to finish closing the distance between them.

Leaf blocked her first strike with his crossbow.

Nanami then went for a point blank _Water God's Fist_. When the dust cleared, Leaf was nowhere to be seen…on the ground…

Nanami suddenly heard Leaf reloading his crossbow…from above her. She barely had time to react to Leaf basically dive bombing her with his crossbow. Still, the only damage she received was for the top of her headwear to shatter.

"Nice." She said.

With the others

"Nanami is amazing. I cannot believe she survived that." Noir said.

"Well, she does know how to dodge, mostly thanks to Naruto." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Naruto-san can be a sadist when it comes to training…" Godwin said.

POV change, Birds eye view of the battleground

Two streaks of Green and Blue respectively clashed all over the watery battlefield, sending water geysers into the air.

With the combatants

"I'm just a hero who comes here once in a while, but I hope I can be friends with you." Nanami said.

"Same here, Hero Nanami. Same here." Leaf answered. They were currently in a trial of strength, meaning they had their weapons locked together and were trying to push the other back.

"Just call me Nanami." She said.

"Ok, Nanami-san. You can call me by my given name as well. Now, how about we end this the same way I did with Naruto-san?" he asked.

"Sounds good." Nanami said. They both separated and began charging their emblem arts to their max power.

Whilst doing so, they had a short conversation about Leo, Gaul and the others.

Afterwards they both threw their strongest Emblem arts towards the other. Surprisingly, there was no explosion, just an orb that engulfed the entire area, then shrank away into nothing.

Somehow, Noir and Jaune had gotten hold of the commentators' microphones.

 _"Their attacks exploded."_ Noir said.

 _"Now, let's see who is the winner."_ Jaune added.

Still standing on his log, Leaf had spiral eyes and had a bare torso thanks to the explosion. When he fell to his knees, the rest disintegrated.

Nanami meanwhile also had spiral eyes, but her clothes disintegrated all at once. She was too out of it to realize that there was a floating camera less than 6 feet in front of her…

"This might be no good…" she stammered as she too fell to her knees. A few moments later she tried to cover herself, but the damage was already done.

 _"It is a tie."_ Jaune said.

 _"Nice Fanservice from Nanami, curtsey of Leaf."_ Noir said.

"Mou, It kind bugs me that I didn't win, but this was fun." Nanami said, sporting a Cheshire grin.

With Cinque, Éclair and Gaul

Gaul looked over at the couple, wondering if Éclair was beating the living daylights out of Cinque, only to see him covering his own eyes using his forearm while Éclair was patting his head and saying "Good Boy!" to him.

He returned his attention to the ex-battlefield.

"Nice job, Leaf." He said.

"If it is safe to look, why don't we have another shot to see who is stronger?" Cinque asked.

"Sound good." Gaul said.

Éclair was unhappy because she just lost her warm shoulder/pillow.

In the medical tent

Leaf and Nanami were currently watching Cinque and Gaul, both in their Hero-modes, basically turn the battlefield into one huge crater.

"After this, we are heading over to Biscotti using the Seal Gate, as Naruto calls it. Is there any place you would like to go?" she asked.

"Actually, there is." He answered.

30 minutes later

Brioche was currently playing with the dogs when she heard someone approaching.

"A visitor?" she asked, turning her head.

Nanami poked her head around the corner and gave a wave. "Hina-sama, it's been a while.

"Nanami-dono, and the Genoise as well. And Prince Leaf. I heard you made Naruto become serious for a moment." She greeted.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the Legendary Brioche d'Arquien." Leaf said.

After getting settled down

"I am surprised word of me has reached your homeland." Brioche said. "Though I wouldn't call myself the strongest on the continent. There are several swordsmen out there who are stronger than I am."

"True, Halver is far to the north, on the northern side of the continent, so we don't really know what happens in the central nations or even the other nations of the continent. We usually send out explorers to find out what goes on in those countries and it is from those people we know about you and your exploits." Leaf explained. "Though I never expected there to be someone like Naruto."

"Naruto is a special case." Brioche said. "He was summoned by Leo-san when his old world was about to be destroyed. The first time I met him he was already quite powerful." Brioche said.

"Have you tried finding out which one is stronger?" Leaf asked.

"No way. If we fought in earnest, we could destroy several mountains and then some." Brioche said.

"I'd say his most powerful emblem arts can be safely rated the most powerful in existence and the reason he cannot use it repeatedly is because of the mental strain it put on his mind, having to control the 5 base elements at once." She said.

"What? The strongest I have heard about utilizes 3 different elements, Fire, Water and Wind." Leaf said.

"He uses Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water and Fire. The only weakness in that attack is the time it takes to both charge it and the chant. It is extremely adaptive, capable of changing its form to suit different demands, such as splitting up hundreds of times to create a powerful area of attack or he can concentrate it into a single powerful beam that can eradicate anything it hits." Brioche told him.

"Not to mention he uses Primordial powers as well as chakra." Yuki said as she walked over with a pot of tea.

"Primordial power?" Leaf asked.

"In his home world he would be considered a Human demon hybrid. And judging by some of the things he does, he can well be classified as a demon…the demon of Pranks." Nanami said, remembering only a few hundred or so reports she had seen about Naruto's pranks…

After calming down and having a snack

"So we are going to Pastillage next?"Leaf asked.

"Oh, right. We haven't told you yet." Vert said.

"Told me what?"

Timeskip, evening, Pastillage Opera house

Millhi was currently giving a live performance to the people of Pastillage. Leaf and the others, including Naruto, Leo, Cinque, Éclair and Gaul, were all sitting or standing in the VIP sections, tails and heads swaying to and fro in tune with the music.

Later that night

Leo, Naruto, Cinque, Éclair, Millhi, Couvert, Becky, Gaul, the three Genoise, Nanami and Leaf were walking down a corridor, going to meet Adele and Valerie, who had offered to tell them about their adventures back when they were actively hunting Demons.

Adele began the story by listing the members of their party: Hina, Isuka, herself, Valerie and the one who had summond her in the first place, the last princess of Pastillage, Clarifier Einz Pastillage. As she said the name, she indicated a picture hanging to the side of the room. Everyone was surprised to see a person with striking resemblance to Couvert.

 **(A/N: those who want to know the history of Adele and Valerie, watch Dog Days'' (aka Dog Days season 3) episode 8)**

 **Chapter 26 (aka SuperChapter 1)**

Somewhere in Flonyard

A figure stood on a tree, looking up to the sky, hearing a low echo that sounded like a cross between a moan, a roar and a call of pain. As she looked up, a flying Pig landed on her shoulder.

"I know, Pega. Something is happening in the sky." She told the flying pig, now (re)names Pega.

Sharl continued looking up at the night sky, realizing that something needed to be done.

The Sky Sea was far too quiet…she feared that something had happened to the Priestess of the sky.

Pastillage Palace

Leo and Nanami were all having tea under Couvert's Pavilion whilst discussing Adele and Valerie's past.

"Anyway, Adel-sama and her friend's adventures were amazing, weren't they?" Nanami asked.

"It was a truly heroic tale." Leo agreed.

"They both saved and changed the world when they were about our age." Nanami said.

"Risking their own lives, too." Leo said, to which Nanami agreed. "We need to be like them. We need to bring good things not just to our own country, but also to the continent."

"That is true. We can't let Naruto and his Hunters do that by themselves." Nanami said.

"Leo-nee! Nanami!" someone called out to them. The two of them turned to see Becky, Couvert, Éclair and Millhi approaching.

"Good morning!" Becky said, followed shortly by Éclair and Millhi.

"Huh? Where are Cinque, Gaul, Leaf and Naruto?" Nanami asked.

"Practicing swordsmanship, I'm told." Becky said.

"They asked Naruto to train them." Millhi said.

Some distance away Cinque and Leaf were sparring with Naruto and Gaul watching.

"They can't interfere with us girls talking." She added. "…supposedly."

"I see." Leo said.

Any and all activity suddenly came to a halt as a deep roar echoed across the countryside.

With the boys

"What was that?" Leaf asked.

Cinque and Gaul had the same question in their heads.

"That is…" Naruto began.

In the city itself

Civilians were looking at the sky, trying to see what caused the noise, but suddenly froze with fear as a large shadow flew over them.

Back with the boys

"That is the Fire Dragon from the Dragon Forest…" Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Cinque and Gaul shouted. Leaf didn't say anything because their shout temporarily reverberated inside his head.

With the Fire Dragon…or rather on its beak…

Holding onto a small (in comparison) protrusion was Sharl, with Pega on her shoulder. The wind was causing her light blue hair to whip around behind her.

With the Girls

The 6 girls ran out of the pavilion, trying to see what was going on. They all smiled upon recognizing the fire dragon.

"The Priestess!" they shouted in unison as they recognized Sharl standing on its beak.

"And the Fire Dragon!" Leo added.

"Leaders of the three countries! Heroes! Naruto-sama!" Sharl called over. "I am sorry to appear so suddenly. Would you hear what I have to say?"

The tone of her voice made the people on the ground feel uneasy.

Few minutes later, Pastillage conference room

"The Sky Sea has been acting strange since last night." Sharl began her explanation.

"The Sky Sea?" Cinque asked.

"Let me explain." Couvert said, then jumped into a children's explanation using more grown up terminology, i.e. with pictures and a long star tipped stick…

"The atmosphere in Flonyard is divided into three main layers. First you have the solid ground on which we all live. Then you have what we refer to as the sky, the layer of Air between the ground and the Clouds. The topmost Layer is referred to as the Sky Sea. It is a habitat with its own eco-systems and and Biomes." **(A/N: I know the explanation was different in the anime, but this is a fanfic…and Couvert is the Temporary Narrator…)**

"Although it is called a Sea, there is no water up there, only clouds. It is also home to the Star Whale, a huge Flying Spirit bigger than a mountain." Couvert finished.

"We surface academics call it a spirit, but there are also theories that it's the servant of an ancient god, or a type of dragon!" Rico said.

Naruto knew what it actually was, thanks to the hoard of knowledge he had gotten from the Secret library he had stumbled upon recently, but decided not to say anything.

"It is older than people, of course, but it's also older than the True Dragons." Noir said. "The Star Whale has lived in Flonyard for a very, very long time."

 _'It is actually the oldest life form still in corporeal form.'_ Naruto thought.

"Several times a year, you can see it swimming in the sky from the surface." Vert said.

The earthlings gasped in surprise.

"And so, just like there;s a Dragon Priestess that connects the people and the dragons, there is a Sky Priestess who connects the Star Whale and the surface, it's said." Yuki said.

"If something happens above the sky, the Sky Priestess will tell us." Rico added.

"I see." Three earthling voices exclaimed.

"Well, the Sky Priestess is just a story in picture books. Nobody knows if she exists." Rico said.

"It's such a romantic story though." Yuki said.

"You can tell how the weather and temperature will change by looking at the movement of the stars and the state of the sky." Gaul said. "That might be where the legend comes from."

"That is right." Noir said.

"There is proof that one used to exist in the previous set of Civilizations." Naruto said.

To ease everyone's shock he gave a brief outline about the secret Library he had come across, leaving its location out of course.

"And there currently is one as well." Sharl said. "I have actually met the current Sky Priestess." For a moment there was silence, then everyone except for Naruto stood up, hand on the table, and looked at her.

"WHAT?!" they all said.

Pega flew through the air at their sudden outburst.

"Pega is a messenger from the stars, created by the Sky Priestess." Sharl explained.

"Wow." Couvert said.

"Explains his Unique appearance." Cinque said. Becky agreed with him.

"Pega tells me something might've happened to the Sky Sea." Sharl continued. "It might be due to the environment where the Star Whale lives, or the Star Whale itself, or maybe due to the Sky Priestess…I'd like to go see what it is. Currently the Sky Whale is above these three countries. I'd like permission from you to investigate your skies."

"Of course." Millhi answered almost immediately.

Couvert wasn't far behind…neither was Gaul.

"No Problem at all, however…" he began.

"Don't tell us you're going along." Conque said, standing up.

"If you're going on a sky adventure, we'll follow you!" Nanami added, also standing up.

"We'll be great to have around in an investigation or an adventure!" Becky added her opinion, following the other heroes' actions.

Sharl smiled at that. "I thought you'd say that." She stood up while saying, "This is the Dragons Priestess's job, but it would be good to have the Heroes along, too."

"Then Couvert, Millhi, shall we go as well?" Gaul asked.

"Yes." Millhi said, smiling brightly.

"Of course!" Couvert said, equally bright smile. "…is what I'd like to say…"

Gaul, Millhi and Couvert went from shining happy to shadow depression instantly.

"I have a bunch of work I have to do." Cuvert said as though she was telling a ghost or horror story.

"That is true for all three of us." Millhi said.

"…" Before Gaul could say anything, he was cut off by Leo.

"We need to send at least one of our leaders as a representative. You go with them. I can temporarily take over while you are away." She told her younger brother. "Besides, when my pregnancy really gets into going, I will be basically going back to working behind a desk for a while. Might as well loosen some old muscles now while I have the chance."

Sharl was surprised to hear her saying she was pregnant.

"You guys can stay in your countries." Becky said, trying to calm Couvert down.

"Besides, this is a heroes Job." Cinque said.

"That is right." Nanami agreed.

"It would be better to have more people, right?" Jaune said, getting up.

 _'Didn't Cinque just say it was a Heroes job?'_ Naruto thought.

Noir and Vert quickly got up as well, before volunteering Leaf to come along as well.

"And you'll need a researcher!" Rico said, joining the group.

"Onmitsu will be useful, too." Yuki said.

"And if my current theory is correct, you will need my help as well." Naruto said, sighing. "I just hope that I am wrong." His words troubled the others.

"Care to share with us what is going on?" Leo asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It is still a theory. I will have to have a closer look at that which plagues the Sky Whale to confirm it, but I can say this. If my theory is correct, then it is not something that can be allowed to continue."

"Then the members will be the Priestess, the three Heroes, Genoise, Rico, Yukikaze, Gaul, Leaf and Naruto." Millhi said.

"Leaf, use your crossbow and your ears to help everyone." Leo said.

"Right." Leaf replied.

"Uhm…That means…" Sharl began.

"Yes. A problem with the Sky Sea is a problem for our three countries, but for the entire continent as well." Millhi said.

Couvert added, "We'll be ready to go if there's an emergency."

"And we'll have the Priestess lead a team to investigate it." Leo said. "Got it, everyone?" she was in leadership mode now…

A collective 'Yes' was her answer.

Soon they were all standing on the Fire Dragon's beak, holding on to a rope tied to the protrusion…well except for Naruto, who was standing unaided thanks to sticking to the beak with the aid of Chakra.

He had his Claymore sealed in a scroll on his back and was in full combat armor. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to use the Claymore…

As the Fire Dragons lifted off the ground, Cinque said, "Ok, Sky Sea investigation team!"

"Off we go!" Nanami and Becky joined him. The spectators were blown back due to the strong gusts of wind caused by the wings of the Fire Dragon.

"Everyone, don't let go of the ropes!" Sharl said.

"Right." Everyone except for Naruto answered.

Suddenly everyone noticed a box behind Rico.

"Rico, what's in the box?" Jaune asked.

"A box of secret machines I prepared with the people of Pastillage." She answered. "It's filled with useful items to help with the investigation!"

"That is great!" Noir said.

Very agreed with her. Naruto was wondering how she is managing to keep her ears pointing straight up at these wind speeds.

Soon they entered the Clouds, where the turbulence really kicked in…especially when Sharl found out that the Fire Dragon doesn't like flying through the clouds and picked up the speed.

To everyone's relief they soon broke through the clouds, coming face to face with an aurora sky.

Nanami immediately got a camera out of somewhere and began taking pictures. Noir wanted to join in, but had no camera.

"So, where's the Star Whale?" Gaul asked. Sharl pointed directly ahead.

At first they didn't see it…until they took a more…broad…look at their surroundings.

"IT'S HUGE!" Cinque and Gaul shouted. They thought Sharl had been pointing at another feature in the surrounding area.

"It is even bigger up close." Sharl said. Pega suddenly flew around her, squeaking something. "Yes, it isn't as bright as usual."

"Really?" Cinque asked.

"Normally it has a more healthy color and shines like a star." Sharl explained.

"Is it sick?" Rico asked.

"If we can talk to the Sky Priestess, we can find out just what is happening at the moment." Leaf said. "Where is she by the way?"

"Inside the whale." Sharl said bluntly.

"Huh? The others asked.

"We are going inside it." Sharl said. "I remember how to get to where the Sky Priestess is."

"Is it ok? Is it going to eat us by accident?" Jaune asked.

"It's alright. From the Star Whale's perspective, this Fire Dragon is the size of a grain of dust." Sharl said.

"And I have read somewhere that it almost never eats anything anyway." Noir added.

"That is right." Vert said.

"Yeah, but I'm still scared." Jaune said. The fact that the Star Whale opened it one eye just as they passed it, easily dwarfing the Dragon and its occupants, didn't help.

Suddenly they heard something like an earthquake.

"What is going on?" Nanami asked.

"I have no idea." Sharl said.

Suddenly they saw the Whale opening its mouth and they were all, fire dragon included, swept into its mouth by extremely strong winds.

"I THOUGHT IT DIDN'T NEED TO EAT ANYTHING!" Jaune screamed as the ropes snapped and they all got separated.

An unknown amount of time later

Cinque was the first to regain consciousness amongst his group.

"Where are we…Everybody?" he called out, seeing their unconscious forms. Yuki, Sharl, Rico and Becky all woke up from his call, al all of them began complaining about them hurting everywhere.

"Where are we anyway?" Becky asked.

"Inside the Star Whale." Sharl informed them.

"Doesn't look like the inside of a living thing." Rico said.

"Even if it's dark, I'm surprised there's any light at all." Yuki said.

"There are a lot of Light Spirits. Normally it is a lot brighter…" Sharl said.

"For now, let's find Naruto, Gaul and the others." Cinque said.

"Brave Connect, On!" Becky said, lifting the spherical communication device.

After a bit of static the screen changed to show a vaguely translucent picture of Nanami, who was smiling. She clearly had had the same idea as Becky.

 _"Becky! Cinque!"_ she said, the joy in her voice far stronger than on her face. _"Are you all ok?"_

"We are fine." Cinque said as the members of his group stepped forward to appear in Nanami's picture.

"What about you, Nanami?" Becky asked.

"Who's with you?" Cinque asked.

 _"Leaf, Éclair and the Genoise."_ Nanami said.

 _"We saved Rico's precious Box as well."_ Jaune said.

"Thank you!" Rico said.

 _"Gaul is not with you guys?"_ Nanami asked.

 _"We got separated."_ Noir said.

"No. Neither is Naruto." Cinque said.

"Gaul-kun hung in there until the end." Becky said. "Naruto disappeared shortly before the rope snapped."

"I hope one of them at least is with the fire dragon, if not both of them." Sharl said.

 _"Gaul has a Hero Crystal, right?"_ Nanami asked. _"The crystals can call to another…"_

"I'm worried about the Star Whale, but first we need to meet up with the others." Sharl said.

"Yeah!" _"Yeah!"_ came the response.

With Naruto

Naruto's internal proximity alarm was what woke him. Looking around, he found himself in near complete darkness, but there was enough light for him to roughly make out his surroundings. His senses were screaming at him to get out of there. He jumped just as something hit the location he was standing at moments earlier. Thanks to the close proximity, he got a good feel of its energy signature.

"I was right." He said, igniting a slow burning flare to light up the area.

With Gaul

Gaul woke up cold and wet next to a lake. He tried to recall everything that happened. The last thing he remembered was being sucked into the whale's mouth and landing in a lake so hard that it knocked him out.

He suddenly sneezed.

"Ah, it is so cold…I am surprised I survived even though I was out cold." Gaul said. "I guess I'm just that good…probably not…" suddenly something got his attention.

"Forest People? No, they are a different color." Gaul said, scaring the little spirits. "Sorry to intrude on your home. I will be leaving right away…" the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him.

He looked up to see a beautiful violet haired female approach him with a towel…even though she was dripping wet as well.

"Uhm…Who are you?" Gaul asked. She didn't answer but gave him the towel.

"Can I use this?" he asked. The girl smiled. Gaul felt his mental barriers being forced open with no resistance.

The Spirit people meanwhile were using the wood they brought with them (From who knows where) and made a bubbly fire where they could dry themselves off.

"Oh. That was awesome. You spirits are great." He said. "It is so warm!" he realized something. "Was it you who saved me when I was drowning?" he asked the girl. She nodded. "I see. I am from Galette. I won't forget what you did for me. Thanks."

He didn't see her smile become bigger.

"So can I ask you something?" Gaul asked. She indicated his clothes and made a wringing motion with her hands. "Ah, yes. I should dry my clothes off, yeah." He said.

"So we're inside the Sky Whale, right?" he asked. "What is your name?"

 _"Aria."_ Came the answer directly into his head.

She was shocked when she saw his expression and he was shocked because he heard her voice in his head.

"Did you just speak directly inside my head?" he asked. She looked downcast at that.

"Oh, sorry. Um, well…I just thought it was a pretty voice, and it startled me." He apologized. Her mood did a full 180 and she radiated joy at his words.

"Do you live here, Aria?" Gaul asked. Her facial expression gave him his answer.

"You don't know, eh. Then who are these?" he said, looking at the spirits who made the fire earlier. In unison they saluted him Military like.

 _"The Sky People. They're my friends."_ Aria told him.

"Are there any other humans here?" Gaul asked. Aria shook her head.

"I see. Did you lose your memories?" her face told him 'yes'.

"You must have been sucked in as well. You see, my friends and I have come from the surface to check on the Star Whale. We think something might've happened in the Sky Sea." Gaul told her. "We were heading to see the Sky Priestess, but we all got separated when we got sucked in." he turned to Aria.  
"Do you know anything about this, Aria? About the Star Whale, or the Sky Priestess?"

Before she could answer he spoke again. "No, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Once my clothe dry, I'll go find my friends." Gaul said, walking over to his clothes. She looked really down at that.

Seeing her expression, he asked, "Want to come with us?" he smiled seeing her do another 180. "It must be lonely being here alone. As the Leader of Galette Lion Territory, I'll take good care of you." She smiled even brighter for a moment.

 _"But…"_ she said, surprising Gaul. _"…It's dangerous now."_

With Cinque and his group

"Gaul's signal is weak." Cinque said.

"Looks like we are a good ways apart from each other." Yuki said.

Both Cinque and Becky had their crystals in their hands.

"What about on your end, Nanami?" Becky asked into the Brave Connect, which she held in her other hand.

 _"My crystal is responding stronger than yours, so I must be closer. However, Éclair's is showing quite a weak signal, though is pulses from time to time."_ Nanami told them. In the background they heard Jaune and Noir calling out to Gaul.

"The Priestess must know we're inside. And the Star Whale should know as well. Normally they would speak to us." Sharl said.

"Huh, the Star Whale talks too?" Cinque asked.

"It doesn't necessarily talk…you can hear its will." Sharl explained. "If the priestess is with you, she can translate it into human language to make it easier to understand."

"I don't quite understand, but if we find the priestess we should be able to talk to it about things, right?" Cinque said.

"We need to find Gaul-kun and Naruto-san and meet the Sky Priestess." Becky said.

"I hope they are safe…" Yuki said.

Suddenly Rico screamed, stating that there was something moving ahead of them just now.

They soon found her word to be true as several shapeless forms converged together. They all excreted Demonic energy.

"Demons." Cinque said.

"I cannot believe there are demons inside the Sky Whale." Sharl said.

Before they could say anything more the demons attacked. Becky summoned Mercurios whilst Cinque summoned his Staff and hit several of the incoming demons with it.

"I don't know what's going on, but…" Rico began.

"…If they're going to attack us…" Yuki continued. Rico pulled out her gun while Yuki drew her knife.

Cinque defeated another one of the formless Demons. "We'll fight our way through! Let's go, everyone!" the others agreed.

With Nanami's group

Nanami and her group were surrounded by Demons…and they lost count on how many they had already defeated.

"These are not Demons. They are not Animals either." Noir said.

"Then what are they?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, but they're like Bacteria or microscopic organisms." Noir said.

"Let's fight our way through!" Nanami said.

"Vert and I will open a path." Leaf said. Soon several arrows and bolts were flying through the air, impacting amongst the demons and clearing the tunnel ahead of them. Jaune grabbed Rico's box and dragged it after her as they ran.

With Naruto

Naruto…rather the tens of thousands of Narutos heard the explosions.

"Boss, get going. We will hold these suckers off." One of the clones called out.

"Thanks. And sorry." The real Naruto shouted as he sprinted towards an opening to the chamber they were fighting in.

He was deeply troubled, not just because of the presence of Demons, indeed they were only the minor reason. The real reason was because he recognized the type of Demon they were facing. He immediately knew that his theory was both true and not true.

 _Flashback_

 _"Locations of Demons Sealed since the first civilizations!" Naruto read the title on one of the scrolls in the secret library._

 _'In the Realm of Asha there exist demonic entities known as Demon Swords. These swords have the souls and powers of the strongest and most deadly Demons sealed inside them. Unfortunately the seal doesn't block the will of the sealed demon. It the blade comes in contact with any lesser life-form, that life-form will be destroyed after having its energy sucked out and fed to the slumbering Demon. If however the Demon Sword comes in contact with a higher entity, such as a spirit or a god, the seal will break and the Demon will possess said being, morphing them into a grotesque abomination to which there is no known cure except for death. The four most vile and ghastly of all the Demon Blades are sealed away inside massive organisms or celestial objects. They are placed inside crystal chambers that convert the dark demonic energy from the blade into pure life energy.'_

 _"Asha must be Flonyard." Naruto mused. He read on._

 _'The Demon of Conquest lays sealed away inside the great Leviathan, where it cannot set foot on land ever again to bring about the conquest of all of Asha.'_

 _'The Demon of War lays Sealed away inside the Sun where it is cursed to forever enlighten the way for those who seek peace, not war.'_

 _'The Demon of Pestilence lays sealed away in the Star Whale, where it's purified energy brings forth healing all over Asha.'_

 _'The last and most deadly demon sword lies sealed away behind three enchanted Barriers. Each Barrier is powered by the purified energies of the Sword.  
The Demon of Death lays sealed inside the centre of the Planet Asha and is cursed forever to create Life in the Realm of Asha.'_

 _Naruto looked up at that. "Asha is not a continent but the Planet?" he continued reading._

 _'If any of these four blades are to be destroyed, the purified energies will fuse with the respective bodies/organisms, enabling the curses to continue on as a blessing to all life an Asha. However, they can only be destroyed if their seals are fully released.'_

 _'Warning: One must never actively and knowingly seek out the sealed blades as doing so will greatly increase the risk of Demonic contamination when in close proximity and will eventually end with the Seals being released.'_

 _Naruto then saw a section that was clearly more recent than the rest of the writing._

 _'It has been confirmed that at least three minor Demons swords have found their way to one of the 4 blades.'_

 _Flashback end_

His theory was true in that a Demon Sword was the cause of the problem. It was unture in that he thought it was a minor Demon Sword.

"Everyone, please be careful…" Naruto spoke out as he continued on running.

With Gaul

Gaul and Aria both heard and felt the tremors made from the explosions from Vert and Leaf's attacks.

"This sound…Nanami, Noir and the others are fighting." He turned to Aria. "Sorry, Aria. We'll talk later."

 _"Don't go."_ She said. _"It is extremely dangerous."_

"You're worried about me? Thanks." Gaul said, turning around and putting on his leggings. "But my friends are fighting. I have to go and help…"

He suddenly heard something behind them. Turning around he saw the slimy looking demons appearing.

"So this is what you meant by dangerous?" Gaul asked. "Those are monsters with no definite form."

 _"Those are Sickness Demons."_ Aria told him. _"They make the Star Whale sick and bring disaster. Bad creatures."_

"I see. Which means I can kick the crap out of them, right?" Gaul asked.

 _"But…"_ Aria said. _"They're very strong and there are a lot of them!"_

"I see." Gaul said as he walked forward. "Then we just have to defeat them and go forward so we don't get sick."

Aria's fears turned to surprise as a large blue emblem seal appeared behind Gaul. Her eyes widened when large claws appeared on his hands and feet.

" _Lion King Lightning Circle_ " he shouted, bringing his right hand claw against the ground, sending electricity through the ground and into the demons, defeating them.

"Ok, let's go, Aria." He said, turning back to Aria. "I'll introduce you to my friends." Both Aria and the Spirit people nodded in agreement.

With Nanami and her group

Vert and Leaf had just defeated another group of Demons.

"We defeated a lot of them, but theirs is also no end to them." Leaf said.

"It is like when we fought the dragon eater." Jaune said. "Only a lot less slimy and with no…"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Éclair and the other two Genoise shouted at her. They had all been subjected to the…side effect…of being caught by those damn tentacles.

"Could these things be the reason the Star Whale isn't feeling well?" Nanami asked.

"Maybe." Noir said.

Two sets of Bunny/Rabbit ears twitched.

"Did you hear that?" Vert asked.

"Yeah. It's Lord Gaul's voice!" Leaf said.

"He's coming this way!" Vert said.

The other 4 smiled at the good news.

"HEY! GUYS!" came the shout from Gaul.

The 5 girls and one boy ran towards him.

"Lord Gaul, are you alright?" Jaune asked.

Gaul and Aria smiled.

With Cinque's group

A Brave connect screen suddenly popped up before Cinque and Becky.

"Gaul!" Cinque said.

"Gaul-kun! Are you ok?" Becky asked.

 _"Yeah. I'm fine."_ He responded.

"Lord Gaul. I'm glad. Now we just need to find Naruto and I won't have to explain anything to Naruto-san." Sharl said. "We know where we are." The others sweat dropped, both due to her second sentence and…

"I found the path I took last time I visited the Priestess."

…the ridiculously huge arrow pointing down the passage.

"We are currently heading towards her throne room."

Gaul's group POV

 _"I want you to try and find the Fire Dragon and Naruto if possible."_ Sharl said.

"Sure." Gaul said.

"I see. They are both still missing." Nanami said.

"It would be bad if the dragon got attacked by the sickness Demons. We need to find her." Gaul said.

"Sickness Demons?" Noir asked.

"That is what those weird things are called. Aria told me." Gaul said. Both he and Noir stepped aside to allow Aria to be seen by the others.

Cinque's group POV

"Aria?" Sharl asked.

 _"So you don't know her either, then, Sharl?"_ Gaul asked.

"Sorry, I don't." she answered.

 _"It looks like she's lost. She can't remember why she's here."_ Gaul said.

"I see." Sharl said.

Sometime later

Cinque's group didn't really need the arrows anymore to find their way to the Sky Priestess's chambers…loud bangs and tremors basically told them where she was.

"Hurry, there is someone fighting ahead." Cinque said.

"Did something happen to the Priestess?" Yuki asked.

"Priestess! Sky Priestess Farine! It's Sharl, the Dragon Priestess! Open up!" Sharl called out.

The huge doors opened, letting a large amount of dust and smoke out. Through the smoke and dust they saw a huge figure. They then saw the origin of the smoke. Littering the room's walls and floor were the disappearing corpses of more of those demons.

The figure, which was already huge, stood up, showing it was just kneeling.

"Priestess, I am glad you are alright." Sharl called out.

"Of course I'm alright." The figure said. The smoke dispersed, revealing her features…and the demon blood splattered all over her clothes. "Things are getting a little tough here though." She held up a fist with a spiked knuckle duster on it.

With Naruto

Naruto landed where Cinque and his group first woke up. He was busy figuring out which way they went when the memories of the last of his clones reached him. The clones had been overrun by sheer numbers down there, but the last few clones also used some explosive tags to make suicide runs…to great effect.

"I'd better hurry." He muttered, running down the tunnel on Cinque's scent.

With Cinque's group

"She's a pretty…" Cinque began.

"…big person." Rico finished. Indeed, not only did the Sky Priestess literally tower over them, her bust was large enough for Rico to get lost in…

"Yup." Yuki agreed. They all had though that Leo was gifted in the bust size…they guessed being jumbo sized came with some benefits…

"Sky Priestess Farine, are you alright?" Sharl asked again.

"Yes. No problem at all." She said, then turned her attention to the other visitors. "You're from the surface, aren't you? Welcome. I'd love to put some tea on and chat, but…I'm a little busy now."

"Is that so? Pega said something might've happened to you and the Star Whale!" Sharl said, stepping forward, not bothered by the fact that Farine's ankles were at the same height as her head.

"I see." She said. Suddenly another demon appeared and attacked her. After stomping on it, the punched the tentacle like tendril that shot up and finished it off with a hand slash.

"Please forgive me. As you can see, the Star Whale is currently not well. When is get sick, the foul air within it comes together and appears in this form. We call them Sickness Demons. They make the Star Whale feel unwell. If the Sickness Demons overflow from within its body, they may bring disaster to the Sky Sea Islands and even the surface." Farine said.

"I see." Yuki said.

"So that's what's going on." Rico said.

"Not really." Someone called out. They all turned to see a slightly battered Naruto leaning against the door. "I guess a Whale this big needs a priestess of your size to take care of it." He commented, looking at her.

"I guess." She answered.

"What do you mean 'not really', Naruto-sensei?" Cinque asked.

"These Sickness Demons as you call them are all spawns from the demon known only as Pestilence." Naruko answered. "I didn't say this on the surface because I was uncertain whether or not the Star Whale was one of the two possible Sealing bodies used to contain and purify the 4 most dangerous demons."

"War. Pestilence. Conquest. Death." Farine said, shocking the visitors. "I didn't know anyone from the surface knew about them."

"I am sorry to tell you this, but one of your deities has come in contact with the Demon Sword sealed in the Crystal chamber." Naruto said.

"I am fully aware of that, but I am unable to detect its presence at the moment as I am currently preoccupied with the ones in this area." She said.

"The ancient scroll I read only spoke briefly about them. Conquest is inside the Leviathan, War in in the Sun and Death…I'd rather not say where that is." Naruto said. "I also know that…"

"…Normal Demon Blades cannot be destroyed?" Farine finished.

"Actually they can. Naruto-sensei is the only person in the world capable of using all 5 primary elements in a single emblem arts blast." Cinque said.

"He also has a ton of Chakra." Yuki added.

"And he uses Primordial powers as well." Rico finished.

"How surprising…My predecessor told me about the powers of the primordial energies and of chakra. Chakra is a very rare energy as it is, but I have never heard of anyone wielding any of the Primordial energies before." Farine said. "And on top of that, being able to utilize all 5 base elements at the same time…are you one of the primordial gods?"

"No. I was summoned by Leo several months ago." Naruto said, surprising Farine.

"An offworlder…interesting…"

"What will cure the Star Whale's illness?" Sharl asked.

"The Star Whale loves songs. The songs of the Star People increase its self-healing powers and allow it to maintain its health." Farine told her.

"The Star Peoples?" Cinque asked.

"Is there a country of people living inside the Star Whale, maybe?" Becky asked.

"Aria, was it?" Sharl said. "I think the girl Lord Gaul saved was one of the Star people. She seemed a little strange for that though…"

"Aria?" Farine asked. "You know Aria?"

"Yeah/No." came the answer…with Naruto saying the second option.

"One of our friends found her when she was lost." Sharl said. "Her legs seemed to be a little funny…and she didn't remember why she was here."

"I see." Farine said. "And where is she at the moment?"

"She's with a group that's somewhere else." Sharl said. "They're looking for the Fire dragon and Naruto…well, just the Fire Dragon now…since it got lost."

"The fire Dragon…Them? Have they grown big enough to carry people? It has been a while since I have seen them." Farine seemed very happy about that news. "I will find them and bring them to you. You people from the surface, please go to the Star People. We'll talk more there."

Before Yuki could ask how, Farine pulled out one of her hairs and used to it create three miniscule sized avatars of herself. They were distinguishable by the different colors of their dresses.

"One of my Avatars will guide you there as well as allow us to talk along the way." Farine said.

"It's a pleasure to work with you." The Blue Avatar said in a young girls voice.

Farine then sent the red Avatar to find Gaul's group and the Green Avatar to find the dragon.

"Brave Connect, On." Becky said…facing away from Farine.

 _"Yes Be…Whoa? What is with the Statue of Liberty sized woman behind you?"_ Nanami's voice came from the communication device.

"For one, she is less than a quarter the size of the statue of liberty. Second, you don't need to look for Naruto…he found us. Second, if you encounter a floating mini version of her, do not attack her. She will guide you to a rendezvous point. Thirdly, she sent another one to find the fire dragon. Fourth, Aria is one of the sky people. She probably just suffers from Amnesia." Becky said.

"That is a lot to say in such a short time…" Noir said.

Suddenly a beastball with wings and a tail flew towards the group of surface dwellers. Pega lifted of from its place on Sharl's head and started playing with it.

"This is Guri. Be good to him." Arline said.

"He and Pega must be friends." Yuki said.

At the time when Becky called Gaul's group

Nanami and Noir were on top of a cliff while Gaul, Éclair, Jaune, Vert, Leaf and Aria stayed at the bottom.

Suddenly Aria fell to her knees.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Gaul asked.

 _"I'm fine."_ She answered. _"My head just hurts a little."_

"Everyone! We got a message from Cinque's group!" Nanami called down to them.

"We need to gather up because someone's coming to get us." Noir added. "And appartently this someone is smaller than Rico…is that even possible?" she said so only Nanami could hear. Nanami agreed trying not to laugh.

"Got it!" Gaul called back. "Let's find a place to rest." He said to Aria. "Just hang in there 'til we can regroup."

Back to Cinque's group

"The priestess is really big, isn't she?" Rico said.

"Yes. I'm a servant of the surface land gods." The blue Avatar (Let's just call her Blue). "I'm in the same position as that Fox girl there."

"I thought so!" Yuki said.

"So you are a Deity like her?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much. A long time ago I decided to live with the Star Whale and took the job of priestess." Blue said. "Every day is so much fun. Using the water mirror I can see all around the Star Whale's body, and outside and even the Earth!"

"I see." Rico said.

"Then how is it that you didn't know about me?" Naruto asked.

"At first appearance you seem like a Kitsune, a multi tailed fox deity." Blue said. "They are very rare, but more often they are far to troublesome to deal with due to their pranks."

 _'Sounds familiar…'_ everyone thought as they looked at Naruto.

"It's just up ahead." Blue said as they approached a waterfall. They stood on the top of a tall cliff, overlooking a large lake with a strange structure at the centre.

"Ok. We're heading/jumping down." Blue said, all smiles and no thinking, much to the surprise and shock of 5 of the present surface dwellers. The sixth…

"Ok." Naruto said and walked over the cliff.

"Wait…" the others said, running to the edge, only to find him WALKING down the cliff.

"I forgot he can do that…" Cinque said. "Becky…"

"Yeah. We can carry the others down." She said. With Rico and Yuki getting on Cinque's Tornada Board and Sharl getting behind Becky on her Broom-stick…and Blue remaining on Guri's head.

By the time they were on their way down Naruto had already reached the bottom and was walking across the water. "You are slow…" he called over.

The others didn't hear his jab as they were talking about the statue nearby. Blue explained that it was a statue of the first ruler of the Sky People.

Everyone then noticed the figures swimming near the rocks near the village itself.

"Huh?" one said.

"That's the Priestess and…" another said.

"*Cough* People from the surface?!" a third said.

"And people I've seen before." A fourth said.

"And…is that guy walking on the water?" the fifth asked.

"Everyone… Priestess Farine here. I want to talk with you, the Dragon Priestess, and the people from the surface!" Blue called out.

Sometime later

The five sky people, the 6 visitors and the mini Priestess were sitting on the platform at the centre of the lake.

The 5 sky people were clearly sick.

"Are you all alright?" Cinque asked.

"You all look sick." Becky added.

"They were hurt by the sickness demons, as well." Blue explained.

"That's right." The sky person with the large glasses (aka. Glasses) said. "When the sickness demons possess you, this is what happens."

"Headaches, fever, muscle aches, etc." the one with several sea-star shaped objects on her clothes (aka. Star) said.

"The pain in your throat is really bad…" the one with pearls at the end of her hair(aka. Pearls) said.

"A lot of people can't talk at all." The youngest one (aka. Youngster) said.

"That is what is happening here." Blue said.

"We're doing better than most people." The one with the frilly shirt (aka. Frills) said.

"In the water, there are a lot more…" Pearls said.

"They're all suffering from illness." Youngster added.

"Some people can't even get out of bed." Glasses said.

"And Aria is missing." Stars said.

The visitors looked at each other.

"About that…" Blue began speaking, but was interrupted by Jaune calling out.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone!"

They all turned to see Gaul's team on a small boat being pulled by Nanami across the water…with Red Avater (aka. Red) sitting on her shoulder.

"Here we are." Jaune called out. Éclair waved as well…but it was more to greet a certain blonde hero than as a general greeting.

"Éclair! Nanami! Guys!" Cinque said.

"What is that boat?" Becky asked.

"One of my secret items." Rico said.

Soon Gaul stepped onto the platform, carrying an unconscious Aria. "Sorry. We've got a sick person here. Is there any place she can rest?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Glasses said.

"A-Aria?" Stars asked.

"What happened?" Pearls asked. "Why is she with these people?"

"Oi, don't make it sound like we are villains!" Naruto told her in mock hurt.

"Sorry." Pearls apologized to him.

"What, you know her?" Gaul asked.

"Know her? She lives here!" Glasses said.

"And she's our songstress!" Stars added.

"She is the most important person in the Star Festival!" Pearls continued the explanation.

"She went missing two days ago." Glasses said. "We were worried."

"From talking to her, it seems like she doesn't remember anything except her own name and the Sickness Demons." Vert said.

"And more than anything, she can't talk." Gaul said.

"I see." Glasses said.

"But I'm glad Aria's safe." Stars said.

"I don't know why this happened, but I'm sure if the sickness is cured, she'll get better." Pearls said.

"The Star Whale swallows many things, especially poisonous air, air which contains bad things in it…" Blue said.

"The Star Whale swallows it and purifies it inside its body. Therefore, the Star Whale purifies the sky." Red said. "I listen to its voice and the star people sing festival songs and songs of healing to maintain its health and keep the insides of its body bountiful."

"This place is usually much prettier." Glasses said, giving Frills a lap cushion.

"It's not this dark." Frills said.

"There have been Sickness Demons in the past, but when the people and the Songstress sang, they got better immediately." Blue said.

 _'So there have been times when the seal began weakening…'_ Naruto thought.

"But now, most of the Star People can't sing." Glasses said.

"And the Songstress lost her voice and memories, and is like this." Frills said.

"The Star Whale is suffering. Even I can barely hear its voice." Red said.

"I want to do something." Blue said.

Cinque's footsteps got their attention.

"Would it help if we got rid of these Sickness Demons?" Gaul asked.

The two Avatars looked at each other.

"The Sickness Demons are born from within the Star Whales body." Blue said. "It would help if we could reduce their numbers, but that wouldn't really solve the problem."

"Um, can I ask something?" Becky raised her hand like a schoolgirl.

"Go ahead." Red said.

"Does it have to be someone special who sings that song?" Becky asked.

"Of course." Red answered.

"Someone with a wonderful, kind, warm voice…" Blue said. All of the visitors minus Sharl smiled at that.

"And they need to be a great singer." Blue finished.

"Then um…We happen to know someone exactly like that." Becky said.

"Of course. There are people on the surface who can sing, aren't there?" Glasses asked.

"Uhm, whom are we talking about?" Sharl asked.

"Princess Millhiore." Naruto told her.

"She is a star known worldwide." Yuki said, petting Beckies head.

"I just happened to bring a video playback device!" Rico said.

"I thought that box contained only research material…" Naruto deadpanned. Then again, Rico was still a child and had a different definition of 'research material'…

While the others congratulated her, Rico explained, "The princess's songs are an important part of Biscotti's culture. I wanted to introduce everyone in the Sky Sea to them." She flipped the power switch. "All set!" and retreated.

A screen appeared before the device and Millhi's last stage performance began playing.

"What a wonderful voice." Glasses commented.

"That is a nice song." Frills said.

The others noticed Aria and the other Sky People beginning to glow.

"I feel better!" Stars said.

"The fever and tiredness are better!" Pearls said.

"Uhm, can I let everyone hear this?" Glasses asked.

"Go for it." Rico said.

With the Sky Priestess's main body

"I see." Farine said, sitting before three watery screens. " I'm sure she could sing the song of the Star Festival."

Back at the village

"Ok. Cinque and I will go get the princess." Becky said, sitting on her broom.

"We'll use the double hero express to bring her back at the speed of light." Cinque added.

"Ok. We're counting on you." Gaul told them.

"Leave this to us!" Nanami said.

"Priestess, please show us the way." Becky said to one of the avatars. Moments later they accelerated into the distance, guided by a small blue talking GPS…Priestess…

When they were gone out of sight, Gaul asked what their next move would be. Red told him that the village was safe for the moment, so they could spread out and deal with some of the demons.

"Now that I think of it, it is strange." She mini priestess said.

"What is?" Gaul said.

"There is a large difference in the number of demons from before the real me was attacked. It is as though a large group of them were taken care of while I was fighting…" she explained. None of them saw Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"That would have been me…I waged a large skirmish with the demons in one of the darker rooms…more like a huge chamber really…" Naruto said.

"Oh…then you must be tired. Why don't you then stay here and rest?" Glasses asked.

"That is right." Gaul agreed. "We can't allow you to always have all the fun."

The others agreed.

"Alright." Naruto said in defeat. "But if any of you encounter a demon that is far stronger than you, return immediately."

"Agreed." Gaul said.

"Defeating the smaller demons will ease the burden placed on the original me, so that will be helpful." Red said.

"Rico can be the communications HUB." Vert said.

"Stay with Aria-san." Noir told the small girl.

"Can Sharl and the Vanguard (Yuki) stay here? If something happens, I'd be worried if it was just the chief (Rico)." Gaul said. Both mentioned parties agreed. "And Naruto…" they all turned to Naruto...who was already fast asleep. "…stay here and rest…" Gaul managed.

They then split into teams, Gaul and Leaf Teaming up while Nanami, Éclair and the Genoise made the other team.

As they were leaving, they heard Sharl asking Yuki, "Is this one of his abilities? I never heard of anyone being able to fall asleep during an important meeting."

With Gaul and Leaf

After leaving the Village, the two males walked through a dark tunnel holding a Bubble-Fire Lantern.

"I hope we come across a big one so I can let loose a little bit." Gaul said.

"That's true." Leaf said. "We can't let things get too hard for the girl team."

"Well, I don't think we need to worry about that." Gaul said. "They may not seem like it, but each of them is pretty strong. They also know how to work together. _Still, I am worried about Aria…'_ he thought.

With the girls' team

Unlike the tunnel where Gaul and Leaf were walking, the tunnel the girls were walking through was fairly luminous.

"You know, Gaul-sama was pretty concerned about Aria-san back there." Jaune said.

"That's pretty rare." Vert said. "Part of it may be that she saved him, but…" she thought for a bit, but Éclair beat her to the punch.

"Maybe it's because Aria-san's pretty."

"That's true. She may very well be Gaul-sama's type." Noir said.

"Right?" Jaune fully agreed.

Vert giggled.

"So maybe Gaul's going to be the next of us to find love after Leo-sama, Naruto, Cinque and Éclair?" Nanami asked. "Although I am surprised he didn't go for one of you guys."

"Are you kidding?" Éclair asked. "No offence, but I find it nigh impossible to imagine Gaul choosing one of these three. They're friendship is waaaaay to close for him to choose on over the other two."

"None taken." Vert said.

"We're his childhood friends and bodyguards, so we are basically family." Jaune said.

"Then we could technically call Naruto our older brother." Noir said.

"I wonder about the 'older brother' part…" Éclair said.

"Why?" Nanami asked.

"Has he ever played a prank on you?" Jaune asked.

"Well, he once put itching powder in my shampoo…" Nanami said. "But that may have been because we came off on a wrong start. Other than that he somehow managed to get a photo of me after I got my clothes shredded during my Spar with Leaf. The next thing I knew, every warrior in the Galettean military had a picture of me in the nude."

"Still better than what he did to me…" Éclair grumbled.

"Why, what did he do to you?" Nanami asked.

"I lost count of how many times she had been the target of Naruto's pranks." Noir said.

"Seriously?" Nanami asked, turning to Éclair…who was burning with embarrassment.

"Still, the best prank by far is the one he talked Leo into allowing him to pull on her." Jaune said.

THIS got both Nanami and Éclair's attention.

 **(Read Chapter 1, Test Four: Infiltration)**

Their conversation came to an end when they heard something slithering ahead of them.

They looked ahead to see a number of demons manifesting themselves.

"Oh, there you are!" Jaune said. She already had her Halberd at the ready. Vert and Noir were also ready to bring Hell to the demons, as were Nanami and Éclair. They all also sported battle-savvy grins…

With Cinque, Becky and Blue

The two (and a bit) figures were speeding through a large tunnel, heading towards where Blue told them would be an exit.

Once outside, Blue told them, "I'll follow you to the surface!"

Both Becky and Cinque thanked her, flying into the clouds as the shadow of the Star Whale came over them.

In the Village

"I wander what happened to Aria." Red asked.

"I don't know, but…" Stars said.

"She looks like she's in pain." Pearls said.

Rico meanwhile was rummaging through her box, clearly looking for something. Eventually she pulled out a small box.

"I brought medicine, but…" she turned to look at Aria. "I don't know if it will work on her."

"The thought is what matters." Youngster said.

"Aria always watched the people on the surface." Stars began explaining. "She always watched the surface people with the water mirror."

"War games, did you call them?" Pearls said. "The ones that are like festivals."

"We do them a lot." Yuki said.

"She liked those especially." Pearls continued. "She said she wanted to go the surface someday."

"We laughed and said it was impossible, though." Youngster said.

"It's not impossible." Rico said.

"But it's all land down there, with not a lot of water, right?" Youngster said. "And most of the water there is salt water. We would never be able to live in there."

"You have a point." Rico said, before getting out a children's magnetic sketch boardand coming up with a large device that will keep the water clean as well as regulate its temperature. The sky people were very impressed to say the least.

"The only problem would be the journey there and back." Yuki said. They explained that the only people that could possibly reach the Whale were the Heroes and the leaders of the Nations who all had ancient relics that allowed them to fly.

The sky people were about to lose hope when Naruto spoke up, scaring them all as they had forgotten about him.

"Or I set up one of my Space Bridge Portal Seals on a slab here that I will connect to another wall that is near a large source of fresh water." Naruto told them.

"Why not in the water?" Youngster asked.

"Because that could potentially suck all of the water into a void." Naruto explained.

The conversation ended with the arrival of a new figure with a huge afro and tanned skin. Naruto immediately recognized its energy.

"Get away from her." The figure said, sending a blast of pure demonic energy flying towards the group. Red managed to block the attack, but was blown away. As the figure tried another attack, Yuki charged towards it, intent on denying it the opportunity of attacking. She dodged his attack on her, but didn't realize that he changed the blasts' direction and it impacted her from the side, sending her flying. She landed heavily on one of the rocks nearby, only to have her gauntlets get covered in demonic energy, then seemingly rot away. At that moment the left arm of Red's shirt also disappeared in a similar fashion.

"This is…Sickness Demon Poison!" she exclaimed.

The figure was about to attack the others before it was sent flying via Knuckle Express.

"Don't think for even a second about doing that, Pestilence (Read: Sickness or Disease)." Naruto muttered, arm still outstretched, eyes completely void of any and all emotions. A chill came over the sky people as Naruto's blue eyes shifted into the Demon Eyes.

"Give Aria back to me!" the figure shouted, shooting at immense speed towards Naruto, arm outstretched for a punch. For a minute the two of them exchanged punches so fast it appeared to the spectators as though they no arms at all. For a moment the girls managed to see the figures face. They saw a young boys face with red eyes.

"What is he? He is keeping up with Naruto…" Yuki gasped.

"He is the Demon sword that Naruto spoke about." Red said, sadly. "One of the four most deadly Demons in existence, the Demon of Sickness, Disease and Illness: Pestillence. One of four demons of death."

"Then, you are saying…" Rico began.

"…that Naruto-san isn't going to win?" Sharl finished.

"in all honesty, there had never been such an event like this before." Red said. "Never since their creation have any of the four been released from the seal." She looked at the others. "How strong is he exactly?"

Yuki sighed. "To be honest, none of us have seen his true power before, but he did manage to destroy an entire mountain…"

" _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu_ " Naruto called out, interrupting her. The figure was tossed around like a ragdoll by a massive water dragon.

Suddenly the figure blasted Naruto with demonic energy.

"NARUTO-SAN!" everyone shouted.

"What a nuisance." The figure said, turning away towards Aria.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent…" someone said. The figures eyes widened at the blade of a claymore suddenly erupted from out of his chest.

Holding the handle behind him was a completely unscathed Naruto.

"How?" he asked. The others would have asked the same question, though slightly different context.

He wanted to know why he wasn't dead. They wanted to know how he is not affected by the poison.

"Thankfully my family has a ridiculous healing ability, meaning that we basically are born with a near immunity to poison, diseases and illnesses. I have to admit though, yours is by far the most powerful poison I've ever encountered." Naruto told him, pouring chakra into the claymore. "Secondly, neither of us is showing their full power…most likely so we don't accidentally hurt anyone close to us, right?" Naruto indicated Aria with his head. The figure unconsciously nodded.

"I can't be…are you Verde?" Stars asked.

"Verde?" Pearls asked.

"He used to be a small spirit that Aria brought home about 2 weeks ago." Stars asked.

"So, your name is Verde?" Naruto asked the figure, now known as Verde, who was still impaled on Naruto's claymore. "Forgive me for this."

Suddenly Verde let out a shout of pain as the Seals on Naruto's sword came to life.

Soon after, Naruto was thrown back by a large shockwave, pulling the Claymore out of Verde in the process. He skids to a halt on the water surface, looking back at a critically injured Verde.

"Aria…our promise…will be…fulfilled…" he panted before disappearing.

For a moment nobody said anything…or even moved.

Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Midget-Priestess…" he said, still with an emotionless tone. Red would have found it amusing to be called a midget, considering her real form was one that towered above them…had it not been for the tone in his voice. "Where is the crystal chamber?"

Moments earlier, both Leaf and Vert's ears heard the sound of heavy fighting in the village. Of course a certain white haired male immediately became concerned…

 **Chapter 27**

Skies above Pastillage, Biscotti and Galette

Two streaks of Yellow and Pink/Red respectively flew across the sky.

"So the situation is, we need your songs to heal the Star Whale's sickness!" Cinque said into the Brave Connect, which was stuck to his arm.

 _"All right."_ Millhi answered. _"If that's the situation, I'll head over to the meeting point now."_

"Will you be ok, too, Cou-sama?" Becky asked.

 _"Of course!"_ the young duchess said. _"We'll head up into the sky right away."_

"Ok, thanks!" Becky said.

 _"Leo-san is also coming by the way."_ Millhi added. _"She is very concerned about Naruto."_

"Oh don't worry about him." Cinque said. "Knowing him, he is still causing trouble…or as he calls it…having trouble follow him around."

The four of them shared a laugh at that.

"Anyway, we'll meet you soon in the sky." Cinque said, ending the connection.

"We need to get back to the others soon. I've got a bad feeling somehow." He then said to Becky and Blue.

Star Whale, Crystal room

"Damn that bastard, getting between me and Aria." Pestilence (aka Verde) swore. He had taken considerable damage from Naruto during the last fight and retreated to the Crystal room. Before retreating though, he managed to snatch Aria.

"Aria…I am going to fulfill our promise…I AM going to find a way to bring you to the surface…"

He said.

He was too caught up in his conversation with Aria to realize his impending doom approaching.

In the Village

The two teams returned to the Village only to fins Yuki half embedded in a rock and Red with minor burns on her arm. Fortunately no-one else was injured.

Unfortunately, Aria was also missing.

"I was caught off guard." Yuki said. I made one of the first mistakes Naruto warned me about. I charged in without a backup plan." She sighed. "Now I am out of commission for a while, at least until I can move my back without major discomfort."

"Me, too…I couldn't do anything." Sharl said.

"That is mostly because Naruto attacked him before you could do anything." Yuki said.

"So, what is this Verde like?" Gaul said.

"He is very strong." Yuki said. "He managed to keep up with Naruto. Were it not for Naruto's Unique Healing ability, he would have killed Naruto. Thankfully Naruto managed to critically injure him afterwards."

"He looked like a Human, but was in fact a demon." Sharl said.

"Is that even possible?" Leaf asked.

"A disciple, yes?" Yuki asked Red, who was sitting in her hands.

"Yes. Demons who took the form of humans existed in the distant past." Red explained.

"They were highly intelligent, wielding power that was a manifestation of greed and disaster…wait…" Yuki said. Red and Sharl gasped in realization.

"We are indeed facing a disciple. One of the most powerful ones." Red said. "The demon or disciple of Illness, Sickness and Disease, Pestilence. Of course, now I remember. There were very few disciples to ever exist, only 8 if I remember correctly. 4 of them were sealed away. The other four were lost in time."

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked. Gaul nodded in agreement.

Red gave them a brief description of the four demons that were sealed, including Pestilence.

"Three of the other four were the Manifestations of Natural disasters, Drought, Inferno and Freezing. The eighth is unknown. There are no record of it other than a brief mention in rumors and ancient texts, mentioning it only as the last." Yuki said.

"Anyway, we need to go and find Naruto. He may need our help." Sharl said.

"We'll do that." Gaul said. "We have got to save Aria as well." The others agreed.

Some time later

"This way. I hear the sound this way." Vert said.

"The presences are getting stronger, too." Leaf said.

The group was walking through a dark tunnel currently.

"Leave." a voice suddenly said.

Shining the light ahead of them, they saw numerous Sickness Demons manifesting themselves in their path.

"Leave, Humans…Leave." The voice spoke again.

"It talked?" Jaune asked.

"These thing aren't talking. They're just sharing the Disciple's voice.

"You're in Aria's way. Leave!" the voice said.

"Not happening, you bastard." Nanami said. "We have something we have to do."

The Demons suddenly converged to create a behemoth of a Demon, which let out a sonic roar.

"Prince…you are one of the two I can least forgive!" the voice said. "Just die!" the behemoth raised a enormous arm to smash onto Gaul.

"Gaul, get going. I'll keep Jumbo occupied." Nanami said.

"I'll help Nanami-san." Leaf said, shooting a few bolt from his crossbow.

"Thanks. I'll let you two handle this." Gaul shouted.

Both he and Éclair pulled out their crystals.

"Hero Crystal, activate." Gaul called out.

"Chakra Crystal, activate." Éclair called out.

Both of them transformed into their older selves.

"You bastard. Just you wait…" Gaul shouted.

In the Crystal room

"Aria. Aria. Aria." Verde called out.

 _"Verde?"_ she answered. _"Verde…it's you, right?"_

"I'll give you back your voice." Verde said. His necklace started glowing. A glowing orb detatched itself from it and flew into the barrier orb that held Aria prisoner.

 _"I remember."_ Aria said. _"I remember everything!"_

 _Flashback, a few months earlier_

 _Aria was walking towards the Village when Stars called out to her._

 _"Aria!" Stars jumped into the water and swam to the shore. "You've gotten used to this form now, haven't you?" she asked._

 _"Yeah." Aria answered. "I am used to it now."_

 _"And you're with Verde again?" Stars asked._

 _"Yup!" Aria answered._

 _"He's strange for a Sky Spirit." Pearls said._

 _"He looks strangely Human, somehow." Stars commented._

 _"But isn't he cute?" Aria asked. "He is always nice to me. Right, Verde?"_

 _Verde could only nod, but held a strong blush on his face._

 _That evening_

 _Aria and Verde were watching Gaul and Cinque battle in their Hero-time modes over the Water Screen. She was more focused on the white haired warrior than the blonde one though._

 _"Aria." Stars called out as she entered her home. "Were you watching the surface again?"_

 _'J-just a little." Aria answered. "The Heroes and the Princesses are so cool. And there is a wonderful prince, isn't there?" Stars teased._

 _"Th-that's not all, but…" Aria said._

 _"What do you mean?" Stars asked._

 _"I like to think about what I'd do if I went to the surface. That's fun too." Aria explained._

 _"Well, you are able to take on the same form as a surface person." Stars said. "Couldn't you go if you wanted?"_

 _"Even in this form, I cannot get far from water, just like you guys." Aria told her. "And this year I have been chosen to be the songstress. I won't go yet, for the Star Whale and the Priestess's sake, but some day, I will go there._

 _Timeskip, 2 days before current time_

 _"It is possible." Verde said. Aria looked at him from her water screen. "I'll grant your wish. I promise."_

 _"Are you sure?" Aria asked. "There has never been a way to safely travel between the Star Whale and the surface…"_

 _"I will find a way." Verde said. "I promise."_

 _That night_

 _Verde snuck out of Aria's room and travelled to a large chamber full of crystals. At its centre was a sword being suspended by numerous thread like tendrils._

 _'I know where the power to make Aria's dream come true is.' He thought, approaching the sword. 'The reason I was born. My true form.' He stopped just inches from the sword. 'I'll make Aria's dream come true.' With that he touched the sword's grip._

 _Immediately upon touching the sword, the entire room was flooded with demonic energy and Verde began to transform._

 _"Now I can make her dream come true." He said, opening his red eyes. He began releasing demonic energy into the Star Whale, darkening every tunnel, every room, even the star Whale's skin itself._

 _"The Star Whale that locks Aria away. The Village and priestess that hold her back…" Verde said. "I can make them all go to sleep."_

 _Back at the village_

 _Soon after the darkness swept over them, the inhabitants of the Sky Village became sick with fever, sore throats and other ailments. That is, all but one._

 _"What is this?" Aria asked. "What happened, everyone?" she was walking along a small lake in a different part of the Star Whale. Even from where she was, she could feel the sickness._

 _"Aria." A voice called out to her._

 _She turned around to see a youth around her age standing there._

 _"Verde…is that you?" she asked._

 _"Aria…I promised to bring you to the surface. I intend to keep that promise." Verde said. Suddenly a glowing orb came out of Aria's chest and into the necklace Verde wore. Aria collapsed afterwards._

 _"Now we can go anywhere." Verde said. Suddenly a massive gust of wind sent them flying far away._

 _When she woke up, Aria found herself in a place she didn't recognize…or that she had any idea where she was or where she came from. She looked around, seeing a large lake to her side. She then noticed the Sky Spirits approaching her and smiled. She tried to talk, but no sound came from her mouth._

"What am I doing here?" _She asked herself, unconsciously speaking telepathically. Another gust of wind sent her hair flying all over the place and she saw a white haired person fall into the lake. She immediately jumped in after the person. Swimming fast, she caught the person, discovering it was a male. She felt she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place him._

 _"Aria." A creepy voice suddenly called out. Looking at the bottom of the lake, she saw several shapeless objects manifest themselves. "Don't go…came and find me…"_

 _Scared, she swam with the male to the shore._

 _Flashback end_

Aria was shocked as she remembered everything.

With Gaul and those who went ahead

Several demonic tentacles were flying towards the group, only for Jaune to destroy them with her Halberd. Gaul jumped over her and slashed at the next bunch with her claws.

"This way." Vert called out.

"There is a doorway here." Noir said.

Moments later said door burst open.

"What the…" the group shouted. The dust was mixed with smoke and they all heeard the sound of intense fighting.

"Gaul!" a female voice called out. He recognized it as Aria's.

"Aria!" he sighed in relief.

"Naruto is fighting Verde. You have to go help them. I don't know what happened, but Verde is not a bad person." She pleaded. She was nearly sent flying by another blast as Verde flew past them, smashing into the wall on the other side of the tunnel.

"That bastard…" Gaul grew angry and charged at Verde.

"Éclair, go help him. Cinque should be here soon." Naruto said, staggering out with a heavily bleeding wound at his side. "I have weakened him enough for the three of you to be able to defeat him."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, though fighting him took quite a lot out of me." Naruto said, slumping down, wincing as pain shot through him.

As luck would have it, had he NOT sat down at that moment, he would have been hit by Varde and Gaul, who flew back into the crystal chamber. Unfortunately Verde's foot still hit him on the temple, leaving him out cold.

"Take care of him." Éclair called out to the Genoise and Aria before running into the room just in time to see Gaul dodge one of Verde's attacks, grab him and smash his head into the ground, shattering a good portion of it.

Verde spat out a shot of Demonic energy, which Gaul barely dodged, getting a cut on his cheek however.

In his moment of being distracted, Verde got out of his grasp and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick.

Éclair charged him, holding her own against the demon, but soon was sent flying as well with a devastating punch to the chest.

At the same time, Gaul slashed Verde with his claws, only to have to block his kick soon after.

Outside the room

 _"Verde…let me go to him…"_ Aria said telepathically, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Sorry, but at the moment you are likely to get caught up in the fight." Jaune said.

"But still, as a demon hunter, I hope that Verde, even though he was a disciple to begin with, can be saved." Noir said.

Back at the battle

"Aria's dream is to go to the surface." Verde shouted, sending both Gaul and Éclair flying with a demonic blast. "I'm going to make that dream come true!"

"You don't have to do this; we can take her as well!" Gaul said, charging.

"But something like you will never be able to fulfill that promise as you are now." Éclair shouted flanking Verde.

Together, Éclair and Gaul sent Verde flying.

"Since ancient times, you humans have tried to exterminate us, even though we didn't do anything wrong. You were merely scared of us." Verde said.

Gaul's eyes widened in realization. "I see. You really do care for Aria…" he said. Éclair had come to the same conclusion.

"That other bastard…he knew a lot about us, but he didn't know the truth." Verde said, walking towards the two. "I won't believe in the star people or you surface dwellers." I'll make them all sleep with my power for trying to destroy the world." He sent both flying with a very powerful blast. "I will create a gentle and peaceful world, where discrimination does not exist…" he was interrupted by a infernal blast that he managed to dodge in time. Sensing another presence, he manifested the sword he used against Naruto earlier.

The new presence spoke up. "The Hero Cinque is here in Hero Mode!"

"Cinque!" Éclair called out, running up to him and kissing him. He returned the kiss.

Verde grew angry at his arrival. "Don't get in my way!" he shouted, growing taller and gaining dozens of tentacle arms.

In a tunnel approaching the village

A huge flying carpet was flying over a sea of shapeless demons.

"Seems like the situation's worse than we imagined." Brioche said. Behind her Isuka nodded.

"We'll just have to cut open a path." Leo said.

"Alliance knight, Demon Hunters and Medics!" Couvert said from the controls. "Hang on!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the passengers all shouted.

"Princess, I'm going to up our speed!" Becky told Millhi, who was riding behind her.

"Ok. Please do!" she answered.

At the Village

"They are all here!" Rico exclaimed in joy.

"The songstress from the surface is here." Red said. Rico turned around, showing she was holding Guri with Red sitting on its head. "Everyone, get the dais for the Star Festival ready!"

All the Sky people shouted "Right!"

"I have to go as well!" Sharl said.

"Pega, this way." Red called out, to everyone's surprise. "Your wings may be the key to saving everyone." Pega flew forward, allowing the mini avatar to tough its nose. "Show the Dragon Priestess Sharl and everyone else your true form." Pega agreed and began glowing, then growing.

With Becky and Millhi

"I'm Sorry, Princess, to ask you to sing in all this chaos." Becky told Millhi.

"Not at all." Millhi answered. "I'll sing anywhere, at any time." She said with a smile. "Especially if it can help keep the Sky Sea safe. There's nothing that would make me happier as a singer."

Suddenly Becky had to swerve to avoid a demonic blast coming from somewhere. They all shouted out in surprise as several large demonic spikes blocked their passage.

"NO WAY!" Becky shouted out. Just as they were about to crash into the blockade a bright light crashed through the barrier, easily destroying it. They looked around, wondering what had just happened.

"Princess of Biscotti, Hero Rebecca, I'm glad you're safe." They heard Sharl talk. Turning their head in the direction of the voice, they were greeted by the sight of a magnificent Pegasus, with Sharl standing on its head holding on to its two horns.

"Priestess-sama!" Millhi said.

"Who is that?" Becky asked.

"It's Pega." Sharl answered. "This is his true form."

Becky and Millhi looked awestruck.

"Now, let's hurry. The Star Festival will be ready soon." Sharl said happily.

"Right!" Becky and Millhi answered together.

Elsewhere

"Be careful. There are still plenty more of them!" Isuka said, defeating another set of Demons.

"Right." The Demon hunter squad behind him answered.

Leo was letting out a battle roar as she sent yet another blast at the demons with her Battle Axe. The group was in heavy combat at the moment as they fought to keep the Demons away from the Village.

Couvert was busy giving air support, whilst complaining that there was no end of the demons.

Back in the Crystal chamber

Cinque, Gaul and Éclair were having a dodging competition. The stackes: the first one to get hit by Verdes near constant attacks has to buy Naruto some Ramen.

With that in mind, they found it fairly easy to dodge the red bolts of energy.

Seeing that his energy attacks weren't being useful, Verde decided to go old school: good old fashioned melee…only to have Cinque use his Soul Weapon to burn his attack to ash.

"Let's go, Cinque." Gaul called out.

"Yeah, Gaul." Cinque called out. "Éclair, think you can make us an opening?"

"Who do you think I am?" his green haired girlfriend called out.

She promptly sent a emblem arts blast at Verde, creating a smokescreen as it hit.

" _Divine Rule: Glorious Flying Slash_ " Gaul and Cinque said, both using their Soul weapons at their most powerful form.

Verde didn't have enough time to react before Cinque and Gaul's attack hit him.

After the explosion subsided, they walked towards the utterly defeated form of Verde.

"This is it." Gaul said.

"N-not yet…" Verde said.

"No, this is the end." Cinque agreed with Gaul.

They all heard music then.

"This song…" Verde said, recognizing it. For the first time in millennia he hears this song with his own ears…

"It is starting…The Princess's song…" Cinque said.

In the village

Millhi was standing on the dais of the village, waiting for her song to start.

When she finally began singing, the effect was immediate as the darkness receded away from her.

All over…and inside…the Star Whale

Bright orbs of white appeared, purifying any and all demons they touched.

The battles also stopped as the demons were purified and the surface people turned to listen to the song.

POV, outside of the Star Whale

The Halo above the Star Whale began shining so bright it temporarily blocked all view of the Whale itself. When the light receded, the Halo was still too bright to look at directly, but was dim enough that the Whale could be seen. It literally shone with health, all signs of its ailment gone. The Whale gave a moan/cry that could only be described as one of happiness. Soon the white orbs began appearing from its skin as well and fell down to the surface, cleansing the air as they fell.

Back inside by the village

Millhi bowed to the hundred or so Sky people surrounding her, most of them having been at the bottom of the lake, wither sick or treating those struck down by ailments.

After a lengthy applause, Glasses turned to the other Sky People.

"Everyone! Let's sing a song of Healing to the Star Whale, too!" she called out. Loud cheers of agreement answered. Soon a hundred or so plus one voices began singing the same song Millhi just sang, be they underwater or above it.. Of course Millhi couldn't resist singing with them…Even Becky, Rico, Yuki and Sharl got roped in…so make that a hundred or so plus five…

In the Crystal Chamber

Verde began crying, feeling emotions he had not felt since before becoming sealed: Joy, Peace and Happiness.

Tears fell out of his closed eyes as he heard the Sky people sing.

"The one who fought me first, before you three, what is his name?" Verde asked.

Cinque, Gaul and Éclair looked at each other, uncertain as to his request.

"It is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." They heard Naruto say. They turned to see him walking toward them along with Aria and the Genoise.

"You said that we didn't understand you, correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Verde answered.

"Then please, explain so that we may come closer to understanding you." Naruto said.

"The four of us voluntarily sealed ourselves alongside a majority of our brethren, becoming keys that keep this world alive. Over time, many of the minor ones and those who didn't let themselves become sealed decided to take it upon themselves to make sure that there never is a time where Humans become powerful enough to challenge them, thereby destroying entire nations when they become powerful enough to be a threat. Unfortunately and ironically, they became the very things they swore to defend the world against." Verde suddenly began glowing.

"I'm going to disappear soon, so let me…"

"Hero/Charkra Crystal, activate." Gaul, Cinque and Éclair said, forming a barrier around them.

"So why did you then try to kill everyone?" Gaul asked.

"You cannot comprehend the effect emotions have on archaic power." Verde said, closing his eyes. "Our Emotions react and strengthen our powers. Love and Hate more so than any other."

"What about Primordial power?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Primordial Power is the origin of all power on Asha…that is…" Verde said.

"…the name of this planet during the time of your sealing." Naruto finished. Verde nodded.

"That power is only preceded by those who came before our time: The gods of creation." Verde continued explaining. "When I heard Aria speaking about going to the Surface and all the problems that came in her way, I got angry. I returned to the Chamber where my powers were all sealed and bacame what I am now."

"Verde…you didn't have to do all this just for me…" Aria said, crying.

"Is it possible for you to separate into your spirit form and the sword again?" Naruto asked.

"It is, but there is a chance that my powers manifest themselves on one of you." He warned.

"Then the others will leave while I remain behind. Don't worry. I still have my primordial power with me." Naruto said. Verde's eyes widened, then closed in understanding. Once the others had left there was a surge of power that disappeared just as quickly as it arose.

The others walked in to find Naruto standing, holding an blue orb. Behind him, suspended by demonic looking threads, was a demon sword.

"Aria-san." Naruto said, holding out the orb to her. "I think he would want you to look after him until he awakens."

Aria smiled and cried at that. The smile was shared with everyone until Naruto collapsed.

"Naruto?!" they all shouted. Their fears were relieved when they heard him snore.

"Why does he always cause trouble?" Yuki asked.

"Why is this trouble?" Aria asked.

"Not telling Leo." Cinque called out, followed shortly by Éclair, then the others, until only Gaul was left.

"What? How…OH CRAP!" Gaul shouted out. As Cinque and Éclair dragged him away.

"What is happening?" Aria asked.

"Leo is Gaul's older sister, and she has a very short fuse when people close to her worry her." Rico explained.

"The last time Naruto ended up in such a state she nearly put him back in a coma when he recovered." Yuki said.

"Now, instead of worrying about anyone, why don't we go to the village?" Jaune asked. The others agreed.

Few minutes later

With a shout of joy Aria dived from the top of the waterfall into the lake. Whilst falling, her legs fused, turning into a fish tail. She quickly swam to the dias for another round of singing…after Gaul had to explain to Leo about the state Naruto was in…

Sometime later

"People of the surface and Dragon Priestess Sharl, once again, I thank you." Farine told the visitors. "It took a while, but I was finally able to find the Fire Dragon."

Outside the Whale

The Fire Dragon was flying outside the Star Whale, with Green holding onto the protrusion, giving shouts of joy as the wind flew past her.

Back inside

"Now we don't have anything to worry about." Sharl said. "It's time to say Fair Well."

"Yes, but before that…" Farine looked at Guri with Red and Blue on its head.

"Yes." The two avatars said. Guri flew towards the floor.

"…I'd like to give you a sign of thanks for your courage and efforts." Farine finished as Guri begam glowing and growing, turning into a mean and powerful looking beast…well 'mean' until you hear its scream, which sounded like a child's joyful scream…

"What's this?" Cinque asked.

"I believe on the surface you call is a Phantasmal Beast or Divine Beast!" Farine said.

Noir and Rico went nuts by telling stories about how great these beasts were. Apparently even seeing one brought great amounts of luck. They all then turned their attention to Pega, who happened to be one as well.

Guri transformed back into his miniature state and flew over to the group.

"I am giving him to you as a sign of thanks." Farine said as Guri landed on Gaul's head, which was funny because Guri was bigger than the head.

"Then as representatives of the three nations, we accept your gift." Leo said.

"Oh, I forgot, Guri sometimes has a bit of a problem." Farine said. What the others heard though was "Oh I forgot, Guri sometime **is** a bit of a Problem."

"Sounds like having a Phantasmal Beast around will be scary." Gaul said before Guri took flight again and began eyeing the Genoise.

To everyone's surprise, other than Farine, Guri began speaking.

"Flat!" he said to Noir, "Pointless!" to Jaune and "Too small!" to Vert.

The three girls blinked, not understanding what he meant.

Guri then flew over to Millhi, Couvert and Leo.

"Superflat!" he said to Couvert, "Better than pointless!" to Millhi and to Lea…well his actions basically roared his opinion as he flew face first into Leo's cleavage.

Of course Leo was too shocked for a moment to do anything whilst 5 girls were becoming angry because of Guri's words towards them.

They had to wait for their turn because Leo had woken up…

Shortly afterwards

Guri was busy sitting on Gaul's head, tears in his eyes and an afro of lumbs on his head. Standing to the side were 5 pissed of girls. Leo meanwhile had forgiven the beast after just one punch.

"Hey, Guri-chan." Yuki said to him. "If you want…" she didn't finish as Guri flew over and settled on her bust, falling asleep.

"So, if he acts weird, we send him over to Yuki?" Naruto suggested. Most laughed while Yuki just smiled.

Shortly afterwards

Using Couverts super sized flying carpet the group from the surface flew past the Sky Village one more time, waving and calling their fair wells as well as getting the same in return.

"So Naruto, how long until you can set up the portal here?" Gaul asked.

"Itching to see Aria so soon already?" he teased. Gaul blushed.

"More like wondering when it would be possible to visit this place again." He said.

Leaf then heard Aria calling out to Gaul.

"Lord Gaul, look over there." He said. Gaul turned and saw Aria waving to them.

"Couvert, you think you can fly over there?" he asked. "We should all say our fair wells…"

"Not so fast, mister." Nanami interrupted him. "She saved your life, so go yourself."

Together with Leaf, "Ready, set…" Gaul got a reeeeeally bad feeling about this…

With a shout of "GO!" Nanami and Leaf activated their emblem arts, sending Gaul rocketing forward towards Aria.

Couvert saluted and shouted, "Bon Voyage!"

The others on the carpet just smiled.

Aria was surprised to see Gaul flying towards her…only to crash land. At her feet.

"Those guys…" Gaul began, but stopped seeing a hand reach out for him. It took him a moment to realize whose hand it was…he'd recognize it anytime.

Aria, with a huge smile, helped him to his feet, though if one were to look from the side, it looked like a classic scene of a knight kneeling before a royal princess he loved…

"This is the second time you saved me." Gaul said. Aria just blushed as she remembered that he was the one she had a crush on before losing her memories.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said. She was snapped out of her dilemma and blush by Gaul's next words.

"You don't need to thank me. You saved me and I saved you, I'd say that makes us even. We even got to go on an adventure." Gaul pointed behind him towards the people on the carpet. "You're my friend, just like all of them." Aria looked past him, seeing the smiling faces and the waves. Even the beast balls had smiles. "Of course the same counts for Verde."

"I want to see you and everyone else again." Aria said.

"Yeah, me, too…" Gaul stopped when Aria approached him and sealed the deal.

Back on the carpet

"Oi, Nanami." Naruto said.

"Yes." She answered.

"You know what this means, right?" she looked at him confused. "You and Becky here are the only crystal holders left who are still single…" Nanami and Becky went atomic at the implication…

"Hey look, they are completely in sync again." Leo smirked.

"We're not…" they said together. Thus began another long grilling session.

Back on the small island

Aria stepped back, leaving a crimson Gaul behind. Before she could apologize though he returned the favor.

At first she was too surprised to respond, but soon she got into it as well. They continued until they heard the grilling session come to an end.

"As soon as Naruto is ready to build the portal to this Village, I will accompany him here and visit again." Gaul promised.

"And once the portal is up and running, I will come and visit you." Aria promised as well. "Verde will also come with me."

They shared one last kiss before Couvert flew over, not feeling jealous at all, to pick him up.

Shortly afterwards

"You were looking good back there, Gaul." Leo told her little brother. She was currently sitting on the carpet, giving Naruto a lap-pillow. This was mirrored by Éclair and Cinque.

"Not really. It's not like I made the first move…" Gaul said.

"Kindof gives you a Déjà vu, doesn't it, Leo?" Naruto asked.

"It sure does." She answered.

"How so?" Millhi, Gaul and Couvert asked, though the others turned to hear the answer.

"She is the one who confessed first." Naruto said bluntly.

"At least Aria and Gaul weren't in a cave like us." Leo said to Naruto.

"That is true, but we weren't inside an ancient super sized whale." Naruto said. "And they didn't need to go hunting."

Leo blushed at the reminder. She still had those leather clothes in their bedroom.

"So, Gaul, any special design you want the rings to have?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? What rings?" Gaul asked. Most of the others face planted. Naruto and Leo held up their hands. Realizing what Naruto meant, Gaul went crimson and looked away.

"I…I don't think I am ready to go to that level with her just yet." He stammered.

"But I heard that Cats love Fish." Red said, smirking.

"I believe there is even a fish that has both their names in it." Blue said.

"Do you mean the Catfish?" Green asked.

Everyone laughed.

Once outside and after saying fair well to the avatars

"A lot happened, but everybody's safe, and it's peaceful again!" Rico said.

"I didn't get to do enough fighting, though." Couvert said. "Don't you think so, Brioche-sama?"

"Well, not having to fight is a welcoming change for once." The Brunette said. Behind her her brother agreed.

"We were able to restore peace without anyone being hurt too badly." Leo said. "I'm very glad."

"True that." Couvert agreed. "Now, we are almost beneath the clouds."

Several seconds later both the carpet and the Fire Dragons burst through the clouds and everyone was amazed to see the small orbs of light being there as well.

"Well, it isn't much of a surprise as to why your clothes are still in one piece." Naruto said. "This light only purifies Demonic energies and those items containing them. Though…"

All over the three nations

Men and women were running around, trying not to touch the descending lights, vividly remembering the last time something similar to this happened…

Back up top

"…I don't think the people on the ground have noticed it yet…"

"This is sure to cause some confusion. We had better call in the news crew and tell the people about it." Leo said.

Later that day

Millhi, Couvert and Gaul were sitting in Millhi's Pavilion with a bunch of vultu…paparazzi looking at them from behind their camera's.

The three of them explained that the event is harmless and that it could continue for several days. They finished off by stating that the floating lights were a present from the Star Whale in the Sky Sea.

Loud cheering and applause greeted the announcement.

Next day

Cinque, Nanami and Becky were standing at their respective Summoning circle locations with their respective summoners…with Éclair seeing Cinque of as well.

"You had better come visit again, Cinque!" Éclair warned him.

"You bet I will." He said, bending forward. she followed suit and their lips touched. Cinque then said his fair wells to Millhi.

Shortly afterwards three streaks of Pink, Green and Yellow made their way up into the sky.

Freedoms Passage

The entire UADAF stood assembled outside the Castle, saluting towards the three heroes leaving their nations. That included Naruto and Leo of course.

"Until we meet again, you three." Naruto said.

Sometime later

The Heroes soon found themselves at the locations they were summoned from. They were glad that they were back home, but saddened because their time in Flonyard was so short.

"So…three months eh?" Nanami said.

"What? Three months during which time to get a boyfriend?" Cinque teased.

Nanami growled at that, because he hit the nail dead on.

"Well, a lot can happen in that short of a time…" Cinque said. Suddenly Cinques Phone rang and he saw that it was Becky calling him.

"Yo Becky. Have a good trip?" he asked.

 _"You bet. So I guess Nanami and I have three months in which to find someone, eh?"_ Becky said.

"Did she have to say that?" Nanami asked. Cinque laughed.

"Well, you two will have the easy time. I will have to spend the next three months training and waiting to see Éclair again." Cinque finished.

 _"_ "Ouch…" _"_ the girls said.

"Just don't die on us due to heart break…" Nanami said. That made them all laugh.

Back in Flonyard

The Portal room in Freedoms passage shimmered on all three portals and Millhi, Éclair, Couvert and Gaul stepped through. Meeting them were Naruto and Leo, the latter two having invited them to come over.

"Did you manage to Place the Seals?" Naruto asked.

Couvert and Gaul nodded.

"Éclair had fun giving Cinque his." Millhi said, making the greenette blush slightly.

"Are you sure they will work?" Gaul asked.

"All my tests and research say they should." Naruto said.

"I feel kindof left out of the loop here…" Éclair said.

"The seals you gave those three…" Naruto said. "…will basically kidnap them." Éclair's eyes widened at that…then she got angry.

"You are going to kidnap them? What about their families?" she shouted.

"Maybe he was being to blunt about it." Gaul said. Éclair looked at him, but forced her anger under control.

"We requested that Naruto create those seals in case of an emergency, or more specific, in the case that the three of them were to die in their world, their souls would be sent to this world and a new body would be created for them." Couvert said.

"Of course they'd remember everything about who they were and all, but they'd never be able to return to the Earth." Millhi said sadly.

"Call it a second chance if you will…" Naruto began to speak before a seal on each of the leaders' hands began glowing. "Speaking of the devil…it seems like the seals did their job marvelously and the secondary function as well."

The others looked at him in shock.

"Apart from combining a summoning circle with a soul summoning seal, I made the Seal so the souls would pass through the space time continuum, where I was before I came here." Naruto explained. I only learned it the day before they departed. It was the last seal my parents gave me. It seemed like they knew what would happen…"

"Ok, so what does this mean?" Gaul asked.

"It means that you should summon them soon and that they are ready to be summoned." Naruto said. "They will arrive, possibly with some changes, with their new bodies…"

He didn't finish the explanation before the leaders and Éclair ran out of the room and down to the portal junction. Naruto and Leo sighed as they walked out onto the balcony.

10 minutes later they saw three colored orbs descend to the surface.

"I wonder how much time they got to spend with their families…" Naruto said, pity in his voice.

However, he knew that it was a new beginning not just for the three nations, but for all of Asha.

 **Epilog**

1 year later

Naruto was busy playing with his two children, twins, Kurama and Kushina. Kurama was a fox person with golden hair with sky blue eyes while Kushina took after her mother more than anything, white hair and yellow eyes.

Leo was sitting in a chair nearby, knitting socks for the twins.

A lot has happened in the year since the three heroes had undergone the emergency summoning.

Cinque took on the characteristics of a Siberian Husky, though he still had human ears. His dog ears and tail were the same color as his hair though.

Like Cinque, Nanami and Becky kept their Human ears.

Nanami took after the Egyptian Mau cat, and Becky after a tree squirrel.

Less than a month after returning, Cinque proposed to Éclair, to which she was all too happy to agree to.

It took Naruto 3 months to prepare the Portal that he would place in the Sky Village and true to his promise, Gaul accompanied him to the Star Whale, riding atop Guri's true form.

The reunion between Gaul and Aria left the other Sky People Feeling awkward, but they all agreed that The two of them were perfect for one another.

Verde unfortunately was still in his stasis sphere.

The UADAF had also grown considerably, with other nations sending up to 500 men and women to train and learn from Naruto. By the Time Kurama and Kushina were born, he had 5 other castles built on the borders of most of the southern nations on the continent. The biggest surprise came when one of the Coastal countries offered them part of their Naval fleet and offered to send trainers to teach them about Naval warfare and afterwards made the mistake of Challenging them to a battle…Well, the Seal people were very glad that their Beast ball forms floated atop the water…

On the ground though Naruto held two more expeditions into the wilderness, finding them fit for re-colonization, though he was unanimously overruled by all the bordering Nations. Those three Nations' worth of land was given to the recently renamed Continental Counter Demon Army as their main HQ. Well, while the construction of the first major city, Ashenvale, is going ahead well, the teams that are mapping the new nation will spend the next few years on their job.

Other than that, very little changed in the everyday life in Flonyard. Nanami and Becky had found someone to live with, as did Millhi and Couvert.

During the ninth month Gaul proposed. The only surprise came from the fact that it took him so damn long to propose.

In the 10th month Cinque and Éclair had their marriage, with Naurto, Gaul and Lorrain being best men and Millhi, Becky and Nanami being best women.

To Cinque and Éclair's great relief Naruto didn't grill anyone during the wedding or after party. No, the grilling happened less than two months later when the couple announced that Éclair was pregnant.

 _Flashback grilling_

 _Just after the announcement_

 _"You two certainly work fast, don't you?" Naruto said. Both Éclair and Cinque went pale and atomic…no…atomic pale…no…pale and atomic at the same time (Whatever that term is…), knowing that Naruto was about to grill them._

 _To their horror, Nanami, Becky and Leo took part._

 _"So, how many times a day did you do it to get to this point?" Nanami asked._

 _And to make matters worse, the news cameras were still focused on them…and the microphones were still turned on…_

 _The grilling also continued for an hour, before Millhi decided to come to the rescue._

 _Flashback grilling end_

Now, things have calmed down. Naruto and Leo were learning the cons of being parents.

That didn't stop them from lavishing their kids with love.

Naruto already had plans on how to train them…he would train them in the ways of a shinobi and a Demon Hunter…

He was sure that they each had an adventure ahead of them…

 **And done.**

 **I would like to thank every person who left reviews for my story.**

 **For those of you who placed me on their favorite authors list, be prepared for my next fanfiction, "A Fox is Semper Fidelis".**

 **Please Note that "A Fox is Semper Fidelis" will not be a sequel, but a completely different story.**


End file.
